Digimon Adventure 01
by Sounga12
Summary: This is my twist on Digimon Adventure 01 with my own character that joins the original DigiDestined on their adventures through the Digi-World. Pairings include Taiora, Koumi, and slight Takari. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Author's Note: I realized I never gave a description on what my character wears or looks like.**

* * *

Chapter 01: And So It Begins…

"That's home, planet Earth but I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay let me back up; it all began when the climate went completely out of control, the rainforest dried out, other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce and get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time I didn't know about any of this was going on because I was at camp. All of the other campers were you know goofing off and hanging out, me, I was enjoying the summer while um…going over my multiplication tables. That is until it started to snow in the middle of July, totally freaky. And it gets weirder you won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Taichi Kamiya but I prefer the name 'Tai'. The red haired girl is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay…for a girl. The blonde haired guy is Yamato Ishida but everyone calls him 'Matt', the guy with silver hair that looks like he bleached it but that's just his natural hair color is one of Matt's brothers, Toshiro Takaishi, 'Shiro' for short. Well Shiro is actually Matt's adoptive brother; their parents adopted him when he was 4 years old. The little kid with reddish brown hair is Koushiro Izumi but prefers to be called 'Izzy'; he should have gone to computer camp. The girl with the pink cowgirl hat is Mimi Tachikawa, the little kid with blonde hair is Matt and Toshiro's little brother, Takeru Takaishi but we call him T.K., and the blue haired guy is Joe Kido. So there we all were at camp and suddenly this huge blizzard appeared out of nowhere. Needless to say the canoe races were cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead." Tai said and runs out of the shed laughing wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, yellow stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and white goggles with a black strap around his neck.

"I'm going to build the biggest snowman ever!" T.K. yells wearing a long sleeve light green shirt and a green sleeveless hoodie. He also wears a strange green hat with a blue oval in the center and green and white sneakers.

"Wow, mom was right, snow really does match my hair. Wait for me T.K." Shiro says to his little brother wearing black short sleeve shirt with a crimson dragon spreading his wings on the back of his shirt in green camouflage jeans with dark blue high tops.

"Hey T.K., Shiro be careful, slow down." Matt says chasing after his brothers wearing a sleeveless green shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora says shivering and walks over to Tai wearing a yellow sleeveless turtle necked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, and gray sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles, and a blue hat with light blue straps.

"Man, I was worried that I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse." Joe said standing in the doorway of the shed wearing a grey collar shirt with a whitish sweater and grey shorts. He also has a greenish blue watch with red and white high tops and glasses.

Mimi then squeezes through, "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked herself wearing a pink cowgirl type. She also wears a big pink cowgirl hat, brown gloves, and cowgirl boots.

Izzy was still inside messing around with his computers.

"Still not working…bummer. This storm is making a messy of my inferred internet connection." Izzy said but then hears Tai calling his name wearing an orange button up shirt with bronze colored. He also wears yellow gloves, purple and grey sneakers with yellow thunders on the sides on them.

"Hey what's your name…Izzy, come on out here. You've gotta see this!" Tai yells to him.

Everyone was looking up at the sky to see lights like auroras.

"It's beautiful, magical even!" Mimi said wide eyed.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked ruining the moment.

"Maybe an aurora." Sora said standing next to Tai.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible, you see that's in Alaska, we're way to far south." Izzy said to Sora.

"Tell that to the snow." She said not taking her eyes off the sky.

"She's got a point you know. How is it snowing in the summer, huh?" Shiro says standing next to his little brother T.K..

"I really think we ought to get inside before you all come down with pneumonia." Joe says standing behind Matt.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt told him.

Tai was looking so hard at the sky that he saw some kind of portal behind the lights.

"Huh? Hey what's that?!" He said and then the portal shot out eight strange electronic devices heading straight for everyone.

They didn't have time to react because the devices shoot right at their feet like meteors. After the impact everyone was on the ground.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asks being the first to recover.

"We're still here." Matt says while checking to see if T.K. and Shiro were ok.

"Shiro…you good bro?" He asked. "I've been better but no worries." Shiro assured Matt he was fine.

"That was scary." Mimi says with her hands on her hat.

"Wha-What was it?" Joe asked all freaked out.

"Meteors?" Izzy guesses looking into one of the holes form from the impact to see a strange glowing device.

"Ok so it's not meteors." He finished and then the eight devices floated up to each one of them.

"They each grabbed one and started asking questions.

"What are these?" Sora asks.

"My guess is some kind of miniaturized remote digital devices." Izzy answered to Sora.

"With no instructions?" Shiro says but then a huge wave of water erupts out of the ground.

"Forget the instructions, surfs up!" Tai yells as the wave sucks them into the portal, sending them to another world.

"Tai…yoo hoo! Tai!" A voice calling his name says causing him to wake up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Huh?" Tai opens his eyes to see a strange creature on top of his chest.

"…Aaah! That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai screams freaking out as he rolled backwards a bit.

"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" The creature says excitedly as it bounces up and down.

"Just what are you?! Have had your rabies shot?!" Tai asked the creature still freaked out.

"Every things going to be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" The creature says as it jumps into Tai's hands.

"Waiting for me?" Tai repeated holding the creature in his hands.

"My name's Koromon…and we're…partners!" The creature now known as Koromon says.

"Koromon? That means 'talking head'?" Tai asked.

"It means 'Brave Little Warrior'. And don't forget it, Tai." Koromon replies correcting him.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me and how do you know my name?" Tai asks.

"Tai?" Izzy calls from behind a tree.

"Hmm, Izzy that you?" Tai asks turning around to see him.

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy says as a little blob came into view.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" The creature known as Motimon asks causing Tai to freak out again.

"Another one! What are they?" Tai asks screaming.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." Motimon says introducing himself to Tai.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the browser." Izzy explains to Tai what he thinks the two creatures were.

"You think? It's weird." Tai says and looks at his surroundings noticing that they are in some kind of forest.

"The vegetation is lush but the soil appears rather common." Izzy told Tai.

"Nothing is common in the Digi-World." Motimon says.

"That's right Tai you're in the Digi-World!" Koromon shouts very happily.

"And just where is this 'Digi-World'?" Tai asks.

"I don't care so much about 'where it is', I want to know what it is." Izzy says really curious.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai says as he climbs up a tall tree.

When Tai reached a branch where he could get a good look around he then took out his telescope taking a look through it and sees something shocking.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Tai says to himself as Koromon hops up to the branch Tai was sitting on.

"Hey Tai what do you see?" Koromon asks.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh, wait what's that?" Tai asks seeing a huge red beetle like creature.

"Look at that, it's some kind of giant red beetle and it's flying right at us!" Tai yells and leans backwards to avoid being hit by it and so does Koromon.

On the ground Izzy and Motimon are freaked out as well by what they see.

"I can't watch! That is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon says covering his eyes.

"That's just great." Izzy says as the beetle turns back around to attack Tai and Koromon.

"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Arms that can chop through anything!" Koromon says.

"Who needs a Gardner?!" Tai jokes as Kuwagamon heads straight at them.

Koromon then jumps at him and blows little pink bubbles at Kuwagamon but only manages to knock him off course.

Both Tai and Koromon fall to the ground after Kuwagamon hits the side of the tree while Izzy and Motimon run up to them.

"Tai you okay?" Izzy asks.

"Well I have had better days. Little guy, you should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name, Koromon?" Tai asks forgetting what Koromon's name was while holding him in his hands.

"That's me." Koromon answers.

"You're pretty brave for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai says.

"It was nothing." Koromon says flattered by what Tai said.

Meanwhile Izzy notices Kuwagamon coming back around.

"Tai, he's coming this way again!" Izzy shouts pointing towards the incoming insect.

"Oh dear, oh dear, quickly everyone, this way!" Motimon says and leads the way.

Kuwagamon was starting to fly lower at the tree level cutting everything in the way trying to catch the four of them.

"For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow. Inside this tree." Motimon tells them and jumps into the tree leaving them dazed.

"Let's go!" Tai says grabbing Izzy's arm and runs into the tree where Motimon vanished.

Outside the tree looked like any other tree but inside it looked all cybernetic.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asks.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon says to Izzy as they wait for Kuwagamon to pass by.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Izzy said quietly hearing Kuwagamon roaring outside.

After a while everything became quiet.

"All clear. No need to hide anymore." A familiar voice outside the tree says.

The boys then stick their heads out of the tree to see Sora standing there.

"Sora!" Tai shouts seeing his friend.

"You can come out now." Sora says to them.

"Oh we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai exclaims seeing another creature that looked like a radish with a bluish-purple flower on its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature said to them.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora says introducing Yokomon to them.

"Looks like a radish to me." Tai says.

"Must be another one of them, like the others whatever they are." Izzy said as they looked at Koromon and Motimon but then one more came in front of them causing them to gasp.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy says.

"Hello! I am Tokomon. Hey T.K. over here." Tokomon yells.

"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K. shouts and runs up to him.

"Hey you guys! There you are." Shiro says to them holding some kind of little-not-fully-grown-dragon type creature in his arms.

"T.K., Shiro!" Matt yells to his brothers also carrying a creature with a horn on its head. "Hey guys, you too?" Tai asks seeing the two creatures.

"Yeah we're here too." Matt says not getting what Tai meant.

"Wherever here is." Shiro added.

"No, I meant those things in your arms." Tai corrected Matt.

"Oh these guys? Yeah well…" Matt begins but trails off.

"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon introduces himself still under Matt's arm.

"And my name is Babydmon and I am just as tough as I am cute." Babydmon says to them but then they all hear a scream.

"Help! Aww!" Joe shouts as he comes screaming out of the bushes.

"Joe?!" Shiro says as Joe ran up to them.

"Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe says with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hey who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name, is Bukamon." Bukamon says appearing on Joe's shoulder and laughs while Joe starts screaming again.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me and those creatures standing right there?" Joe asks but then realizes something.

"They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked as Bukamon flew to the others.

"We're…" Bukamon starts. "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" All the Digimon shout smiling.

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked. "Yes Digimon!" The Digimon say together.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that…we're kinda cute." Koromon says to the kids.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With unique abilities." Babydmon said.

"With beautiful hair." Says about her hair.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continued.

"We can be funny, ha." Bukamon told them.

"And adorable." Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to me each of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora…" Tai started introducing his friends but stopped so they could say something.

"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said standing on Tai's right hand side.

"And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt…"

"No autographs, please." Matt says standing next to Sora.

"And this is Joe…"

"I'd shake hands if you had any." Joe said to them standing next to Shiro who was standing on Tai's left hand side.

"This is one of Matt's brothers, Toshiro…"

"Please call me Shiro." Shiro said.

"Izzy is our computer expert…"

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked standing next to Joe.

"And last but no less this little guy is umm…"

"T.K., call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." T.K. assured them standing next to Izzy.

"There now is that everybody?" Tai finished.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi." Tai told them as they all start to wonder what did happen to Mimi.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or –" Izzy begins.

"Aah! Someone help me!" Mimi screams off in the distance.

"Come on!" Tai says as they all run of to find her.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said to himself.

The group of kids and their Digimon run out into an opening trying to find Mimi.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled hoping Mimi would respond.

Mimi then came running towards them with another Digimon that looked like a seed.

"There she is!" Sora says.

"Mimi it's okay!" Tai assures her but then Kuwagamon came chasing after them.

"It's that big bug again." Tai says and ducks as Kuwagamon swooped down over their heads.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The Digimon asked her.

"I think so." Mimi replied. "Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon introduced herself to everyone.

"It's okay Mimi." Sora assures her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Sora," Mimi says glad to see her.

"Watch it! Here he comes!" Shiro shouted and they all started running again.

They kept running with their Digimon close behind them and Kuwagamon not far behind either.

Just as Kuwagamon was about to catch them Matt shouts, "Get down!"

Everyone jumped to the ground and Kuwagamon zipped right passed them.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refunded!" Joe said with Bukamon by his side.

"Here he comes again." Yokomon says to everyone as Kuwagamon turned around and dove into the trees ahead of them.

"Okay that's it no more running away!" Tai says angry.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked him while she helped Mimi up.

"She's right we can't fight that thing!" Shiro said while he and Matt stood next to their little brother T.K..

"Not and win anyway." Izzy added to what Shiro said.

As Kuwagamon came back they ran off until they came to a cliff.

Tai walked over to the edge to see if there was any way down.

"Be careful Tai." Sora told him hoping he didn't fall over the edge.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai told them.

"And where do you think we should go?" Joe asked but the trees behind them started to shake really hard and they all ran to where Tai was but Kuwagamon flew over to him.

"Tai watch out!" Sora shouted seeing Kuwagamon about to attack him.

"Here I go." Koromon says and blows bubbles at him.

Kuwagamon knocks Koromon out of the way and aims for the others but Yokomon yells, "Digimon attack!"

They all jump up and blew bubbles except for Babydmon who fired an attack called Hot Gas at Kuwagamon.

They managed to knock him off course and crash into the trees.

"Yokomon…!" Sora said to her fallen Digimon and the others were down as well.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why did you do it?" Tai asked Koromon.

"Sorry it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon says.

"Crazy guy," Tai told him and the others ran up to their Digimon.

"Yokomon," Sora said with a sad face.

"Tanemon speak to me." Mimi says to her.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy says out loud holding Motimon.

"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K. asked him.

"Babydmon come on little guy." Shiro says holding him in his arms.

"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt told him.

"Bukamon…wake up." Joe said really worried about him.

Kuwagamon was back up and ready to fight again.

Everyone grabbed their Digimon and ran over to where Tai was.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora shouts.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans. Man I wish I brought my bug spray. Okay, get ready to run." Tai says as Kuwagamon got closer.

"No we fight. That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon says.

"Give it up will ya." Tai says to Koromon.

"No Koromon's right. It's time we show what we're made of." Motimon agrees with Koromon.

"No don't." Izzy tells Motimon.

"They're right." Yokomon says.

"No way! It's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." Sora tells her.

"We can do it, let me go, let me go, let me go…" Tsunomon says.

"Time to battle." Babydmon says.

"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon agrees.

"Tanemon you too?" Mimi asks her and she nods.

"I'm sorry Tai but we've got to. Let's go!" Koromon says to the other Digimon as they jump at Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora screams.

"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy yells.

"No wait don't it Tsunomon!" Yelled Matt.

"Get back here, Babydmon!" Shiro shouted.

"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. says.

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouts.

"Tanemon…be careful!" Mimi said.

"No don't Koromon!" Tai says to Koromon and then the eight Digivices started beeping rapidly and eight beams of light surround the Digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says turning into a little orange dinosaur.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Biyomon says and turns into some kind of pink bird.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon says becoming a big red ladybug with six legs.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon says changes into a yellow-skinned reptile-like creature with a ten in. horn.

"Babydmon digivolve to…Dracomon!" Dracomon shouts changing into a bluish-green dragon with red wings and horns.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon said looking like a guinea pig with bat-like wings for ears.

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!" Gomamon says turning into a seal-like creature with purple markings.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!" Palmon shouts changing into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head.

"What in the…look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asks seeing that they all changed.

"Their bigger." Tai adds to what Sora said.

They all jump up to attack Kuwagamon but get knocked backwards.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says to Kuwagamon who is about to fly but Palmon stops him.

"Poison Ivy!" Her claws extant into vine-like whips, that tangles around Kuwagamon's legs pulling him down.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon says and fires an air bubble from his stomach.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fires an electric rod from his antennas.

"Ready Gomamon?" Dracomon asks his friend.

"Yeah!" Gomamon's says.

"Tail Smash!" Dracomon says and uses his tail to send Gomamon rolling into Kuwagamon's feet.

"Stand-back everyone, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball from his mouth.

"Dragon Breath!" Dracomon says firing beam bullets at Kuwagamon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says creating a green flame from her wings.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said and shot a blue fire from his mouth.

"Now all together!" Agumon yells and they all attack Kuwagamon at once and sending him backwards knocking him out.

The kids were all dumb folded by what they saw.

"They made vapor wear out of him." Izzy says.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon says laughing as he running over to Tai with the others.

"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it, you did it!" Tai says happily hugging Agumon.

The other Digimon ran past Tai and Agumon to their partners, and after getting to see their new forms Kuwagamon popped out of the trees.

"[Gasps] Tai! Behind you! Watch out!" Sora screamed to Tai and Agumon who jumped out of the way before Kuwagamon could get them.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai says but then the edge of the cliff they were standing on breaks off and they all plummet into the river.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope my description was a good one. Please continue to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of Greymon

Chapter 02: The Birth of Greymon

As the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from the cliff towards the river, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon fly towards their partners and try to pick them up but they turned out to be too heavy for them to carry.

Palmon then wraps her plant like arm around Mimi's waist and uses her free arm to stretch her vines towards a rock but then the rock slips loose of the cliff and they continue to fall with the others.

The first ones to hit the water were Joe and Gomamon.

"Fish bed!" Gomamon yells as he 'summons' his fish friends telling them to swim close together forming a large raft made of colorful fishes.

Everyone is about to hit the water but land on the fishes instead.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai says with Agumon under his arm.

"Wha – hey look out." Matt yells seeing the cliff crumbing away and heading right at them.

"Go!" Gomamon yells causing the fish to swim faster.

As the rocks and Kuwagamon fall into the river, the splash makes huge waves behind them and closing in. The wave was so fast it threw them out of the water and onto the ground.

"I knew we'd be okay." Matt says sounding all cool.

"Yeah right, Matt. You were screaming and holding onto Tsunomon the whole time." Shiro teased his brother but then started coughing up water.

"Are you alright, Shiro?" Dracomon asks his partner panting his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Dracomon." Shiro says to the little dragon that was about as tall as his waist.

"Aw man what was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asks.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Haha." Gomamon jokes.

"Hmm?" Joe says staring at his Digimon.

"I'm kidding those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon tells him.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food, thank you. Uh I…I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe asks.

"Gomamon now." He told Joe. "Gomamon?" Joe repeats.

"So I guess you're not Tokomon are you?" T.K. says to Patamon.

"Mmm now I'm Patamon." Patamon told T.K.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai says standing in front of his Digimon.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy says now knowing what happened.

"Right, all of us digivolve, I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Tentomon told them.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." She said to Sora.

"First I was Tsunomon then Gabumon." Gabumon says to Matt.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon says to Mimi.

"And me I was Koromon I digivolved into Agumon." Agumon says.

"But wait Shiro, how did you know the name of your Digimon before he told us?" Matt asked him causing everyone to look at the silver haired boy.

"I don't really know. It just came to me. How did I know your name Dracomon?" Shiro asked the dragon standing next to him.

"Don't you remember, Shiro? It's because of your nightmare you had." Dracomon says causing everyone to want to know what he was talking about.

"The only nightmare I've ever had was of my real parents. When the person was about to kill me a light appears between me and him." Shiro explains shocking Matt and T.K. because Shiro only told their parents about this nightmare and not them, but they do know why they're parents adopted Shiro.

"It scared him away by taking the form of a little dragon surrounded by light. When I asked who or what it was I could barely hear it but I think it said, 'My…name…is… [Gasps] Dracomon!" Shiro says realizing that's how he knew Dracomon.

"That's right!" Dracomon said smiling at Shiro.

"Some Digimon can appear in the dreams of their partners when they are truly frightened, maybe that's how they knew each other already." Tentomon explains to them.

"Hmm, when you digivolved you certainly got a lot bigger. Are you still Digimon or are you something else?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Digimon but I needed your help Tai. You see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I needed to share your energy." Agumon told Tai how he digivolved.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said to Biyomon as she bent down a little.

"Sure don't." She told her.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Even we don't know everything." Tentomon answered him.

"Thanks for my magical new powers!" Palmon thanked Mimi as she spun around happily.

"The whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi says.

"So I helped you change, that's so cool." T.K. says examining Patamon.

"Yep…sure is." Patamon said.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his arms crossed not looking at Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger Joe; I'm your friend for life." Gomamon told him.

"Well it's great to finally meet you in person or umm dragon actually, haha." Shiro says to his partner.

"Likewise." Dracomon said.

* * *

After everyone understood what happened to their Digimon they then try to figure out what to do next.

"Okay come on what are we gonna do?" Matt asked them.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police or the fire department, or my mother." Joe says listing possible people they could call.

"But we don't even know where we are." Shiro says.

"But we know where we started, up there on that mountain." Sora says as they all turn and look up at the mountain.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt suggested to them.

"I'm not exploring anywhere; I say we stay right where we are." Joe says with his arms still crossed.

"Yeah let's wait for that giant bug to come and get us. We need to find a road leading someplace away from here." Matt says.

"Matt's right but without a compass we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said agreeing with Matt.

"Wait I do, it's the opposite of south." Tentomon says making a terrible joke.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were we might find some clues as to why we're here in the first place." Sora says thinking of a way to find out where they are.

"Yeah let's head back up there so that bug can cut off our heads like a guillotine." Shiro says sarcastically to Sora.

"Plus what if there's more monsters like that big flying beetle." Mimi says after what Shiro said.

"Yes indeed there are." Palmon says.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt says trying to sound cool again.

"Are there any humans?" Tai asked Agumon and the other Digimon.

"Humans? Others like you? No you eight are the very first ever." Agumon says.

"There's only been Digimon here, Tai." Dracomon says to him.

"So okay, you're all Digimon but what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?" Tai asks.

"It's creepy and dangerous, and what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt says to her. "That phenomenon is unnatural." Izzy says.

"Well we can't find out anything by sitting around here." Tai says and starts walking off with Agumon following him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Shiro asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai says.

"The ocean?" Matt repeats.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai says to them and walks down the river.

"Let's surf our way home." Shiro says making T.K. laugh.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be better off just to find a cave and hide. If we keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes…" Joe begins to protest but Gomamon calls him.

"Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" He said.

"Wait for me!" Joe yells and runs to them.

While walking along the river the kids were getting acquainted with their Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora says looking at the trees next to them.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy says.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe says sounding all stuffy.

"Joe is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asks causing Gabumon to chuckle.

"Digital Monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asks Tentomon.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." He tells the red hair boy.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine-like." Izzy says to him.

"Oh really?" Tentomon says and charges up his Super Shocker.

"Hey watch it!" Izzy shouts protecting his face with his arms.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" T.K. asks the hamster-like Digimon with bat-like wings.

"Of course. [Grunts]" Patamon says and flaps his ears to fly but struggles to stay up.

"Wow that's cool but you're going the wrong way." T.K. says to him.

"I'm faster than that, watch." Biyomon brags but flies at the same speed as Patamon.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asks walking with T.K.

"Palmon I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi says to the walking plant with arms.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon tells her.

"Wow maybe you can let me work with it!" Mimi says making her blush a very light shade of red.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" She asks her. "Well honestly I've never really thought about it." Mimi tells her.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon says looking to the ground.

"So Dracomon what's your story, hmm?" Shiro asks the dragon walking next to him.

"We, Dracomon, are pure-blood dragon Digimon, being the first of our kind. The Dracomon are ancient Digimon as well as the 'Ancestor' of all Digimon whose name ends with 'dramon'. All Dracomon are the top calls among the Rookie Level Digimon because of our strength and agility." Dracomon tells him.

"Wow, that's amazing." Shiro says to him.

"But I'm just a young Dracomon so my strength and speed aren't at their full level yet but in time it will start to come to me." He says.

"Once I get back this will make one great story but of course not a single soul is ever going to believe me." Tai says looking at Agumon.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy says.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon assures Izzy.

"[Sniffs] Aw nothing like the ocean." Gabumon says smelling the salt in the air.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon shouts laughing.

"Hey Shiro, Matt, let's build a giant sandcastle." T.K. says to his brothers.

"Oh I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi complains but then they all hear a ringing sound.

"Wait a minute listen. What's that?" Matt asks.

"A phone." Tai says softly looking in the direction of the ringing sound. "Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora says standing behind Tai.

When they arrive at the beach, they discover many telephone booths lined up next to each other.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheers as they all run over to the phones.

Once they reach the first phone booth the ringing stops.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Wrong number?" He answers the orange dinosaur Digimon. "My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths out as a trap." Izzy says to them.

"Man, you've got one big imagination Izzy, but dibs on the second one." Shiro says as he Matt, T.K., and their Digimon try to use the phone in the booth.

"See if there's a place that delivers pizza, Shiro." Matt says putting a hand on his brother's shoulder as he picks up the phone.

"Whatever you get no anchovies for me." Mimi tells the three brothers.

"Question is what are these doing here at the beach?" Sora says.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe says.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'," Gomamon asks Joe and the others.

There was a long weird silence between the kids and the Digimon until Joe broke it.

"That's it I'm out of here." Joe says.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asks holding out his hand.

"Why?" Sora asks standing next to him.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." Tai answers her.

"Aw here Tai, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy says handing him the card.

"Hey Shiro is there a quarter in the slot?" T.K. asks his brother standing behind him next to Matt.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi says and runs to an open booth.

"I'm going to book up to the Internet." Izzy says and walks away leaving Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon at the first booth.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on." Joe says. Tai then dials a number and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello? Hey mom it's me…" Tai begins.

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour…and 90 seconds." The operator says.

"Something's wrong or your mom's flipped Tai." Sora says hearing what it said.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." The operator says on Mimi's pay phone.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi wonders.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up…and don't call back." The operator in Shiro's pay phone says.

"What planet did I dial?" Shiro asks.

"I'm telling you it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy says after getting another operator who says something weird.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon says.

Tai was now annoyed and slams the phone onto the receiver.

"Any luck Tai?" Sora asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Come on let's take a break." Tai says and walks out of the booth and sits down in the sand.

Joe however was still trying to get the phones to work.

"Maybe this one will." Joe says dialing another number.

"To leave a message press one now. To leave a fingerprint press two now. $15 for the next three minutes." The operator says.

"Okay next one!" Joe says still very determined to get a real answer.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asks.

"Every single day." Tai tells him.

"What a freak." Shiro says sitting on a boulder with Dracomon.

"Yeah but no matter what number or how many times he dials those phones aren't gonna work." Matt says watching Joe while leaning against the same boulder Shiro was on.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai says while he gets up.

"Hey wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here there's always a chance someone will call us." Matt says.

"Well you do that but I think it's a waste of time, man." Tai tells him.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls besides everyone could use some rest." Matt says.

"And I'm getting hungry too." Izzy adds.

"Well we haven't eaten all day." Tai says to him.

"[Sighs] Hey Tai you got any food I think all I have is…huh? It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora says after rediscovering the device on the back of her pink belt.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai says and grabs his from under his shirt on his brown belt.

"If anyone's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi says seeing her Digivice on the back strap of her bag.

"What are these things anyway?" Shiro says noticing his was strapped to the loop hole of his black jeans.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt says with his Digivice on his blue jeans as well.

"If I could take mine apart." Izzy says but then was interrupted by his stomach growling after he took his Digivice off his computer bag strap.

"That is of course after I get something to eat." He says.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies it's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I've got. What about you Tai?" Sora asks her childhood friend.

"I left my bag back at camp." Tai says.

"Same here." Shiro said.

"Me too." Matt says.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera, oh and I've got a small cell phone too. Of course not one of them has work since we got here." Izzy says.

"I can't you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp, but you do have more things than me all I've got is my mini telescope." Tai says.

"All I've got are my headphones, my cellphone, my iPod and a USB cable but my iPod's dead and I can't charge it." Shiro says.

"Hey check out what I've got." T.K. says with his Digivice on his bag and opens it to reveal candy, chips, and cookies.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share them with dear sweet Mimi." Mimi says.

"Aw you don't have to be so nice. I'm happy to share. Isn't she cute?" T.K. says.

"Forget it." Matt says.

"Hey T.K. didn't mom say not to take those to camp?" Shiro says remembering what their mom said.

"Uh maybe." T.K. says nervously.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai says to Izzy.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy told him.

"Mimi what do you have in that big bag? Hairbrushes and makeup?" Sora asks.

"Um well let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, a flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." Mimi says showing them what she has.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asks her.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides it's broken." Mimi tells him.

"Well we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Shiro says.

"That true or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora says.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look; Joe's got the emergency food, no way!" Tai says seeing Joe holding the emergency food over his shoulder with his Digivice attacked to it.

"Joe, hey Joe you've got all the food!" Shiro yells to him.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone?" Joe says.

"But that bag…" Izzy begins.

"This? I brought this to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe says. "Think he likes you." Palmon says.

"No way!" Mimi says and quickly stares at Izzy before Joe comes over with the bag.

"Mimi you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility!" Joe says loudly.

"But that bag is too heavy for me." Mimi tells him.

"Listen you never hear me complaining." Joe tells her.

"Guys, guys, the most important thing now is we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai says and Sora nods her head grinning.

"Okay let's figure this out, there's eight people in the group time three days times three meals that comes to…" Joe begins.

"72 meals enough for three days." Izzy says.

"But what about the Digimon? What will they eat?" Sora asks.

"Don't worry we Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon says to them and the other Digimon agree as well.

"This is great I could eat a dozen of these." Tai says as he and Agumon eat away. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asks.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai says to him.

"You people make me crazy." Shiro says quietly.

Meanwhile Gomamon was lounging in the ocean when he hears a loud roar. Biyomon then stands up with an angry face.

"What's the matter?" Sora asks her.

"Trouble." Biyomon replies and then a large water spout appears out of the sand and crushes the pay phone.

"What's that?" Tai asks as the sand started to rise to reveal a huge shell coming up.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon shouts.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asks.

"Something that gets made for no reason!" Tentomon says.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shell-fish?" Joe says and Shellmon begins to attack them.

* * *

The eight chosen Digimon begin to attack Shellmon.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon shouts.

"Right!" Biyomon, Dracomon, and Gabumon reply.

"Agumon you show him!" Tai yells.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fires a fireball at Shellmon making contact with his face.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon tries to attack but can't.

"Spiral Twister! Dragon Breath! Super Shocker!" Biyomon, Dracomon, and Tentomon all have the same problem as well.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asks.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Shiro says.

Shellmon the uses his Hydro Pressure attack and aims it at the five Digimon in front of him.

"Agumon!" Tai yells as Agumon jumps back up and runs at Shellmon.

"Boom Bubble! Poison Ivy!" Patamon and Palmon try to attack but get the same results, but Agumon was still able to fight.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asks.

"We're just too hungry!" Tentomon says weakly.

"Gabumon!" Matt says with concern in his voice.

"I just don't have any strength." He tells Matt.

"That's it; Agumon was the only one who had anything to eat." Sora says holding Biyomon.

"Well that explains a lot. Our Digimon must need food in order to fight." Shiro says kneeing over Dracomon protecting him from Shellmon's Hydro Pressure.

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me now!" Tai shouts to him.

"Then give me a diversion!" Agumon says to him.

"Hey Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai yells.

"No don't!" Sora shouts worried about Tai.

Tai was about to grab a metal pole from one of the broken pay phones when a tentacle wraps around his waist and slams his hand on top of Agumon trapping him. Shellmon the fires his Hydro Pressure at the others again.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens.

"Tai no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with Tai's Digivice.

"What's going on?" Tai wonders.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body.

"Wow, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai says after being tossed to the ground.

The two Champion Level Digimons begin to fight with each other. Shellmon fires his Hydro Pressure while Greymon shoots flames from his mouth causing steam to be created. Greymon then gets under Shellmon and tosses him into the air.

"Take this, Nova Blast!" Greymon sends an even bigger fireball at Shellmon blasting him through the air and into the ocean.

Greymon reverts back to Agumon.

"Agumon are you alright?" Tai asks him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asks.

After everyone recovered from the fight Joe went back to the busted up pay phones.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator?" Joe shouts into the phone even though it was busted.

"There's no reason to stay here now, so who wants to break the news to Joe?" Matt says as the Digimon quickly ate.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy tells Tai.

"I agree with Izzy. We're just lucky Agumon digivolved but we have no idea if he can do it again." Shiro says.

"In that case we should go right back to the forest." Joe says freaking out.

"Joe, I told you we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here and we might run into Kuwagamon if we go back?" Sora told him.

"Now listen logically speaking if there are phones here then there must be people to use so it makes sense we should find those people." Izzy says.

"Alright let's get out of this place." Tai says.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt says.

"Alright here we go." Tai says.

"Digimon!" All the Digimon yell walking with their partners to the forest.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Garurumon and Coredramon

Chapter 03: Garurumon and Coredramon

After the fight with Shellmon the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon were standing on a cliff looking at the ocean.

"_We've almost searched the whole island and we still haven't found any people yet. Just some monsters with attitude but they couldn't beat our Digimon who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb he was so cool._ Yo Agumon." Tai call to him.

"What's up Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense but why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked him.

"I can't but even superheroes need a rest." Agumon says causing Tai to trip forward and nearly falls off the cliff and would have too if Agumon hadn't grabbed him by the shirt.

Everyone started laughing at what happened between the two but then they heard something roar behind them. A second later an Ankylosaurian Digimon smashed through a rock.

"Who's that?" Izzy asks Tentomon seeing the new Digimon.

"It's Monochromon but don't worry he's a laid back Digimon. Although it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon tells Izzy.

"Then he must be starving because he looks like he's gonna blow his top." Shiro says.

"And I think he wants to eat us." Mimi says but then a second Monochromon appeared.

"There's two of them. We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt says and then the two Monochromon charge at each other while the kids and their Digimon run away.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai says.

"They're fighting over territory which is very common among Champion Level Digimon." Dracomon says.

"They can just have it then." Palmon says and runs off.

"Hey don't leave without me!" Mimi says running next to her Digimon with the others following behind them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai says. As they continue to run T.K. then trips causing him to fall to the ground.

"T.K.!" Matt says worried about his little brother.

"Better hurry up bros." Shiro says to his brothers.

"Okay!" T.K. replies and runs to Shiro with Matt close behind.

Meanwhile the two Monochromon continue to battle each other but then they both fall over the edge of the cliff and into the water below.

* * *

After a while the sun begins to set and the group realizes that they're tired.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she leaned against a tree.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai tells her walking on.

"No my feet hurt!" She shouts.

"Maybe if you took off your boots and socks you feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon says to her.

"I'm not walking around dirtying my bare feet!" She huffs.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet especially between my toes." Palmon says.

"Gross!" Mimi shouts.

"The only time I've walked this much was before Matt and T.K.'s parents adopted me." Shiro says.

"You've never told me that story before Shiro." T.K. says.

"I will eventually T.K." He told his little brother.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy says looking at the sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora added seeing the sky lit up in different colors.

"This whole island is weird and who knows what will come out at night." Izzy says.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here and I'll check it out." Tentomon says and flies up higher over the tree line to get a better look.

"Yes as usual I'm right; it's a lake with fresh water and a variety of taste fish. It's a perfect camp site." Tentomon tells the eight kids and the Digimon.

"Finally I can soak my achy feet." Mimi says.

"Yeah! We get to swim!" Gomamon says but Joe pulls him back by his tail.

"Gomamon you better wait and make sure it's safe." Joe told him.

"That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said.

"But Matt, come on bro, everyone's tired and we've got to find some food." Shiro says.

"That is a good plan Shiro. I like that plan a lot." Joe says. After they arrive at the lake they all agree to find shelter and food.

"It should be safe here." Biyomon says.

"Yeah I love camping outside." Sora said.

"If I won't walk in dirt what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asks everyone.

"Mimi do you see a hotel anywhere around here? Huh?" Tai asks but hears the sound of an engine nearby.

"Is that a…trolley car?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah but that's odd the lights just came on." Izzy says but then Tai and Agumon run over to it.

Once they arrive, Tai run in and see it's empty.

"Bummer it's empty!" He yells.

"Totally empty." Sora agreed.

"No trolley car's this clean." Izzy says inspecting the floors.

"But it must've been used recently there's still fresh oil on these wheels." Shiro says to them inspecting the wheels which had oil on them.

"That's weir and could get weirder." Matt says standing next to Shiro.

"Yeah like this suddenly starts moving on its own." Joe says from the driver's seat of the trolley but is interrupted by his stomach growling.

"Oh yeah first let's find something to eat." He said. Izzy and T.K. decided to fish for some food.

"Gomamon stop warning the fish away and get out of the water!" Izzy yells at him.

"Yum, yum, you can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon says eating some berries on a tree branch.

"So how are we going to light a fire without matches?" Shiro asked Joe and Tai.

"Leave that to use, Dragon Breath! Pepper Breath!" Dracomon says as he and Agumon start a fire.

"Great job you two." Tai says to the two Digimon.

While everyone was eating, T.K. tells Matt that their mom only lets him eat fish sticks but Matt tells him it's alright. Meanwhile Shiro was sitting on a rock looking up at the starry night sky with Dracomon.

"Hey Shiro!" Tai says, walking up to him with Sora following him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Shiro asked them.

"We've noticed Matt treats T.K. like he's a bother not like a brother, you know why?" Tai asked him.

"That's because we don't live together anymore. T.K. and I live with our mom while Matt lives with our dad. So we don't see each other that much." Shiro explains and then Joe comes and looks up at the sky.

"Hey Joe what 'cha looking at?" Sora asked him.

"I'm trying to find the North Star but the stars are all mixed up." Joe says.

"I don't recognize any of these constellations." Shiro says.

"You're forgetting your astronomy, if you can't see the North Star then it must be on the other side of the world." Tai says.

"You think we're in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is if we're still on earth." Joe tells them.

* * *

After awhile everyone was getting tired and were ready to sleep.

"Look Patamon's tired." T.K. said looking around to see everyone else was getting tired as well.

"I'm getting tired myself." Tai says.

"Wait a minute Tai; I think it will be best if someone stands guard." Izzy says.

"Great idea, so who wants to go first?" Joe asks.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not T.K.!" Shiro and Matt say at once.

"Aw come on guys I can handle it." T.K. told his brothers.

"No you're too young and you need your rest. You too Shiro." Matt told both of them.

"Don't treat me like a kid Matt, we're the same age!" Shiro yells to him.

"Well I need a warm blanket to sleep on." Mimi says.

"Hey Gabumon, watch out or Mimi might try to steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug it might be her about to cut your tail off." Tai teased the poor Digimon.

"Stop Tai that's not funny." Gabumon says and ran behind Shiro and Dracomon.

"Quit it!" Matt shouted and pushed Tai.

"What are you bugging about?" Tai yelled rather than asked.

"Gabumon told you to stop!" Matt shouts.

"You're not the boss of me." Tai yells and they grab each of other by their shirt collar.

"Matt stop it you promised Shiro you wouldn't fight!" T.K. yelled to him.

"Oh yeah, sorry Shiro." Matt said sadly remembering his promise.

"You both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I'm first!" Tai said quickly. "I'm next!" Matt says right after Tai.

"How about if Shiro takes over after Matt, then Izzy, and I'll finish up the night. Now I propose we all get back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe says as they make their way to the trolley.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi complained about their Digimon sleeping on the some leaves on the floor of the trolley.

"Quit complaining. So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora told her.

"That's right Mimi." Izzy says.

"Good night guys." Shiro says sitting next to T.K. with Patamon on his left and Dracomon by his side.

"And don't let the Monochromon bite." T.K. says and falls asleep on Shiro's shoulder.

_'__Thanks for reminding me __T.K.'_ Sora says and looks over her shoulder to see Tai and Agumon by the fire. _'__Be careful Tai__.'_ She says to her secret crush.

_'__My feet still hurt.'_ Mimi says.

_'Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the alien's. Maybe they knew we needed it.'_ Izzy says.

_'I hope I don't catch any monster cooties.'_ Joe says taking off his glasses and closes his eyes.

_'I sure hope Dracomon will digivolve like Agumon did. I want to see his Champion Level form.'_ Shiro says shutting his eyes.

"Gabumon?" Matt says.

"Yeah?" He answers his partner.

"Go over and lay down with my brothers." Matt told him. "Why Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur is making me sweat." Matt told him.

"Because you want me to keep them warm." He corrected him.

"I never said that!" Matt yelled quietly.

"It's okay. Hey Shiro can you move over so I can sit between you and T.K. to keep you two warm?" Gabumon asked Shiro who nods his head and moved so Gabumon could get in.

"Thanks bro." Shiro said making Matt go red in the face.

The trolley then suddenly powers down and the fog around the area clears up.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are sitting next to the fire feeling very tired as well.

"Tai you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch." Agumon said to his yawning friend.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face." Tai says as he unknowingly walked over a red tail.

As Tai rubbed his eyes with the water in his hands he notices someone close by.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh Matt…don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt simply said.

"Oh and why not?" Tai asked as he ran up to him.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, it's just being here and having to watch my brothers it can stress a guy out." Matt said and took off running to the bridge away from the island.

"Matt's a little weird." Tai says but then he and Agumon hear a harmonica playing and turn to see Matt was the one playing it. Shiro, Dracomon, and Gabumon hear it too and go over to him.

"What an amazing sound Matt." Dracomon says as Shiro sat down next to Matt.

"Yes quite wonderful." Gabumon adds.

* * *

Tai and Agumon were sitting by the fire when it begins to spark and the ground then starts to shake.

"Wow what's going on?" Shiro asked.

"Oh no!" Matt yells seeing something coming out of the water, a huge sea dragon-like creature.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe says.

"It's taking us to that sea dragon!" Izzy shouts.

"Oh no it's Seadramon!" Tentomon told them. Seadramon pulls the island away with everyone on it except for Shiro, Matt, Dracomon, and Gabumon.

"He's pulling us along by his tail! I don't think he realizes we're here." Izzy says. "Don't be too sure." Agumon says.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon says standing on Seadramon's tail. Seadramon is now madder than ever and pushes the island back towards the shore.

"They're gonna crash! Let's go Matt!" Shiro shouts and dives into the water along with Matt and then Dracomon jumps in as well.

"Guys I should tell you my fur's gonna get wet and I'm gonna stink." Gabumon says and jumps in. Seadramon leaves the island in the middle of the lake.

"He's coming Digimon let's get him!" Agumon yells.

"Spiral Twister! Boom Bubble!" Biyomon and Patamon attack first and his face but barely make a scratch.

"Poison Ivy! Super Shocker!" Palmon tries to attack but can't reach and Tentomon flies up and attacks him.

"T.K.!" Matt cried to his little brother.

"Matt! Shiro!" T.K. says and runs to the edge.

"Guys be careful or Seadramon will get you…" T.K. than falls into where his brothers are and so does Gomamon.

"Alright Gomamon go!" Shiro says telling him to get out with his brother.

"Hurry up guys, Seadramon's coming back!" Tai yells to them.

"Shiro you go too." Matt says to him.

"No way! I'm going with you!" Shiro argued with him.

"Fine. Hey over here you over-grown water lizard!" Matt yells creating a distraction.

"Blue Blaster! Dragon Breath!" Gabumon and Dracomon attack Seadramon in his face but get sent flying to the island and he then pulls Matt underwater and Shiro dives under the water after Matt.

"It's my entire fault, Matt and Shiro we're only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them." T.K. told the others but then Seadramon pulls Shiro and Matt, who are back-to-back, out of the water with his tail.

"Oh no, this isn't good! Seadramon maybe a bubble-brain but once he has his prey he won't let go." Tentomon tells them.

"Matt! Shiro! Hang on; Patamon hit him with a Boom Bubble." T.K. tells him.

"Seadramon's just too big I don't have enough power now. Dracomon, Gabumon, you two are stronger how about you guys." Patamon says to the two Digimon.

"You're right we've got to help. Hold on Shiro! I'm coming!" Dracomon yells and starts glowing.

"So am I Matt! Don't worry; we'll get you out of there!" Gabumon shouts and starts glowing as well.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon became a 20 ft. blue dragon with a red horn on his nose and huge wings.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon became a large wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur and dark blue strips, pink claws and a very curly tail.

"Striker Bomber!" Coredramon attack Seadramon with his tail forcing him to let go of Shiro and Matt.

"Shiro! Matt! Are you two okay?" T.K. asked as he hugged his brothers.

"Yeah but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"And Dracomon." Shiro asked as well.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary; it's said to be as strong as steal. He's like a growling torpedo. Coredramon is said to live on steep mountains and have wings that can fly at high speeds." Tentomon says about the two new Champion Level Digimons.

"That's amazing! They're the perfect team!" Izzy said but then Seadramon uses his Ice Blast to attack Garurumon.

"Garurumon I'm co…" Coredramon begins but gets hit by Seadramon's tail sending him into the water by the island.

"Coredramon!" Shiro shouted and swam to his Digimon. "Are you okay buddy?" He asked the blue dragon.

"I'm good. Now watch this…Garurumon!" Coredramon called.

"Right, Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a stream of icy flame from his mouth.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon sends a stream of blue flame from his mouth at Seadramon defeating him.

Gomamon then calls his fish friends to bring the island back to the main land.

* * *

The DigiDestined then discovered something.

"Gabumon may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi says to him.

"Actually there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Dracomon and Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy says sitting in front of Tai's legs.

"Yeah Izzy's right, Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora comments realizing he's right.

Tai then thinks back to when Agumon first digivolved.

[Flashback]

_Tai__ grunts as Shellmon's grip on him tightens._

_"__Tai__ no! Digivolve!" Agumon shouts and starts to glow along with __Tai's__ Digivice._

_"What's going on?" __Tai__ wonders._

_"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says becoming a 20 ft. tall dinosaur with a brown helmet with antler like horns on the side and a single horn on the nose and has blue strips all over his body._

_The two Champion Level Digimon then battle it out with Greymon firing a Nova Blast at Shellmon._

[End Flashback]

"You're right! It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai says to the group.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon devolve when we're in trouble." Izzy says now sitting next to Sora.

"Wow! That must be it." Sora says but then Mimi falls onto her shoulder.

"Hey watch it!" Sora says to the sleepy girl.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asks in her sleep with Palmon resting on her side.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora comments.

"Yeah maybe if she puts in some effort she'll become a hard fight machine like I am." Agumon says about himself.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon says from the tree branch she is on.

"You must be kidding." Mimi says and then falls asleep, then Joe and Gomamon, and then everyone else falls soon after. Tai too feels tired but then hears the sound of Matt's harmonica playing. Tai looks over to see Matt, Shiro, T.K., Gabumon, Dracomon, and Patamon all leaning against each other while T.K. and the three Digimon sleep and Shiro listens to his brother's playing.

"[Yawn] Big bros…you're the best." T.K. says in his sleep causing them to smile.

* * *

**Author Note: Plewase Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Biyomon Gets Firepower

Chapter 04: Biyomon Gets Firepower

The DigiDestined are wondering through a forest full of signs.

"Huh, what's that sound?" Shiro asks and looks up to see some kind of flying black gear in the sky.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said.

"It looked like a big flying gear." Sora says.

"Admit it; my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy says.

"Yeah they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign is just crooked." Joe said as T.K. trips on a root.

"T.K." Sora said his name and the Shiro picks up his little brother.

"Watch it." Matt tells him.

"That could have been a snake or worse but don't worry as long as you're with me there's nothing to be scared of.

"Aww I'm sorry and thanks big bro. Hey Biyomon are there really snakes here?" T.K. asks as Shiro puts him down.

"No just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." She told the little blonde haired boy.

"Don't worry T.K. I'll take care of them!" Patamon said sounding all brave.

"Okay now that that's settled let's get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt tells her.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life around here." Tai says.

"I'm with you Tai." Izzy said.

"I'm in." Joe says.

"Me too." Mimi says happily.

"Don't forget me." Shiro said last.

"Hey wait a minute; is he saying that Digimon aren't intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asks rubbing her head against Sora's legs.

"Not at all but I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes of finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember we're in this together." Sora says to Biyomon.

"Together sounds good." Biyomon told her.

"We can do it, this will take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because once someone did figure it out then –" Sora says but was interrupted.

"Hey Sora open your eyes." Biyomon tells her. Sora then looks to see everyone walking away without her.

"Oh thanks a lot for waiting!" She shouts to them.

"Moving right along folks keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs, no pictures please." Matt said making a joke out of it while Sora holds Biyomon's wing as they continue to walk through the forest.

_'We're lost and they're making jokes.'_ Sora says in her mind.

"Hey hold up. My shoelace is broken." Joe says.

"You need new shoes. Oh new shoes." Mimi says thinking about new shoes.

"Hey guys looks! Telephone poles maybe there are people here. Let's follow them and see where they lead." Shiro says.

"They'll just lead to trouble." Joe said.

"Look it's the alien saucer again." Izzy says spotting the flying gear heading for a mountain.

"And it's heading for a close in counter." Matt adds as it crashes into the mountain.

* * *

They group then walks through the desert following the telephone poles.

"Boy it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks." T.K. whined.

"Well T.K. maybe you should put your shoes back on." Shiro says to him.

"Oh this hot desert air is ruining my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe tells her.

"Hey does anyone beside me notice these telephone poles have no connection wires?" Sora asks getting everyone's attention.

"She's right! I wonder if these are actually telephone poles. Maybe they're some odd alien equipment." Izzy said.

"Hey remember those phone booths and that trolley car?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah…what about them?" Izzy asked back.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if anyone else remembered." Mimi says cheerfully.

"That's it, doomed! The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna end up like roasted piglets!" Joe shouts freaking out again.

"Just remain calm Joe we've only been walking for two minutes." Shiro tells him.

"I think we need to find some shade for Joe and quick Shiro." Dracomon says to his partner.

"That or an umbrella." Shiro said back.

Mimi then comes humming happily up behind Joe and says, "You won't believe what's happened to my favorite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She then held up another compass.

"Mimi for someone who hates hiking you sure do have a lot of compasses." Tai commented and then the compass started spinning really fast.

"Of course nothing of hers has actually worked." Shiro says standing above T.K.

"Oh this dirt contains small traces of metal which could affect the compass needle." Izzy says scooping up a fist full of dirt.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora says looking up at the sky.

"I think we should start looking for water guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy says.

"Yeah but we're doing alright aren't we?" Tai asked but then Mimi starts screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US! HELP! [GROWLS]" Mimi yells.

Meanwhile the black gear that flew into the mountain starts working its way loose causing some fiery Digimon to hear it.

Back in the desert the DigiDestined and their Digimon continue walking in search of water.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity." Izzy says to the group.

"And just what the heck did you find out?" Shiro says annoyed with Izzy.

"It's really, really…hot." Izzy says causing a vein to pop out of Shiro's forehead.

"Just hang on a little long. Don't give up now." Tai tells them.

Palmon starts panting heavily as she walks in front of Mimi.

"We'll be okay; just keep moving along." She tells her.

"My head is baking. If this goes on for too long I'm going to end up looking like a wilted salad." Palmon says as Mimi takes off her cowgirl hat and shake her hair causing Izzy to blush a little from the sight.

"Here you wear my hat for awhile. You need it more than I do." Mimi tells her placing the hat on Palmon's head.

"Thanks Mimi." Palmon thanked her.

"P.U. what's that yucky smell?" T.K. asks.

"[Sniffs] Uh here's a thought now you know why they call them sweat socks." Shiro says his silver hair now falling over his eyes covered in sweat.

"Hold it! I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon says not going any further and then Dracomon stands next to her looking pretty bad.

"Hey Dracomon buddy, are you okay? You look like Matt did one day when mom made him do all the chores. And let me tell you he looked terrible." Shiro says to his dragon Digimon.

"Hey!" Matt shouts offended.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Shiro. All I care about is making sure that you're okay." Dracomon smiled to his partner.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora says.

"Yeah! I simply adore the rain!" Biyomon said as she rubbed against Sora's leg again.

"Yeah me too, but it's time for a reality check this isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Tai walked up beside him.

"Wait. Hold on for just a second everybody. Unless I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" Tai begins.

"What is it Tai?" Izzy asks.

"It's not a mirage it's real water!" He said looking through his mini telescope.

"Water?" Biyomon repeats not believing what she heard.

"This is fantastic now all we need are some lemons, sugar, and some big fat ice cubes!" Joe cheered.

"That must be a village. Maybe we'll find people there." Izzy said.

"Who cares as long as we get out of this heat?" Shiro says.

"Great let's get out of this desert." Tai says as they make their way to the village.

Meanwhile the black gear continues to loosen its way out breaking through the rocks and then embeds itself in the fire Digimon.

When the DigiDestined get to the village, they see that it is completely inhabited by Yokomon.

"From so far away everything looks so big." Shiro says.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi said.

"Okay question; who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just do giant Digimon drink?" One of the Yokomon ask.

"Me? I'm no Digimon." Sora says pointing at herself.

"My friend Sora here is what's know as a human being. Yes we know they look funny but in spite of all this they're all actually very nice." Biyomon told the Yokomon.

"What's a human being? If you are not Digimon then what are you doing here in Digi-World?" The Yokomon asked the eight children.

"This is great there's no way we'll all be about to fit inside this place." Joe said.

"Relax Joe at least the natives are friendly." Shiro told him.

"Oh my I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals!" Mimi said cheerfully.

"There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear?" Matt asked.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy said quietly.

"T.K.'s tired and hungry." Patamon told the Yokomon.

"He's not the only one." Joe said with his head hanging.

"Biyomon just when did you digivolve?" Yokomon asked her.

"When I met Sora, the bond we share is magical." Biyomon told them while Sora sat down against one of the tiny huts.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked.

"No it's just how the big ones talk; I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She's a wonderful human being and I've already picked up a lot from her." Biyomon said making Sora smile.

"We still don't understand how you digivolved. How is it that being around human beings that makes it happen?" The Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me, I had to protect her." Biyomon told them.

"She had to protect me? Wait a sec, now I get that's why she's always following me around._ When __Tai__ needed him Agumon digivolved to Greymon to protect him and Coredramon and Garurumon did the same for __Shiro__ and __Matt__. They digivolved for us._ [Chuckling] We're really lucky kids." Sora says.

"Sora we're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they be willing to share their food with all of us." Biyomon said to her. They all start cheering.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe tells them and raises his arm.

"I wonder what Yokomon eats." T.K. says standing next to Shiro.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake." Tai says.

_'I wonder what they will be serving, perhaps some bone with meat, lettuce topped with fish –'_ Izzy thinks until T.K. shouts something.

"Hey look Shiro, water!" T.K. says pulling his brother's hand to a fountain.

"Check it out Dracomon, a fresh water fountain." Shiro says. "All the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon says to them. "Forget the world Mihirashi water is the best in the entire galaxy." Tentomon says.

"Where's Mt. Mihirashi?" T.K. asks.

"It's over there!" The Yokomon tell him.

"Hey that's a live volcano." Shiro says.

"Yes but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon says.

Meanwhile on Mihirashi Mountain the fiery Digimon continues to groan in pain from where the black gear entered him.

Back in the village all the DigiDestined and their Digimon were gathered around the fountain but then it erupts lava.

"That's cool but I still didn't get a drink." T.K. says.

"What happened?" Shiro asks.

"The water evaporated but that's okay because the lake is always full of water." A Yokomon says.

"I'll go check it out." Tai says and runs over to the lake.

"Let's all go." Matt says and follows him.

Once they reach the lake they all see the water the lake had is gone.

"The water's all gone." Izzy says.

"Goodness where did it all go?" Mimi asks.

"Someone pulled the plug." T.K. yells.

* * *

The DigiDestined, their Digimon, and the Yokomon try to get water from a well as Tai throws down a bucket.

"Dry as a bone." Matt says.

"I'm not giving up." Tai tells him and pulls up the bucket only to find that the rope was burned off.

"Hey do you guys remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it crashed into Mihirashi Mountain." Shiro said.

"Great of all the mountains out there it had to crash there." Sora says.

"That's where the water comes from." Joe says.

"That's right there's a lake on top of Mt. Mihirashi so a gear crashing into the mountain could affect our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He is hideously dangerous." The Yokomon say.

"I want a better look at that mountain. You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon, what does he look like?" Tai asks looking through his mini telescope at Mihirashi Mountain but then sees something.

"Never mind there he is! He's coming our way!" Tai yelled.

"He burns up everything he touches! He never comes down off the mountain; this is very strange behavior for him!" The Yokomon cried.

Meramon continues to slide down the mountain screaming about something.

"Ah I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon yells.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames – that's his nature." Palmon said watching Meramon slide down the mountain.

"This is weird; he's crying." Shiro says.

"Uh burning!" Meramon screams.

"It sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora says.

"What do we do?" Tai wonders.

"Burning! Burning! Burning!" Meramon continues to scream.

"Look he's coming straight towards the village." Sora says.

"Hey everybody we better decide what we're going to do, I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain and now he's starting to enter the forest." The Yokomon scream seeing a fire start in the forest.

"Everybody freeze! Stay very still!" Shiro tells everyone.

"You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon yells laughing evilly.

"Don't move a muscle." Shiro says. "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Meramon yells exiting the forest.

"Ah! Unfreeze! And run!" Tai yells to the others. As Meramon gets closer, everyone begins to run away and hide in the boat in the dried up lake.

"Come on keep it moving!" Tai yells as he and Sora wait at the giant hole in the boat as the Yokomon enter through it.

"All the way to the rear!" Sora says helping her secret crush.

"Okay settle down! There's room for all of you! Will you please stop squirming?" Matt yelled as he, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon got everyone to the top of the ship.

"Well Matt here's the next batch." Shiro says as he, Dracomon, Joe, and Gomamon got the Yokomon through the door.

"Easy now! You'll be okay!" Tai says as Izzy, Tentomon, T.K., Patamon, and the Yokomon enter the ship.

"Who's not here?" Sora asks but then gasps realizing that Biyomon isn't here.

"This is bad. Come on, come on." Sora says quietly as she looks up at the top of the hill to see Biyomon.

"Everyone keep moving now! Just follow the one in front of you!" Biyomon tells them.

"Biyomon! Save yourself, come down here while there's still time!" Sora shouted.

"I can't until all my friends are safe, Sora!" Biyomon said.

"Alright! I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you then." Sora says and runs up to Biyomon.

"Hurry! Hey Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai yells to the girl of his dreams.

"Where's Sora going?" Dracomon asks as he and Shiro carry in more Yokomon.

"Oh good…there all safe now." Biyomon says after all the Yokomon are safely down in the dried up lake.

Sora continues to run to get Biyomon but then she sees Meramon appear behind Biyomon.

"Watch out! Biyomon he's right behind you!" Sora yells to her Digimon.

"Go away Meramon! Leave us alone, we're not bothering!" Biyomon shouts but then he hits her sending her down into the dried up lake.

"Biyo! Biyo! I'm coming Biyo!" Sora yells and jumps and catches Biyomon in her arms before she hits the bottom.

"Are you okay?" She asked the bird Digimon.

"Sure. I hope I never do that again it wasn't very fun. Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon says as Sora picked her up.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora tells her.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon says happily.

Meanwhile Meramon opens up the palm of his fiery hand causing a fireball to form in the center.

"Uh oh! We're still in great danger Sora! You stay here it's time for me to rescue you now! You think you're really hot stuff but you're in trouble now! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says as she flies up and attacks Meramon.

"Is that the best you've got weakling? Burning Fist!" Meramon yells and throws a fiery fist at Biyomon sending back down to the ground.

"Uh no, she's hit! Biyomon." Sora says sadly falling to her knees.

"Come on everybody we can take him!" Tai shouts.

"Yeah this will take team work!" Shiro says.

"I'm burning give me your best shot!" Meramon says.

"Pepper Breath! Dragon Breath! Super Shocker! Blue Blaster! Boom Bubble!" The five Digimon attack Meramon but their attacks only caused him to grow bigger.

"We need a fire extinguisher!" Joe yells.

"That made him bigger!" Matt says.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon asks.

"If we knew why he was crying we might be able to help him." Shiro says.

"Well fire's not affecting him so I'm guessing it's not heartburn." Izzy says.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt says.

"Growing pains?" Shiro says rather than asks.

"Matt this is not a time to joke!" Joe tells him.

"Get ready! Here I come!" Meramon yells and slides down the hill.

Meanwhile Biyomon recovers from Meramon's attack and see him going after the others.

"Sora? We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon yells as Sora's Digivice glows.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" She yells changing into a giant bird like Digimon that resembles a phoenix.

Meramon continues to slide down the hill until Birdramon pushes him back up to the top.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said as Birdramon fights Meramon.

"What's the matter Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight! Here have a ball!" Meramon yells as he throws a fireball at her back.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora shouts to her Champion Level Digimon.

Birdramon then flies closer to Meramon as he throws more fireballs at her.

"Birdramon move away!" Sora tells her.

Birdramon then flies up into the air and crosses her wings.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon screams sending huge fireballs out from her wings and hits Meramon in the chest area causing the black gear to fly out of him and into the sky as it gets destroyed.

"It was the gear! It made him crazy!" Izzy shouts realizing why Meramon attacked them.

"I guess if you had a big black gear stuck inside you, you'd go crazy too." Matt says and then Birdramon de-digivolves back into Biyomon and flies down to Sora.

"Wow every time I'm in danger Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora says to herself.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Biyomon asks as she flew into her arms.

"You were awesome B. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora said as she hugged her.

* * *

Afterwards everyone went to check on Meramon.

"Meramon why did you attack our village?" The Yokomon asked.

"I couldn't control myself. The last thing I remember was being hit by that gear." Meramon said.

"Well we're just glad to see you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this happens again. You're needed to protect Mt. Mihirashi. Goodbye Meramon may you always stay well." The Yokomon shout to him as he returns to Mihirashi Mountain.

"Hey I just remembered you guys never got that dinner we promised you." Biyomon says still in Sora's arms.

"My tummy's ready for some action." T.K. says.

Later the eight DigiDestined and their Digimon are given some kind of seeds in a wooden bowl but they're not even sure if it's edible.

After a few seconds they decide that food is food and dig into the meal while Sora stares at Biyomon while she eats.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

Chapter 05: Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

The DigiDestined and their Digimon were all very tired from wandering around.

"We've passed this place before." Sora says.

"You mean we've walked around the whole planet?" Joe asked loudly.

"That just can't be…I can't walk that far can I? I'm so tired." Mimi said on her knees with Palmon, Gomamon, and T.K.

"My feet are hot." T.K. says as Patamon lands on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking another break." Shiro says.

"Well it's not like we have someplace to be Shiro." Matt said as he looked over at Izzy.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens to beam him up." Matt added.

"Still crashed and the warranties expired." Izzy says sitting on a rock.

"Hey Izzy I know how to get to work, you just have to give it a few adjustments." Tai says as he repeatedly slaps Izzy's laptop.

"Hey quit it! Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy yells grabbing his computer and backs away from Tai.

"Gosh you act like I'm hurting the dumb thing." Tai says.

"Too bad you brain isn't as big your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy fingerprints and dents all over his computer." Sora says to her goggle-wearing 12-year-old crush.

"Huh? Hmm." Tai then looks into the distance and sees smoke.

"Hey look do you guys see that smoke over there? I'll check it out!" Tai says and runs off.

"Wait Tai, I'll come with ya!" Shiro says running after him.

"Wait for us." Agumon and Dracomon say together.

"The attention span of a nat." Joe says about them but then jumps when a laser bullet explodes at his feet.

"What did you say? And who you calling a 'Nat'?" Shiro yells with Dracomon ready to fire another G-Shurunen from his mouth.

"Nothing! Please don't hurt me!" Joe yells hiding behind the tree making everyone laugh as Shiro and Dracomon run off to catch up with Tai and Agumon.

Meanwhile Izzy continues to type on his laptop until something happens.

"Aw! We've got graphics, we've got sound. Beautiful! Up and running! Huh but it indicates the battery needs recharging. Oh that's odd." Izzy says.

"Hey guys come over here and check this out!" Shiro yells.

"We're coming you guys!" Sora yelled as they ran to their friends to see a huge factory.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe says. "Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt said.

"Hmm what do you suppose they make there?" Shiro wondered as they walked to the front of the factory.

"I don't know but wouldn't it be great if there's a manufacture's outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi says.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Shiro says.

"There's got to be somebody running this equipment." Sora says walking beside Tai.

"I don't know. It appears to be doing quite well all by itself." Izzy says.

"Matt what are the machines making?" T.K. asks as they watch pieces being put together by the machines.

"You got me maybe parts for robots or spaceships." Matt says to T.K.

"Somebody's got to be moving those belts and people gotta eat, so is there a cafeteria around here cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouts.

"I wouldn't want to eat anything here with all this smoke." Shiro says and walks off with Dracomon.

"Shiro, where are you going?" T.K. asked his big brother. "I'm going to look around." Shiro told him.

"Good idea I'll come with you." Tai says and follows them with Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon as well.

* * *

Everyone then split into two groups composed of Shiro, Dracomon, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon as one group and Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon as the other.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai yells hoping someone will answer.

"Wait a minute. Don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon says.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any other direction." Joe says to her.

"No way, I heard something." Biyomon says and then there was a loud crash. A minute later Dracomon's sensitive ears hear something that came from the crashing sound's location.

"Shiro I hear moaning." Dracomon says to his partner.

"Moaning? Can you find out where it's coming from Draco?" Shiro asks him.

"Yeah," Dracomon then runs off in the direction of the moaning.

"Follow that dragon!" Joe yells and follows Dracomon.

Meanwhile Matt and the others were in front of a door with a sign that read 'Power Supply R.' on it.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." Patamon says and then Matt opens the door to reveal a huge battery that runs the whole factory.

"Prodigious! Now a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." Izzy says.

Back with the others they continued to follow Dracomon until he led them to a robot on the floor.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asks. "Who knows but let's see if we can help." Sora says as they walk over to it.

"It's just a busted robot." Shiro says.

"No it's Andromon. He's the one who was moaning, Shiro." Dracomon says to him.

"What? This big cluck is a Digimon?" Tai asks in shock. "Yes and very much advanced." Agumon says.

"Poor thing…I guess he must have got caught in the gears and that's how he got mangled." Biyomon guesses.

"Maybe if we work together we can pull him out of there." Sora suggests.

"Uh my mom does want me moving heavy objects. I've got bad knees." Joe tells the others.

"Relax. We'll do it." Shiro says. "Right." Bothe Tai and Sora say as the three of them bend down to Andromon.

Meanwhile Matt and the others watch Izzy as he puts his hands on the huge battery and feels around for something.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Matt asked confused. "I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy tells him.

_'[Sighs] He's such a geek but really cute.'_ Mimi says as she watches her secret crush try to access the battery.

Back with the others, they try really hard to pull Andromon out of from the gears but he's wedge in there pretty good.

"I think it's moving!" Tai groans but slips and falls into a lever causing the gears to move.

"Hey something's happening. He's coming loose." Joe says but they all fail to notice a black gear merging into Andromon's leg while they pull him out.

"Yay!" They all cheer and then hear Andromon muttering something.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon says.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start!" Tai shouts ready to hit Andromon's head but Joe, Shiro, and Sora stop him but then Agumon and Dracomon hit him on the head while everyone sweat dropped.

"I…am…Andromon." Andromon says slowly waking up.

"There's this movie where a robot came to life and killed everyone." Joe says sacredly.

"Are you talking about the 'Terminator'?" Shiro asks.

"He looks friendly enough. And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us…!" Sora says but then Andromon grabs her leg and lifts her up. "Forget what I said about him being friendly!" Sora screamed.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon shouts.

"Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything." Dracomon tells everyone.

"Let's give him all we've got!" Tai yells and Biyomon jumps at Andromon.

"Spiral Twister!" She yells and sends her attack at the back of Andromon's head causing him to throw Sora into Tai who manages to catch her in his arms.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tai asks her.

Sora looks up into Tai's chocolate brown eyes and lightly blushes realizing what position she's in.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day, watch out!" Joe says panicking.

"Maybe it is a good day, Joe." Shiro says.

"This is not a good day!" The 13-year-old boy told him.

"Well Tai what do we do now?" Agumon asks as he and Biyomon stand in front of Tai and Sora who was behind Tai's stretched out arm protecting her while Andromon came towards them.

"Agumon, how about you and Dracomon try and blast the roof." Tai says and Shiro catches onto what Tai is planning.

"You heard him Dracomon." Shiro said to his Digimon.

"Hmm…Pepper Breath! Dragon Breath!" Agumon and Dracomon blast the roof above Andromon and cause it to fall on top of him.

"Boy he's going to have one ugly headache for sure." Shiro says.

"No doubt." Tai says.

"Now let's get out of here." Sora says and they all run off.

Meanwhile with the other group, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Mimi, and Palmon had left Izzy and Tentomon back with the huge battery and were watching the machines continue to put pieces together.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was only a tour guide to explain it.

Oh maybe with a plaid outfit and a blow horn." Mimi says.

Back in the power supply room Izzy continued to search for a way to access the huge battery.

"Ah ha I've located an access panel to the interior operations." Izzy says and opens the panel.

"Hey let me see Izzy." Tentomon says as Izzy opens the panel all the way to reveal the inside to be full of codes.

"What exactly do you think this is?" Tentomon asks as they walking into the battery.

"These markings are binary options of some sort, a computer program." Izzy says using big words as they walk up to the codes on the wall.

"A very complicated program indeed." Izzy finished as he puts his fingers on one of the codes and erases some of it.

The next thing he knows is that the whole factory lost its power causing everything to stop and the lights to go out.

Meanwhile Tai, Agumon, Shiro, Dracomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon were running down a hallway when suddenly the lights went out.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Shiro asks having a pretty good idea of who did it.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe said but then the eight of them hear grumbling coming behind them and turn to see two glowing blue eyes.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora says standing next to Tai.

"It might be a good idea to keep moving so we don't have to find out." Tai told them.

"I'm all for that." Joe said.

"Or we can just stay here and take our chances against him and see what happens." Shiro says sounding very brave making Dracomon smile at him.

"Let's sneak away quietly." Sora whispers. Andromon's eyes then changed from a glowing light blue to a glowing red causing him to be able to see in the dark.

"Can anyone explain to me why we're tiptoeing instead of running for our lives?" Joe says raising a very good point.

"Intruders sighted and Andromon doesn't like intruders." Andromon says raising his right arm causing his hand to spin rapidly making electricity form around it.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon yells and sends an electric blade of energy at the four DigiDestined and four chosen Digimon.

They all turn around just in time to see Andromon's Lightning Blade attack heading right for them and jump out of the way before it hits them.

Meanwhile Izzy and Tentomon are still inside the huge battery.

"That was a smooth move Izzy. Scratch that theory. Could I have possibly deleted the wrong program?" Izzy asks himself.

"I think that is a distinct possibility Izzy. Why don't you try to undelete it?" Tentomon asks.

"Capital idea! A stroke of metallic paint right here." Izzy says taking a marker and redraws what he erased causing the power to come back on.

"Viola!" Izzy says in success.

Matt and the others watch the power come back on and the machines start back up and putting pieces together.

"They didn't pay their power bill, is that it?" Mimi wonders not knowing what really happened.

"You know you have no imagination." Matt said to her.

Back in the power supply room Izzy was sitting on the floor typing on his computer while looking at the different codes on the walls.

"That's rather mysterious." Izzy says.

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asks.

"Well you see batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. But this one produces its own current independently." Izzy says using big words again.

"And what does that mean in plain English for those of us who didn't major in engineering?" Tentomon asks not understanding what Izzy just said.

"Give me a nano here." Izzy tells him as he continues to type on his computer.

"I'll give you three." Tentomon says.

"If I can decode this particular program then I can trace its base functions and figure a way out of here." Izzy says while looking at the codes.

* * *

Meanwhile Andromon continues to chase Tai's group who are running across a long grate bridge.

"This is- not- good. I- don't- like- this- at- all!" Joe says barely able to spare a breath for pessimistic talk as he and the others run from Andromon.

"Lightning Blade! And fire!" Andromon yells sending another electric blade of energy at them.

The four DigiDestined and their Digimon jump off the side of the rails and hang on for dear life while Andromon gets closer.

"Hear me intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon says walking towards them.

"Hey! Come on! So you get vengeance on the ones that jump started you?" Shiro asks looking for a way to get down.

Back in the power supply room Izzy continues to work on decoding the codes.

"I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of left out?" Tentomon asks Izzy as he was trying to decode the program around him.

"Not at all." Izzy tells him.

"So you'd rather spend your time with puzzles and not people." Tentomon says.

"Precisely. What could be better than breaking a cryptogram that no one else can figure out?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know but is there anything else that interests you? Like how able that girl Mimi? She's pretty cute, right?" Tentomon asks causing Izzy to blush.

"Well yeah she's very cute but there's no way she'd be interested in someone like me." Izzy tells him about his feelings for Mimi.

"Well I can think of some other things of interest like relaxing on a warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me." Tentomon says to Izzy.

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place. And I'd like to learn more about you Digimon. Perhaps prove some of my theories." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery? I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything." Tentomon says.

"Really?" Izzy asks.

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation with who you are. Is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?" Tentomon asks making Izzy think back to something.

"Oh well…" Izzy begins but trails off.

[Flashback]

_A young __Izzy__ was listening to his parent's conversation with his door open just a crack._

_"Don't you think it's time we told __Izzy__ the truth dear?" Mrs. Izumi asks her husband._

_"No I'm afraid that if we told him now it might be too big of a shock." Mr. Izumi says._

_"I know you're trying to do what's best but I worry that once he finds out he'll be upset we didn't tell him the truth sooner." Mrs. Izumi says causing __Izzy__ to tear up a little._

_"Well we just can't think about that now." Mr. Izumi says._

[End Flashback]

"Izzy? Izzy?" Tentomon calls to his partner snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh what did you say?" Izzy asks confused and looks at Tentomon.

"You were off in another world. Look at the screen." Tentomon says drawing Izzy's attention back to his computer.

"Huh?" Izzy says looking at his computer.

"It's acting rather strangely. Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble. Can't you feel it in your bones?" Tentomon asks but then Izzy's Digivice activates.

"Ah and my Digivice has activated." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Matt's group continues to watch the machines at work.

"Boy that's productive. This machine puts the pieces together and then takes them apart." Matt says.

Back in the power supply room Izzy's computer starts showing a blue print of something.

"Digimon to Izzy-mon are you reading me?" Tentomon jokes trying to get Izzy's attention.

"This is merely scientific speculation but I believe I've stumbled onto something more than just a simple computer game and I'm able to abandon my alien theory as well." Izzy says as his computer shows him a 3-D map of the whole island.

"Oh my, it's getting hot in here! Oww! Oww! I'm burning up! Do something quickly, I'm being fired!" Tentomon shouts while glowing.

"What's going on?" Izzy asks worried for his friend.

"Oh! Ouch! I can't stand it! Help!" Tentomon begs.

Izzy then grabs his Digivice to see the screen has white bars going from top to bottom. "Is it…short circuiting?" Izzy asks.

"Oh! Mercy! Ah I'm dancing like I've never danced before!" Tentomon yells.

"I'm disconnecting the power. Now I may never figure the mystery out." Izzy says turning off his computer causing Tentomon to stop hurting and glowing.

"Oh I don't like computers." Tentomon says weakly.

"What happened to my Digivice?" Izzy wonders seeing the bars are gone.

Meanwhile Andromon continues to walk towards Tai's group. "Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon says.

"I'd like to see you try bucket head! Bring you worthless hunk of junk!" Shiro yells and jumps over to the controls for the crane above them.

"How can he not be the least bit afraid in a situation like this?" Sora asks wondering how Shiro isn't scared.

"I wish he'd stop taunting the deranged android." Joe says.

Shiro then pulls a lever causing the crane to hook Andromon in the back and up into the air.

The group then runs away while Andromon struggles to get down.

"Attitude reading abnormal." Andromon yells still struggling to get down.

* * *

"Matt, I'm bored. Grey is really my least favorite color and all this deconstruction has been so ten minutes ago. Why are we still here?" Mimi asks as she and the others were on top of a roof.

"We're still here because we're trying to find out what gets built in this factory. So far it just seems to be designed to build and take things apart." Matt explains to her, T.K., and their Digimon.

"I really hoped they built it with a door." T.K. says.

"There's no door. It's based on perpetual motion; nothing ever stops or leaves this place." Matt says.

"Hey everybody! You'll never guess what I've just discovered!" Izzy yelled to them standing in the door with Tentomon.

"So what's up?" Matt asks his red-haired friend.

"Well the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in Digi-World basic data and simple information are living bio-able substance. It's alive!" Izzy says and then Tai, Agumon, Shiro, Dracomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and Gomamon show up.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yelled.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said. "We've got to get out of here now!" Shiro yells.

"What do you mean bro?" T.K. asked and then Andromon busts through the floor between the two groups.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." Andromon says his sights locking onto Matt's group.

"Uh mister what-ever-mon; are you talking to us?" Mimi asks.

"Bring missiles to position and fire!" Andromon says launching two missiles and are about to hit T.K.

"Matt! Shiro! Help!" T.K. cried to his brothers for help.

"T.K.!" Both Matt and Shiro scream then Gabumon and Dracomon rush to T.K.'s rescue.

"Look out!" They shout as they began to glow as well as Shiro and Matt's Digivices which Izzy notices.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" He yells.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" He shouts.

They both knock the missiles away from T.K. and destroy one of them but the other one aims for Tai's group and starts shooting at them making them back up avoiding the bullets.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" He yelled and destroyed the missile aimed at them.

"Who dares challenges Andromon? Bumbling weaklings!" Andromon says surrounded by the 3 Champion Level Digimon as they try to attack him but Andromon pushes all three of them off the roof and to the ground and Andromon jumps off as well.

"Get him Greymon!" Tai yells.

"Melt his circuits Coredramon!" Shiro shouts with no fear whatsoever.

"Recycle that hunk of tin, Garurumon!" Matt says.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon mocked the three of them and readies his attack.

"[Growls] Lightning Blade! And fire!" Andromon yells sending his attack at Garurumon.

"Take this, Nova Blast!" Greymon fires a huge fireball at Andromon but he cuts right through it.

"Suck lasers! G-Shurunen II!" Coredramon fired a large laser beam from his mouth at Andromon but got the same results.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon jumps at Andromon sending his icy blue blast at him.

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon put together!" Matt says.

"Maybe because he's all machine. It's almost like he's digivolved far beyond any of the other Digimon we've encountered." Shiro theorizes.

"Is it possible we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

"I can believe this…it's over?" Shiro says in disbelief.

"Try reentering that program that activated your Digivice." Tentomon says to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asks. "I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon says.

"Yes. It's gotta work. If I can just recall the exact sequence…" Izzy says typing in the program onto his computer causing his Digivice to activate and Tentomon starts glowing again.

"We cracked the program! Yeah!" Izzy shouts in success.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon took the form of a huge rhinoceros beetle. Kabuterimon then joins the others to battle against Andromon.

"Bring missiles to position and fire!" Andromon yells sending two more missiles at Kabuterimon.

"Doesn't that Andromon run out of gas?" Joe asks.

Izzy looks at Andromon and notices electric sparks coming from his right legs and realizes something.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and we'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy shouts to his Champion Digimon as he dodges the missiles and flies back towards Andromon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yells sending a ball of electricity at Andromon's right leg causing the black gear to come out and into the air.

"He stripped a gear." Matt says as they all watch the black gear fly into the air and gets destroyed.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon all went to see if Andromon was okay.

"That black gear reprogrammed my systems somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon." Andromon tells them.

"You could have fooled us." Tai says to him.

"No kidding." Sora said agreeing with Tai.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon apologizes and they all forgive him.

"Don't give it another thought. We all make mistakes." Shiro says and Dracomon nods in agreement.

"I can't answer your question of how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help. The best way to escape from here is to use the underground water way. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point." Andromon says pointing them in the right direction.

"Thanks Andromon." Tai says.

"I hope you find your way home and don't forget the big that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon says as they all walked off.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel the group was waiting for Mimi to get down.

"I know I can do this. Really I can. Okay ready set…" Mimi says and jumps onto the concert sidewalk.

"Okay that only took about four minutes. Now let's get out of here." Shiro says and they continue walking.

"Am I the only one who finds leisurely strolling through the sewers the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe asks.

"Tell me the truth Izzy; was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" T.K. asks.

"Prodigious, huh." Izzy says to him.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" T.K. asked another question.

"I suppose it is possible." Izzy says.

"Wow! Okay!" T.K. says excitedly. Izzy tries typing in the program again but the screen goes black.

"That's strange. The program is right but nothing's happening." Izzy says.

"Just give it a couple of whacks." Tai tells Izzy.

"Let us try." Agumon says.

Both Tai and Agumon head right for Izzy but he moves out of the way causing them to hit each other instead.

"Sorry guys but a computer is not a toy." Izzy says to them.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora jokes and everyone laughs minus Tai and Agumon.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Togemon in Toy Town

Chapter 06: Togemon in Toy Town

The DigiDestined were wondering through the sewers on one side with their Digimon on the other.

"Okay everybody let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai says walking at the front of the line followed by Sora, Izzy, Matt, Shiro, Joe, Mimi, and T.K. and Agumon at the front of line followed by Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Dracomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Patamon.

"[Singing] Digimon eat and Digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night." The Digimon sing as they walked.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon commented.

"Okay now let's try some solo performances starting with Mimi." Agumon says causing everyone to stop.

"Mimi?" Everyone questions knowing she can't sing but she tries anyway but Joe makes an insulting comment.

"Hey come on I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi says.

"Oh you did? Did it help?" T.K. asks surprised.

"Mimi you should get a refund. That's what I think." Izzy said.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested.

"Let's go." Tai says and they kept walking and began singing again minus Shiro whose hair was covering his eyes to hide the tears.

"Digimon fight and Digimon fly. Digimon digivolve –" They continued to sing until Shiro yelled, "Quit it!"

Everyone then stops and looks at Shiro and they can see him shaking. T.K. makes his way towards his brother while Matt remembers something.

"Oh yeah, Shiro doesn't like singing because it reminds him of his mom and how she use to sing to him all the time." Matt said sadly placing a comforting hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"Wow. It's okay to miss your parents Shiro. I'm sure you'll see them again." Agumon says but Dracomon hits him on the head.

"You idiot!" Dracomon yells and turns to see Shiro walking ahead of the group not saying a word.

"Shiro wait!" Dracomon shouts running after his partner and best friend.

"Way to go Agumon." Matt said coldly at the orange dinosaur Digimon.

"What did I do?" Agumon asks confused as well as the other Digimon.

"Shiro will never see his parents again!" T.K. shouts shocking everyone about his outburst.

"Why won't he see them again? We all know your parents adopted Shiro but surely he keeps in touch with his real parents." Joe says.

"No…Shiro's real parents were murdered." Matt said surprising everyone and their shocked expressions turned into sad ones as they look ahead to see their friend and Dracomon sitting against the wall with knees to his chest and they also see tears running down his cheeks.

"Poor guy." Tai said.

"So Shiro misses his real parents. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Me? I miss playing sports then taking a nice hot bath." Tai tells the others.

"I miss singing at home to myself." Sora says.

"Games. My games. Neither me nor Matt will ever beat Shiro but I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." T.K. says bending down while his thumbs pretend to be pushing buttons on a controller.

"I agree with you on not beating Shiro but you beating me T.K.? Yeah I don't think so. Maybe in your dreams kiddo." Matt says and then starts laughing.

"So you don't miss anything from home Matt?" Agumon asks.

"Well actually now that you mention it, I've been dreaming about Sunday when mom grilled us steaks. Makes my mouth water." Matt says and then walks over to check on Shiro with T.K. following.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a junior college." Joe says.

"I don't miss school. But I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cool drink in your hands on a warm summer day. I just love th ocean air." Mimi says.

"For me I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy says and they all sigh sadly at what they miss doing.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon says.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon says.

"Poor kids." Gomamon said.

"But they'll be able to do that stuff again but poor Shiro will never see his real parents ever again." Patamon says and they all turn to see Matt, T.K., and Dracomon walking back to the group with Shiro behind them.

Just then Tentomon hears something.

"Quite everyone." He tells them. "Numemon." Gabumon says.

"Numemon?" Matt repeats confused.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Dracomon tells them.

"That's gross." Shiro says.

"And so are they." Tentomon says.

"Are they really strong?" T.K. asks.

"No they're weak but smelly. Just wait till they get closer." Agumon says.

"Then what do you say we leave. Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stomped by stinky sewer dwellers?" Joe asks.

A second later bunches of Numemon come out of the dark.

"And there's so many of them. Hurry run!" Agumon shouts.

"If they're so weak why do we have to run?" Shiro asks becoming his old self again.

"You'll see Shiro." Dracomon told him as the Numemon start throwing some kind of pink stuff at them.

"The sewer-dwelling Numemon were, like, totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you, and they have bad breath too." Mimi says as she continues to run with the others dodging the stuff the Numemon were throwing.

"Let's get out of here!" Joe yells. They continue running until another tunnel comes up.

"Hey this way!" T.K. shouts as they all run into the tunnel but the Numemon follow them until they reach to end of the tunnel that has sunlight.

Tai turns around to see the Numemon retreating back into the sewers.

"The only thing that can drive a Numemon away is the sun shine." Agumon tells him.

* * *

The kids wander for a while when they see a bunch of vending machines.

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi says.

"I'd say under 100." Joe says.

"Or maybe just 50." Izzy said.

"How did they get?" T.K. asks.

"Don't know little bro." Shiro says standing next to him.

"There must be enough snacks to last us a lifetime." Mimi says.

"Mimi they probably don't work. Remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded her. "Hey that could be. I bet it's a trick Mimi." Palmon says. "I won't except that!" Mimi says and runs down the hill to the vending machines. "Even if they're real you now they're not plugged in!" Joe yells to her. "Mimi." Tai says. "You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora says to him. "Don't worry I'll get her." Shiro says and follows Mimi with Dracomon behind him. "Yeah soda! You want one." Mimi asks Palmon as Shiro and Dracomon walk up to them. "No I don't!" Palmon snaps. "You don't have to bite her head off." Shiro says as Mimi puts coin into the machine. A few seconds later the front of the machine fell off to reveal a lone Numemon. "Hey cutie pie!" A Numemon said. "It's their leader." Dracomon says to the two DigiDestined. "Their leader?" Shiro asks. "He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles even with his doggy breath." Mimi says. "Hey let me take you out on a date." The Numemon leader says to Mimi. "I think he likes you." Palmon says to Mimi. "Maybe it's the hat." Shiro said. "Yeah it must be the hat." Dracomon agreed with Shiro. "What? What are you three thinking? I wouldn't go near that short slimy sewer sliding sludge slinger!" Mimi shouts angrily. "Mimi you'll make him mad." Palmon warns her. "Who cares? Besides we're safe in the sun, right?" Mimi asks but then clouds move in front of the sun causing the four of them to look up. "Well we were." Mimi says worriedly. "How dare you call me short! The date's off!" The Numemon leader yells and attacks them. "Not again!" Palmon screams as they all run back to the others. "Party time!" The Numemon leader shouts as more Numemon appear from the vending machines. The others see Mimi, Palmon, Shiro, and Dracomon run towards them with the Numemon following them. "How did they get here?" Sora wonders. "How cares?" Mimi yells running past her.

"Just run!" Shiro yells following behind her.

"Alright everybody let's split up!" Matt yells as he, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon run off in one direction.

"Right!" Tai yells as he, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon run off in another direction while Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon go another and Shiro, Dracomon, Mimi, and Palmon keep going straight into the forest.

"Heartbreaker!" The Numemon leader yells throwing more pink stuff at them but they dodge it and hide behind the trees.

As the Numemon get closer Dracomon and Palmon step out from behind the trees causing the Numemon to stop.

"Dragon Breath! Poison Ivy!" Dracomon and Palmon were about to unleash until the Numemon ran away in fear. "Huh?" Dracomon and Palmon say in confusion.

"Dracomon! Palmon thank you." Mimi says to the two Rookie Level Digimons.

"But that Mimi…we didn't do anything. Why'd they run?" Palmon wondered but then a loud thump shook the ground behind them causing them to turn around to see a giant teddy bear.

"It's Monzaemon!" Dracomon says.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." Monzaemon says to the two DigiDestined.

"Monzaemon may look it a cute, big old teddy bear…but he isn't very cuddly." Dracomon says about the teddy bear Digimon.

"So Dracomon, is this thing a Digimon too?" Shiro asks.

"That's right." Dracomon says.

"Yeah, he's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandon Digimon toys and those toys love him." Palmon says.

"Well he looks harmless." Mimi says.

"He always has been." Palmon added.

"I must say…so pleased to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon says before he attacks them.

"What? He's attacking us!" Shiro yells as he, Dracomon, Mimi, and Palmon run from the teddy bear Digimon.

"You think?" Palmon says sarcastically.

"Please come spend a fun day at Toy Town with me!" Monzaemon says and attacks them again as he chases them out of the forest.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry!" Monzaemon says.

"Something's wrong! He's never acted like this!" Dracomon says as the run back in the direction they came but then the Numemon leader pops up out of the ground.

"Come here cookie. I'll protect you." The Numemon leader says.

"No thanks!" Mimi objects.

"We don't have much of a choice Mimi." Shiro says grabbing her arm and jumps into the trench with Dracomon and Palmon following.

"How about a friendly game of soccer you four." Monzaemon says as he walks over them not knowing where they are and walks away.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." Palmon says.

"Right." Dracomon agrees.

"Since I saved you young lady now will you go out with me?" The Numemon leader asks.

"No!" Mimi rejects him again depressing him again.

"Well I have a feeling that whatever's going on in Toy Town is where we'll find the others so let's go." Shiro says.

"Right." Dracomon, Mimi, and Palmon say together and they follow Monzaemon to Toy Town.

* * *

As Shiro, Dracomon, Mimi, and Palmon head in the direction Monzaemon went, they then arrive at a brightly colored town.

"There it is Mimi." Palmon says.

"Wow! It looks beautiful. Kind of like a big amusement park." Mimi says as they four of them walk into Toy Town to take a look around.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here, Shiro." Mimi says to the 12-year-old silver haired boy.

"I thought for sure they would be…huh?" Shiro says hearing someone coming their way.

"Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun!" Tai says as he gets chased by a windup toy car.

"Tai?" Mimi and Shiro say together.

"Boy I'm really having a lot of fun now! Fun! Fun! This is fun!" Tai says as the car continues to chase him.

"How exactly is that fun?" Shiro asks as they watch him run away.

"This is exciting! This is really exciting!" Sora yells as she is chased by a windup monkey with cymbals.

"Just what is going on here?" Palmon asks.

"Oh joy! What a delightful activity! This is really delightful." Izzy says dully being chased by marching toy soldiers.

"Hey Izzy doesn't talk like that." Mimi says watching her secret crush acting weird.

"Boy oh boy! Is this really great or what?" Matt shouts being chased by a toy train.

"Matt?" Shiro says watching his brother acting like a fool.

"This really rocks! Forget books! This really rocks!" Joe says as a large bird tries to peck at him.

"Was that Joe?" Dracomon asks.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" T.K. says running from a toy helicopter.

"T.K.!" Shiro yells standing in front of this little brother.

"T.K. it's me, Shiro. Come on say something." Shiro says but T.K. acts like he's not even there and runs off.

"How strange…everyone sounds like a bunch of zombies." Mimi says.

"They do." Palmon agrees.

"Don't worry Shiro. We'll find out what's going on around here, I promise." Dracomon says putting a reassuring claw on his hip.

"Thanks buddy." Shiro says smiling at his best friend.

"Oh well they always were a little weird." Mimi says and then the four of them walk off again.

"I wish we knew what was going on here. It's kind of creepy." Palmon says.

"Hello! Can anyone hear us out there? Tai! Hello!" Agumon calls out from inside a house.

"It's coming from that locked chest." Dracomon says as they head into the house.

"Agumon is that you?" Shiro asks.

"Yes! It's me and the others are here too." Agumon tells them.

"What happened?" Palmon asks.

"We were running from the Numemon and then Monzaemon came. We tried to fight back." Agumon tells them the story of how they all got to Toy Town.

"Thinking back you're right, the toys have been playing with them." Mimi says thinking back to how everyone was acting.

"Agumon tells us, what changed Monzaemon?" Dracomon asks pressing his ear against the chest.

"We don't know." Agumon tells them.

"Well can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asks.

"I don't think so Mimi. Check out this lock. It looks like we need a key to open this." Shiro says.

"He's right. You four must be the heroes this time." Gabumon tells them.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks.

"You must defeat Monzaemon." Biyomon says to them.

"That's right we can't get free until you save the others." Agumon said.

"We have to do this." Palmon says.

"Uh do we have to?" Mimi asks.

"I'm sorry Mimi but it's actually just going to be you and Palmon." Shiro tells her.

"What? But why?" Mimi asks confused.

"I really do want to help but I'm worried about T.K. and Matt so I'm going to see if I can't snap them out of their trance." Shiro says.

"And I'll help him." Dracomon says.

"Well okay try." Mimi says and the four of them went off in different directions.

Mimi and Palmon continue walking through Toy Town trying to find Monzaemon.

"I'm telling you this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't suppose to attack only give heart hugs which gives people such good feelings that it makes them want to help others." Palmon says.

"T.K.! Come on T.K. snap out of it. It's me, Toshiro." Shiro says bending down in front of T.K. trying to get his little brother back but T.K. just runs off and Shiro gives chase.

"Mimi you've got to try and figure out what's wrong with Monzaemon. I'm begging you." Shiro says to her as he runs past her.

"Poor Shiro, first he lost his real parents and now it's like he's losing his new family too." Mimi says feeling sorry for him but then the monkey with the cymbals appears in front of Mimi and drives her nuts with the continuous banging.

"Stop that noise! Right now!" Mimi orders stomping her foot onto the ground.

"It's such a happy day here at Toy Town." Monzaemon says coming around the corner with bear shaped balloons in his hands.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon shouts.

"You'll like these. Everyone likes the balloons." Monzaemon says.

"Hey you yeti teddy, whatever you've done to my friends fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! You understand me?" Mimi shouts but then Monzaemon attacks her and Palmon making them run away.

"This isn't funny; I'm being chased by a giant stuffed bear!" Mimi shouts still running.

"Now, now, don't run away from Toy Town." Monzaemon says before firing another attack at them.

After the blast hits the ground, smoke starts to form and out of it comes the Numemon and they defend Mimi by attacking Monzaemon.

"Numemon!" Mimi says in shock.

"You turn him down and he still helps." Palmon says as they watch the Numemon get beat by Monzaemon but they don't give up.

"Well Palmon what can I say? When you've got it, you've got it." Mimi says watching the Numemon as well.

"I can't let them fight alone." Palmon says rushing in to help.

"Palmon be careful." Mimi warns her Digimon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yells sending her vines at Monzaemon wrapping them around his arm but he manages to fling her off sending her back towards Mimi.

"Palmon talk to me." Mimi says.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough." Palmon tells her.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon yells sending dozens of hearts at them but the Numemon block the attack by creating a wall out of them-selves.

"Time to take it to the next level. I maybe a lady but I'm no push over." Palmon says and Mimi's Digivice starts glowing.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" She shouts becoming a huge cactus Digimon with boxing gloves on her hands.

Mimi just stares at her newly digivolved Digimon.

"Hey Mimi! Wow! Who's that?" Shiro asks as he and Dracomon come running up beside Mimi.

"It's Palmon, she digivolved." Mimi simply says.

"You're going down big boy! You wanna dance with me!" Togemon shouts slamming her boxing gloves together as she walks towards Monzaemon and then the two of them start having a boxing match.

Right before Monzaemon could attack Togemon punches him in the face causing the attack to misfire.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yells sending thousands of cactus needles at Monzaemon causing a black gear to shoot out of his back.

"Palmon you were fantastic!" Mimi shouts as she, Shiro, and Dracomon come running towards her.

Later that day as the sun was setting everyone was freed from Monzaemon's spell and the Digimon were released from the chest.

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys they just abandon them. It's so sad, so I created a home for these toys. Then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes." Monzaemon tells the DigiDestined.

"How by turning everyone into mindless zombies?" Mimi asks.

"I don't think he really intended to do that Mimi." Shiro tells her standing next to his brothers.

"You're right Toshiro I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about that. Please accept my apology and I'll never do that again." Monzaemon says.

"Monzaemon we know you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai says to him.

"You're right but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon tells them.

"It must've been that black gear." Shiro says.

"You I'm starting to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai says.

"That's right but Palmon and I made Monzaemon good again." Mimi says looking at her Digimon.

Monzaemon then thanks them by giving them a real Heart Attack and not an evil one.

As the sun continues to set the DigiDestined and their Digimon enjoy themselves for a while longer.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

Chapter 07: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

The DigiDestined and their Digimon are wondering through a cold forest filled with snow.

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe but that's no reason to be a worrywart about and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys? Everyone, think warm." Gomamon says.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe said.

"Aw come on guys, the cold isn't that terrible." Tai says with his hands in his pockets making everyone gasp.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy states.

"Or if you have a dragon that can breathe fire." Shiro says with Dracomon warming him up a bit.

"Yeah but if it snows, we'll throw snowballs." Tai says making them smile at the thought.

"And make snowmen." Mimi said excitedly.

"Who do you think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asks.

"A Digimon from their planet." Gabumon says.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy says.

"Well if it's edible count me in." Tentomon says.

"No the best thing about snowballs is you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game to play in the winter months." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"You throw food?" Tentomon says confused about how you play.

"We could even build a snow-fort." Matt says.

"You'll need one!" Tai shouts.

"I bet I could beat you both blind folded." Sora says.

"I want to build an igloo." T.K. says standing next to Shiro.

"I'll help, if you tell me what it is." Palmon says.

"An igloo sounds tasty to me, Shiro." Dracomon says.

"Too bad it's not food exactly. But one time Matt tried to –" Shiro begins to say but Matt puts his hand over Shiro and T.K.'s mouths.

"Not one word you two." Matt whispers.

"Come on get serious. It'll be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe complains.

"Lighten up a little Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora tells him and Joe just blahs.

"Hey Shiro, when's it gonna snow?" T.K. asks his big brother.

"Probably any second now." Shiro says.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt quickly adds.

"That'd be so funny!" T.K. shouts. "I can't want to see his face." Shiro says.

"You know if the temperature drops any more than it is already we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen Digi-treats." Joe says but everyone then starts laughing.

"That's right, go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It is always better to be safe than sorry." Joe said.

"Relax Joe, have you forgotten that Shiro lived on the streets for two years even in the winter. If what you said does happen he'll know what to do." Matt says putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"That's right! We can rely on Shiro. He's the best!" T.K. says praising his brother.

The group continues to walk until they come to a field of snow.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asks.

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a Ski resort nearby." Mimi says excitedly.

"Aw man! This much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe says.

"What now guys?" Sora asks standing next to Tai.

"I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere by just sitting here." Tai says.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb." Matt says.

"It's impossible to continue!" Joe yells.

"So what are we suppose to do, just stand here like a bunch of dorks?" Tai asks.

"Well there two choices, one; we go across the field or two; we climb up that big mountain." Shiro says telling them their choices.

"Wow there, wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Dracomon says sniff the air and so does Agumon.

"I think he's right." Biyomon says standing beside Agumon.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asks standing beside Dracomon and then Tai and Izzy start sniffing the air too.

"I don't know but it smells like…" Tai begins not sure what it is.

"Very familiar." Izzy says looking in the direction of the trees to see steam above them.

"He's right! It's steam, but what's it coming from?" Matt wonders.

"A big geyser!" Joe exclaims causing Mimi, Palmon, T.K., and Patamon to stop running through the snow.

"A hot spring!" They all shout together.

"Hooray! Now I can take a bath!" Mimi shouts happily.

"And we can get warm!" T.K. shouts as everyone runs in the direction of the steam. Once they arrive they discover a big problem.

"Uh oh, this water's much too hot." Tai says.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon says.

"Yes, and boiled." Izzy adds.

"Well there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath." Mimi says sadly.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon says.

"Inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt told her.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe says looking around.

"Oh yes there is!" T.K. says as he and Shiro see something.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but rocks and boiling water." Joe tells them.

"Then what do you call that?" Shiro asks pointing towards his right causing Joe to look over and see a stunning sight.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe says as his glasses slide down his face.

"Yeah! It's for real!" Tai yells putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Oh come on don't be ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe wonders.

"Hey where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt says as they walk over to the refrigerator.

"No way! That's impossible!" Joe shouts.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora says.

"I want hot coco!" Mimi says.

"What's that?" Palmon asks.

"Come on already." Tai says and opens the fridge to find it filled with eggs.

"Eggs!" Tai shouts.

"There must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

"Yeah grub on! These will keep us all feed for a month." Tai says.

"Wait a minute you shouldn't even touch them. We don't even know if there fit for human consumption." Joe shouts trying to stop him.

"Then I'll be the genie pig. If I turn purple then you'll know if they're not edible." Shiro says.

"There's more to it than that. Even if they are edible they don't belong to us! That would make us all thieves! You got to think about this stuff Shiro!" Joe says to him.

"When you grow up on the streets for two years Joe there's only one rule; do what you must to survive." Shiro tells him with an angry face.

"He's right and unless you're into eating rocks we don't have much choice." Matt says agreeing with his brother.

"I'm sure they would say yes if we were in trouble." Sora says.

"Exactly we'd tell them that this is an emergency situation." Izzy says.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon says to Joe who sighs in defeat.

"Alright! Hey Shiro can you make your famous egg breakfast again?" T.K. asks.

"No problem little bro." Shiro says ruffling T.K.'s hair.

"I'll help out too, Shiro." Sora tells him as they grab some of the eggs and carry them towards a big flat rock.

"Alright, well let's get creaking." Shiro says making a joke causing Dracomon, Sora, and Biyomon to laugh.

"So what's your specialty Shiro? Mine's are sunny side up. Tai and his little sister, Kari, couldn't get enough of them." Sora says to him as Biyomon fans the flames while Dracomon provides the fire.

"Any kind. Matt and T.K.'s mom taught me a lot about cooking when they adopted me. By the way you seem pretty close to Tai. Almost like you view him as something more than just a childhood friend." Shiro says causing her to blush and look away.

Meanwhile Agumon and Gabumon were cutting out bowls with their teeth and claws while T.K. and Patamon were standing by one of the hot springs and pull out a basket full of eggs that Shiro made.

"There done." Patamon says.

"I can't wait. Shiro's eggs are the best." T.K. says.

"Hey come on man, how are those chopsticks coming?" Tai asks carrying a bunch of sticks with Izzy while Joe craves away on a stick.

"Hurry we wanna eat." Mimi tells him.

"Sorry. This just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if somebody got sick, no doctors you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think about these things?" Joe wonders to himself.

* * *

After the eggs were done everyone gathered around a huge rock and made a table out of it.

"Tres Gourmet." Mimi says in French.

"It's your turn next time." Sora tells her.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon says.

"Oh yeah! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time. My stomach's chiming." Tai says.

"If we had some ketchup to go with Shiro's eggs it would be perfect." Matt says.

"Mmm I love ketchup and eggs." T.K. says sitting in between Matt and Shiro.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora says sitting next to Tai.

"What's the matter Joe? You haven't eaten anything." Gomamon says to him.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well." Joe says sadly.

"[Sighs] Now I'm homesick, how depressing." Mimi says sitting next to Izzy.

"You're right. Now I wanna go home." T.K. says leaning against Shiro.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are?" Izzy wonders.

"Cheer up. Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best and Tai there's no soy sauce." Sora says knowing what her secret crush would say.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe says.

"How about Indian Dragon Fire Peppers." Shiro says.

"Oh that sounds yummy. I wanna try that." Dracomon says after hearing the word 'dragon' come from Shiro's mouth.

"How about salsa?" Matt asks.

"How about a reality check?" Sora tells everyone.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans please." Izzy says causing Tai and Matt to laugh.

"How gross." Matt says.

"Well that's not as gross as when you tried to make an omelet. You put pancakes, syrup, and grits in it as well." Shiro says making T.K. laugh.

"What? Now that's sounds wrong. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Sometimes I like them with cherries on top." Mimi exclaims.

"That's weird." Sora says leaning away from the table. "But it sounds good, huh Shiro?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah it kind of does." Shiro agreed while Tai and Matt start chuckling.

"What? You're making me completely lost my appetite. I just like plain eggs. I wish we could talk about something or than egg recopies." Joe says grabbing his head with his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we're just having fun." Gomamon tells him.

"Come on! Join the party!" Matt shouts.

"I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai says.

"Well really jelly beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk. Salt and pepper is all they need. Keep it simple, that's my motto." Joe says.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the type of guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon says shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks feeling insulted.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud if you catch my drift." Gomamon says.

"I'm just practical!" Joe yells.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon yells back.

"It never fails. Here they go again." Biyomon says covering her face with her wing.

"You wanna fight? Huh? Huh?" Gomamon asks putting up his claws or fins.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Joe yells ready to fight with his Digimon.

"Hey, hey, hey, you better calm down!" Shiro says stopping Joe.

"I am calm! He's the one who's stingy! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe asks.

"You don't seem to be yourself today Joe. You're a basket case." Shiro says to him.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes, especially you Shiro!" Joe yells.

"Me? What did I do?" Shiro asks confused.

"The way you're so carefree and fearless is unnatural. If you keep that up you'll just be asking for trouble." Joe tells him and walks off as they all stare at him.

Joe then settles down by one of the hot springs and tosses a rock into the water.

"Hey Joe." Shiro calls out to him.

"Huh? Oh hey Shiro." Joe says.

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier but you should know that I maybe fearless but that doesn't mean I'm careless." Shiro tells him leaning against the boulder behind them.

"I know I just wish that I could be more like you. Almost everything here scares me while you're not scared of anything." Joe says.

"But that's not what you are. To everyone in the group you're the oldest and therefore you've got to be the voice of reason. I mean back when Matt and Tai were fighting about who should take the first watch it was you who split them up. So that's why it's got to be you." Shiro says to him.

"I guess you're right…it's gotta be me." Joe says now knowing what his place in the group is.

* * *

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai asks yelling at Matt.

"Because it's way too dangerous!" Matt yells back.

"There's no place else to go! We have no choice!" Tai yells.

"Look before we do something foolish we should think it over a little more!" Matt shouts.

"Hey everybody. What's going on? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asks as he and Shiro walk back to the others.

"They're debating whether we should climb Infinity Mountain which is way up over there." Izzy says pointing towards the mountain in front of them.

"That practically up to the sky." Joe says. "Infinity Mountain's a dozy, that's for sure." Tentomon says.

"It's the perfect spot! We've gotta climb up there! It's the best view of the island!" Tai shouts at Matt.

"You've gotta admit he's gotta a point there." Joe says.

"But knowing Matt it's not how he sees it." Shiro says.

"No one would make it up that peak! It's much too big of a gamble!" Matt yells.

"He might be right Joe. There might be lots of evil Digimon up that peak but of course to me it doesn't matter because wherever Shiro goes I go." Dracomon says.

"That's not good it wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe says thinking it over.

"Come on Matt! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking!" Tai says.

"Put your fist down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader!" Matt tells him.

"What are you saying?" Tai asks shouting.

"Knock it off you guys, chill out. Now look here, calm down. Let's be sensible." Joe says breaking them up.

"So what's your opinion about this Joe?" Matt asks.

"Huh?" Joe asks confused.

"Yeah Joe tell us who's right, me or Matt?" Tai shouts demanding an answer.

"Well I think Tai's right about going up that peak. If we went up there we'd be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe says seeing Tai's point in going up the mountain.

"See Matt?" Tai says teasingly.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real good point about the danger. It'd be dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe says seeing Matt's point as well.

"Oh come on! Let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai shouts.

"That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves out there!" Matt yells.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult!" Joe shouts.

"What? You're the most difficult person I've ever met." Matt says.

"Hey I'm trying to make a decision here. So don't interrupt me." Joe tells him.

"You're just a big chicken!" Tai taunts Matt.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warns him.

"Enough already! You're giving me a headache!" Joe screams.

"Put a cork in it you three! Now grow up, we have to decide what to do." Sora tells them.

"Besides it's going to be dark soon." Biyomon says.

"I think we should get a little shut eye." Agumon says. "There will be time to argue later." Gabumon says.

"First of all we should find a place to sleep. Let's head for the caves." Shiro says and they all agree while Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, and Gabumon push Tai and Matt towards the caves.

"Come on you guys let's go." Shiro says to T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon while Joe just stands there with Gomamon.

Later that night everyone was asleep in the caves, everyone except Joe.

_'Someone's gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. But how? I couldn't even stop the fight; instead I got involved myself, that's not too smart. If I'm responsible for everyone then I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me.'_ Joe says in his mind and comes to a decision.

"I'll do it." He says seriously and walks out of the cave.

_'I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top.'_ Joe says and starts walking up the mountain.

"Wow there, what are you up to Joe? Joe you're not going to climb that mountain by yourself are ya?" Gomamon asks.

"Gomamon?" Joe asks seeing his Digimon.

"Yep, forgot me already?" Gomamon asks.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Joe asks.

"Not happening." Gomamon says.

"Yes it is." Joe counters.

"I don't think so." Gomamon counters back as Joe walks past him and he follows.

"You're not going. So quit following me around." Joe tells him.

"I'm not. You see I have some business to take care of up there. Everything doesn't revolve around you." Gomamon says.

"Fine then." Joe sighs.

"Sometimes I just have to trick him." Gomamon says in his head.

"Did you just say something?" Joe asks.

"Ah yeah I just said 'nice night for a walk'." Gomamon replies.

"You're nuts." Joe tells him.

"What's so bad about that? I sure have more fun." Gomamon says and the two continue up Infinity Mountain.

* * *

Joe and Gomamon make it halfway up the mountain with each other's help.

"I could use a lift." Gomamon says hanging on the side of a hill as Joe pulls him up.

"[Pants] I'm ready to take a rest. Well it looks to me like we're halfway there." Joe says seeing how far they've come.

"We make quite a team." Gomamon says about them.

"Actually we do." Joe agrees but then the mountain starts shaking violently.

"What's that?" Joe asks worriedly.

"Earthquake." Gomamon guesses.

"You don't think this mountain is a…volcano!" Joe yells but then out of the mountain comes Black Gears.

"Look up there!" Joe shouts.

"The Black Gear." Gomamon says softly.

"They're coming from the top of the mountain. I guess there's no running away this time. Let's go." Joe says and Gomamon nods.

As the sun starts to rise, Joe and Gomamon make it to where they saw the Black Gears.

"I'm sure I saw them up here. Where could they have gone?" Joe wonders.

"Would be too much to hope that they disappeared all together?" Gomamon asks.

"We'll have to climb up there and see." Joe says and begins walking but Gomamon hears something.

"That sound. Way up there." Gomamon says and looks in the direction of the sun to see a flying horse.

"Oh that's just great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good." Joe says panicking.

"That's not your everyday kind of flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon – he's a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker." Gomamon says.

"Hide." Joe whispers.

"Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him." Gomamon says.

"Your information hasn't always been reliable." Joe says.

"Cold but true." Gomamon.

"He must be coming down to have a drink." Joe says as they walk Unimon land by a little waterfall of running water.

"I guess that's his watering hole." Joe said.

"You see I told you he's a nice Digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Gomamon says.

"What a beautiful looking horse." Joe says.

"Maybe Unimon will tell us what we want to know. Then we can go back to our friends. Hello Unimon, it's me, Gomamon. It's been a long time since…" Gomamon begins but then hears something coming.

"What is it? What's going on?" Joe asks.

"I hear something…out there." Gomamon says.

"Where?" Joe asks again.

"Something's coming towards us, Joe. Can't you see it?" Gomamon asks.

Joe looks up shielding his eyes from the sun to see a Black Gear coming their way.

"Uh no! It's the Black Gear!" Joe shouts as the Black Gear embeds itself into Unimon's back.

"Gosh think he's in trouble?" Joe asks.

"Uh we'll have to see. Uh oh, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones who are in trouble!" Gomamon says.

"For once we agree." Joe says hugging Gomamon.

"Hello Gomamon aren't you happy to see me?" Unimon says walking towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cave Sora was just waking up.

"Mmm I sure slept well. Hmm I wonder where sleepy Joe is." Sora says and walks out of the cave to see a note in the ground from Joe.

"'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. Signed Joe.' He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself would he? Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Sora yells waking everyone up.

Meanwhile Joe and Gomamon were running along the mountain from Unimon.

"Having a good time dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts firing a charged shot from his mouth but he misses them but also cuts off their path.

"Do something Gomamon!" Joe shouts.

"What?" Gomamon asks Joe like he's crazy.

"You're not thinking of leaving are you? That's a perfectly safe route if you're thinking of flying away. Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts ready to fire another charged shot at them.

"Striker Bomber!" Coredramon yells smashing his tail into Unimon's face.

"Huh? Coredramon and Shiro?" Joe says seeing them pinning Unimon to the wall.

"Hey Joe! We've come to save you." A voice says behind him.

Joe turns around to see Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Birdramon behind him.

"Just in time I'd say." Joe says to them.

"Are you alright?" Sora asks but just then Unimon gets free from the wall.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon fires another charged shot at Coredramon.

"Coredramon look out!" Shiro yell but it's too late and the attack knocks Shiro right off his Champion Level Digimon.

"Shiro!" Coredramon screams and flies after his best friend and partner.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon then attacks Birdramon sending her down towards a lower ledge.

"Birdramon!" Sora shouts and slides down the sloop to her Champion Level Digimon.

"Well!" Tai says to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts but Unimon slams him into the wall.

"Greymon are you gonna be alright?" Tai asks.

"I'm styling dude!" Greymon tells him but gets attacked by Unimon again.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yells firing a huge fireball at Unimon but he dodges it.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts firing another charged shot at Greymon.

"Greymon and Tai are in trouble! Uh no he's going after Sora and Birdramon!" Joe says seeing Unimon heading down towards Sora.

"What do we have here? Another uninvited guest." Unimon says but then Birdramon flies up into the air.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouts sending fireballs at Unimon who looks behind to see Shiro and Coredramon.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon sends a blue flame at Unimon but he dodges it and both Birdramon's and Coredramon's attacks hit each other.

"Sora! Shiro!"Joe yells to his friends but then sees something on Unimon.

"The gear." Joe says getting an idea and jumps off the ledge and onto Unimon's back.

"Come on now." Joe says trying to remove the Black Gear from Unimon.

"Hang on!" Gomamon shouts to him.

"Uh no, it won't budge!" Joe shouts.

"Joe stop, don't try to be the hero." Gomamon tells him.

"I know but I just have to do this one thing. I won't stop until it's done! I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've gotta do it!" Joe says but the Unimon bounces him off his back.

"Uh no! Joe!" Gomamon yells and Joe's Digivice starts glowing.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" He shouts becoming a huge white walrus Digimon with a large black horn on his head.

Just before Joe hits the ground he lands on Ikkakumon's back.

"Hold on tight Joe because we're going for a ride!" Ikkakumon says and head butts Unimon.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouts attacking again but Ikkakumon dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouts firing his horn off his head at Unimon but misses.

"You missed him! He's much too fast for us!" Joe says but then Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo comes back around and open up to reveal a missile that slams into Unimon's back destroying the Black Gear.

"The Black Gear just dissolved! You did it!" Joe cheers for his Champion Level Digimon.

"Hope I didn't shake you too much Tai." Greymon says.

"Nah." Tai replies.

"That was a really close call." Sora says running back up to the others with Birdramon behind her. "Way to go, Joe." Shiro says sitting on Coredramon's back.

"Thanks and that's what I call pulling it together." Joe says and then the four Champion Level Digimons dedigivolve back into their Rookie forms.

"Wow Joe, you were jamming out there. You're a pretty cool dude after all." Tai says shaking Joe's hand.

"You were so awesome that it was possible for Gomamon to digivolve." Sora says.

"That's not why I did it. It's because I'm a nice guy and besides Joe would've fallen on his head. Hey if you don't believe me then put up your dukes and let's fight." Gomamon says as Joe bends down towards him

"Just chill Gomamon, you're the best. Besides heroes don't have to fight." Joe tells him making Gomamon blush.

"Oh, uh heroes?" Gomamon questions.

"Uh oh, Gomamon's embarrassed." Dracomon teases.

"I am not!" Gomamon denies.

"Come on everybody, we're almost there! Let's go all the way up to the top!" Tai says.

Once they reach the top they look out to see a shocking sight, nothing out there but water, water, and more water.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil Shows His Face

Chapter 08: Evil Shows his Face

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe says as he, Shiro, Tai, Sora, and their Digimon stand by the edge of Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, and their Digimon had finally arrived to find the others staring out at the ocean.

"Yeah but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt says as he and T.K. walk over to their brother with their Digimon.

"We're doomed! Trapped on an island…we'll never get out of here. I knew I wouldn't like camp but would my folks listen? No, I wanted to go to summer school." Joe says on the ground.

Meanwhile a Black Gear flies through the sky.

"Another Black Gear," A humanoid lion like Digimon says with black long pants and a sword attached to the back says and continues walking along Infinity Mountain.

"I sense danger." The lion Digimon says but then a green ogre like Digimon wielding a big club attacks him.

"Leomon, you may be mighty but now you face me. Your kind-hearted leadership is unimpressive." The ogre Digimon says charging at Leomon.

"Ogremon, you truly are the most evil of the bad Digimon. There is no limit to your ruthlessness." Leomon says as he pulls out his sword and clangs it with Ogremon's club causing the two weapons to get knocked out of their hands.

"Grrr…no asked you here. No one wants you here. I strongly suggest you go now! While you still can." Ogremon says.

"The endless attacks of Black Gears which keep dropping from this mountain are turning perfectly peaceful innocent Digimon into monsters and I have come here to make it stop!" Leomon says raising his fists.

"What a joke! You have been warned." Ogremon says and raises his fist as well and shoots out a dark purple energy blast from his fist while Leomon shoots out an orange energy blast from his fist.

As the attacks collided, the surrounding rocks exploding into rubble.

"Both of you stop! Cease this foolishness! I command that the two of you work together for not fight! You will work for me!" A mysterious voice says to them.

"I will never do that." Leomon says.

"Neither will I!" Ogremon said.

"Be silent! For I am Devimon, ultimate ruler of the demon underworld. You must obey my every command." Devimon says.

"Sir, you don't need that joker. I can handle whatever you need done without anyone's assistance." Ogremon says sounding confident in himself.

"I think not. It is the DigiDestined kids we will be fighting." Devimon says.

"The DigiDestined? Where are they?" Leomon asks.

"They're already here on Infinity Mountain. Now go find them and destroy the entire group." Devimon orders.

"Destroy them? I'll destroy you for having threatened the DigiDestined! Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon says sending an energy blast shaped like a lion's head at Devimon but it goes right through him.

"Please Leomon, I'm not asking for your assistance, I'm demanding it. Now prepare for The Touch of Evil!" Devimon says as his arms sprouts out of the ground and stabs Leomon in the back infusing him with dark energy.

"Hahahaha now you will obey my every command!" Devimon says coming up from the ground behind Leomon.

"Yes…I…will…obey." Leomon says under Devimon's control.

* * *

Meanwhile with the DigiDestined, Tai was sitting on the edge looking through his telescope.

"Hmm." Tai says taking in the view through his telescope.

"What 'cha doing?" Agumon asks his partner.

"Making a map of the island. That way we can know where we are and where we've already been." Tai says and continues to draw on his piece of paper.

"Yes that works in theory. What? Did you say map or mess?" Izzy asks.

"No question, man. You are the Dude of Doodles." Matt says.

"If you follow that map, it will lead you right to a headache." Sora says commenting about her secret crushes drawing skills.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that really matters." Tai shouts defensively.

"We don't need a map to know that we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe says still on the ground.

"I just figured out that these gloves don't really go with this dress." Mimi says about her fashion.

"How sad." Palmon says to her.

"I just figured out that T.K. and I are surrounded by downers." Shiro says making a side-comment but then there was a loud rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Matt asks.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to wait here to find out." Joe says remembering that they are stuck.

"A least it won't be a long wait." Sora says seeing Leomon coming up on the other side.

"Don't worry Leomon is our friend." Patamon says.

"With big teeth." T.K. says hiding behind Shiro's leg.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon says.

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon says.

"I want the children." Leomon says shocking them all.

"Call me paranoid but I think it's time we run!" Joe says seeing Leomon pull out his sword and just over the gap and chases the DigiDestined back up the mountain.

As they continued to run Tai's map blows out of his pocket.

"My map!" Tai shouts and chases after it.

"Tai forget the map!" Agumon tell him but Tai doesn't listen.

Just then Leomon makes it up to the top and Tai automatically stops.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yells sending a fire ball at Leomon and burns Tai's map in the process.

Leomon blocks the attack with his sword and Tai and Agumon run off with the others.

"Sorry about your map." Agumon apologizes.

"That's okay; at least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy!" Tai says as they continue to run down the Infinity Mountain.

"Don't slow down Joe! He's right behind us!" Shiro shouts running behind Joe but then Ogremon appears from behind a rock and blocks their way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ogremon asks causing them to stop.

"Well children so good of you to stop by." He say as they stop.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asks hiding behind Dracomon.

"We're too small to eat! And I'm full of junk food!" T.K. says.

"Well he's not against a little snack." Gomamon says.

Mimi looks behind them to see Leomon there.

"Make it easier on yourselves, give up now…or else!" Leomon says raising his sword.

"I don't see an exit." Matt says.

"This proves that well executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy comments.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy. What's happened to him?" Dracomon asks standing in front of Shiro ready to protect him.

"Ready Leomon? Die!" Ogremon yells and jumps at the DigiDestined as well as does Leomon.

Just then the eight Digivices glow brightly.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon says.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon says.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon says.

The three Champion Level Digimon attack Leomon stopping him before he can attack the DigiDestined.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon says.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon says.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon says.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon says.

The four Champion Level Digimon attack Ogremon stopping him before he can attack the DigiDestined as well. Unknown to them, Devimon was up on the rock above watching them carefully.

"They've all digivolved." Devimon says after what he just witnessed.

"Come with me T.K." Matt says taking T.K.'s hand.

"Let him have it Greymon!" Tai says to his Digimon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a massive fireball at Leomon but he manages to withstand it.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon provides assistance.

"Shiro." Joe says and Shiro nods understanding what Joe was getting at.

"Coredramon!" Shiro shouts.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe shouts as well.

"Blue Flare Breath! Harpoon Torpedo!" The two Champion Level Digimon attack Ogremon together.

"Listen up! Everyone all together now!" Tai orders.

'_They've learned the secret of teamwork. This group of seven attacking together is quiet dangerous but why hasn't the Patamon digivolved?' _Devimon wondered.

"Are you ready?" Tai asks them but then the rocks above suddenly exploded.

"Avalanche! Watch out!" Joe shouts.

"Blue Flare Breath! Howling Blaster! Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! Nova Blast!" The five Champion Level Digimons fire their attacks at the incoming rocks causing a huge dust cloud to form.

"Oh wow! Everyone okay?" Tai asks.

"Oh yeah like a day at the beach." Matt says.

"With fun in the sun." Shiro adds.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

Tai looked behind him to see all of their Digimon had dedigivolved.

"Agumon! Speak to me!" Tai shouts running over to his Digimon.

"We aren't wounded Tai, we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon replies.

"Two digivolvetions in one day no wonder." Tai says.

"Poor Biyo." Sora said.

"Come on Draco." Shiro says to his dragon Digimon.

"Hey what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked. "They just disappeared." Tai says. "Are you sure?" Palmon asks.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them off the cliff?" Gabumon asked as Joe walked over to the edge.

"Hello. Unless they can fly they're goners." Joe says.

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora says.

"Nothing is logical here; anything is bound to happen including flying monsters." Joe says.

"For once you might be right Joe." Shiro says.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai.

"It's that avalanche. I just can't figure out what set it off." Tai says staring up at the place where the avalanche started.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with access weight the terra firma becomes not so firma." Izzy says using big words, again.

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai says as they continue down the mountain.

'_They are more powerful than I expected but I shall strike when they are exhausted and destroy them all.'_ Devimon says and starts snickering.

* * *

The sun had once again begun to set and the DigiDestined were walking through the forest.

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were about to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy says.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Shiro says.

"I think the Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora says.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy says.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt says.

"Matt's right. Poor Draco's dragging his feet." Shiro says seeing his Digimon trudging behind him.

"And Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi says.

"I've been tired before, don't worry." Palmon says.

"Admit Palmon we need to stop and rest." Dracomon says.

"You know be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe says.

"Rest where? I don't wanna sleep on the ground." Sora says.

"Look! A mansion!" Joe says seeing a building in the distance.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on!" Tai yells and they all run towards it.

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the grounds I mean someone had to have mowed the lawn." Izzy says as they stop just outside the forest.

"What a place I just can't believe my eyes. It's just too good to be true." Tai says. "I hope they have a hot tub. Just as long as it's not too hot." Joe says.

"You guys can stay here all day if you want but I'm gonna find me a kitchen to raid!" Shiro yells running towards the mansion with Dracomon behind him.

"Shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Shiro!" Joe says running ahead of him with Gomamon in his arms.

"You're just mad cause I thought of it first, Joe!" Shiro says trying to catch up with him.

"Wait you guys! Don't just go charging in there, it might be dangerous." Tai warns them but they don't listen and kept running.

"Hey was this on your map?" Agumon asks.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai says to his Digimon.

"Go ahead Joe open the door." Shiro says.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe says nervously.

"Joe nobody knocks on the door to a hotel." Shiro says.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon says.

"Agumon if you recall you burned up my map." Tai says.

"Oh right." Agumon says sweat dropping.

"Well here it goes." Joe says and opens the door.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe shouts but receives no reply.

"Looks weird." Tai says walking inside with Sora.

"Feels weird." Izzy added.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe says walking further inside.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different from yours." Izzy says back.

"I'm with you." Sora says.

"Think about it, are we safer out in the open woods with no shelter or here in a sturdy building we can defend from attack?" Joe asks them.

"I have to admit you have a point." Matt says as T.K. walks inside and sees something.

"That's beautiful!" T.K. shouts causing Joe to turn around to see the picture of the angel.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Joe says.

"Look it! It's an angel." T.K. says as he, Shiro, Mimi, and Patamon walk over to the picture.

"What's an angel T.K.?" Patamon asks.

"Something special that watches over you. Kinda like you guys and how mine and Matt's parents found Shiro." T.K. says smiling at his brother who smiles back.

"If this is a spooked out haunted house would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe shouts.

"Relax, we just wanna be careful and talk quieter or you'll walk everyone up." Sora says referring to the sleeping Digimon at their feet.

"They're out like a light." Matt says.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi says as the others walk in and close the door behind them.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy says.

"Well no grounds. I guess we missed the summer rush." Tai says.

"We keep missing everything." Sora says to him.

"This is one kooky mixed up world. Well let's go." Tai says but then Agumon, Dracomon, and Gabumon smell something.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asks. "I don't smell anything." Matt replies.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Dracomon said.

"Are you sure Draco?" Shiro asks his Digimon.

"Very sure and plenty of it." Dracomon says.

"Show us where buddy." Shiro orders in an asking tone.

"It's this way Shiro, follow me." Dracomon says leading them in the direction of the food.

"Wait for us." Sora says running behind Shiro.

"Oh boy." Joe says excitedly.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Biyomon says running next to Agumon.

"Huh? Hey wait for me." Patamon noticing that they all left him behind.

Dracomon lead the DigiDestined to the large dining room where Tai opens the door to find a table piled with food.

"Look at that spread!" Tai shouts.

"Sorry for saying this everybody but this looks like a setup." Matt says.

"Matt is right it could be some sort of trap." Sora says but then they all here the sound of munching and look to see their Digimon eating the food.

"Agumon are you sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai asks his Digimon.

"Everyone is eating buy there table manners is appalling." Mimi says.

"Guess that's because they like it." T.K. says and looks up at his adopted brother.

"That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it! At least I won't die hungry!" Joe shouts and walks up to the table.

"I'm in." Shiro says as he and T.K. take a seat at the table with Joe.

"On your mark get set…" Joe says and then the three of them start eating like pigs.

"Ah…" Tai says walking up to the others and they all go to the table to eat.

"Lobster matrede is there a table with a view?" Mimi asks sitting next to Izzy.

"Okay if one of us gets sick we all get sick that's teamwork too." Tai says and starts eating with everybody else.

Later that night everyone decided to take a nice relaxing bath.

"Heads up Matt!" Tai shouts and jumps into the water.

"Watch the hair dude!" Matt shouts.

"Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head!" Tai jokes making Shiro and T.K. laugh.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and epidermis; you know dirt and dead skin?" Izzy says rubbing his head with a towel.

"When my skin gets dirty I just shed it." Tentomon says about himself.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy tells his Digimon.

"Umm may I join?" Joe asks nervously walking into the washrooms.

"Huh. Hey don't be shy. There aren't any girls here. So far we haven't found any sharks." Shiro says.

"No big ones." Tai smirks.

"It looks cold." Joe complains.

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon says.

"Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where's Gabumon?" Tentomon asks.

"He's not silly, just chicken." Dracomon jokes.

"I'll get in but I grantee you won't like it." Joe says as he gets in.

Meanwhile Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon were on the other side of the baths and could overhear the boys' conversation.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora wonders.

"Relax. Forget about them." Mimi tells her.

"I've never been so relaxed in whole life." Gomamon says simply floating in the water on the girls' side causing them to blush really hard.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon shouts.

"Get back to the boys side!" Palmon says and uses her vines to fling Gomamon over the wall and into the boys' side of the bath.

"Hey let go! Help!" Gomamon yells.

After their bath everyone was now wearing robes and found a room with eight comfy looking beds.

"Haha only thing better is bunk beds!" T.K. says as he and Patamon hop onto one of the beds.

"Boy this is great. Last time I had a bed this soft I was dreaming." Izzy says feeling the mattress.

"Oh how I've missed sleeping on soft silky sheets." Mimi says already in her bed with Palmon next to Sora's.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss, I don't miss hiking to the blazing hot dessert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle. Oh we are a long way from home. Sorry." Joe says sitting in his bed with Gomamon next to Tai with Agumon who was next to Sora with Biyomon and across from him was Shiro with Dracomon who was next to T.K. with Patamon who was next to Matt with Gabumon who was next to Izzy with Tentomon.

"It's okay Joe. We all miss home and I'm sure we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai says.

"I bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town but we've been gone so long everybody's probably given up looking for us by now." Matt says.

"Mom and dad wouldn't stop." T.K. says and Shiro agrees.

"I'm home sick. Aren't you?" Mimi asks Sora. "We'll find our way back. Don't worry Mimi." Sora tells her.

"Let's just go to sleep and try to have nice dreams." Mimi says and everyone then says goodnight to each other.

Meanwhile out in the hallway at the picture of the angel.

'_It was so easy to deceive them. Even the DigiDestined appear to have childish and simple minds.'_ Devimon says in his mind as he comes out of the picture and spreads his wings making Leomon and Ogremon appear.

"Ready?" He asks.

"What a joy to be rid of the DigiDestined at last." Ogremon says.

"And what about you, Leomon?" Devimon asks.

"I cannot disobey your orders." Leomon says still under Devimon's control.

Devimon grins evilly but then hears someone coming from upstairs.

"I can go to the bathroom by myself." Tai says to Agumon.

"I don't mind keeping you company Tai. It's dark and scary here." Agumon tells him,

"For your information I happen to like the dark. Stop treating me like a kid." Tai says and they head to the bathroom.

"I should have known it was you who was afraid to go to the bathroom by yourself." Tai says standing outside the stall Agumon was in.

"Oh Tai don't be upset with me. I'm not afraid. I didn't really have to go. I just came along because I have to protect you." Agumon says.

"Then what are you doing in there?" Tai asks.

"I don't even want to talk about it, Tai." Agumon says.

Unknown to them Ogremon was in the stall next to Agumon's.

"I don't know if that ugly green guy scared you but he really scared me. Who knows where he is now." Agumon says as he comes out of the stall but then Ogremon burst through the door of his stall.

"Now I am going to destroy you both." Ogremon says to them causing them to run out of the bathroom and to the others.

"Wake up everybody! Ogremon's here!" Tai shouts but then sees something in his and Agumon's way.

"I must obey. Destroy them…the children." Leomon says.

"Why do you hate me?" Tai asks.

"He hates you because I commanded him to hate you." A voice says. Tai looks to his right to see Devimon standing on the railing.

"Get ready Tai, now the real trouble starts." Agumon says. "Agumon who is that?" Tai asks. "That's Devimon." Agumon tells him.

"He looks bad." Tai says. "He is. This is the guy who invented the nightmare." Agumon says.

"I have no more use for this imaginary building." Devimon said and then the whole mansion started to crumble away.

Matt slowly opens his eyes to find that the room they were in was no longer a room.

"Wake up everybody something's wrong!" Matt yells causing everyone to wake up.

"What happened?" Sora asks as she and Mimi cover themselves up. Devimon then raised his hand causing black and red energy to erupt from it.

"Because together you are strong. I will use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digi-World." Devimon says as the bed the other DigiDestined were in float up into the air. "I hope this is a bad dream." Tai says watching.

"Tai! I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon says confusing Tai.

"The food, the bath, the building none of it was real. I created all of it in your imagination." Devimon says.

"Listen you, if you don't bring back my friends you're going to be in really big trouble." Tai shouts.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon says.

"That's my only concern. You bring them back now!" Tai demands.

"Bring them back. You insolent brat! You dare to order me? Allow me to show you who's really in control here!" Devimon says and then the whole island starts to shake.

"You see I have discovered the secret of the Black Gears from below. I call them forth to do my biding." Devimon says and then the whole island starts to split apart.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island which is just one of the fragments of your world scattered across the ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this world but I am aware you are the DigiDestined who are sent to rescue this world from my domination." Devimon says to Tai.

"You got us all wrong. We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into your world." Tai tells him.

"Your little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the DigiDestined." Devimon says.

"I will destroy them. Everyone." Leomon says. Agumon tries to attack Leomon but ends the other way around.

"Now the boy." Leomon says and then he pins Tai against the wall.

"Yes then the others. One by one. Once the irritating children are out of the way nothing will be able to stop me. Now do it Leomon." Devimon orders.

"As you command." Leomon says pulling out his sword.

"No! Help!" Tai screams.

"Don't waste your breath." Leomon tells him but then Tai's bed crashes a few feet away from them and his Digivice rolls out of it and onto Leomon's feet and starts glowing when it touches.

"What are you waiting for Leomon? Do it!" Devimon orders but then the Black Gear inside Leomon gets driven out.

"The Black Gear, the light drove it out. Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon says as the light dies down.

"I think you're right. How do you feel Leomon?" Tai asks.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Leomon says as Tai picks up his Digivice.

"Leomon do you know what this thing is?" Tai asks.

"I can tell you that for me it is proof that you are one of the DigiDestined. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon tells Tai.

"That's right and you are no match for me!" Devimon says and makes the floating beds fall to the ground.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon yells stop Devimon.

"Leomon is helping us. We're going to be fine." Tentomon says as everyone gets scattered to different parts of the once whole island.

"This isn't over Leomon or have you forgotten your old friend?" Devimon says.

"Ogremon!" Leomon shouts.

"Here Leomon!" Ogremon says and attacks him.

"Your soft heart is your weakness which is why we will never join as allies." Ogremon says.

"You may defeat me but the DigiDestined will be out of your reach." Leomon says hinting to Tai what he was about to do.

"No." Tai says.

"Yes! Go now!" Leomon says and slams his sword into the ground causing it to crake sending Tai and Agumon onto a float piece of the island that carries them away.

"Why?" Tai asks.

"You're our last hope. Without you my world doesn't have a chance for survival. My life is insignificant." Leomon says and attack Ogremon knocking him out cold.

"You can escape too." Tai tells him.

"I must prevent Devimon from perusing you!" Leomon shouts to him.

"Be careful!" Tai tells him.

"Feel the Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouts taking control of Leomon, again.

"Leomon!" Tai screams at the lost of his new friend.

The next morning all the pieces of the island had stopped moving fast and were now just drifting.

"The DigiDestined survived our first encounter but it won't be the last. I can promise them that. They must not interfere with my plans they must be destroyed. Will you do this for me Leomon?" Devimon asks.

"Your every order, I shall obey." Leomon says.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Subzero Ice Punch

Chapter 09: Subzero Ice Punch

'_Thanks to that creep Devimon, File Island broke up and all us; kids got separated. Now he's up there in his castle on Infinity Mountain and I hate to think what horrible things he's planning next.'_ Tai says in his mind as he and Agumon continue to float away from Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile at the very top of the mountain lies a castle belonging to Devimon.

"[Evil Laugher] Now that they're on their own those little intruders will meet their doom. Nothing can stand in my way. The DigiDestined don't have a chance. Now fly my Black Gears! Fly!" Devimon shouts and starts laughing again with Leomon and Ogremon behind him.

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are still on a block of ice soon come to a large icy land.

"Tai its cold, I'm hungry and I wish we were on solid ground." Agumon says.

"It looks like you're about to get your wish but next time be careful of what you wish for because you just might get it!" Tai shouts as the block of ice they're on crashes into the bigger one shattering it and sending them into the snow.

"Okay, so mom was right. I should have worn a sweater!" Tai says after pulling himself out of the ground but then hears Agumon calling out to him and turns to see him head first in the snow with his legs sticking out.

"Take it easy Agumon, I'll pull you out." Tai says as he grabs his Digimon's legs and pulls him out along with his clothes which are frozen solid.

"Hey look I found my clothes, except they're even too cool for me now." Tai jokes.

"Don't worry I can give you the latest hot look." Agumon says and shoots a fireball at the frozen shirt melting the ice right off.

"Hey Agumon that's smoking, now can you hook up my pants?" Tai asks and Agumon shoots another fireball but this time his pants catch on fire.

"Whoops nuked them a little too long but look on the bright side Tai…" Agumon begins.

"What bright side?" Tai asks.

"You won't be cold anymore." Agumon finishes. After Tai gets dressed he notices something strange.

"What mailboxes? Agumon maybe people really lived here at one time. I wish we could mail ourselves home but it looks like the only way we'll ever leave freeze land is to take a real long cold swim back to Infinity Mountain. And I have a feeling that if the mountain is drifting farther and farther away than our friends are too. They must all be out there on those other islands." Tai says looking through his mini telescope.

"Where will we end up if we keep on just drifting around like this Tai?" Agumon asks.

"Why would I know that?" Tai asks back.

"Because you're from another world Tai, I've never left File Island." Agumon said.

"But Agumon I've never left my world either." Tai tells him.

"Well I guess it could be worse. There could be evil Digimon attacking us. It's too quite here." Agumon says but then the ground starts shaking and a large snowman like creature pops out of the snow.

"Frigimon…!" The snowman shouts.

"It's Frigimon. Frigimon is a food-friendly snowman. But don't worry Tai, he's a good Digimon." Agumon says but then Frigimon throws a giant snowball at them causing them to slide down the hill past Frigimon.

"Oh no my belly's freezing! Huh? It's a Black Gear." Agumon says seeing the gear sticking out of Frigimon's back.

"The Black Gear's controlling him!" Tai and Agumon say in unison.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts and tries to punch them but instead punches one of the mailboxes freezing it solid.

"Hey did you see that?" Agumon asks.

"Did I, his punch just freeze that mailbox solid." Tai says.

"I guess I better heat things up. Pepper Breath!" Agumon says and sends a fireball at Frigimon who blocks it with his hands.

"I really hope you have a backup plan." Tai says.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon once again tries to punch them but hits another mailbox.

"If he touches us we're going to be ice cubes!" Tai shouts.

"You're right and I don't even have the strength to digivolve!" Agumon says but then Frigimon starts chasing them.

"Come back here and fight Frigimon!" Frigimon shouts.

Tai and Agumon then come to a large ice wall and Frigimon corners them.

"Going somewhere?" Frigimon asks.

"We're trapped like ice mice! There's nowhere else to run!" Tai shouts.

"I've got an idea Tai. Pick me up and throw me at him. If I can land right on his back I can vaporize that Black Gear with my Pepper Breath." Agumon says and Tai picks him up.

"I don't know if this is going to work. I can barely lift you let alone throw you Tubbymon." Tai says about Agumon.

"It has to work Tai, it's our only chance." Agumon tells him.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts ready to punch them but Tai slips on the ice causing them to slide right under Frigimon while his punch hits the ice wall making snow fall on top of him.

"He really likes to bury himself in his work. Alright, now's our shot! Roll up into a ball." Tai tells Agumon.

"You mean like this?" Agumon asks bending over.

"Yeah now I'll show you why I'm my soccer team's best striker." Tai says and Frigimon burst out of the snow covering him but then Tai kicks Agumon into the air sending him above Frigimon's head and onto his back.

Once Agumon had a clear shot he fired his Pepper Breath at the Black Gear causing it to be destroyed.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Tai and Agumon celebrate as they run over to Frigimon.

"What am I doing laying here? What happened?" Frigimon asks.

"A Black Gear was on you and you almost turned us into ice sculptures." Agumon tells him.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just hate it when I do that. Thank you for destroying the gear but I'm glad you're both alright." Frigimon says to them.

"Have you seen anyone else here? Some more kids like me." Tai says.

"Hmm? Come to think of it I did see another boy like you. He was with a Gabumon. They fell onto that other island over there." Frigimon says pointing towards his left.

"You saw Gabumon?" Agumon asks.

"And Matt!" Tai shouts and turns in the direction Frigimon is pointing.

"Perfect. Matt would land on an island that far away. It's too cold to swim and we're drifting at 100 miles per year." Tai says.

"You're a weird kid but since you helped get that Black Gear out of my back I'll help you get across the water. Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon says and punches the water causing it to freeze a little.

"Hey it's an ice bridge. Now we can walk to the island. I hope your punches don't, you know, freeze up." Tai says.

"Don't worry as long as it's cold I'm full of punch. Yeah baby." Frigimon gloats.

"What if the ice breaks while we're out there? We could be Seadramon bait." Agumon says but then Frigimon starts jumping up and down on the ice bridge but it doesn't creak.

"Alright! Alright! We get it! Quit shaking up the whole island! Man does everybody in the Digital World have to be so noisy? Come guys, let's start walking!" Tai says.

* * *

Meanwhile a blizzard is blowing hard on the island Matt and Gabumon are on.

"T.K.! Shiro! Can you guys hear me?" Matt shouts searching for his missing brothers but then starts coughing really badly.

"Matt!" Gabumon says worriedly.

"Where are you? [Weakly] T.K., Shiro…" Matt says as he falls into the snow.

"Matt you must save your strength." Gabumon tells his coughing friend.

Gabumon then looks to his left and sees something.

"Wait. Look Matt there's a cave right over there. Let's go in and get warm until the storms over." Gabumon says.

"A cave! Of course! That's where they are! Yes! T.K.! Shiro!" Matt shouts as he runs into the cave but finds that it is empty.

"I'm sorry Matt. Don't give up hope." Gabumon tells him.

"I was so sure they'd be in here but then again T.K. never liked caves that much unless he's with Shiro." Matt says quietly while Gabumon makes a fire for him.

"There now, come and sit by the fire. You can't help your brothers or anyone for that matter if you get sick. You must rest to stay strong." Gabumon says.

"No I've gotta go back out there and find them. I feel fine." Matt said but starts coughing badly again.

"Gasps! Sit down! You're not leaving this cave! I'll go look for Shiro and T.K.!" Gabumon says blocking Matt's way.

Matt is confused by what Gabumon just said to him.

"Hey come on Matt, I'm your Digimon remember? I'm here to help you through thick or thin whether it's hot or cold. [Chuckles] Besides I've got a built in warm fur coat which you haven't. [Chuckles] Come on. Now you just sit right there and get warm, I mean it. I'll be back in two shakes of a dig-tail." Gabumon says to him as he leaves the cave.

Matt's coughing starts to die down and then he just stares into the fire.

_'Poor little __T.K.__, it's just not right. He's my little brother; I should be the one out there looking for him and __Shiro__ too. After all I promised mom and dad that I would always look out for __Shiro__.'_ Matt says thinking back to the promise he made to his parents.

[Flashback]

_A four year old __Matt__ was sitting in a chair while his parents were sitting on the couch next to him._

_"__Matt__ there's something we want to tell you but first, what do you think of __Toshiro__?" Hiroaki asks his son._

_"At first I thought he was a little weird but after getting to know him a little better I really like him and I can tell __T.K.__ does as well." __Matt__ says to them causing them to smile._

_"Well that's good because you're father and I have decided to adopt him. This means he'll be your new brother." Nancy tells her son with a smile on her face._

_"Really?" __Matt__ says excitedly._

_"Yes but you have to promise us one thing, that you'll always look out for him if he needs it." Hiroaki says._

_"I promise." __Matt__ says._

[End Flashback]

Matt tears up thinking about his promise and then makes a decision.

"T.K.! Toshiro!" He yells rushing out of the cave.

Meanwhile Tai, Agumon, and Frigimon continue towards the island where Matt and Gabumon are on Frigimon's ice bridge.

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" Frigimon asks confusing Tai and Agumon.

"Sorry I just had to say that. Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon shouts creating more ice for the bridge.

"Man that island is just as far away as ever. Let's take five you guys and then we'll keep on going." Tai says sitting on the ice.

"The island's still moving. If we stop we may not be able to catch up to it." Frigimon says.

"Agumon if you could fly like Birdramon or Coredramon we'd be there already." Tai says.

"Well I can't." Agumon says turning away from Tai.

"Birdramon and Coredramon probably can't fly in the cold anyway. No one toasts my cloths like you, come on laugh." Tai says grinning at his Digimon.

"No way." Agumon tells him.

"Oh I hate to see friends fight. I'll carry you both across like this. There nice and comfy?" Frigimon asks putting them on his shoulders.

"Yeah comfy like a Marcel on ice but at least we'll be nice and fresh when we get there." Tai jokes.

"Hey did I ever tell you about the party I went to that the Numemon crashed? Ha now that's a party no one will forget." Frigimon says and walks towards the island.

Meanwhile Gabumon continued looking for T.K. and Shiro.

"Well no sign of T.K. or Shiro out here anywhere. Poor Matt will be so disappointed. Gasps! Matt! What are you doing out? I told you not to leave! Can you hear me? Matt!" Gabumon shouts seeing his friend and partner passed out in the snow.

Gabumon then brings Matt back to the cave and sets him by the fire.

"He's frozen. I have got to warm him up or else…or else he will never make it. But how? All I have is my own fur and – hey that's it. Why not? No one's here to see me. Here you go my friend. You'll feel better in no time. Good thing we're alone here." Gabumon says placing his fur coat on top of Matt.

Unknown to them there is a strange creature outside in the storm watching them.

* * *

The next day Tai, Agumon, and Frigimon arrive at the island.

"This one Numemon kept following my sister but I handled him. A little Subzero Ice Punch showing-tell. Hey you two wake up! We're here." Frigimon tells them as they wake up and hop off of Frigimon's shoulders.

"I wonder where Gabumon and Matt landed." Tai wonders.

"Somewhere in the middle I think. So they must be up there somewhere in that forest." Frigimon says.

"Sure let's go for a hike, then after that we'll hike, then after that we can hike some more, sheesh." Tai complains.

"Hey there's a bed." Agumon says.

"Matt must be around here somewhere. Matt! Matt! Can you hear me Matt?" Tai calls out hoping Matt will hear him.

"Oh Gabumon!" Agumon call out to his fellow Digimon.

"Matt! I'm here, Matt!" Tai continues to shout.

"Gabumon!" Agumon calls again.

"Matt! Are you out there?" Tai yells.

Meanwhile Matt wakes and sees Gabumon putting back on his fur.

"Gabumon, you took off your fur for…well thanks." Matt says.

"Yeah well it's good to see you're up and feeling – better." Gabumon begins but starts sneezing.

"Hey you kept me all warm but now you have my cold. Bet you look pretty funny with no fur on, Gabumon. Thanks" Matt says and starts laughing.

"It's okay." Gabumon tells him. "Matt! Gabumon!" Tai calls out.

"It's Tai and Agumon. They're here!" Gabumon says and sneezes again. "Matt!" Tai shouts seeing his friend. "Hey!" Agumon shouts seeing Gabumon.

"Tai!" Matt yells. "I thought we never find you guys. It sure is lucky we met up with Frigimon." Tai says.

"Frosty the Snowmon here." Matt says.

"Yup this is him. He happened to see you two fall on this island and then he got us here in no time." Tai says.

"Subzero Ice Punch you know." Frigimon says.

"Did you see anyone?" Matt asks.

"No when it rains kids I usually notice. You were the only two who fell here. If there are more of you they must be on the other islands." Frigimon says.

"Poor T.K. and Shiro." Matt says with his head hung down.

"Hey don't worry we'll find them." Tai assures him but then Gabumon sneezes.

"Hey what it dud." Agumon tells him.

"Sorry about that, I am not use to having a cold." Gabumon says.

"A cold huh. I have an idea." Frigimon says and walks off.

"Don't go Frigimon! You can't catch his cold! You already are." Tai shouts but Frigimon doesn't stop.

Tai then walks over to Gabumon and looks at him.

"How'd you get sick? You're the one with the fur around here." Tai tells him but then Matt grabs his arm.

"Stop making fun of him! Leave him alone, Tai!" Matt shouts.

"Hey why don't you chill out, Matt? I was only trying to see if we could help him." Tai tells him.

"Gabumon I think you ought a go take a rest for a little while." Agumon says.

"I think you're right." Gabumon agrees and they head into the cave.

"We have to figure out what we're going to do next." Tai says to Matt.

"Well isn't it obvious? We have to go search for all the others." Matt says.

"Yeah and how are we supposed to do that? You heard what Frigimon said. Everyone landed on different islands. Unless you've got an airplane stashed around here someplace I think we're stuck." Tai tells him.

"So I guess we'll ask Frigimon for help then." Matt said crossing his arms.

"Weren't you listening to me? He said they're scattered all over the place. He only has two arms. He's not an octopus." Tai says.

"Then I'll have to make a raft out of some of these trees, okay!" Matt shouts.

"Matt calm down! Wow what's eating you, dude? I'm on your side. I'll help you get off this island if we have to build surfboards, okay! Look the others will be fine without us for now. We've gotta focus on the real deal." Tai tells him.

"Real deal?" Matt questions.

"What? I've gotta spell it out for you? We've gotta know if this island's moving towards that place Devimon talked about." Tai says.

"That's not the real deal! You doofus, there's nothing more real than our friends and find them and getting us all back home safe and don't you ever forget it! You wanna ditch your friends to go look for some far away land but I'm not coming! I'll find T.K. and Shiro! I'll find all of them by myself!" Matt yells and runs off.

"But Matt…hey come on don't freak out on me!" Tai shouts and chases after him.

Matt continues to run but doesn't get very far.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Tai yells and tackles Matt to the ground.

"No one runs away while I'm still talking now listen maybe there's something across the ocean to help us find the others. Why do you have to get so bent out of shape? I know how you feel Matt." Tai says but then Matt punches Tai knocking him into the snow.

"You haven't got a clue how I feel Tai! You're acting like such a jerk!" Matt tells him.

"Who you calling a jerk, jerk!" Tai shouts tackling Matt once again.

"Tai stop that." Agumon says.

"You have to work together guys! Stop fighting." Gabumon said but they continue to fight while rolling through the snow.

"Matt! Tai! Quit it!" Agumon says.

"What do we do? We have to stop them some way." Gabumon says.

Matt and Tai continue rolling through the snow until they hit a pile causing Tai to be on top of Matt ready to punch him.

"It's my brothers. They're out there on some strange island and they're all alone." Matt tells Tai while crying.

"That's it, wow. But wait didn't you say Shiro grew up on the streets for two years? I'm sure he's fine and he's probably with T.K. right now." Tai assures Matt.

"Tai! Matt! Get away from that cliff." Agumon warns them but the snow gives out causing them to fall over the side but luckily for them Tai was able to grab a branch sticking out of the cliff.

"I've got you. Whatever you do just don't let go of my hand." Tai tells Matt.

"Don't give up you guys. Hold on. Oh it's hopeless I'm so tired and hungry right now I don't have any strength at all." Agumon says.

"We'd be okay if I could just digivolve into Garurumon." Gabumon says sneezing again.

Just then the strange creature that was watching Matt and Gabumon last night appears sliding down the ice with a huge ice spear.

"Oh I think its Mojyamon." Agumon says.

"That's him but he has a Black Gear stuck inside him." Gabumon said.

"Mojyamon is a peaceful mountain Digimon that doesn't like fighting!" Agumon says.

"You'd better tell him that. He doesn't look very peaceful right now!" Gabumon says.

"Ice Club!" Mojyamon shouts causing the cliff edge to break sending the four of them falling downward.

Fortunately for them Frigimon was right below them and instead of hitting the ground they land on his head causing him to drop the stuff he was carrying.

"It's raining kids and Digimon again. I'm gonna have to start carrying an umbrella." Frigimon says.

"Thank you Frigimon." Agumon and Gabumon say together.

"Nice timing." Matt comments.

"Without you we'd be as flat as pancakes." Tai tells him.

"Ha well next time try not to land on my head. Here I brought some food." Frigimon says.

"Excellent. Let's eat." Tai says and starts eating.

"And it's good and tasty just the way I like it." Agumon says taking a bite out of his food.

"An old cold remedy." Frigimon says handing some kind of grass to Gabumon who puts it in his mouth but wishes he hadn't.

Just then Mojyamon appears causing the kids to run away.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon." Frigimon says and kicks Mojyamon into the cliff causing a hole to be formed.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yells but Mojyamon dodges the attack and throws Frigimon to the ground.

"Boomerang Bone!" Mojyamon shouts throwing a boomerang like bone at them making them drop to the ground to dodge it.

"Nice trick Mojyamon! Now watch ours." Tai says as his Digivice starts glowing.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yells as he charges at Mojyamon who throws the bone again but Garurumon catches it in his mouth and breaks it with his teeth.

"That's it, Garurumon!" Matt cheers for his Champion Digimon.

"Go Greymon!" Tai shouts.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a massive fireball at Mojyamon but he dodges it and kicks Greymon to the ground.

"You're not playing nice!" Mojyamon says unaware that Frigimon is behind him.

"Now Greymon aim for the Black Gear!" Frigimon shouts grabbing hold of Mojyamon so he couldn't dodge.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires another fireball which makes contact with the Black Gear causing it to be destroyed.

Mojyamon then begins to shrink down to normal size.

"Whew now that's more like it. Back down to standard Mojyamon size. Garurumon what are you looking at?" Frigimon asks unaware of the Black Gears behind him.

Garurumon the fires his Howling Blaster at them causing them to be destroyed while both Greymon and Garurumon de-digivolve back into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Wow! I feel like I was run down by a Monochromon." Mojyamon says.

"A Black Gear was controlling you Mojyamon." Agumon tells him.

"That's right the fight wasn't your fault." Gabumon says.

"The same thing happened to me but its okay though. No one got hurt." Frigimon says.

"This doesn't change anything, Tai. We still have to go and find the others." Matt says but then the Black Gears start moving again.

"Look the Gears have fixed themselves." Agumon says.

"It must be Devimon." Gabumon states.

"And the island is moving again." Matt says.

Tai runs over the edge and looks through his mini telescope.

"We're moving alright the other way. Back toward Infinity Mountain." Tai says.

"And Devimon." Matt says.

"If that's true than this is no time for us to be fighting." Tai tells him and Matt nods.

"No stinking gears are gonna stop us." Tai says.

"Yeah. Together we're gonna be alright." Matt says and they watch as the island travels towards Infinity Mountain.

_'And now I know my brothers will be alright because they have Dracomon and Patamon to take care of them when I can't be there and I think as long as we can all trust each other it's a safe bet that we'll be able to fight and beat Devimon.'_ Matt says in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10: A Clue From The DigiPast

Chapter 10: A Clue From The Digi-Past

Izzy's bed finally stops flying and then starts falling towards one of File Island's scattering pieces.

"Whoa! Tentomon I say we're traveling at a very high speed plummeting toward an unidentified and uh crash landing is eminent." Izzy says.

"Just pretend we're hitting the beach." Tentomon tells him.

Meanwhile Mimi and Palmon were also falling towards another piece of File Island as well.

Once their bed was above a forest it suddenly drops fast.

"Oh now that should be good for some frequent flyer miles." Mimi says as she puts her clothes back on as the sun finally rises.

"Are you alright Mimi?" Palmon asks her.

"Oh no, humidity." Mimi says.

"Yes some kind of tropical rainforest but not one that I'm familiar with. It all happened so fast. Where are we?" Palmon wonders.

"Have any idea what humidity does to my hair?" Mimi asks her Digimon who shakes her head.

"It goes like all poodle. Not a pretty sight." She tells Palmon.

"Uh perhaps we ought to look around and see if we can find any of the others." Palmon suggest.

"Yeah, let's go. Maybe we can at least find some air conditioning or something." Mimi says and they walk off into the forest.

Meanwhile on the island that Izzy and Tentomon landed on they come to an ancient ruin.

"Well here we are Izzy. Hardly the life of breezy style lodgings I was expecting to find." Tentomon says to his partner.

"Whoa!" Izzy says in amazement.

"Uh yes, very interesting Izzy but don't you think we should keep searching for the others? I mean now really isn't the time to –" Tentomon begins.

"I know but just look at this place. It's Prodigious. I've got to check it out Tentomon, just for a minute." Izzy says and walks into the ruin.

"Hmm alright just for a minute." Tentomon says.

Back in the rainforest Mimi and Palmon are still looking for the others until Mimi spots something.

"Yum bananas." She says.

"Banana?" Palmon questions.

"Can you reach high enough?" Mimi asks her Digimon who nods her head and extends her vines and pulls the bananas off the tree branch.

"I was really starved. Now I can pretend we're having banana splits, huh Palmon." Mimi says but when she peels the banana peels back she finds that there is nothing inside.

"Huh? Hey what's the big idea?" She asks.

"They certainly do look delicious." Palmon says and takes a bite out of the peel itself.

"I can't believe it! This place is seriously getting on my nerves!" Mimi shouts but then hears something in the tree behind them.

"Goodbye. Meet to nice you." A weird creature with a rat on its head says.

"He means, 'Hello. Nice to meet you.'" The rat says.

"Uh yeah what he said." The weird creature says.

"He means I'm right." The rat said.

"Palmon who's the talking dessert?" Mimi asks.

"It's Sukamon and Chuumon also known as the Digi-losers." Palmon says.

"Hey thanks." Sukamon says not getting the insult.

"Sukamon and his mouse buddy are always together because they share the same teeny, tiny brain." Palmon says and then the two Digi-losers start chasing the two girls.

"Alright that's enough! Leave us alone!" Mimi yells very annoyed at them as was Palmon.

"Okay sure but first you gotta pay a what-do-you call it." Sukamon says.

"Pay a toll." Chuumon says.

"What do you mean a toll?" Palmon asks.

"Does she think she can use our woods for free? She's gotta pay like uh that purse there for instance." Sukamon says.

"I like the hat." Chuumon says.

"No! What part of no don't you understand you whack-a-zoids? Now get out of here!" Mimi tells them.

"I think she insulted us." Chuumon tells Sukamon.

"Bingo Einstein." Mimi says.

"She did?" Sukamon asks.

"Go ahead. Let her have it." Chuumon tells Sukamon and he starts throwing stuff at Mimi.

"That's it. I give up. I want to see the camp therapist." Mimi says as she leans against a tree.

Sukamon and Chuumon slide down the tree's trunk and reaches for Mimi's Digivice but as they were about to it shoots a light out hitting the two Digi-losers.

"Wow I feel all tingly and refreshed like a whole new person." Sukamon says after the light disappears.

"Yeah! We're whole new persons." Chuumon says.

"Is this one as much of a pain as the last one?" Mimi asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No! Really we'll be nice from now on. Really." Sukamon tells her.

"So you'll leave us alone?" Mimi asks still annoyed.

"Wait! First tell us if you've seen any other humans around here?" Palmon asks.

"Any what?" Sukamon asks.

"Creature that look like this one." Palmon says pointing at Mimi.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Chuumon begins.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Sukamon says.

"Tell me." Mimi says excitedly.

"Well it wasn't nearly as pretty you are of course but we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon." Sukamon says blushing.

"So when were you planning on telling us, next week? They must have seen Izzy too, Palmon." Mimi says excited that she might get to see her secret crush.

"Listen you two, can you take us there? It's important that we find him." Palmon says.

"Sure okay." Sukamon says.

"And not funny business." Palmon tells them.

"Cross our hearts…" Sukamon begins.

"And hope to die." Chuumon finishes.

"Well of all the ridiculous things to say." Palmon comments and the Digi-losers take the girls to the edge of the island piece.

"Right over there."Sukamon says once they arrive.

"Oh well that's just great. How are we supposed to get over there?" Mimi wonders.

"You're the one with the big hat, you think of something. A gorgeous girl like you must have a big brain." Chuumon says.

"Thanks a lot, really." Mimi says sarcastically.

"Uh before you go maybe you give us a big thank you kiss, huh." Sukamon says disgusting Mimi.

"Ah please tell me they're kidding." Mimi says.

"Climb aboard! Quickly!" Palmon says and Mimi wraps her arms around her as she extends her vines to the other island and pulls them across.

"Maybe we jumped the gun." Sukamon says sadly.

"Ugh just the thought of that kiss is making me queasy." Mimi says in disgust.

"That's okay! We'll wait till you come back!" Sukamon shouts to them.

"Don't hold your breath." Mimi tells them as she and Palmon stick their tongues out at them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ruin.

"Okay Izzy, I highly suggest putting an end to this architectural tour." Tentomon says.

"As I mentioned before I'm gathering information. I'm sure this place is crawling with clues." Izzy says and looks to his right to see a giant Black Gear.

"Look it's one of Devimon's Black Gears." Izzy says as he and Tentomon walk over to it.

"So it is." Tentomon said.

"You know what I think? If we keep this gear from turning we'll completely jam that creep up." Izzy says.

"Even better, we could not do that. And then we can go look for the others like we should have done in the first place." Tentomon says.

"Wait a minute; this is the same writing we saw the last time. Remember? It made me realize that in Digi-World basic data is a bio substance. All that data is stored on my hard drive. If only there was a power source here." Izzy says and looks around.

"Get a power source, stop the gear. Is 'find our friends' on that list?" Tentomon asks.

"Hmm, those lights are getting power from somewhere. Hey an outlet. Check it out. It works!" Izzy says after plugging in his computer.

"Oh goodie." Tentomon says sarcastically.

"Now let's see if I can decipher this." Izzy says and starts working on cracking the codes.

Meanwhile Mimi and Palmon were just outside the old ruins.

"Here are the old ruins. Let's just hope that giant kissy face lemon custard was telling the trust." Mimi says.

"Only one way to find out." Palmon tells her.

"Yeah." Mimi shouts and they run into the ruin.

As they walk into the ruin they look to their right to see both Izzy and Tentomon.

"It's them!" Mimi shouts gaining Tentomon attention.

"Mimi?" Tentomon says shocked to see her.

"Tentomon! And Izzy!" Mimi says and runs over to him.

"Umm hi Mimi." Izzy says and blushes a little.

"Finally a friendly face. Where's the rest of the gang?" Mimi asks.

"I have no idea." Izzy tells her and goes back to work.

"But uh shouldn't we like look for them or something? What are you doing anyway?" Mimi asks.

"Right now I'm trying to decipher these hieroglyphs." Izzy tells her.

"Well can't that wait? If you don't mind my asking." Mimi says.

"That's what I kept telling him, let's go look for the others I say but does he listen? No." Tentomon says.

"Alright get up Izzy." Mimi orders but he doesn't listen.

"I'm sure the key to figuring everything out is in here. The question is does each glyph represent a letter, a word, or a phrase. Hmm, I'll have to cross reference the characteristics." Izzy says causing the others to drop their heads.

A few minutes later Izzy was still working on deciphering the hieroglyphs while Mimi, Palmon, and Tentomon were sitting on the floor.

"Izzy any idea how long this is going to take? I mean can we go sometime before winter sets in? Izzy!" Mimi says trying to her crush's attention.

"Izzy your friend is asking you a question." Tentomon tells him. "Yeah and her rear end is getting cold from sitting on this stone floor doing nothing." Mimi adds.

"Oh wait, yeah! Yeah! That might work." Izzy says figuring something out unaware that Mimi just stood up.

"Uh oh. Izzy!" Tentomon calls out.

"Are you ignoring me you computer geek pipsqueak?" Mimi shouts.

"Okay so if I make the variable constant and search for viral patterns…hey here's something." Izzy says as a map of the ruin appears on his computer screen.

"Prodigious these ruins are a gigantic maze." Izzy says excitedly.

"I'm leaving right now! It's obvious you have no interest in me at all!" Mimi shouts and starts crying.

"Oh don't cry Mimi." Tentomon says but then Palmon starts crying as well.

"Oh no not you too. Izzy do something." Tentomon tells his partner.

"Do what? My laptop can't do everything." Izzy tells him.

"I don't know tell her you're sorry." Tentomon says.

"Sorry? For what?" Izzy asks confused.

"I can't take it anymore. I haven't had anything to eat and my feet are killing me and a giant lemon custard tried to kiss me and all I want to do is get out of here!" Mimi whines.

"Mimi's trying to leave is that so wrong? Honestly Izzy how can you be so insensitive?" Palmon asks.

"Insensitive? What do you mean?" Izzy asks.

"You ignore us while you pock away at your computer." Palmon says.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm doing something ultra important like maybe saving this world. If I can just decipher these hieroglyphs then maybe we could –" Izzy begins.

"Just keep your stupid hieroglyphics!" Mimi shouts and runs off feeling heartbroken.

"Mimi wait! Oh dear." Tentomon says and flies after her.

"You just like playing on your computer that's all." Palmon says to Izzy.

"You think I'm just playing around here?" Izzy asks.

"I almost think you like computers more than people. I mean can't you see how much Mimi likes you and wants your attention." Palmon says.

"What? You mean she actually likes me? I thought she didn't want anything to do with me. Maybe I should tell her I like her too…huh? Don't look now but Mimi and Tentomon are gone." Izzy tells Palmon.

"Now what do we do?" Palmon asks.

* * *

Meanwhile Mimi runs through the temple.

"I hate this place! I'll never recommend this resort to anyone!" Mimi shouts.

"Mimi! Mimi wait!" Tentomon shouts but she then trips over a root.

"Oh dear, Mimi! Mimi are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm not a bad person. So why is all this happening to me?" Mimi wonders.

"Mimi we have to be careful. One wrong turn and we could get lost in here." Tentomon tells.

"I don't understand. How can Izzy not see how much I like him?" Mimi wonders and runs off.

"What? You mean you actually like Izzy. Huh, wait?" Tentomon shouts chasing after her again.

Meanwhile with Izzy and Palmon.

"I don't see them anywhere. Where could they have gone?" Palmon wonders.

"They didn't go deeper into the maze did they?" Izzy asks.

"That would be my guess." Palmon says.

"These deciphered hieroglyphs tell me the inside of these ruins is like a giant labyrinth so if that's the case they could be lost in there forever." Izzy says.

"Forever, oh!" Palmon shouts worriedly.

Meanwhile back in the maze.

"Hey ah Tentomon?" Mimi says.

"Yes." Tentomon replies.

"You get the feeling we're sort of going around in circles? See this smudge on the wall? I remember pasting it a long time ago." Mimi says.

"You're right." Tentomon says.

"Could it be that we're lost?" Mimi wonders.

"I realize that this is probably a bad time to say 'I told you so' but…" Tentomon says trailing off.

"Oh quiet." Mimi tells him. Back with Izzy and Palmon.

"Oh I can't bare it! I'm going in." Palmon says watching Izzy type away at his computer.

"And get lost too. no Palmon, we have got to use our heads first." Izzy says to her.

"But we can't just leave them." Palmon says.

"We won't but this is one simply complicated maze. I've got to try to get a handle on it then maybe I can help get them out." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Mimi and Tentomon continue to walk through the maze.

"Well being lost isn't so bad." Tentomon says trying to lighten up the mode but then a little piece of debris falls onto Mimi's head.

"Great." Mimi says.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" Tentomon asks.

"On I'm fine. I'm getting us to it by now. If I had just gone to cheerleading camp none of this would have happened." Mimi mutters.

"Let's try a systematic approach to this. Maybe if we just keep turning to the left or something like that…" Tentomon begins.

"Why should I listen to you? It's your friend Izzy that got me into this mess in the first place. If he had just noticed how much I like him none of this would have happened." Mimi says grabbing Tentomon's attention.

"Wait a minute, you like Izzy? That's great because he likes you too." Tentomon says causing Mimi to stop.

"Huh? He does?" Mimi questions feeling a surge of happiness build up inside of her.

"Yes he does but please don't be too hard on him. Yes he gets a little too wrapped up in his work and he doesn't interact well with others but he's a good boy." Tentomon tells her as they continue walking.

Back with Izzy and Palmon.

"There they are." Izzy says as a red flashing dot appears on his laptop.

"That's Mimi? That flashing light?" Palmon asks.

"Precisely." Izzy says and clicks on the dot.

_"No, no, not that way." _They hear Tentomon say.

_"Oh would you just follow me."_ Mimi says.

"That's my girl." Palmon says.

"I've homed in on the signal from her Digivice. We can hear her let's hope she can hear us. Izzy to Mimi, do you read me? _Repeat, do you read me?"_ Izzy says into his headset.

"Izzy is that you?" Mimi asks hearing her crush's voice.

"Alright it's working! Okay Mimi, I'm gonna navigate for you so walk exactly where I tell you to." Izzy tells her.

"Don't worry it'll be okay._ He knows what he's doing."_ Palmon says.

"Is that you Palmon?" Tentomon asks.

"Just do what Izzy tells you and you'll be out of there before you know it." Palmon says.

"See I told you Izzy was a good boy." Tentomon says.

"Oh and Izzy." Mimi says.

_"Uh yeah?"_ Izzy says.

"Afterwards we need to talk." Mimi tells him.

"Okay but for now take the first doorway on the right. When you get to the end turn left but be careful because there's a big hole in the middle of the floor." Izzy tells her.

Mimi follows Izzy directions to the room but when she steps on the floor its starts crumbling away to reveal a huge pit.

_"There should be a narrow ledge you can use to get across." _Izzy says.

"Izzy did we have to take the scenic route?" Mimi asks as she shuffles across the walk on the ledge.

Meanwhile another flashing dot appears on Izzy laptop screen.

"Uh ho." Izzy says.

"What do you mean 'Uh ho'?" Palmon asks.

"Okay I'm ready so which way should we go?" Mimi asks but Izzy doesn't reply.

"Something has happened." Tentomon says.

Meanwhile back with Izzy and Palmon.

"I was hoping it was just a glitch but there's something defiantly something in there with them and it's moving closer." Izzy says to Palmon.

"Now I am starting to worry." Palmon says.

Back with Mimi and Tentomon.

"Izzy what's with the silent treatment?" Mimi asks but then they hear evil laughter coming from somewhere.

"Did you hear that? It sounded evil." Tentomon says.

"Tentomon it's been such a long time." A voice behind them says.

"Uh no!" Tentomon says recognizing the owner of the voice.

Behind them was a centaur like creature that jumped over the hole in the previous room they were in.

"Centarumon – half man, half horse. You really don't want to get on either of his bad sides. Run Mimi run!" Tentomon shouts and they start running off.

"I like a good chase." Centarumon says.

_"Left, take a left!"_ Izzy tell them as they turn left.

"Izzy we are quite anxiously awaiting your directions. Are you there?" Tentomon asks his partner.

"Another left through the doorway!" Izzy tells them and they turn left again but it leads to a dead end.

"Great job Izzy! It's a dead end!" Mimi shouts.

"Where do we go now Izzy? Izzy? We seem to have lost contact with him." Tentomon says when Izzy doesn't reply.

"Oh really?" Centarumon says.

"He's back!" Tentomon shouts.

"Solar Ray! Fire!" Centarumon shouts as a cannon appears out of his right hand and shoots at Mimi but Tentomon pushes her to the ground.

"I ripped my skirt." Mimi says.

"Get out of the way!" Tentomon tells her as Centarumon comes into the room.

"Your bravery is noted but that alone will not gain you any mercy." Centarumon says.

"What are you waiting for? Make yourself bigger." Mimi tells Tentomon.

"If you mean you want me to digivolve I'm afraid that's impossible." Tentomon says to her.

"What do you mean impossible?" Mimi asks.

"I'll tell you what it means, he cannot protect you. So you have to hold your ground and that's truly impossible." Centarumon says.

"Stop talking and get growing!" Mimi orders.

"Oh how I'd like to but if I'm separated from Izzy I can't." Tentomon tells her but then the whole room starts shaking.

"Stop that! Can't you see I'm in the middle of saying something?" Mimi says thinking it was Centarumon who was making the room shake but then the wall behind them gives away to reveal Izzy and Palmon.

"Izzy!" Mimi says excitedly.

"Get out of there!" Izzy tells her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mimi says about to get out but Centarumon aims his cannon at her.

"Watch out Mimi! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon! Leave my friends alone!" Togemon shouts but Centarumon still aims his cannon at Mimi.

"Mimi get back!" Izzy shouts.

"Leave this to me. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon says.

"Oh I forgot when you get bigger you get a lot bigger don't you? Watch where you step." Mimi says being squished against the wall by Kabuterimon.

"Oh uh sorry." Kabuterimon apologizes.

Meanwhile Izzy was having a similar problem but with needles.

Centarumon then releases his attack blasting all four of them out of the temple.

"That's one way to get out of there." Mimi says.

"Yeah but this is no time to be taking it easy. Look who's here." Izzy tells her as Centarumon comes out.

"Yeah I see him." Mimi says.

"Leave them alone! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouts firing his attack at Centarumon.

"I think it's time for a Needle Spray!" Togemon shouts combining her attack with Kabuterimon's.

Both the Champion Level Digimon's attack hit Centarumon causing the Black Gear embedded in his back to get destroyed.

"That felt interest." Centarumon says falling to the ground.

"One of those Black Gears fell out of his body." Izzy says.

"[Groans] Where am I?" Centarumon asks.

"Are you a good Digimon now?" Mimi asks.

"What? That device on your bag." Centarumon says seeing Mimi's Digivice.

"This?" Mimi asks showing him her Digivice.

"I have seen it before." Centarumon says.

* * *

Afterwards Centarumon took Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon into the temple and shows them a symbol of the Digivice.

"It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple and I am its guardian." Centarumon says.

"Well that certainly looks familiar." Izzy says looking at his Digivice as Mimi looks at hers.

"The Digivice is a preserver of the light. The last line of defense against the darkness that threatens all of existence." Centarumon says.

"Really?" Izzy asks.

"I didn't get that but I'm starting to think they're something more than just a cool accessory." Mimi says but then Centarumon see someone walk into the room.

"Hmm Leomon why are you here?" Centarumon asks him.

"To destroy them. The children. I warn you Centarumon do not interfere with me." Leomon says and jumps over to them.

"No Leomon!" Centarumon shouts as Leomon is about to punch Mimi.

"I can't look, it's too scary! Well maybe a peak." Mimi says and sees Centarumon blocking Leomon's punch.

"Wow time's standing still here." Izzy says.

"I said no Leomon. The children poses the Digivice. As the guardian of its temple I must protect them as well." Centarumon says.

"Protect them from me? Good luck. Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts firing his attack at Centarumon but he dodges it by jumping over him.

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shouts firing his attack which manages to hit Leomon but does affect him that much.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts sending Centarumon straight into the wall.

"The children must be destroyed." Leomon says walking over to them.

"You must mean some other children." Mimi says holding up her bag with her Digivice on it causing Leomon to stop in his tracks.

"Your Digivice…it stopped him in his tracks." Izzy says and holds up his Digivice which starts glowing as does Mimi's.

"Bad kitty! Out! Go on out!" Mimi orders and Leomon runs away fearing the light from the Digivice.

"Well that got rid of him. These things really are kind of amazing." Mimi says.

"A preserver of light against the darkness." Izzy says.

"Can you order a pizza with it? I'm still starving." Mimi says.

* * *

Later they had back to the huge Black Gear near the entrance to the temple.

"Centarumon maybe with your help we could stop this Black Gear." Izzy says pointing at the gear.

"No I'm afraid I have neither the strength nor knowledge to oppose Devimon or the powers of darkness." Centarumon says.

"Are you still going on about this? When can we get something to eat?" Mimi asks.

"Guess I'll just have to keep deciphering and analyzing these two sets of hieroglyphs. I'm sure all the answer are in here somewhere." Izzy says and goes back to work.

"Excuse me, isn't this where I came in? You're not seriously starting that again, not right now." Mimi says.

"Just a nano." Izzy tells her.

"This Black Gear. Who cares about that dumb old thing? All I want is lunch." Mimi says and kicks the Black Gear which starts turning the other way causing the island to go the other way too.

"Look the process has reversed itself." Izzy says as they walk over the edge of the island.

"Amazing." Palmon says.

"Excellent work Mimi. It just goes to show you that sometimes the simplest solution is actually the best." Izzy says to her.

"That's not much of a compliment." Mimi says.

"Listen Mimi I want to apologize for ignoring you and making you think I don't like you. You see the truth is you're sure a pretty girl that I thought you wouldn't be interested in a guy like me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really do like you…a lot actually." Izzy confesses making Mimi's heart soar with delight.

"Oh Izzy I like you too and I guess I was a little too quick I get you to like me." Mimi tells him making Izzy smile.

"So Mimi I was wondering if maybe you want to be my uh…" Izzy says blushing like crazy but Mimi steps up and kisses his cheek making him blush even more.

"Yes Izzy I would love to be your girlfriend." Mimi says smiling.

"You see Izzy it pays to interact with others." Tentomon says.

"I guess you're right." Izzy says holding Mimi's hand as they watch Infinity Mountain get closer.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dancing Digimon

Chapter 11: The Dancing Digimon

Up in Devimon's castle on Infinity Mountain.

"I, Devimon, had completely separated those eight brats and their pesky Digimon. That is until that Tai and Mimi caught up with Matt and Izzy. I'll make sure they never find their other friends. Especially with the plans I have for Sora and Joe on that lovely day, the Bakemon Holiday." Devimon says and starts laughing evilly.

Meanwhile Joe and Gomamon were still floating in the ocean.

"If there's one thing I've learned in DigiWorld: beds don't make good boats." Joe says and turns around to see Gomamon eating food from his bag.

"Did I just hear you eating again?" Joe asks and Gomamon nods his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat all the food since we don't know when we'll find land? I told you we'll need to ration as save the food for later as in much later." Joe says.

"But it is later Joe. You told me that twenty minutes ago." Gomamon says to him.

"Twenty minutes is not much later! Please tell me that there is some food left in the bag!" Joe yells shaking Gomamon back and forth.

"Well no since you can't handle eating and floating on the ocean at the same time I ate it all. Beside I need food to digivolve in case we run into bad Digimon." Gomamon tells him.

"So do we see any bad Digimon? No! If I starve who are you going to protect?" Joe shouts but then gets sick again.

"That's enough about food. Things will get better soon. Hang in there buddy." Gomamon says rubbing Joe's back but then sees a crate handing straight towards them.

"That crate is going to hit us." Gomamon says.

"Maybe it's full of fruits, vegetables, bread, milk, cereal, hot dogs, cookies, candy, and soda!" Joe says excitedly.

"I wish." Gomamon says doubting what Joe says is in the crate.

"You wish? We wouldn't need more food if you hadn't eaten ours!" Joe says shaking Gomamon again.

"You're strong when you're hungry." Gomamon comments.

"Starvation is a good motivator. Looks like we'll need a jack hammer to open this. Hmm…let's see." Joe says but then the crate top bursts open to reveal Ogremon.

"Ogremon!" Gomamon yells.

"Right you little Digi-pests. Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yells and starts swinging his club at Joe and Gomamon but they keep dodging it until the breaks the bed in half.

"Come out of the sea Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts and different color fish start popping out of the ocean and at Ogremon.

"I'm not scared of some stinking fish! On second thought that really hurt!" Ogremon shouts.

"What powerful force could cause this evil Digimon to be driven back and out muscled by a bunch of small fish?" Joe wonders.

"When the small and weak join forces to fight for a good purpose they can often bring about the down fall of the big and powerful." Gomamon says.

"[Growls] Get off me!" Ogremon shouts and punches the fish back into the ocean.

"Then again sometimes they don't have a chance." Gomamon says sheepishly.

"And neither do we!" Joe yells.

"And now for you meats." Ogremon says and attacks Joe but his Digivice starts glowing.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon yells.

"You're bigger now. I'm so scared…not! Here's some hand to hand Pummel Whacking!" Ogremon shouts and starts throwing punches at Ikkakumon's face.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yells firing his horn at Ogremon knocking him back into the crate.

"Joe you've gotta climb up onto my back." Ikkakumon tells his partner and then they swim away.

"Cowards! Go ahead and run! See how far you'll get! Come back and fight! I dare you!" Ogremon taunts fall on deaf ears.

"Oh man, I don't like adventure. I'm a stay at home and read kind of guy." Joe says but then notices something's wrong with Ikkakumon.

"I'm tired and hungry and sinking." Ikkakumon says.

"Sinking is bad. Hey Ikkakumon. Wait a minute. I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super water mammal." Joe says but then Ikkakumon de-digivolves back into Gomamon.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora casts a line into the ocean to try and catch something.

"Sora is fishing! Sora is fishing! Catch anything?" Biyomon asks.

"Not yet. Give me time; I'm hoping to catch something big." Sora says to her Digimon.

"I'd even be happy if you caught me a little sardine." Biyomon says.

"Please I know how hungry you can get. If I caught a huge any kind of fish you'd be right there eating it with me, right?" Sora asks.

"Well since you put it that way. Do you really think you can make a big catch? Oh look maybe there's one now." Biyomon says seeing the stick go under.

"Oh boy it feels like a whale! This is a whopper for sure!" Sora says excitedly. "Pull harder!" Biyomon says.

"I'm trying to." Sora tells her.

"Let me help." Biyomon says and wraps her wings around Sora's waist and pulls.

"Help!" Joe says weakly.

"Oh my that's a person! Joe!" Sora yells and tries harder to pull him in.

Afterwards Joe was lying on a bed of leaves next to a fire while Gomamon tells Sora and Biyomon what happened.

"Then a large crate drifted over to us, Ogremon popped out and attacked us." Gomamon says.

"Goodness how horrible." Sora says.

"It was but I digivolved and we escaped him but then my strength left me. I just couldn't seem to keep my energy up. The next thing I knew I was sinking deeper and deeper. When I opened my eyes and looked around I finally spotted Joe nearby, he was unconscious at the time and sinking fast. I tried to get him to the surface but my strength was giving out again and I knew I couldn't hold my breath much longer and that's about the time your fishing line hit me so I wrapped it around Joe and hung on until you pulled us in." Gomamon says.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad that the both of you are okay." Sora says to him.

"But I'm worried about Joe." Gomamon tells her.

"You are?" Biyomon asks surprised.

"Joe's going to be just fine Gomamon." Sora assures him.

"Well yes physically but I'm worried about his confidence. Fighting Ogremon back there really knocked him out. He needs to build his self confidence." Gomamon tells them.

"How can we help him?" Biyomon asks.

"Very simple, we just make him our leader." Gomamon says and then Joe wakes up.

"Huh? Hey where's Ogremon?" Joe wonders.

"He's gone." Biyomon tells him.

"But we've got a bigger problem we can't find any of the others. What should we do? We're stuck on this deserted island with no leader. So I guess you're going to have to lead us Joe." Sora tells him.

"WHAT?" Joe shouts in shock.

"I'm for him." Gomamon says quickly.

"And me." Biyomon says as well.

"Not me! I am not a leader." Joe objects.

"You have to. You're the strongest one here." Sora tells him.

"Not to mention the bravest." Biyomon says.

"But Shiro's braver then I am." Joe says.

"But Shiro's not here." Sora counters.

"Come on Joe remember how you fought the Unimon?" Gomamon reminds him.

"I am brave. You're right! I am the bravest one here!" Joe shouts.

"Well, let's not get too carried away." Sora says seeing Joe's appointment as leader is already going to his head.

"Oh but if I fail who will save you or me?" Joe wonders.

"My fish line." Sora jokes but then they hear the sound of bells ringing.

"Did you hear anything?" Joe asks.

"Yeah it seemed to come from up there." Sora says seeing something at the top of the hill.

"What do you suppose it is?" Biyomon asks.

"Looks like some kind of church." Sora says.

"Wherever there's a church there's usually people. Maybe our friends." Joe says.

"Someone should check it out." Sora says.

"I'll go." Biyomon said and starts flying off.

"Wait Biyomon, Joe's our leader now. Well lead us." Sora tells him.

"What if we see a bad Digimon? Ah I need a moment. Okay." Joe says and starts leading them up the hill doing an army march dribble.

"Must he keep up that army march dribble?" Sora asks quickly getting annoyed with their new "leader".

"Halt! Notice anything?" Joe asks as they look around.

"It all looks sort of familiar to me as if it's a place I've dreamed about or déjà vu. You know like we've been here before." Sora says.

"You're right this definitely looks like part of the island that broke away." Joe says.

"Yeah." Sora agrees.

"Yup so we should find the others or at least some people taking shelter inside that church." Joe assumes.

"You're assuming quite a bit there." Sora tells him.

"Fine that's my opinion!" Joe shouts.

"I'm just giving you another view." Sora says.

"I'm the leader here!" Joe shouts again.

"Okay. Excuse me." Sora says.

"Let's move out!" Joe orders quickly walking off.

"Wow! We've created a monster." Sora says crossing her arms.

"Hey you think a Black Gear got him?" Gomamon jokes.

"Gomamon." Sora giggles.

"Okay step lightly now troops. Let's have no stragglers. There's the church." Joe says as they arrive at the front.

"Who's going in?" Biyomon asks.

"What are you waiting?" Sora asks causing Joe to freeze up.

"What's wrong?" Biyomon asks.

"Well boss." Sora says.

"Joe you're the leader. Do you want me to take a peak?" Gomamon asks.

"No I don't want you taking a peak! I can't wait to go in there!" Joe shouts and walks off.

"I think that did it." Gomamon says and they all laugh.

_'Okay I'm afraid.'_ Joe says as he looks around the corner to see a group of people dancing badly.

_'I was right just a normal group of people.'_ Joe says and rushes back to the others.

"Oh hey guys whoa! There are people in the church! Dancing badly I might add!" Joe says shocking them all.

"There are people. They're dancing and wearing masks like it's Halloween." Sora says unaware of a masked man next to her.

"Hallow-what?" The man asks scaring the four of them.

* * *

The man then takes the small group of DigiDestined inside the church.

"They're celebrating the Bakemon holiday." The man says.

"It reminds me of Halloween." Joe says.

"We would love to have you join us. We don't have a lot of young people around. And no holiday is complete without them. You arrived just in time for some…fun." The man says.

"Like Trick or Treat? You do that for Bakemon?" Joe asks.

"Yes." The man says.

"Wait Bakemon as in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon asks.

"Yes." The man says again.

"But the only Bakemon I know is a horrible Digimon who lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that in the words of our friend he's like a loser." Gomamon says.

"You got that right." Biyomon agrees.

"Don't you dare come in here and tell us who to honor or not!" The man shouts getting in the two Digimon's faces.

"Now, now." Gomamon says.

"Back off!" Biyomon says.

"You're a little touchy. We just want to know when the Trick or Treating starts." Sora says.

"You're not afraid?" The man asks and they all shake their heads.

"Well you should be because it's a trick…" The man says as his mask starts cracking shocking the DigiDestined.

"…and you're the treat." The man says becoming Bakemon scaring the heck out of Joe and Sora.

"The masked man was the evil Digimon, Lord Bakemon, in disguise. No one had ever seen him in his true form." Gomamon says.

"Bakemon!" Biyomon yells.

"It is Bakemon!" Gomamon yells as well.

Just then all the other people turn into Bakemon as well and start chasing them out of the church but once they get outside all the other people turn into Bakemon as well and the church crumbles away too.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouts sending a spiral green flame at the Bakemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…" Gomamon starts but trips not having the energy to run.

"Gomamon!" Joe yells in shock.

"I need food. You were right I should have saved some earlier." Gomamon says.

"Biyomon digivolve…" Biyomon begins but then grabs her stomach from the lack of food.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouts in worry.

"I'm hungry too." Biyomon says and then all the Bakemon capture them.

* * *

The Bakemon throw Biyomon and Gomamon into a jail cell while Joe and Sora are tied up to be eaten.

"Okay don't panic. I'm still in control and feeling strong." Joe assures Sora.

"Okay." Sora replies.

"Waaah! I don't want to be somebody's appetizer! I'm supposed to go to med school!" Joe cries cracking under the pressure making Sora's sweat drop while the Bakemon start putting salt and pepper on them.

"Salt and pepper? You're not really going to eat us are you?" Sora asks.

"You're a little on the scrawny side but you'd be surprised what a little seasoning can do." One of the Bakemon says.

"You think we can finagle them into dining on someone a bit bigger?" Joe asks Sora.

"What kind of fiend is this guy? We're just kids." Sora says.

Meanwhile down in the jail cell.

"There must be a way out of here." Biyomon says as she and Gomamon feel against the wall for an exit.

"Maybe we've been looking in all the wrong places." Gomamon says.

"There's not much room to look in this place. Hey! We may be able to trick the guard and escape." Biyomon says.

"We may be able to trick him? I think that's a given. He doesn't look to smart." Gomamon comments.

"Right so first we have to try and wake him up." Biyomon says.

"And how are we going to do that? Look at him for a ghost he sleeps like a log." Gomamon says.

"We just have to get his attention or we'll never escape." Biyomon says and Gomamon nods his head.

"But I'm all out of ideas." She says.

"I think I have just the thing." Gomamon says and picks up a pebble and throws it at the sleeping Bakemon hitting him in the head.

"Hey what's the idea?" Bakemon asks.

"So when do you start?" Gomamon asks.

"Start what?" Bakemon asks back.

"Start taunting us you floating bag of wind." Gomamon says.

"What?" Bakemon says confused.

"You give bad Digimon a bad name." Biyomon says.

"But I haven't learned to taunt anyone yet." Bakemon says.

"It's easy. You just find out what we want and don't let us have it." Biyomon says.

"Here's how you taunt, we're starving and want to eat so you show us food but don't give it to us. You got it?" Gomamon asks.

"I think I gotcha. You know I've got a bunch of bananas." Bakemon says.

"Then taunt us with them. Come on." Biyomon says.

"Okay. How's this? Looks good doesn't it?" Bakemon asks holding up the bananas.

"I can't see. Come a little closer." Gomamon says.

"Here?" Bakemon asks again coming closer.

"You have to come even closer to taunt us. We can't really see them." Biyomon says.

"You bet. See?" Bakemon asks but then the two Digimon attack him taking the bananas from him knocking him out.

"That was a pretty good idea." Gomamon says eating away at the bananas.

"Never get between a Digimon and her meal." Biyomon says happily.

Meanwhile the Bakemon were getting ready to eat Joe and Sora.

"You don't want to eat me. I'm mostly gristle anyway." Joe says.

"What's that suppose to mean? You saying they should eat me first?" Sora asks feeling offended.

"Can't you see its curtains for both of us?" Joe asks sarcastically.

"Oh go have your pity party somewhere else. Just then all the Bakemon become one huge Bakemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouts.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts.

Just before the giant Bakemon can eat Joe and Sora their Champion Level Digimon appear from the floor below them.

"You're timing couldn't be better!" Joe shouts seeing his Digimon partner.

"Go get Bakemon!" Sora says to her Digimon partner.

* * *

"While we get out of here!" Joe and Sora shout running out of the church and hide behind the graves while their partners fight Bakemon but he pushes them out of the church as well.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yells firing his horn at Bakemon but he redirects it.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires fireballs at Bakemon but they don't affect him.

Bakemon is winning but Joe is determined to help their partners beat him.

He starts saying a chant to get Bakemon to lose his power and starts hitting Sora's hat to a rhythm.

Just then Bakemon begins to sink in size and strength and Ikkakumon and Birdramon fire their attacks at him causing Bakemon to explode.

"Way to go guys! You got Bakemon!" Sora says excitedly but then the ground splits open.

"It's an earthquake!" Joe yells.

"But we're not shaking." Sora says and they look in the crack to see a ton of Black Gears.

"Uh oh those are Black Gears!" Sora shouts but they suddenly stop.

"Lots of them huh." Joe says and then they all break apart.

"Wow! I'm sure glad those Black Gears broke apart." Joe says as the fog clears up.

"I'm glad Bakemon's gone. Look its Infinity Mountain." Sora says.

"And that's where we're going." Joe says.

"Yeah." Sora replies and they hop on their Digimon who take them to the mountain.

"Maybe our friends are there, Sora." Joe says.

"I hope so." Sora says and secretly hopes to see Tai again.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: DigiBaby Boom and A Past Rev

Chapter 12: DigiBaby Boom and A Past Revealed

T.K. and Patamon's bed continues to soar through the air and over a waterfall.

"This is totally no fair! What's happening Patamon?" T.K. asks as their bed starts falling downward into the water below.

_'Where is everybody? Just when I think this place is the boom it all goes creepy on me again. It sure would be awful without Patamon.'_ T.K. says as Patamon struggles to fly him to land.

Meanwhile with Shiro and Dracomon.

"Whoa! Looks like it's going to be one rough landing Dracomon!" Shiro shouts as their bed starts descending into a forest close to the waterfall where T.K. and Patamon are.

"Just try to relax Shiro and we'll be off this ride before you know it." Dracomon says.

As they land in the forest.

Meanwhile up on Infinity Mountain.

"You have failed me!" Devimon shouts at Leomon and Ogremon.

"I am sorry master." Leomon says.

"We almost had them Devimon and then we just – no wait I can explain!" Ogremon shouts after being picked up by the throat by Devimon.

"Spare me your pathetic excuses." Devimon says.

"Yes! Yes master! Please just put me down!" Ogremon begs. Devimon smirks and releases his hold on Ogremon's throat.

"Thank you master." Ogremon says from the ground.

The sun finally begins to rise and Shiro and Dracomon are walking through the forest trying to find the rest of their friends.

"Well that was fun but I don't think I'll be doing that ever again, Dracomon." Shiro says as they walk through the forest.

"You got that right Shiro." Dracomon agrees.

"Let's just hope we can find my brothers or the others for that matter." Shiro said looking around.

"Don't worry Shiro we'll find them." Dracomon assures his best friend.

"Thanks buddy." Shiro says smiling at his Digimon.

"By the way I've always wondered how you became Matt and T.K.'s brother in the first place. Do you mind telling me so I have a better understanding of you?" Dracomon asks.

"Not at all. I'll start at the beginning where I first meet Matt and T.K.'s mom…" Shiro says telling his Digimon the story of his life.

[Flashback]

_In an ally way a four year old __Shiro__ was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall._

_People just kept walking by not bothering to check on the poor boy._

_That is until someone knelt down in front of him._

_"Hey there sweetie." Nancy Takaishi/Ishida says._

_"Who are you?" __Shiro__ asks weakly with half dead eyes._

_"My name is Nancy Takaishi Ishida. What's yours?" Nancy asks._

_"__Toshiro__." __Shiro__ replies._

_"Well __Toshiro__ what are you doing out here? And where are your parents?" Nancy asks._

_"I live out here. And my parents are dead. They've been dead for two years now. Well actually they were killed right in front of me." __Shiro__ says with tearful eyes._

_Nancy gasps in shock and feels sorry for the poor silver haired boy._

_"Hmm, I know. Why don't you come home with me?" Nancy offers. __Shiro's__ eyes widen and he looks up at Nancy._

_"Really?" He asks in complete shock not believing what he heard._

_"Of course." Nancy says standing up and holds out her hand to the boy._

_"Come on." She says and __Shiro__ slowly takes it._

[End Flashback]

"That's how I first meet mom." Shiro says remembering the day his life first started to change.

"Whoa." Dracomon says in awe.

"I'll tell you the rest later but for now let's see if we can find the others, okay." Shiro says and Dracomon nods his head and they continue walking through the forest towards the waterfall they saw before landing in the forest.

Meanwhile T.K. and Patamon are standing next to the waterfall while T.K. gets dressed.

"Boy Patamon, I like swimming and everything but that waterfall almost knocked off my underpants." T.K. says putting his shirt back on.

"I think my wings shrunk." Patamon says.

"This fits." T.K. says putting his hat on and then looks up at the waterfall.

"Whoa! Look at all that water. Someone must have let the bathtub overflow. I just hope it didn't wash out our way of finding the others. D-Don't worry about me Patamon. I-I'm not worried about being separated from the others and being lost and being homesick…" T.K. then starts crying.

_'Poor little __T.K.__ I wish I could help. What would Biyomon if she were here.'_ Patamon then imagines Biyomon would digivolve to Birdramon and fly high in the sky.

_'I wanna fly high in the sky too but somehow I can't seem to digivolve.'_ Patamon then starts crying too causing T.K. to stop crying and looks at his Digimon.

"I wanna fly too! I wanna digivolve!" Patamon cries.

"To what? I mean what would you digivolve into? Didn't they tell you at Digimon school or something?" T.K. assumes.

"Oh, well I won't know until I do digivolve and find out what I am." Patamon says.

"Wow! It's a mystery. Maybe you digivolve into something like this. Porkymon! With super-strong oink attack, and the power to, um, oink!" T.K. says but Patamon doubts that.

"Hmm how about Hogmon? Super hog smell and the power to snort up enemies in a single sniff like this!" T.K. tries again.

"I am not a pig, T.K.!" Patamon shouts offended.

"It's okay to be a pig." T.K. assures him.

"Plus you look like a guinea pig which has the word pig in it, Patamon." A voice behind them says.

"Huh? Shiro! Dracomon!" T.K. shouts in excitement seeing his brother and his Digimon.

"Hey T.K. I'm so glad I found you bro." Shiro says happily hugging his little brother.

"Well I'm glad we're back together. So what now?" T.K. asks.

"Well let's start walking and see if we can find Matt or the others." Shiro says and the four of them start walking.

* * *

The two brothers and their Digimon come across a railroad track.

"Hey I hear a train coming Shiro. I bet 'cha we can catch the caboose and ride it all the way back to summer camp." T.K. says.

"There's a thought." Shiro says and they wait for the train to come but it never does.

"I thought I feel something." Patamon says.

"So did I." Dracomon adds.

"Maybe it's an invisible train." T.K. says.

"Did the train go by Shiro?" Dracomon asks.

"If it did it's the most silent and invisible train ever. [Sighs] Come on let's go." Shiro says.

"Go where?" Patamon asks.

"I'm not sure but we'll know when we get there." T.K. says following his brother.

They then come to a huge village made up of toys and kid stuff.

"Wow! This is the best! Let's find a snack bar and get some cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy. Places like this always have cotton candy." T.K. says.

"They make candy from cotton?" Patamon asks.

"Oh I bet there's popcorn, and snow cones, and soft pretzels, and ice cream, and candy." T.K. says excitedly.

"Oh boy! Let's go see!" Patamon says excited too.

"Yeah! Last one there's a rotten egg!" T.K. says running ahead of Shiro and Dracomon with Patamon.

"He seems like a real cheerful little kid huh Shiro." Dracomon says to his best friend.

"Yeah I still remember the first time I meant T.K. and Matt." Shiro says thinking back to that time.

[Flashback]

_Nancy and __Shiro__ arrive at her apartment and walk inside._

_"Hiroaki! Can you and the boys come here?" Nancy calls out. __Shiro__ just stands by the door and watches as a four year old boy and a man carrying a one year old baby boy walk into the room and see __Shiro__._

_"Nancy who is this?" Hiroaki asks._

_"This is __Toshiro__. I want to talk to you for a second." Nancy says._

_"Alright. __Matt__ why don't you take __T.K.__ and __Toshiro__ and go sit in the living room." Hiroaki says._

_After the two boys and baby go into the living room Nancy and Hiroaki go into their room._

_"Hiroaki I met __Toshiro__ on the street and guess what." Nancy says._

_"What?" Hiroaki asks._

_"His parents were killed in front of him and he's been living on the streets for two years." Nancy says._

_Hiroaki is shocked and feels sorry for the poor boy._

_"So I want to help __Toshiro__ as much as I can." Nancy says._

_"Alright I will too." Hiroaki says and they go into the living room to see their two sons smiling and sitting next to __Shiro__ on the couch._

_Hiroaki smiles and walks up to __Shiro__._

_"Hey there __Toshiro__ my name is Hiroaki Ishida, __Matt__ and __T.K.'s__ father. Nice to meet you." Hiroaki says holding out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you too." __Shiro__ says shaking Hiroaki's hand._

_Nancy smiles at the scene before her and knows this is the start of something beautiful._

[End Flashback]

"Hey Shiro check this out!" T.K. calls out to his brother and he look to see T.K. bouncing up and down on the ground like it was a bounce house.

Shiro smiles and looks at Dracomon and they decide to join in on the fun.

After a while the four of them fall onto their backs laughing their heads off.

"The streets feel like they're made out of marshmallows." Shiro says smiling lying next to Dracomon.

"Real squishy!" T.K. and Patamon say in unison.

They then look up to see a tree filled with toys.

"Hey you think in autumn those toys fall off the trees?" Patamon asks and the two brothers nod their heads.

"But we can't just stay here forever T.K. We need to find the others and fast." Shiro says.

"Wait a minute. I hear something coming from over there." Dracomon says.

"So do I." Patamon says as well.

"Let's check it out." T.K. says and Shiro nods and they walk over to the source of the sound.

"Cradles, lots of them." T.K. says as they walk up to one of them.

When they look inside they see a strange black creature.

"What's this?" Shiro asks bending down on one knee.

"Botamon. It's a Baby Digimon." Dracomon says.

"A baby! Aw he's so soft." T.K. says pocking the little baby Digimon.

"That's because he was just born." Patamon says.

"What about the other ones?" Shiro asks as they look into another cradle to find a little red creature.

"Whoa…what's this one called?" T.K. asks.

"That Punimon." Patamon says.

"Puny is right. He's micro-tiny." T.K. says.

"Huh? What's with this one? It looks like dad when he forgets to shave after a week." Shiro says looking into another cradle.

"Well Shiro this is a little baby Yuramon. He's looking right at you." Dracomon says and then Yuramon starts sneezing.

"Hey Shiro check this out." T.K. calls out and Shiro, Dracomon, and Patamon walk over to T.K. who was holding a stripped egg.

"What are these?" T.K. asks.

"What are what? Oh that's a Digi-Egg." Patamon says.

"Hey no way." Shiro says.

"That's the egg of a Digimon." Dracomon says.

"I like the pretty paint but are you saying that Digimon hatch out of eggs just like chickens?" T.K. asks.

"They don't grow in the ground." Patamon says.

"Even Devimon?" Shiro asks.

"Mm hmm, unfortunately. What's this? It looks like instructions." Patamon says picking up an envelope.

"It's written in Digi-Code." Dracomon says looking over Patamon's shoulder.

"It says rub gently." Patamon says.

"Rub gently?" T.K. questions.

"What for I wonder." Patamon says.

"You think maybe we're supposed to rub the egg, Shiro?" T.K. asks.

"Maybe. Give it a shoot." Shiro says.

"Maybe a digital genie will come out, then I'm gonna wish for a new skateboard." T.K. says as he rubs the egg until it hatches.

"Whoa! It just hatched." Shiro says.

"Now we just need to find him a cradle." T.K. says.

"I'll see if there's an extra one." Dracomon says but then the egg shell turns into a cradle.

"Oh so that's how it works." Patamon comments.

"You saying you didn't know where you came from until now?" T.K. asks.

"T.K. can you remember things from when you were a baby?" Patamon asks.

"Yeah oh course the earliest memory I have is the day I meet Shiro. It may not be easy to remember stuff from when I was a baby but at least I know I didn't come from an egg." T.K. says happily.

"Whoa." Patamon comments.

"Come on let's go hatch some more Digi-Eggs." Shiro says to his little brother.

"Yeah!" T.K. cheers.

* * *

Meanwhile by a river bed a strange red creature the resembles a rabbit mixed with a reptile is crotched down by the rocks.

"Super Thunder Strike!" The creature shouts sending a lightning blast at the water.

"I am Elecmon—caretaker of baby Digimon. Don't cross wires with me." Elecmon say about himself and then a bunch of fish get knocked out of the water.

"That's fishing. No worms, no hooks, no waiting. Come on little fishes. Everybody out of the water. Let's go. [Laughs] This ought to be enough to feed those mouths for quite a while. Come let's go. That's it." Elecmon says.

Meanwhile back with Shiro, Dracomon, T.K., and Patamon all the baby Digimon looked upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shiro asks.

"Are you hungry?" T.K. asks.

"That must be it." Dracomon says.

"Hey Patamon I could use some help over here." T.K. says as all the baby Digimon start crying.

"Sorry T.K. not now." Patamon says and goes back to trying to sooth the baby Digimon.

Meanwhile Elecmon is pulling a net full of fish.

"Catching lots of fish is great but hauling them all home is not." Elecmon says but then hears the baby Digimon crying.

"Huh? My babies are all crying. Hang on babies I'm coming." Elecmon shouts and runs back to the village to see the two DigiDestined and their Digimon trying to sooth the baby Digimon.

"Intruders! Invaders! Well I'll teach them. Get away from them!" Elecmon shouts charging at them.

"Huh? Who's that?" Shiro asks.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon aims his attack at Shiro and T.K. but Dracomon and Patamon push them out of the way.

"Hey watch where you're aiming that thing." Shiro says annoyed.

"Yeah, you could hurt somebody." T.K. adds.

"Oh course I could, that's what I was trying to do." Elecmon tells them.

"But why would you want to do anything to hurt us?" Patamon asks standing in front of T.K. next to Dracomon.

"Because I saw you playing with my babies, you interlopers." Elecmon says picking up the Botamon by his feet.

"Sure we played with them but what's that got to do with you?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah." Dracomon agrees.

"Uh ah ah, you barbarians. Always making the same mistake. I'm not some ordinary Digimon who just happened to come along and catch you. This is the Primary Village hatchling ground and nursery. A very special place where all Digimon start their lives. And I'm a very special Digimon entrusted with taking care of each and every one of them." Elecmon says.

"Well you don't have to play mister big shot and fry us." Patamon says.

"I was only trying to protect my babies, now I think this conversation has lasted long enough. I am in charge and you four are trespassing. You must leave!" Elecmon orders.

"Now, now, don't get all puffy." Patamon says to him.

"Patamon I don't think you should do that." Dracomon says not wanting to start anything.

"Don't call me puffy!" Elecmon shouts and the two of them jump at each other.

Patamon at first gets the upper hand by knocking Elecmon to the ground but he uses the bouncy ground to spring himself back at Patamon and electrocutes him.

"Patamon no!" T.K. shouts but the two of them don't stop.

Patamon then launches a Boom Bubble at Elecmon who dodges it and then tackles Patamon and they start rolling around on the ground.

"This is very bad. He's digivolving." T.K. says to Shiro.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Shiro asks but T.K. doesn't respond.

"That hurt!" Elecmon says after Patamon scratches his face.

"What's going on? We don't wanna fight! What we do?" T.K. wonders.

"Man they're fighting worse than you and Matt, T.K." Shiro says.

"Yeah and they're not even brothers." T.K. says as he walks over to them leaving Shiro and Dracomon behind to watch.

"Stop it!" T.K. yells causing them to halt their actions and look over at T.K. with confused looks on their faces.

"Fighting's no good for solving problems you guys! All you did was mess up your fur and scare all the babies." T.K. tells them.

"Hmph…my fur looks fine!" Elecmon says defensively.

"I'm so sorry little one. I didn't mean to scare you." Patamon says picking up one of the babies.

"Hey punk, you better leave those babies alone. Don't even talk to them. Got it?" Elecmon warns.

"You know what I've heard popo, trying too hard to grown up is a sign of immaturity." Patamon says.

"What was that? Hey you got something to say to me than say it to my face. Don't talk behind my back. Come on out with it you little wing head, two toed, pork chop. Tell me or don't you have the guts." Elecmon says.

"Not again." Shiro says as he and Dracomon walk over to them.

"T.K. can I please teach this arrogant Digi-toad a lesson?" Patamon asks.

"You're the one who's going to learn something." Elecmon says back.

"Do you guys really have to do this?" Dracomon asks.

"Yes!" Elecmon and Patamon say together.

"Then we have to do it the right way. Alright I've got a great way to solve this." T.K. says while Patamon and Elecmon growl at each other.

Later that day as the sun was beginning to set T.K. was wearing a Japanese referee outfit.

"And now in that corner the defending champion, Elecmon! And now in the other corner the challenger and most excellent Digimon, Patamon! Alright, let the Tug-O-War begin!" T.K. shouts as Patamon and Elecmon grab their end of the rope in front of them.

While Patamon and Elecmon were having a Tug-O-War with T.K. being the referee, Shiro and Dracomon were sitting on one of the block structures watching from above.

"Okay this is just ridiculous but it's also funny." Shiro says.

"Yeah it is. So Shiro, why don't you continue your story from earlier?" Dracomon asks.

"Alright…after a week of staying with mom, dad, Matt, and T.K., I finally decided that it was time for me to go." Shiro says to his Digimon.

[Flashback]

_It had been a week since the Ishida/Takaishi took __Shiro__ in._

_They bought him new clothes and gave him a place to sleep._

_Shiro__ couldn't be happier but he knew he couldn't stay forever and decided it was time for him to go._

_"Thank you for everything you all have done for me but I should be leaving now." __Shiro__ says to Hiroaki, Nancy, who was holding __T.K.__ in her arms, and __Matt__._

_"__Toshiro__, honey wait." Nancy says gaining __Shiro's__ attention._

_"Nancy and I have talked about it for a while now and we've decided to adopt you." Hiroaki says shocking __Shiro__._

_"We really enjoy having you and so does __Matt__ and __T.K.__, right __Matt__?" Nancy asks._

_"Yeah! Come on, __Shiro__. You'll love being part of our family." __Matt__ says and __T.K.__ coos reaching out to __Shiro__._

_Shiro's__ eyes start to tear up to the point where he couldn't hold them back and started crying from happiness._

_"So what do you say, son?" Hiroaki asks._

_Shiro__ continues to cry in happiness and nods his head._

_Nancy smiles and pulls her new son into a loving embrace._

_Matt__ then joins in the hug._

_Hiroaki lastly hugs his new son as well and knows they made the right decision._

[End Flashback]

"If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here today. I will always be grateful to them for what they've done for me." Shiro says smiling with tearful eyes.

Dracomon smiles at his best friend and is also grateful for what Matt and T.K.'s parents did as well.

Just then the two of them hear cheering from below and look down to see Patamon had won the game of Tug-O-War against Elecmon.

* * *

Afterwards, Elecmon finally calms down and apologizes.

"Yeah you did it kid. You're the terror of the Tug-O-War." Elecmon says.

"Wanna try it one more time?" Patamon asks teasingly.

"Nope you beat me fair in square. It's my pleasure to welcome you to Primary Village." Elecmon says and shakes Patamon's hand while everyone cheers for the new found friendship.

"Great job T.K." Shiro says ruffling T.K.'s hair.

"Thanks bro." T.K. says laughing.

"I'm really sorry, Patamon. There's no good excuse for the mean way I acted when I first saw you but I've been so upset around here. Ever since the island broke apart I've been expecting a fight and I guess I just took it out on you. I apologize." Elecmon says.

"At least kids make up pretty fast. Our parents are still mad at me…for the time I painted our kitty cat." T.K. says sadly.

"No they're not T.K." Shiro assures him.

"You know, you're a lot stronger than you look kid, I'm impressed." Elecmon says putting his arm around Patamon.

"You know they say you can't tell a cover by the size of its book or something like that." Patamon says messing up the phrase.

"Sure, well forget about the sayings, you're great at Tug-O-War. Hey take a look around. Someday all this will be yours, Patamon my boy. You'll raise up some fine young Digimon here just like you're old man." Elecmon jokes.

"Oh Elecmon I am not here to raise babies." Patamon says.

"You're not? I mean of course you're not. I was just…oh I guess I was just daydreaming. But I was serious about you staying here for a little while to get some rest, take care of the babies. Well you won't rest much if you do that." Elecmon says.

"Yeah sound great, Elecmon." T.K. says.

"By the way how do we get to Infinity Mountain?" Shiro asks.

"Infinity Mountain? You actually want to climb up there? That's not a very good idea. You need special tools, hiking boots, gloves, all very expensive. Plus you've got your snow up there, that's cold, and poison ivy, and snakes, and bugs…" Elecmon continues to list things.

"And Devimon." Dracomon adds.

"Yeah I was getting to that. Devimon is…well he's an evil Digimon." Elecmon says.

"We know but we have to ask him about our brother and everyone else." T.K. says. Shiro looks at him and can tell he doesn't understand that he along with everyone else will have to fight Devimon sooner or later.

"But he won't just tell you. You'll have to fight him." Elecmon says.

"I don't want to fight ever!" T.K. shouts shocking everyone.

"Sure…right." Elecmon says.

"There has to be some other way to find out. We need to do it without fighting Devimon." Patamon says.

"Like asking him pretty please." Elecmon jokes.

"No it's nothing like that. Do you remember how it felt when we were all laughing? You can't help it and the next thing you know you're looking at each and you're cheeks hurt like you've been blowing up balloons all day. Laughter is the best part of friendship." T.K. says causing Shiro to smile.

"That's it!" Elecmon says and runs off.

"Hey wait!" Patamon shouts.

"T.K. is right. It's all about laughter and making friends. Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal. I've got to go over to the Yokomon village and tell everyone right away. It's just a feeling but I believe in it. Thanks T.K. and you too Patamon, Shiro and Dracomon." Elecmon says and runs off.

_'Maybe he can help us and maybe __Shiro__ and I will get back together with our brother. I just know __Matt's__ out there somewhere I can almost see him. But I've got this yucky feeling that a lots gonna happen between now and then.'_ T.K. says as he, Shiro, and their Digimon look at Infinity Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile Devimon is looking through a large Black Gear watching Shiro, Dracomon, T.K., and Patamon.

"All but one of their Digimon has digivolved. I must destroy this last one before it is too late. Ugh I cannot believe it has come to this, still as long as they are not all together I am pleased. Since only one of those boy's Digimon can digivolve it will be easy to destroy them and then the other two as well. Leomon!" Devimon calls out.

"Yes master?" Leomon asks.

"I'll leave this to you." Devimon says.

"As you wish." Leomon says.

"What should I do master? What task do you have for me?" Ogremon asks.

"Nothing for the moment my loyal servant but soon a battle will rage and you must be prepared." Devimon tells him.

"I understand my lord. This time I will not fail you." Ogremon says.

"No this time there will be no failure. This time I will be victorious!" Devimon laughs evilly as all the piece of File Island start coming back towards Infinity Mountain.

Meanwhile back in Primary Village Shiro and Dracomon are resting against a tree close by will baby Digimon gathered around them while T.K. holds a Botamon in his lap that starts shaking.

"What's wrong?" T.K. asks but then a puff of smoke appears and the Botamon became a Koromon and everyone congratulates him on digivolving.

"Remember T.K. I'm your Digimon and someday I'll digivolve too." Patamon says.

"Hmm why? Is that bad?" T.K. asks.

"No but I'm just saying it might happen but I don't really want it too. I wanna stay like this forever always by your side." Patamon says and T.K. nods.

"That's so awesome! We can be best friends forever and ever." T.K. says and Patamon agrees.

Unknown to them Leomon was on a nearby ledge watching the two DigiDestined and their Digimon.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Legend of the DigiDestin

Chapter 13: The Legend of the DigiDestined

T.K. and Patamon continue to play with the baby Digimon while Shiro and Dracomon lean against the cliff.

"Hey Shiro I've got an idea, let's play with the baby Digimon!" T.K. says excitedly.

"Alright, I'll play." Shiro says and walks over to his little brother with Dracomon.

"I am pledge to obey your command, Devimon." Leomon says to himself and draws his sword from his waist.

"Okay so you don't want to play any games." T.K. says after the baby Digimon start panicking but Dracomon sniffs the air smelling something and looks up to see the source.

"It's Leomon!" Dracomon shouts causing Shiro, T.K., and Patamon to look up to see Leomon running down the side of the cliff.

"Dragon Breath! Boom Bubble!" Dracomon and Patamon launch their attacks at Leomon causing him to stop halfway down.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Patamon says to T.K. and Shiro.

"Yeah." T.K. says and the four of them run into the forest and hide behind one of the trees as Leomon reaches the bottom and walks over to where they're hiding.

"He's scary." T.K. says hiding behind Shiro as he keeps an eye on Leomon.

"Leomon was always a good Digimon. I just wish there some way we could get rid of the Black Gear that's causing him to be so mean." Patamon says.

"Easier said than done." Dracomon says.

"Yeah he's just way too big." T.K. says.

"Hello, you've got company." A voice behind them says.

The four of them turn around to see Ogremon holding a Poyomon in his hand.

"You're nice little kids aren't you? Get your hides out here so I can get a good look at you! Because if you don't your little friend here is going to squeak his last squeak." Ogremon threatens.

"Dracomon we've got to do something." Shiro says but then Leomon slices the tree behind them.

"I have been commanded by my master to take the DigiDestined." Leomon says and raises his sword.

"That's not going to happen!" Shiro says standing in front of T.K. protecting him as his Digivice starts glowing.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon shouts and rams his head into Leomon's stomach.

Leomon groans a bit but then punches Coredramon in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Coredramon!" Shiro yells and runs over to his Digimon.

"I'm okay Shiro." Coredramon says but then Leomon raises his sword again and is about to bring it down on Shiro and his partner.

"Howling Blaster!" A familiar voice shouts as a blue flame races through the trees causing Leomon to jump out of the way.

"T.K.! Shiro!" Matt shouts riding on Garurumon as they come running to their aid.

"You came in time!" T.K. shouts. Matt then hopes off Garurumon and runs over to his brothers.

"That was close." Matt says.

"Yeah." Shiro agrees.

"Are you okay Coredramon?" Garurumon asks helping the blue dragon to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Coredramon says.

The two Champion Level Digimon attack Leomon but he pushes them out of the woods and into the opening.

"Now you've done it. This little guy's gonna get squished." Ogremon says but then notices the Poyomon he had is gone.

"Hey where'd he go?" He wonders.

"He's staying with us." Tai says holding the Poyomon in his hands.

"Over my stinky armpits he will." Ogremon says raising his club.

"Oh I'm so scared. Get him Greymon!" Tai shouts to his Champion Level Digimon who was standing to Tai's right.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouts sending a massive fireball at Ogremon who dodges it.

"Didn't anybody tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt. Mainly me. Now to educate you, I'll show you whose the head-honcho on this island is. Ha I could fight you blindfolded." Ogremon taunts but Greymon slams his tail into him. Just the a ton of Black Gears fall out of the sky and go straight into Leomon causing his skin to grow darker and larger.

Coredramon and Garurumon stand their ground ready to fight.

"No! Turn around! He'll beat you two to a pulp!" Matt shouts.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts launching his attack at the two Digimon sending them straight into the cliff wall.

"Are you guys okay?" Shiro asks.

Leomon then turns to Greymon and launches another attack at Tai's Digimon.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon says as his attack knocks Greymon into one of the block structures of Primary Village.

"No we need you Greymon!" Tai shouts running to his Digimon.

"I told them not to play with fire." Ogremon says.

_'I command you to bring me the DigiDestined starting with the smallest child!'_ Devimon orders in Leomon's mind.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon." Leomon says and makes his way towards T.K. and Patamon.

"T.K., watch out!" Matt shouts.

"What now Matt? Shiro?" T.K. asks.

"Hurry and move away!" Shiro yells.

Patamon then tries to stop Leomon but his attacks do nothing.

"Boom Bubble! Oh no! It's not working!" Patamon says but Leomon grabs him in his fist.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouts.

Just then Togemon appears and slams Leomon into the ground causing him to release Patamon.

"Whoa! Togemon!" Shiro says in shock.

"Patamon you've gotta take it easy buddy." T.K. says holding his Digimon.

"I'm sorry." Patamon apologizes.

"What for?" T.K. asks confused.

"I was just trying to protect you." Patamon says.

"And you were doing great. Don't feel bad little guy." T.K. assures him.

"Tai you're never going to believe this!" Izzy shouts as he, Mimi, and Kabuterimon land on the ground.

"What's happening Izzy?" Tai asks.

"Well for one thing Izzy and I are now dating." Mimi says smiling.

"Dating? When did this happen?" Tai asks in shock.

"We'll explain later but for now we have a complimented solution to all of our problems." Izzy says.

"That's cool but what are you talking about?" Tai asks still confused.

"Check 'em out." Mimi says as she and Izzy hold out their Digivices.

"They call them Digivices. They have the capability to completely eradicate the Black Gears." Izzy explains.

"Then let's give them a try. We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him." Tai says and rushes out to Leomon.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered T.K." Matt says as he protects his little brother while Shiro checks on his Digimon.

"Ready for a real fight?" Tai asks as he walks over to them.

"What are you waiting for, booger breath! Come on and get us, if you dare!" Tai taunts.

"What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out?" Matt asks.

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here!" Leomon says and is ready to attack Tai.

"Now!" Tai shouts and places his Digivice on Leomon causing him to scream in pain as a light shines on him.

Matt then notices the Black Gears starting to come out of Leomon's back.

"You know these things pack quiet a punch." Matt says and he places his Digivice on Leomon's chest too causing all the Black Gears inside him to come out.

"How did they do that? Rotten kids." Ogremon says.

"Ogremon over here!" Izzy calls him.

"You've just begun to see our power! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon says driving Ogremon off. Once all the Black Gears were out of Leomon, they then float upwards and get destroyed.

"That's rad." Tai says as Leomon returns to normal.

"It worked! We destroyed the Black Gear!" Izzy says and then Mimi hugs her boyfriend in excitement.

"Now that was sweet, huh, Coredramon?" Shiro asks his Digimon.

"Yep." Coredramon agrees as he stands up.

"We're safe now! Leomon's back to his normal self." T.K. cheers.

"Ha! Those little fools are kidding themselves. They don't know who they're dealing with. They're gonna find out sooner then they think." Ogremon says and walks off.

* * *

Afterwards, all the DigiDestined's Digimon de-digivolved back into the Rookie forms and gathered around Leomon as he tells them legend of a group of kids called the DigiDestined.

"According to legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world. When they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we're in danger of destruction, and now you've appeared." Leomon says to them.

"Whoa that's amazing! But tell me how you can be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asks.

"Seriously…do you have any proof that we're the same ones, Leomon?" Shiro asks.

"It's been foretold that the DigiDestined have the ability to make Digimon digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need." Leomon says.

"I for one hope that it's true. My theory is that we'll be released after we've saved the island. Our purpose is served and there's no other reason for us to remain." Izzy says.

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi says.

"That's right, if Leomon's information is correct we'll be heading straight for home." Izzy says to his girlfriend.

"I can't wait!" Mimi says excitedly.

"How can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that's too big for us to handle?" Matt asks as they look at Infinity Mountain.

"You see Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon says as Tai stands up.

"Let's go for it!" Tai says but everyone isn't too sure.

"Come on everyone! Why not? If we don't defeat him it'll never be over." Tai says.

"Fine with me. Besides it's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices." Izzy says.

"Well if Izzy's going then so am I. plus the first thing on my list is to do some killer shopping and have my first date with Izzy." Mimi says making Izzy blush.

"For that to happen we have to get you back home." Palmon says.

"If we all work together we're sure to win." Tentomon says.

"I'm ready any time you are buddy." Agumon says to Tai who nods his head at him.

"How about it Matt? Are we up to the challenge my friend?" Gabumon asks.

"It's gonna be tough. When you get down to it we have no other choice." Matt says.

"Come on Matt ever since we got here nothing's been easy." Shiro says to his brother.

"That's right. We've gotten stronger in the last few days as well." Dracomon says making Shiro smile.

"Alright then troops let's get to it." Leomon says.

"Far out! It's a done deal." Tai says and they set off for Infinity Mountain.

A while later the DigiDestined, their Digimon, and Leomon are in a boat making their way to Infinity Mountain.

"Devimon is very powerful. He's brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon says as he pulls the boat to the base of Infinity Mountain and they make their way upwards.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain.

"Perfect. That traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He's been very valuable to me." Devimon says.

"I guess so but I'm loyal and better looking." Ogremon says about himself.

"Listen to me! You will pay them one final visit. Ready?" Devimon says and before Ogremon can answer he is turned into a bunch of Black Gears.

"Hear this DigiDestined my power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can't escape!" Devimon says as he summons more Black Gears from everywhere.

Meanwhile Sora, Birdramon, Joe, and Ikkakumon are still making their way towards Infinity Mountain.

"Oh no! What's that?" Sora asks seeing all the Black Gears heading towards the mountain.

"Black Gears!" Joe tells her.

"Big trouble is brewing. We better get ready for action." Birdramon says.

"This is going to be the big one Joe. It's time to show you're true self." Ikkakumon says.

"You feeling okay, Joe?" Sora asks.

"Just a little seasick." Joe tells her.

* * *

Suddenly as Tai's group reach the peak of the mountain the sky turns dark and everything starts shaking.

"We can't turn back now!" Tai shouts but then Devimon appears only much bigger than normal.

"Wha tin the world is that?" Mimi asks freaking out.

"It must be Devimon!" Shiro shouts.

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Palmon says.

"Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better." Izzy says.

"Afraid not. The power that Devimon possess is emends so be careful!" Leomon warns them.

Just then Devimon flies towards the ground and right in front of the DigiDestined and Leomon.

"He's here! Uh Agumon you better digivolve!" Tai tells his Digimon.

"Right." Agumon says but before they even get the chance Devimon attacks them sending a black energy beam at them holding them in place.

"Fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you. I'm far too wise for that." Devimon says.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouts sending six of his horns at Devimon hitting their target right in the chest.

"That's a bull's eye, Ikkakumon!" Joe says complementing his Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouts sending fireballs at Devimon that hit their mark as well.

"Quick everybody! There's no time to waste! We've got to strike right away!" Sora shouts running over to them.

"Digivolve!" Tai shouts.

"You got it! Ready gang?" Agumon asks and all the Digimon nod.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Yeah go Greymon!" Tai shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon says.

"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt says.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon yells.

"Show him that dramon power!" Shiro shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts.

"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy says.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon yells.

"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi says.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a fireball at Devimon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts and bites down on Devimon's arm.

"I think he's got him." Tai says but then Devimon throws Garurumon off his arm and at Greymon.

"Uh no!" Matt exclaims.

"Your attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Devimon says.

"Blue Flare Breath! Electro Shocker! Needle Spray!" The three Champion Digimon attack together but Devimon swats them away.

"Coredramon!" Shiro yells seeing his dragon knocked down.

"Oh poor Togemon." Mimi says.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouts to his Digimon but then Leomon jumps at Devimon's back.

"You're mine now!" Leomon shouts but then Ogremon appears from Devimon's back.

"You've got no chance against the likes of us kitty cat." Ogremon taunts.

"You're not worth my time." Devimon says holding Birdramon in his hand.

"Birdramon!" Sora shouts to her Digimon.

"Out of my sight! You're next!" Devimon says and reaches for Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon tries to stop Devimon but he grabs him by his head.

"Ikkakumon no!" Joe yells as he watches his Digimon get throw into Coredramon and Kabuterimon.

"Coredramon! Kabuterimon!" Shiro and Izzy shout in unison.

"Oh no! There's nobody left! What do we do Patamon?" T.K. asks.

"Now to get rid of you, then I'll have nothing to fear. They say the smallest will destroy me but I'm not going to let that happen. Don't move. Make it easier on both of us." Devimon says as he reaches for T.K. and Patamon but then Garurumon jumps onto Devimon's arm pushing it away.

"T.K., run!" Matt yells.

Just then Greymon grabs Devimon's left leg and Birdramon blocks Devimon's face while everyone else grabs one of his limbs holding him in place.

"You seem to forget, I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all Digimon! No one can conquer me!" Devimon shouts as he releases black energy from his body pushing all the Digimon off him.

"Whoa! That guy knows how to take it out of you." Greymon says lying on the ground.

"I can't move. Even my needles numb." Togemon says.

"Speak for yourself. I feel like my wings just got clipped." Coredramon says.

"Now is probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon says while Ikkakumon groans.

"This is bad." Tai groans lying next to Sora.

"Matt! Shiro!" T.K. calls out to his brothers gaining everyone's attention. Devimon then resumes reaching for T.K. and Patamon.

"Hey get ready to run." Matt tells him.

"He's right. Just run." Shiro says. Patamon then tries attacking Devimon but can't do any damage at all.

_'What do I do? __T.K.'s__ in danger. I've gotta protect him. I don't understand it. It isn't working. Oh why can't I digivolve?'_ Patamon wonders as he cries.

"Patamon help!" T.K. cries.

"I'll save you, T.K.!" Patamon shouts and dives into Devimon's hand.

"Hang on pal!" Matt and Shiro shout to their brother but then a bright light appears in Devimon's hand.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" Angemon became a six-winged humanoid-like Digimon angel dressed in white and blue clothing, and his eyes are covered by his helmet.

"Hey Patamon finally digivolved." Joe says standing beside Ikkakumon.

"That's super cool." Sora says.

"Not bad. That little guy had it in him." Matt said.

"So he really is a guardian angel." Shiro says.

"Nice hair good color." Mimi comments.

"I wanna take him home with me." T.K. says.

* * *

"What's this? Another foolish attempt." Devimon says still not worried.

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon says and then all the DigiDestined's Digivices shoot a beam of light at Angemon.

"That light is so bright! What are you doing to me?" Devimon asks as the other Digimon de-digivolve.

"Gomamon." Joe says to his Digimon.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!" Devimon says.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others my faith is unimportant." Angemon says.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouts.

"Your powers have gotten fair too out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon says pointing his staff at Devimon but then Ogremon pops out of Devimon's chest but can't get anywhere close to Angemon and is sent flying.

"Now you've done it." Devimon says as Angemon's staff starts to shrink and his right hand starts glowing.

"Be careful!" T.K. yells.

"I'll get him. Relax." Angemon says to T.K.

"Come here pretty boy!" Devimon says closing his hands around Angemon.

"I'll stop you!" Angemon shouts as he sends a strong blast right through Devimon destroying him.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart Angemon, now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere so don't saver your victory. There are other Digimon as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time!" Devimon shouts laughing as he disappears.

"Angemon!" T.K. shouts gaining Angemon's attention.

"T.K., I'll come back again. If you want me to." Angemon says as he disappears as well.

"Angemon!" T.K. cries at the lost of his Digimon. Just then Angemon's feathers gather together to form a Digi-Egg with orange strips.

"Well what do you know; it's a Digi-Egg." Tentomon says.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" T.K. wonders.

"I know it is." Gabumon says.

"That's right. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Dracomon says.

"But don't worry you'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon tells him.

"I will make sure to take really good care of him. You saved my life Angemon." T.K. says picking up the Digi-Egg.

* * *

Just then the island starts to reform after the darkness was defeated.

"Look the island is coming back together again." Sora shouts seeing the pieces returning.

"Exactly, Devimon's been defeated, evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state." Izzy says.

Meanwhile Ogremon was down in the forest below the ledge the DigiDestined were on.

"With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now." Ogremon says but turns around to see Leomon standing there.

"Hello, you forgetting about me?" Leomon asks sarcastically.

"Leomon! Get me out of here!" Ogremon shouts running away.

Back with the DigiDestined up on the ledge.

"What's with those other evil Digimon across the sea?" Matt asks.

"Yeah I thought we were going home." Joe complains.

"I don't wanna have to fight again! Oh I think I broke a nail." Mimi says.

"Well according to Leomon's legend we've gotta do it. Remember he said we're the DigiDestined." Tai says but then they all notice something under a pile of rocks.

"Something's happening." Shiro says and then a hologram of an old man appears.

"Ah I've heard of you, kids. I must say I'm pleased." The old man says.

"Please sir, tell us, who are you and what do you want?" Tai asks speaking for everyone.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Departure for a New Continen

Chapter 14: Departure for a New Continent

After the defeat of Devimon by Angemon, the eight DigiDestined received a transmission from a mysterious old man.

"So you children are the DigiDestined. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon." The old man said.

"Who are you? A friend of Devimon?" Matt asks him.

"Fear not, for I am a friend to all and yet I am a friend to none." The old man says.

"I can't believe that there are other human beings besides us in this world." Sora says.

"I am human and yet I am not human." The old man tells them.

"This is confusing." Mimi said.

"My name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon but now the lines are clear and only 10 cents a minute." Gennai tells them.

"But where are you?" Shiro asked Gennai.

"I'm speaking to you from far away from File Island across the ocean on the continent of Server." Gennai told them.

"Talk about a long distance call, how long have you been here?" Sora asks Gennai.

"Since before the beginning until after the end." He answered her.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Shiro asked.

"It was not I." Gennai says.

"Then who was it?" T.K. asks holding Patamon's Digi-Egg.

"It was…I don't know." Gennai says.

"But mister Gennai sir, do you know what we need to do so we can get back home again?" T.K. asks.

"No I don't." Gennai says.

"Boy you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you." Tai says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I can't help you but the eight of you can be of help to me. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the DigiDestined I have faith in all of you." Gennai tells them.

"That's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy says.

"Good point, I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer." Gennai says.

"What if your enemies are humongous? Do you think we can be anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe asks.

"Not presently but if your Digimon can digivolve once more you might be able to do it." Gennai said.

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

"Yes but you'll need something special to do it. If you have the tags and crests you Digimon will be able to digivolve even further." Gennai explained as he showed them a picture of what they look like.

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and crests." Dracomon said.

"The crest are scattered about and can be located throughout the continent of Server, and the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon." Gennai said.

"So the tags could possibly be located on File Island, right?" Shiro asks.

"Yes it is a possibility they are." Gennai said but then he started to break up and the transmission was lost.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather roughly." Tentomon comments while Izzy checks his computer.

"Well at least he was able to send us this map before he got cut off." He said as he pulled up the map.

"I hope he's alright but what's our next move gonna be?" Sora asked.

"I've got a fool proof plan; first we'll eat something then after that I'm open to suggestions." Tai said.

"Great plan Tai." Shiro said sarcastically.

Later that night they were all sitting by a waterfall talking about what to do.

Matt, Shiro, T.K., and their Digimon sat near the water, while Mimi sat next to her boyfriend, Izzy, as he typed on his computer looking at the map, and Joe, Sora, and Tai were sitting on the ground with their backs to the trees.

"Okay everyone now that we've stuffed our faces what are we gonna do next?" Tai asked them.

"You know what we've got to do; we've got to go to Server and save Gennai from his enemies." Sora told him.

"Well according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, I say Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy said.

"I can't swim across the bathtub, let alone the ocean. I'll never make it." Mimi says.

"Why do have to go anyway? What I mean is Devimon's gone from the island. The Black Gears have disappeared too. We've been once around the island so we pretty much know where everything is, we wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe says to them.

"What are you saying, Joe?" Shiro asked.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo, Gennai, says? What I mean is how do we even know this place, Server, really exists." Joe says.

"What are you thinking? If we hang around here guys we'll never get back home." Tai said.

"I don't know Tai, Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go at least we know what we're up against over here." Sora says.

"And even if we wanted to go what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy added.

"Maybe we should stay here and think this through." Matt says.

"What's with you guys?" Tai yelled annoyed at what they were saying.

"Let's do it!" T.K. yells making everyone look at him.

"T.K." Shiro and Matt look at their little brother with confused looks on their faces.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us so let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still here so I'm going." T.K. said.

"Well said T.K., I'm in too. Plus if you think about it won't it be cool to see what our Digimon can digivolve into if we have those crests." Shiro says letting them know he was up for it as well.

"Yeah and once we transform into our new forms and shapes we'll be about to protect you for sure." Dracomon agreed with his partner and best friend.

"That's the spirit, so what do you guys say?" Tai asked the others.

"Sora, what do you say?" Biyomon asked her.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon told Izzy.

"Don't worry Mimi I bet we'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!" Palmon says happily to Mimi.

"Don't worry Joe I'll swim to Server." Gomamon said.

"Come on. Let's do it." Gabumon tells Matt.

"Hmm let's go." Matt says.

"Count me in." Sora says.

"Okay I'll go. I'm convinced." Joe said.

"Well there could be more things to learn about the Digital World if we go." Izzy said.

"Well if Izzy's going then so am I." Mimi says causing Izzy to turn red in the face.

"Alright now that we're all in agreement there's no turning back." Shiro said.

"That's right it's decided we're going to Server!" Tai shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

The next morning they were up and ready to go.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sent a fireball at a tree knocking it down.

"Timber!" Tai shouts once the tree falls.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked a tree as well and so did Dracomon, "Dragon Breath!"

"At our current rate it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy says.

"Don't worry about it Izzy it's not like we're in any kind of a hurry." Sora assured him.

"That's right! Don't be a downer Izzy dear." Mimi said to him but looked out the corner of her eye and saw someone coming their way.

"Leomon!" Sora screamed seeing him walking over to them.

"So I heard you were all going to Server." Leomon says to the three DigiDestined.

"How did you know?" Mimi asked him.

"Oh you know us monster, we love to gossip, so I decided to see if you needed help with anything." Leomon says.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked excitedly.

"I've got some friends who want to help as well." Leomon says and looks over his shoulder to see Centarumon, Elecmon, and Mojyamon walking their way.

"Hey T.K. look, it's Elecmon!" Shiro says seeing their friend.

"Yeah, hi. What's up?" Elecmon says.

"Mojyamon!" Tai shouts.

"And Centarumon!" Izzy yells.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi says laughing. "Hey look its Frigimon!" Matt said.

"And there's Meramon and the Yokomon!" Joe says.

After being reunited with their Digimon friends they all got back to work.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon sent his attack from his fist into several trees.

"Wow, Leomon!" Agumon says impressed by his power.

After the raft was complete the DigiDestined's Digimon rode on it down a hill all the way to the beach.

"It's hydro-dynamically designed." Izzy says.

"I think I'm getting sea sick already." Joe says just looking at it.

"Well Joe you'll have to deal with it." Shiro tells him.

"I assure you that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon says to them.

"Thanks Leomon, we never could have done it without your help." Tai said and then T.K. gasped.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Everything okay, T.K.?" Shiro asks him and then his Digi-Egg hatched.

"Digi-Egg, you hatched." T.K. shouts as the little Digimon jumped into his arms.

"It's so cute!" Mimi squealed.

"That's great." Sora says watching T.K. and his Digimon laugh.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." Palmon tells everyone the little Digimon's name and personality.

* * *

Once they were all on the raft they said their goodbyes to their friends as they sailed away from File Island.

After twenty minutes went by Tai was looking through his mini-telescope.

"I can't see anything." He says.

"I wonder how much longer this trip is gonna take." Joe said.

"Chill out Joe we just left." Tai told him.

"The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." Joe says.

"If we run out of food we'll catch some fish!" Tai shouts.

"Well the one good thing is its beautiful weather for sailing." Sora said.

"Oh Izzy, I don't feel so good." Mimi says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy says to her.

"Hey, hey! Poyomon! Wha-" T.K. says as Poyomon bounces out of his hands.

The raft slams on top of a wave causing Poyomon to nearly fall off.

"Oh Poyomon be careful." T.K. told him but nearly fell off too.

"You be careful too, T.K." Shiro says as he and Dracomon gab them.

"Thanks big bro." T.K. tells him.

"No prob." He says smiling at him.

"Look! Tidal wave!" Tai yells as a huge wave appears.

"That had to be 12 ft. tall!" Matt yells after it passes.

"18.3 ft. to be exact." Izzy corrected him.

"That was that? Another boat?" Shiro asks with his arms around T.K. and Dracomon.

"There's no boat that can do that, Shiro." Tai says and looks around at the water and then sees something rising up from behind the water.

"An island!" Joe shouts.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?" Sora screams as she stands behind Tai and watches whatever it was dive back under the water.

"Heads up!" Tai yells as the creatures tail fin appears and slaps the water sending their raft into the air a little.

They then get a good look at the creature and see that it resembles a whale.

"That's a Whamon! Whamon is a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable." Tentomon says.

"It was massive." Gabumon says to Matt and his brothers.

"Whamon are sometimes fierce but they're not this aggressive." Dracomon says.

Just then Whamon reappears and swallows the raft and them along with it.

Inside of Whamon, the raft was still heading down his throat.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat!" Sora screams holding onto Tai.

"Technically it's not the throat it's the esophagus!" Izzy corrected her.

"Not the time Izzy!" Shiro shouts holding onto the pole the sail was attached to with Dracomon in his other arm.

"Yeah he thinks we're fast food!" Joe screams resting his back against the crate.

"So he really did eat us!" Mimi yelled with her arms around Izzy and Palmon's arms wrapped around her waist.

"This has to lead to an exit." Sora shouts.

"It does but you don't wanna go there." Izzy assured her.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi screams.

"Use my roots." Palmon offers.

"You're a plant!" Mimi counters. Just then some kind of purple goo started falling from the top of Whamon's esophagus.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asks.

"Maybe they're antibodies! They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Izzy says.

Just then raft exits Whamon's esophagus and enters a large area.

"Finally we've stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora asks as she lets go of Tai's waist blushing a little from her action.

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"It's probably the stomach." Izzy says.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes?" T.K. asks Matt and Shiro.

"Yeah." Matt simply says.

"That's right, little brother." Shiro says but then sees something coming towards them.

"Gastric juice!" Izzy shouts.

"What?" Mimi asks confused by what her boyfriend said.

"It's the acid in the stomach that digests the food!" Izzy tells her.

"We're melting!" T.K. shouts seeing the wood sizzling.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai tells everyone.

"We better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe says.

"Hey guys! Look up there!" Dracomon shouts spotting on the ceiling.

They all look up to see a large Black Gear wedged into Whamon's stomach.

"It's a Black Gear! Destroy it Dracomon!" Shiro says and places his hand on Dracomon's gekirin causing his horns to glow.

"G-Shurunen!" Dracomon shouts as a beam bullet is fired from his mouth and destroys the gear in one hit.

After the Black Gear was destroyed a huge white light appears and lifts the raft out of Whamon through his blowhole and back into the ocean causing the raft to break apart.

"Sora, are…you…okay?" Biyomon asked her.

"Yeah, how about you, Tai?" Sora asks helping her crush hold onto one of the logs.

"Yeah Sora, I'm good." He says to her.

"Somehow we got out of there." Agumon says.

"Poyomon are you alright? Talk to me!" T.K. says to his Digimon sitting on the log.

"He's fine, T.K." Matt assures his brother but he then notices something.

"Huh? Shiro, where are you?" He shouts looking around to find his other brother.

"I'm right…here, Matt." Shiro says while coughing up water.

"Are you alright Shiro?" Dracomon asks patting Shiro's back.

"Yeah Draco. I'm fine, thanks." Shiro says to his Digimon but then Whamon swims towards them.

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi shouts at him.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something." Whamon says to them.

"It's alright we all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon tells him.

"That's right it was the Black Gear inside you." Sora said.

"Those Black Gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai says.

"I bet you're wrong!" Joe shouted to him.

"Thanks kids, I owe you one." Whamon says to them.

"It was our pleasure Whamon." Dracomon says to him.

"By the way do you know how far it is to Server?" Shiro asks.

"Yes it would take me five days, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon said.

"Great our raft's broken!" T.K. says.

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asks them.

"Yeah we were trying to." Agumon says.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon told them.

"Yeah, alright!" Mimi shouts letting go on the log and sinks into the water but Palmon acts quickly and pulls her up.

Whamon then dives underwater beneath them and comes back up with them on his head.

"This is great!" Sora says.

"Sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft!" Izzy says.

"I'll says we'll be there in no time!" Shiro said.

"Now if only we could find those tags and crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai says.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah do you know him?" Tai asks.

"Well I don't know anything about tags and crests but a while ago Devimon hid something deep beneath the ocean." Whamon said.

"Can you tell us where?" Tai asks.

"It's on the way to Server, you can all ride inside me and I'll take you there but no tickling." Whamon says and they all got back inside Whamon before he dove down into the ocean.

* * *

Whamon continues to swim down to the ocean floor and into an underwater cave where he surfaces to let the DigiDestined out.

"I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon joked.

"Thanks Whamon." Shiro says and they walked into the cave. After a little while they all spot something in the distance.

"What's that?" Joe asks.

"A convenience store." Tai says but then Shiro hears something.

"Huh? What's that sound?" He asks and then a huge mole-like creature with a drill for a nose appears.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. He users his Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon said.

"Shiro look! There's a Black Gear in his back!" Dracomon says.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last Black Gear!" Joe says.

"It is lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!" Drimogemon said.

"Tai leave this to us Digimon. You guys try to find the tags." Agumon said to him.

"I got it." Tai says as Drimogemon points his spinning drill at them.

"Ha, you think that drill scares us? Think again! Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouted and starts fighting with Drimogemon but the explosion causes everything in the store to shake and fall to the floor around the DigiDestined.

"Drill Spin!" Drimogemon shouts as his horn collides with Ikkakumon's.

"Now's our chance!" Tai says and then they run to the convenience store.

Ikkakumon manages to win the struggle and pushes Drimogemon into the convenience store causing the windows to shatter.

"Ikkakumon you've got him down! Get him!" Joe tells his Champion Level Digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon sends his horn at Drimogemon.

"I think it's time I joined the battle. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon then flies at Drimogemon.

"Crusher Bone!" Drimogemon shouts throwing a bone at Kabuterimon but he dodges it just in time.

"Kabuterimon aim for the Black Gear." Dracomon tells him.

"Electro Shocker!" He shouts sending a ball of electricity at it and destroys it.

"Poyomon! Poyomon where are you?" T.K. asks looking for his Digimon. As he rounds the corner he spots Poyomon in between an opening of the shelves.

"Oh Poyomon there you are! Come on you can't stay in this store." T.K. says as he picks him up but sees a box underneath Poyomon.

"What's in the box?" He wonders.

"Please forgive me for attacking you." Drimogemon says while digging.

"Excuse me do you know where the tags are?" Gabumon asked him.

"The tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky." Drimogemon told them.

After T.K. showed Matt, Shiro, and the others the box Poyomon found, Matt opens it to reveal eight tags inside.

"The tags." Matt says.

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Izzy says.

Later they set off once again for Server on the back of Whamon.

"Remember what Gennai told us you guys. The crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt says.

"And if we get both the tags and the crests…" Shiro begins as Dracomon picks up.

"We'll all be able to digivolve once again." He finished.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the crests." Tai says.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Network of Etemon

Chapter 15: The Dark Network of Etemon

After finding the tags the DigiDestined continued their trip to Server on Whamon.

Tai was up and early in the morning looking through his mini telescope while the others were sleeping.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." Tai says out loud.

"We're almost there." Whamon assures him.

"Hey I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it's the continent of Server." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"It's Server." Whamon said.

"Alright! Woo-yoo! Alright everybody wake up, rise and shine, we're landing at Server!" Tai tells them.

"I was just resting my eyes." Matt says as he, Shiro, T.K., Gabumon, Dracomon, and Poyomon wakeup.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe says pushing his glasses into place.

"Come on we're gonna be there any minute. Gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said to them.

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well I'm ready for land again." Izzy says.

"I sure like a bed that didn't move." T.K. said.

"Well I for one would like to feel the ground beneath my feet. How about you, Dracomon?" Shiro asks his Digimon.

"You bet Shiro, this salt air is ruining my scales." Dracomon said.

"Whoa that island's huge." Agumon says in amazement.

"I've never seen an island so big. "It's not an island; it's the continent of Server." Tentomon corrects them.

"Mimi you've gotta wake up and see this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon tells her.

"No…I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi says turning over.

"Oh Mimi." Palmon sighs while everyone laughs.

After a few minutes they arrive at Server and Whamon lets them off except for Mimi.

"Come on Mimi!" Sora yelled to her.

"This is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be air lifted onto the island?" Mimi asks.

"Sorry Mimi we can't just move the continent for you. Now according to the map this is the best place to come ashore." Izzy tells his girlfriend while looking at the map in his hands.

"Just put one foot in front of the other Mimi and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log." Joe told her.

"Yeah well I've fallen off plenty of logs and believe me it's not as easy as it looks." Mimi says but Whamon shakes her off his back causing her to scream.

"Don't worry Mimi, Izzy will catch you!" Shiro says and pushes Izzy in her direction but before he could catch her, she fell on top of him.

"I think I broke a nail." Mimi says.

"Good luck finding the crest." Whamon says before he dives underwater.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asks.

"While you were asleep Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon village." Palmon told her.

"Koromon? Why that sounds familiar." Mimi says thinking about where she heard that name before.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon reminded her.

"I forgot." Mimi says realizing he's right.

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Dracomon told them.

"Okay gang let's move out." Tai said.

They all nodded in agreement and then started walking away from the ocean.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora says while walking through the desert with the others.

"Well it is a continent Sora. Of course it's big." Shiro says to her.

"It's simple physics; the universe is expanding." Gomamon joked.

"I think my feet are expanding. We've been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe complained as he walked behind Mimi and Palmon with Gomamon by his side.

"Oh I give anything to be in a nice clean bath right now with lots of bubbles in it." Mimi says rubbing her forehead.

"You can do that when we get to the village." Palmon assures her.

"You really think they have bath tubs, Palmon?" Mimi asks her.

"Well…" Palmon pauses to think about what Mimi asked her. Agumon suddenly stops and starts sniffing around.

"Agumon what is it?" Tai asks the little dinosaur.

"Tai I smell Koromon over in this direction." Agumon told him pointing.

Tai runs over to him and looks through his telescope.

"A forest." He says seeing a patch of greenery off in the distance.

"You think that's where the Koromon village is?" Matt asks.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai replied and runs off in the direction of the forest.

"Tai wait a minute! Tai!" Sora called running after him with everyone else.

They soon arrive at the forest and walk through it.

"Almost there." Tai says and then they come to an opening.

"Check it out. That must be the Koromon village." Shiro says.

"Great hut tents! We can rest." T.K. says excitedly standing next to Shiro while holding Poyomon in his arms.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi says happily and runs off to the village leaving the others behind.

"Wait! Stop!" Palmon shouts chasing after her.

"Dracomon did you smell that?" Agumon asks the dragon standing next to him.

"Yeah something's wrong." Dracomon says catching everyone's attention.

"A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck! Excuse me where do you keep the shampoo?" Mimi asked the group of Digimon she saw but then notices something different.

"Palmon do you really think these are Koromon?" She asks her Digimon.

"No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Palmon told her.

"Hmm…Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye." Tentomon says when he sees them.

The group of Pagumon then carry Mimi off somewhere into the village leaving Palmon behind.

When everyone catches up they then follow after them.

"Which way?" Tai asks after losing sight of Mimi.

"Help!" Mimi screams from inside the tower.

"This way guys!" Shiro shouts and runs into the tower with Dracomon beside him.

"Hey look up there. That's Mimi's hat." Sora says spotting the pink cowgirl hat.

"There's the price tag on it definitely Mimi's." She said seeing the price tag on it. Joe, Matt, and T.K. spot a bag on the floor.

"That's Mimi's purse, right?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah you're right T.K." Matt says to his little brother.

"She never goes anywhere without it." Joe tells them.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy says stating the obvious.

"Brilliant detective work Izzy." Shiro groans in annoyance.

"That's it!" Tai yells pushing through the curtain.

Sora looks into the basket that has Mimi's clothes and then realizes what happened.

"Wait Tai! Don't go in there!" She yelled to him but was too late.

"Mimi!" Tai called her but finds her happily taking a bath.

Tai goes red in the face while Izzy and Shiro walk over to him and also turn red as well.

"Uh Mimi, sorry!" Izzy says to his girlfriend causing her to turn around.

"Huh? Haven't you three ever heard the phrase, 'please knock before entering'!" She screams and throws whatever she can at them.

"Mimi we're here to rescue you and…" Tai tries to explain but gets hit in the face with a shampoo bottle as does Izzy and Shiro knocking them over.

Sora then walks over them and pulls the curtain closed.

"I believe I said don't go in." She tells them.

* * *

Later that night the Pagumon happily welcomed the DigiDestined and their partners with food.

"Welcome to our village! We hope you never go! Stay and visit here with us and please enjoy the show!" The Pagumon sing to them wearing party hats.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon says sitting next to Agumon and Dracomon.

"Something's wrong here guys, I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." Agumon says to them.

Dracomon just knows something isn't right as he stares at the Pagumon while they brought food to them.

"I feel just like a princess in a big beautiful palace." Mimi says happily sitting beside Sora and Izzy.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe says.

"Listen Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick." Sora asks him.

"Of course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one." Tai tells her and takes a bite out of the fruit in his hand.

"This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon says to Gomamon.

"You were just hearing an awful rumor." Gomamon said.

"These guys are really nice Digimon." Biyomon tells Palmon while they ate the food they have.

"Well it looks like Poyomon really likes the food, huh T.K.?" Shiro asks his little brother watching him feed the little Digimon.

"Yeah he really does like it Shiro." T.K. tells him and then Poyomon begins to glow.

"Poyomon digivolve to…Tokomon!" Tokomon shouts digivolving into his In-Training form after eating the food.

"Hey Matt, Shiro, look he's Tokomon again!" T.K. says excitedly as Tokomon jumped into T.K.'s arms.

"The food made him digivolve." Shiro says to him.

"Congratulations T.K." Matt says.

"Together we can make me Patamon again!" Tokomon says to T.K.

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheers as she and everyone start clapping.

"Congratulations! Way to go! We're so excited!" The Pagumon sing and then smirk when they weren't looking but unknown to them Dracomon looked out the corner of his eyes and sees their smirk.

* * *

That night all the DigiDestined and their Digimon were all sleeping soundly in the room where the party was held.

Tokomon was sleeping peacefully until he felt something around him and opens his eyes to see the Pagumon smirking evilly as they kidnap him and take him out of the village.

"What did I do? Why are you picking on me?" Tokomon asks them as they tied him up.

"Because you digivolved. You were so easy to fool. What a bunch of losers." A Pagumon says to him.

"I knew you Pagumon were lying." A voice says behind them. They all turn around to see a very angry Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Tokomon says happy to see him.

"What's going on here?" Another voice says to them.

"Look! Those are Gazimon. On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad, these Digimon are 12." A Pagumon says seeing three Gazimon standing on the rock.

"Well, well, well, a Dracomon and a Tokomon. What are you doing here?" Gazimon 1 asked.

"I'm here to get Tokomon and then my friends and I are leaving." Dracomon says as he begins to walk over to Tokomon causing the Pagumon to move out of the way.

"I don't think so, Electric Stun Blast!" Gazimon 2 attacks Dracomon with a black gas that shot from his mouth paralyzing him.

"Ahhh!" Dracomon screams.

"Dracomon!" Tokomon shouts seeing his friend get hurt.

"Where did these two come from?" Gazimon 3 asks the Pagumon.

"Well these two came to our village with some humans but I…" A Pagumon begins.

"There are humans here." Gazimon 1 says and looks at the other two.

Later the Pagumon then tie up Dracomon and put him and Tokomon in a cage that was in a cave behind the waterfall.

"You two aren't so special now, are you?" One of the Pagumon says.

"Yeah, you're not so special now." The other Pagumon say and they bounce away.

"I am going to crushes those Pagumon like the insignificant bugs they are." Dracomon growls through his tied up mouth.

Tokomon then looks into the dark and sees a bunch of eyes staring at them.

Meanwhile with the three Gazimon.

"One of us has to tell Etemon the DigiDestined humans are here." Gazimon 1 says to the other two.

"I'll go. I've gotta ask him for time off for a hair cut anyway." Gazimon 2 says and runs off.

"Keep an eye on those kids or Etemon will make Digi-Stew out of you." Gazimon 3 says to the Pagumon.

"Right!" The Pagumon say laughing evilly. The next morning Gazimon arrives at a beach with boats in the sand.

"Etemon where are you? Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you. Where are you Etemon? Etemon!" Gazimon calls out and then a Monochromon appears pulling a trailer behind him.

"Yeah the concert sensation of the Server continent is back. Alright it's Etemon." A monkey like creature with a little Monzaemon doll attached to his hip known as Etemon says into a microphone.

_'There is nothing entertaining about Etemon. He has the power to control anything electronic through his Dark Network.'_ Gazimon says in his mind about the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Everyone hail Etemon, the true king!" Gazimon yells but gets punched in the head.

"Now son you're way too loud for an early morning time like this, understands?" Etemon says to him.

"But you were the one using the amplifier sir." Gazimon tells him.

"Now let's get something straight here sonny boy, I'm the monarch of Rock 'n Roll and the humans will be here soon. You see now once I start making my fabulous music well those kids will just have to come over and see what great star is singing like that." Etemon says looking at the flashing dot on his monitor screen.

"There's just one thing wrong. Those eight kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon village since yesterday." Gazimon told him.

"What? Just what are you saying? My whole plan's flawless!" Etemon says freaking out at what he heard.

"Well someone forgot to tell those kids." Gazimon says.

"No! It's just not fair. I am the king here. They gotta learn the hard way what you already know, you can't be messing with the royal one. I expect my plans to be followed, uh-huh! I order to launch the Dark Network." Etemon says as black cables shoot out of the trailer.

"Let's go!" Etemon orders as the trailer starts moving.

"Wait for me." Gazimon says and jumps into the trailer before it closes.

"This will be your greatest performance yet." Gazimon says.

"It's not easy being a super star and all little bunny." Etemon says grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone is searching for Dracomon and Tokomon.

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" T.K. calls out.

"Dracomon! Dracomon!" Shiro yells looking for his Digimon.

"Where could they have gone?" Tai wonders standing on top of one of the huts.

"Tokomon if you can hear me say something." Biyomon says.

"Dracomon come out wherever you are." Tentomon says.

"Well they're not in the village." Matt says while Izzy marks where he looked on the map he made in the dirt.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm due for a mud bath and a facial in half an hour." Mimi says.

"Dracomon and Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment." Gomamon said.

"You are so right." Mimi says.

"He was being sarcastic." Joe told her.

"Wha…!" Mimi says in shock.

"They're not by the waterfall." The Pagumon told Izzy.

"Okay thanks." He thanked them and crossed out the waterfall in the dirt.

Matt then looks over at his silver haired brother.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" He asks.

"First I lose my parents and now I lose Dracomon. It seems like every time I get close to someone they disappear." Shiro says looking at the ground starting to cry.

"That's not true! When mom first brought you home I didn't know anything about you but when they told me they planned to adopt you into our family I was really excited about it. After they adopted you we were all really happy to have and as the years went by you and I became as close to each other as if we really were full blooded brothers but that all changed after you're accident, remember." Matt says reminding Shiro of that day.

[Flashback]

_It had been a whole year since Nancy and Hiroaki adopted __Shiro__ and he couldn't be happier but one day __Shiro__ asked to go to the cemetery to visit his birth parents since today was the day they were killed._

_Shiro__ had just finished telling his parents what had happened since they died._

_"Well that's it for now mom and dad. I'll come back again in a year." A five year old __Shiro__ says._

_"__Toshiro__ honey!" Nancy calls out to her son from across the street._

_"Let's get going son." Hiroaki says to him holding a two year old __T.K.__ in his arms with a five year old __Matt__ by his side._

_"Coming!" __Shiro__ says and bids his parents a final goodbye and runs across the street to his new family._

_As __Shiro__ across the street he hears a honking sound and turns to see a huge eighteen wheeler coming straight towards him._

_The driver slams on his brakes but the truck tips over and runs into __Shiro__ knocking him to the ground._

_"__Toshiro__!" Nancy screams and runs to her son with Hiroaki, __T.K.__, and __Matt__._

_They push the debris that had fallen off the truck out of the way to find __Shiro__ laying on the ground in a large pool of blood._

_After a few minutes an ambulance arrives and takes __Shiro__ and the truck driver to the hospital._

_A while later Nancy was pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell her how badly hurt her son was._

_As the doctor came out of the operating room and walks over to Nancy and Hiroaki._

_"So doctor." Hiroaki says._

_"I'm afraid the accident was a bit more terrible than we first thought. Your son has lost about half his blood and needs to be given new blood." The doctor told them._

_Nancy looks at Hiroaki and they both nod their heads._

_"Please use our blood and save our son, please." Nancy begs and the doctor nods._

_After the operation __Shiro__ wakes up and Nancy, Hiroaki, __T.K.__, and __Matt__ are all happy to see he's okay but was left with a large scar on his side._

[End Flashback]

"We may not be full blooded brothers but you do have some of our parents blood in you making us almost full blooded. After that we all became one big happy family. Just know that T.K. and I love you Toshiro as well as mom and dad and so does Dracomon. So pull yourself together and I promise we'll find him and Tokomon!" Matt says to him.

"Thanks…Matt." Shiro says drying his tears.

"Whoa, Matt sure has a way with words, huh Sora." Tai says to her.

"Yeah, he sure does." She replied.

Meanwhile Agumon was walking in the direction of the waterfall.

"Dracomon! Tokomon! Where are you guys? _Something's wrong here, my nose always knows_." Agumon says but then stops and sniffs the air.

"I smell Koromon. It's coming from behind the waterfall." He says and walks over to the waterfall and looks inside the cave.

"What?" Agumon is shocked to see Dracomon and Tokomon in a cage all tied up.

"Agumon!" They shout in unison seeing their friend.

"Dracomon! Tokomon!" Agumon says looks to the side to see caged Koromon.

"Koromon, boy you guys have got to get a new apartment, maybe some place with a few more bedrooms." He tells them.

"The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages. About three days ago they came in and took over our whole village." The Koromon told him.

"Don't worry I'll have you out in just a minute." Agumon says as he untied Dracomon and was about to free Tokomon and the Koromon.

"I don't think so." Gazimon 1 says to them.

"But you're Gazimon." Agumon says.

"Exactly right and we're going to be giving those humans of yours to king Etemon." Gazimon 2 says.

"Why don't we teach the little lizards a lesson?" Gazimon 1 says.

"Electric Stun Blast!" The Gazimon attacked Agumon and Dracomon causing them to fall to the ground.

"Shiro I need your help." Dracomon says unable to move.

"Tai please help me digivolve." Agumon tried calling his partner.

"Go ahead, yell it if you two want. They can't hear you!" Gazimon1 tells them.

"If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait that's it. Dracomon follow my lead! Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the water creating a smoke signal.

"Dragon Breath!" Dracomon does the same causing the smoke to get bigger. Meanwhile back in the village Tai is looking through his telescope when he spots something.

"Huh? That's weird." Tai says.

"What do you see Tai?" Matt asks him.

"Smoke by the river." He answers pointing in the direction of the smoke.

"Smoke? Maybe its Dracomon." Shiro says.

"And Tokomon!" T.K. shouts.

"No really it's nothing. We looked by the river and didn't see a thing." The Pagumon say.

"Well it is possible that Dracomon and Tokomon arrived after you checked the area." Izzy said.

"I'll check it out." Tai says and starts walking off.

"I'm coming too." Shiro said to him.

"No! Don't do that!" The Pagumon scream.

"Hey what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Sora says to them.

"Just take our word for it." The Pagumon say but then Mimi suddenly screams.

Everyone looks over to her to see a Botamon in her lap.

"What is this thing?" Mimi asks.

"A Botamon." Tentomon tells her.

"Why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon wonders.

"What do you mean?" Joe asks.

"Botamon is the small egg form that digivolves into Koromon and then into Agumon." Gabumon tells them.

"Then the Pagumon lied to us." Tai says.

"It's time for us to leave here. We really hate to go. We told you this was our place now you know it isn't so. Pagumon is our name, we're clever and we're bright." The Pagumon sing as they leave.

* * *

Tai and Shiro race to the waterfall.

"Agumon! Dracomon!" They both call to their Digimon.

"Guys are you two alright?" Shiro asks them. "Now we are." Dracomon replied.

"So you two are the DigiDestined." Gazimon 2 says to them.

"Digivolving time Agumon! Get up!" Tai tells him.

"You got it." Agumon says ready to digivolve.

"You too Dracomon!" Shiro yells.

"Right." Dracomon says ready as well.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon yelled.

Outside the other DigiDestined and their Digimon see Greymon and Coredramon appear from behind the waterfall.

"Payback time, right Greymon?" Coredramon asks ready to attack.

"Yeah, Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots a huge fireball from his mouth.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon releases a stream of blue flames at the Gazimon.

In one shot they defeated them sending the Gazimon into the river.

"Alright we did it, Shiro!" Tai says and high fives him.

"Tokomon! I thought I lost you again." T.K. says as he reunites with him.

"I'm like a boomerang, I keep coming back." Tokomon said happy to be held by T.K. again.

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora tells the Koromon but then Etemon appears as a big hologram.

"Uh hello." Etemon says.

"Oh great a Digi-Rock Star." Joe says.

"You measly little DigiDestined humans, thank you very much, hello." Etemon says into a microphone.

"Uh no! It's Etemon!" The Koromon shout.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans so now I'm going to have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote it's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'." Etemon says.

"Wrecking the whole place?" Tai questions.

"Does he really think he can do that?" Izzy wonders.

"Dark Network Concert Crush!" Etemon shouts as black wires rise up into the air and starts shooting electricity and destroying the village.

"Gabumon digivolve!" Matt shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon shouts.

"Well you say you want a digivolution. Guess what, the answer is noooooooo!" Etemon says as he strummed the guitar in his hands causing Coredramon, Garurumon, and Greymon to de-digivolve back into their Rookie forms.

"His Concert Crush drained us of our energy." Dracomon says to the DigiDestined.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster." Izzy says.

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon tells them.

"That must have been what Gennai was referring to when he told us about the crests and tags." Sora realizes.

"I think it's a little late for that now, Sora." Joe tells her and then a blast of electricity causes the cave entrance to collapse.

The Koromon then lead them into a cave until they come to a dead end.

"This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." The Koromon told them.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked but then notices his tags starts glowing orange.

Just then the whole room glowed a bright orange as well.

The wall in front of them disappears and turns into the Crest of Courage that looks like a sun for the symbol.

"I think I know what this is." Tai says. "What?" Shiro asks him.

"A crest." Tai replies as his crest slid into his tag.

"A crest?" Sora asks confused.

"Exactly. Now we've got a crest." Tai says.

"How awesome!" Matt says.

"Look! Didn't this use to be a wall?" Joe asks seeing the forest in front of them.

"Yeah but the crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." The Koromon say.

"Alright! This place is the bomb!" Matt says.

"With this crest we can do anything we want. You know guys I think this is the first step on our trip home." Tai says. Meanwhile back with Etemon.

"Uh Etemon about the human children." Gazimon says.

"Yes little buddy trapping them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip sync." Etemon says. "Maybe not boss. They're missing." Gazimon tells him.

"How could you lose them? Let me see." Etemon says and looks at the monitor.

"They got away. This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. I'm going to have to think about this one. Then defeating those kids is going to earn me a standing ovation." Etemon says and starts laughing evilly.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Arrival of SkullGreymon

Chapter 16: The Arrival of SkullGreymon

The DigiDestined and their Digimon are wandering through the desert and they are getting very tired and are also starting to lose hope.

"Oh how far do we have to walk?" Mimi asks.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe tells her.

"The only place I know Etemon can't follow us is in the ocean but we can't turn back now." Shiro says with Dracomon by his side.

"And we certainly can't stop here for one thing if we were attacked there be nowhere to run to." Matt adds walking behind Shiro.

_'This is starting to look bad everyone's becoming so timid and afraid.'_ Sora says walking behind everyone.

"Hey come on you guys! Why'd we stop? Why is everyone so scared? After all we have the crest you know." Tai says showing them the Crest of Courage.

"Yeah we only have one crest Tai. There are still seven more out there." Shiro reminds him.

"And how do we know the crest will really help Agumon digivolve?" Matt asks.

"Of course, right Agumon?" Tai says causing Agumon to look at him.

"Listen buddy this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one who can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and find myself a new Digimon!" Tai yells.

"Not much of a choice there." Dracomon comments.

"By the way how are we supposed to use the crest to digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well from what we've seen so far with the other digivolutions it takes a lot of energy for example; they can't digivolve if they're hungry. In addition the partner of the Digimon must be in some kind of danger." Izzy explains.

"But since it's a higher level of digivolving my theory is more energy is needed. So we'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai says.

Meanwhile Etemon was traveling in his trailer across the desert searching for the DigiDestined.

"You better watch out you DigiDestined kids. I'll find you and when I do you're gonna wish you never crossed Etemon. I'll get you." Etemon says to himself.

* * *

After they find a place to rest for a little bit, Tai was busy stuffing Agumon with all the food they had even though he was full.

"No more!" Agumon says with his mouth full of food.

"Just one more teensy little bite. Ready for the second course?" Tai asks as he stuffs another piece of food into his Digimon's mouth but Agumon groans from his full belly.

"Oh stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen everyone's giving you their food so you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asks the others who were sitting on the hill above them.

"Right." Matt says sarcastically.

"We didn't give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi says.

"Well the food won't do us any good because we still can't digivolve." Gabumon says.

"So those of us who don't work don't eat, huh." Joe says.

"But I'm hungry!" Tentomon protests.

"Hey I can't hear you. I said is that right?" Tai shouts.

"That's right!" Everyone says.

"See that's why you gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on buddy, keep eating." Tai says and Agumon starts stuffing his face again.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon says watching Tai stuff Agumon full of food.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said.

"Yeah Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora says.

"Eat up you need that energy!" Tai shouts.

"Tai's personality has really taken a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to us younger kids." Izzy states.

"Now that you mention it, he was cool during soccer camp." Sora says.

[Flashback]

"_Tai__ pass it to me! I'm open!" A young __Sora__ says to a young __Tai__._

_"Now's my chance to shoot. Here I go!" __Tai__ says but before another player slides into him, he kicks the ball up into the air for __Sora__._

_Sora__ then comes up and head butts the ball into the goal._

_"Nice pass __Tai__. I thought you would have taken the shot yourself." __Sora__ says as she helps him up._

_"Remember there's no 'I' in 'Team'!" __Tai__ says to her and starts laughing._

[End Flashback]

"Tai may look like he's trying to run things all by himself but whatever actions he takes he does it for the good of the team. But now all this." Sora says.

"We're the only ones who can help now! So you've gotta keep eating okay Agumon?" Tai yells.

"I can't." Agumon says rolling onto his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that crest." Sora says watching her crush.

"Boy I'm hungry." Joe says but then his tag starts to glow a silvery color.

"Hey guys my tag is glowing." He says.

"Hey so is mine." Shiro says while his tag glowed a bright gold color.

"That must mean they're reacting to something." Matt says.

"Two crests must be nearby." Izzy says.

"You think so? Hey look there's something out there." Tai says looking through his telescope.

"It looks like a big building or something." He says.

"That must be where our crest are, come on Shiro!" Joe says but then trips over something.

"Joe, are you okay?" Shiro asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Joe replied.

"Check it out Gomamon." Dracomon says.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asks.

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Wow! Ha, ha, something's caught in my network. The intruders are in the L7 sector. Let's see L7, L7. How's this thing work? Oh here it is." Etemon says and presses the button.

"It's near the Coliseum. That's where I hold my annual tributes to me show. I wonder what they're doing all they're way over there? Any idea?" Etemon asks one of the Gazimon.

"Well maybe they're trying to get good seats boss." Gazimon says to him.

"Oh they'll have a perfect view for the surprise show I'm planning for them." Etemon says.

Meanwhile near the Coliseum a Gazimon is relaxing in a lounge chair when he receives a call.

"Hello area L7. Can I help you?" Gazimon asks.

_"It's Etemon."_ Etemon says on the other line.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says hopping out of his chair.

_"Hey little buddy, you should be having some guests soon. You better get ready to welcome them."_ Etemon says.

"Welcome them? So you mean…" Gazimon begins.

_"Bingo buddy."_ Etemon says.

"As you wish sir." Gazimon says and runs off to the Coliseum.

* * *

The DigiDestined and their Digimon arrived at the Coliseum.

"Amazing it looks like the Roman Coliseum." Izzy says.

"What's the Roman Coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well Tentomon it's an ancient arena." Tai says.

"But the ancient ones didn't have big screens." Mimi says seeing a huge T.V. screen.

"Or soccer goals." Sora added noticing two soccer goals at each end of the field.

"Okay guys let's split up and look for those crests. What's wrong?" Tai asks Agumon who fell to the ground.

"I can't move anymore, let me rest for a little bit." Agumon says but Tai argues telling him to get up.

"Give him a rest Tai. The only clues we have are mine and Shiro's tags, so Dracomon, Gomamon, Shiro, and I will search for the crests. You guys relax for a while, later!" Joe says as he and Shiro start looking for their crests.

"A soccer ball! Anyone up for a game?" Sora asks with a soccer ball under her foot.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" T.K. says.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the Digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is soccer?" Tentomon asks them.

"It's easy all you have to do is get this ball into the goal with your feet. You can also use your chest or your head." Sora explained to the Digimon and kicks the ball up to her head and then heads it to Gabumon.

"Here I…go!" He says and kicks the ball over to Biyomon and Palmon who catches it with her vines.

"Oh and I forgot to mention you can't use your hands." Sora says.

"Unless you're the goal keeper then you can touch the ball with your hands." T.K. says.

"Yeah you should be the goal keeper for your team Palmon." Matt said.

Palmon then threw the ball in Tai's direction but he angrily kicks the ball away and unknowingly hits the spying Gazimon in the stands.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Would you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe and Shiro find their crests the sooner we can leave!" Tai yells at them.

Joe, Shiro, and their Digimon were standing near one of the goals when their tags start glowing even brighter.

"Your tags are reacting again." Dracomon says.

"So our crests must be here somewhere. Huh?" Shiro says as he and the others turn to see Etemon on the jumbotron.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asks.

"Ah he's here! Etemon's here!" Mimi screams as they run to the soccer goal where Joe and Shiro are.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Agumon calls to them but trips.

"Agumon!" Tai yells to his partner and starts to run to him but then they all get trapped in the goal.

"Goal! I sure did it! I scored a goal!" Etemon says.

"The whole thing was a trap!" Tai shouts.

"Does he really think he can trap us with a simple ne–" Tentomon then screams as he gets zapped when he hits the net.

"Now, now, listen up, if you do that you might get hurt. You see there's electricity running thorough that net, it's a shocker I know. I really want to be there myself but I'm way too busy, you know how us rock 'n roll legends are but don't worry the act substituting for me is a very rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together and figure out who our special guest is. Here he comes!" Etemon says.

* * *

Suddenly a new and familiar Digimon appears.

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai shouts seeing the other Greymon.

"I knew you be surprised. Let's get started, it's time to go. Here's the show." Etemon says.

"It's time to digivolve!" Tai shouts to Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon roars and starts fighting with the other Greymon.

"You can do it Greymon!" Gabumon yells to him.

"Don't lose to that phony baloney." T.K. shouts but unfortunately their Greymon starts losing.

"Greymon you've got to digivolve!" Tai shouts. "Boy this doesn't look good." Izzy says.

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again." Tentomon adds.

"Digivolve Greymon! You've got to!" Tai yells at him.

The two Greymon continue to fight but Tai's Greymon starts running low on energy.

"Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asks angrily.

"It's not working because you probably gave him too much food so he can't digivolve." Shiro says watching the battle.

Tai's Greymon continues to take a beating from the other Greymon making Tai even angrier.

"Of course he can! Come on Greymon you can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve!" Tai shouts and then his Greymon whacks the other Greymon with his tail.

"Way to go Greymon!" Tai shouts in satisfaction.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon begins but instead of a fireball he burps.

"He certainly doesn't have any Digi-manners. At least say excuse me." Mimi says about Greymon's manners.

"Am I only imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt wonders.

"He consumed way too much so his reflexes are sluggish." Izzy says.

"You're right Izzy." Tentomon says but flies into the fence again.

"Get up and fight!" Tai yells but his Greymon gets thrown into the wall.

"Looks like it's going to be over sooner than I thought." Etemon says and starts laughing.

Meanwhile Gazimon claps as he watches the fight but then receives a call from Etemon.

_"You silly rabbit stop carrying on like a trained seal. Get the fireworks ready so I can celebrate my victory."_ Etemon tells him.

"Yes sir." Gazimon says and runs up one of the statues carrying a box.

Meanwhile Tai's Greymon continues to get his butt handed to him a platter.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts and then five colorful fishes come out of the mouth of the statue that Gazimon is on and takes the fireworks from him and taunt the other Greymon causing him to chase them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe wonders.

"I don't know but if it's not broken don't fix it." Gomamon says.

"It's really elementary Joe. There's probably just a dimensional vortex rift in the water." Izzy says and the two of them agree.

The fish then drop the fireworks at Greymon's feet as they explode.

"Thank you fish! Now what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asks.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." Izzy says as he, T.K., and Matt move one of the stones from the ground.

Once they removed a few more stones there's was a large rock in the way.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon says but then Joe's tag starts glowing again.

"My tag it's…it's reacting again. What if this rock is one of the two crests we came here for?" Joe says.

"Well if it is your crest try placing your tag on it." Shiro told him.

As Joe places his tag on the rock it begins to glow silver and then becomes the Crest of Reliability with its symbol being a cross surrounded by four right triangles.

Just then the ground beneath them turns into a pit causing them to fall through.

"It is my crest!" Joe says excitedly.

"Great but there's no way out of here." Mimi says on top of her boyfriend noticing no way out.

"Hey check out this wall." Shiro says seeing a symbol on the side of it and just then his tag starts glowing.

"It must be your crest Shiro." Dracomon says.

"You're probably right." Shiro says as he places his tag to the wall and then it begins to glow a bright gold and becomes the Crest of Bravery with its symbol being three phases of the moon, a full moon and two crescent moons to the left and right of it, and two triangles on the top and bottom.

"Alright! We found the other crest. Huh? Hey there's a tunnel here." Shiro says and they all escape through it.

* * *

Meanwhile Etemon notices that the DigiDestined and their Digimon were no longer in his trap but instead were in the stands.

"How do you like that? Not only did those little darlings escape but they found two more crests too. This is unforgivable!" Etemon shouts in anger.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were watching the two Greymon fight.

"Greymon, you could win if you'd only digivolve. Greymon!" Tai yells at him getting ready to run out into the middle of the Coliseum.

"Tai don't!" Sora says to her crush.

"Don't stop me! This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level! Please mind your own business Sora!" Tai yelled.

"But Tai without a reaction from the crest there's no way for him to digivolve." Sora tried talking some sense into him.

"I can make him do it! Watch!" Tai says and runs out into the arena.

"What does he think he's doing?" Shiro asks.

"The other condition for digivolving is their partner's must be in danger." Izzy says making Sora gasp.

"He wouldn't." Sora says in shock.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon says.

Just as the Greymon was about to fire Tai throws a rock at him causing his attack to miss, Tai's Greymon.

"I'm not afraid of a big fake like you! Okay fire breath come and get me!" Tai shouts.

"What do we have here? A dolt who thinks he's a superstar. You got it now start singing your final number." Etemon ordered his Greymon to go after Tai instead.

"Biyomon you've got to help Tai." Sora says to her Digimon.

"You go too Gabumon." Matt said and the two Digimon start digivolving.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yelled.

The two Champion Level Digimons appear beside Tai to protect him from Greymon.

"Greymon I believe in you! You can do it Greymon, digivolve!" Tai shouts to him.

Just then Tai's crest and Digivice began to glow.

"Greymon dark digivolve to…SkullGreymon!" SkullGreymon took the appearance of a huge skeleton with his heart inside his ribcage and has a missile on his back.

"What is that thing Izzy?" Mimi asks her boyfriend.

"I have no idea." He tells her.

"SkullGreymon – the sight of him makes other Digimon tremble. He is an Ultimate level Digimon whose explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle." Tentomon tells them.

"He gives new meaning to the phrase 'Dead Man Walking'." Shiro says.

_'This is Greymon's digivolved form?'_ Tai asks and watches Skull Greymon send Etemon's Greymon flying into the jumbotron, and fires his missile at him and destroys him and the jumbotron.

"Listen to me SkullGreymon if you're really the digivolved form of Greymon then you can't hurt me!" Tai yells but SkullGreymon turn on him and his friends.

"Leave it to me. Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts and the three Champion Level Digimons do everything they can but can't stop the Ultimate.

Meanwhile with Etemon.

"Uh no my poor network. They're destroying everything I've worked so hard to create." Etemon says.

SkullGreymon then runs out of the Coliseum and into the desert but he doesn't get far as he then starts losing energy.

"What's going on with him? First he's on a rampage and then he just stops?" Shiro questions as they ran over to the de-digivolving Digimon.

"He's out of energy and can't maintain his Ultimate form." Dracomon says to them.

After SkullGreymon's energy was gone, he became Koromon.

"He's Koromon again." Biyomon shouts.

* * *

Tai rushed down to Koromon and picks him up.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked his In-Training Digimon.

"Well yes but I've done some terrible things. I attacked all of you. How I acted makes me no better than Etemon." Koromon says.

"That's not true. You're strong and are kind hearted. That's what I admire about you." Biyomon tells him what she thinks of him.

"She's right. You couldn't control yourself." Gabumon says.

"We completely forgive you." Tentomon says.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me Tai." Koromon says.

"It's your fault. I know who's to blame." Matt says.

"I know it's my entire fault. I'm really sorry." Tai says.

"He didn't mean to put all the blame on you, Tai. Right Matt?" Shiro says eyeing his brother.

"Right." Matt says sheepishly.

"It's okay Shiro, it's my entire fault right Sora?" Tai asks his crush.

"Yeah…I mean - !" Sora says thinking out loud.

"I didn't know what I was doing but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had the crest I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from the rest of you. I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me." Tai asks Koromon and everyone.

They all nod their heads letting him know he was forgiven.

* * *

**Autrhor Note: Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Crest of Sincerity

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. It's just a lot is happeneing with going to College and stuff but here it is chapter 17. Hope you like it and please review after reading, I want to here you're opinions.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Crest of Sincerity

The DigiDestined were once again wondering through the desert and are quiet tired considering it's hotter than ever.

"Man this desert is so hot even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt says as they walked through the desert.

"Sora will you carry me?" Biyomon asked her.

"Nope." Sora replies.

"Shiro I think I wore out the soles of my feet and I don't even wear shoes." Dracomon complained to him.

"Quit complaining Draco. Now climb on my back and I'll carry you." Shiro told him as he bent down for Dracomon to hop on.

"Do I you fat?" Gabumon asks Matt.

"No you look hot. Especially with the fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt told him.

"Or at least just removable shirt sleeves." Gabumon says.

"I'm tired. How able resting our feet?" Gomamon asks.

"There's no place to sit except on a cactus." Joe tells him.

"Great view up here." Tokomon says on top of T.K.'s head.

"Next time I ride." T.K. tells him.

"You look terrible Koromon. If only I hadn't acted liked such a bone-head, you never would have digivolved." Tai says to his Digimon in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself although come to think of it you really have made a super icky mess of things." Mimi tells him.

"Was that supposed to make him feel better Mimi?" Izzy asks his girlfriend.

"I don't know but I'm glad to give a pep talk ever now and then." Mimi says to her boyfriend.

A few moments later everyone decides to stop.

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleader tryouts." Mimi says taking off her hat and rubbing her forehead.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai says.

"He's not the only one. Poor Draco's sweating right through my shirt." Shiro says as he sets Dracomon on the ground.

"You know what we really need is a lot of shade, a big umbrella or a really big tree. Or maybe I could turn into a huge cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool refreshing comfort." Palmon says picturing herself as a giant Togemon.

"Its official, the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a French fry. Earth to Palmon, come in." Matt jokes.

"Palmon look." Mimi says snapping her Digimon out of her daydream and points to a huge cactus in front of them.

"Wow! I did that? Gee I'm pretty amazing." Palmon says about herself.

"Yeah you better believe it Palmon! Come on everybody let's head for some shade!" Tai shouts and they all start running towards the cactus but once they get to it they notice there's no shadow at all.

"What happened to the shade?" Tai asks but then the cactus disappears into thin air.

"It was just a mirage. We've been tricked!" Shiro yells as they fall to the ground in disappointment.

"Well, well it's about time you got here. Just about ready to give up on me, huh?" Gennai asks appearing before them as a hologram.

"It's Gennai." Matt says.

"Gennai we found the tags and three of the crests like you wanted but when we got into trouble our Digimon couldn't digivolve. Take a look at poor Koromon. He's just not himself." Tai says to the old man.

"I think those thingies are more trouble than they're worth." Mimi says while Joe and Shiro look at their crest.

"Calm down kids, let me explain. The tags and crests are extremely important. Please make sure no one else gets them. In the end you should see that they work together in total harmony." Gennai says to them.

"Is that some kind of hippie gossip talk?" Shiro asks annoyed with Gennai's response.

"Just trust me after all I'm the floating glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you had known how to take care of him in the proper way." Gennai explains to them.

"But I want to have Agumon back now!" Tai shouts to Gennai but then the signal disappears.

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asks Dracomon and Gabumon.

"If we were Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards." Gabumon answers her.

"Come on! Don't freak me out!" Matt shouts.

"How am I supposed to take care of a dragon exactly?" Shiro asks himself.

"I'm only good with computers." Izzy says sadly.

"That's ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned you're the best." Tentomon assures him.

"You looked bummed." Gomamon says.

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very in acquit." Joe says.

"Me too." Gomamon says but then they hear the sound of a foghorn in front of them and look to see a huge cruise ship coming their way.

"Is that a battleship?" Tai asks.

"Could be. But it looks more like a cruise ship." Sora responded.

"The passengers will want their money back when they see this place!" Joe shouts as the ship gets closer.

"It could just be a mirage." T.K. says.

"It doesn't sound like a mirage, T.K.!" Shiro shouts to his little brother.

"Yeah and it looks pretty real to me!" Matt yells and they all decide not to wait there and see if it really was mirage and hightail it out of the way.

When the ship comes to a stop a Numemon appears at the side of the ship.

Tai notices that Koromon is getting worse by the passing minute.

"Hey fella could we all come aboard and freshen up?!" Tai asks but the Numemon looks uncertain.

"If you don't mind this requires a woman's touch. Well hey there big boy, your ship looks so inviting. How about letting us on board so we can check it out. Oh please~." Mimi says flirting with the Numemon.

He quickly falls for Mimi's charm and lowers the gangplank for them to come aboard.

Once on board everyone took off in different directions.

Sora and Mimi headed to one of the rooms for a shower while Matt, T.K., and Izzy were in the dining room.

"Check out the incredible spread." Matt says seeing the table full of food from one end to the other.

"It appears to be highly edible." Izzy says.

"Might I propose we eat a bit and take the leftovers with us?" Tentomon says.

"Let's eat it all now!" Matt suggests.

"Remember when the food was just an illusion?" Izzy reminds them of Devimon's trick before.

"Another alien plot." Matt said to Izzy.

After a few seconds of staring and drooling Izzy final speaks up.

"After extensive deliberation I have come to the conclusion that it would be rude to allow this meal to become cold. Let's eat!" Izzy yells as they all start stuffing their faces with food.

Meanwhile Joe, Shiro, and Tai were floating on the water on floats, Gomamon was in the water, Dracomon was in a lounge chair, and Koromon was sitting on the table under an umbrella looking pretty happy to be in the shade and the three boys' crests were next to him.

"Hey Joe, Shiro, what do you think Gennai meant when he said we weren't taking care of our Digimon?" Tai asks them.

"Beats me, I always thought Dracomon looks good and healthy." Shiro says looking over to his Digimon asleep in the chair.

"I don't know. We've done everything but give them an allowance." Joe says.

Little did the three of them know that they were being watched. "Ah ha! I see three have taken the bait. Time for me to get started, they'll never forget this cruise." A human wearing a captain's uniform says but then he turns into a giant chicken like creature.

"I'm Kokatorimon – my cockle-doodle-doo will blow out your eardrums. Mess with me and you'll be pecked into surrender." Kokatorimon says about himself as he heads inside the control room of the ship.

"Etemon will reward me greatly when he learns I've trapped the DigiDestined on my ship." Kokatorimon says as he tries to contact Etemon through his Dark Network.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer, the Gazimon were busy trying to fix the computer.

"Step it up fools! I'm getting very impatient here, know what I mean? If my network is down then everyone crashes. Let me tell you why because I'm Etemon. Now ya'll get back to work before I get myself upset again." Etemon tells the Gazimon.

Back on the cruise ship.

"Something's wrong. Etemon's network appears to be down. Who needs him? I'll have the pleasure of plastering their features all by myself. It's amazing how my brains surpass my good looks. Now hear this I have an important message for you. Listen up this is the deal; I'll give you Numemon an extra serving of dry bread and even throw in some jelly if you capture those kids." Kokatorimon says to the Numemon through an intercom system.

Meanwhile back at the pool three nets were thrown at Joe, Shiro, and Tai.

The Numemon then throw a net at Gomamon.

"Okay you asked for it! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouts as fishes come out of the water and break the net.

The Numemon then proceed to capture Dracomon and Koromon as well as their crests.

"You better keep your hands off." Tai warns them. Just then Tai's Digivice starts glowing.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says as he changed back into his Rookie form.

"Alright! He's back!" Tai says happily.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon sends a fireball at the Numemon but Kokatorimon swats it away.

"That's Kokatorimon!" Dracomon yells.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts releasing a green beam from his eyes turning Agumon, Dracomon, and Gomamon into stone.

"No! Dracomon!" Shiro yells.

"Poor Agumon!" Tai shouts.

"Gomamon!" Joe screams.

"Look, they left me a present. You're sunk without these but I wouldn't be too upset now you've got yourselves a trio of nice Digimon garden ornaments." Kokatorimon says after he picks up the three tags and crests holding one on his beak and two on his wings.

Meanwhile with Matt, T.K., and Izzy.

"Blue Blaster! Super Shocker! Bubble Blow!" Gabumon, Tentomon, and Tokomon attack the Numemon together knocking them out.

"It's your turn." Kokatorimon says entering the room shocking the three Digimon.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon shouts turning them into stone statues as well.

"They've been turned into rocks." Matt says.

"Impossible!" Izzy denies what he saw. "Poor Tokomon!" T.K. says about his Digimon.

Kokatorimon arrives at the room that Sora, Mimi, and their Digimon were using but finds it empty besides the Numemon inside.

"Huh? Where are the rest of the children?" Kokatorimon asks the Numemon.

"We don't know." One of the Numemon says.

Kokatorimon growls in anger but then hears the shower running from inside the bathroom.

"I do anything for a good moisturizing shampoo." Kokatorimon heard Mimi's voice from inside and bursts into the bathroom to see the girls and their Digimon escaped through the window.

"You little chickadees think you're so smart." Kokatorimon says and looks out the window to see wet foot prints on the deck.

"They won't get away that easily." He says.

The girls were running down the ship with nothing but towels around them.

Just then Kokatorimon appears in front of them.

"Kokatorimon!" Biyomon and Palmon shout.

"Is that the Easter bunny?" Sora asks.

"He's bad news." Biyomon tells her but then they see he has the Crest of Bravery, the Crest of Courage, and the Crest of Reliability.

"That omelet head has Joe, Shiro, and Tai's tags!" Mimi says in shock.

"I ran into several of your friends over by the pool but don't worry they're just drying off." Kokatorimon says.

The scene then cuts to the other DigiDestined tied down to a net and are burning up in the sun.

Back with Kokatorimon, and the girls.

"Nothing like little sun baked faces fried to a crisp with curly corn spuds and lots of coleslaw." Kokatorimon says.

"Where are the Digimon?" Biyomon asks.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side but that's just happens to be my own personal opinion." Kokatorimon tells them.

"Your opinion stinks." Palmon says.

"Now you're going to meet the same fate." Kokatorimon tells them and starts cackling.

"You've cackled once too often! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouts sending her attack at Kokatorimon but he dodges it.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tries to wrap him up in her vines but he swats them away.

"Petrifier!" Kokatorimon tries to turn the two Digimon to stone but they all run away after they dodged his attack.

"Come back you chickens!" He shouts and chases after them.

"Who's he calling chicken?" Sora jokes about the overgrown chicken's pun as they are chased to the front of the cruise ship.

"What do we do now? We're trapped." Sora says and they turn around to see Kokatorimon blocking them from running away.

"Time to walk the plank." Kokatorimon says sounding like a pirate.

Sora pulls out her Digivice from inside her towel.

"Biyomon do your stuff!" Sora says and she nods her head.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon yells changing into her Champion level.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kokatorimon complains.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launches fireballs from her wings at Kokatorimon but he jumps out of the way.

"What's the matter you big cluck, can't you fly?" Sora asks.

"Palmon it's your turn." Mimi says to her Digimon.

"Right! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon shouts turning into her Champion level.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon attacks Kokatorimon again causing him to release Joe, Shiro, and Tai's tags and crests.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires hundreds of her cactus needles at Kokatorimon and then punches him in the face.

Kokatorimon quickly recovers but is too slow to avoid Togemon uppercut sending him into the cruise ship's foghorn which somehow erupts with fire.

"Fried chicken." Mimi comments on what she and Sora saw holding Joe's tag and crest while Sora holds Tai's and after de-digivolving Palmon and Biyomon grab Shiro's.

Meanwhile after Kokatorimon's defeat the other Digimon were release from their stony prison.

After the girls were fully dressed they met up with the other Digimon and then found the boys freeing them from the net and returned Joe, Shiro, and Tai's tag and crests to them.

"We're out of here!" The Numemon shout throwing off their uniforms and leave the ship.

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship." Tai says watching the Numemon leave.

"I guess it's a little late for a mutiny." Izzy says jokingly.

"Don't worry the captain's already been fricasseed." Sora says and they all get off the ship.

Meanwhile Kokatorimon climbed out of the foghorn.

"Oww my head. You may have ruffled my tail feathers but I can still…" Kokatorimon tries to cockle-doodle-doo but fails. "…okay so maybe I've lost a little of my doodle but I'm not finished yet.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were now walking through the desert, again.

"Well the weather hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe says.

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asks everyone as they turn around to see the cruise ship heading straight towards them.

They start running again trying to avoid being run over by the crazy boat driving chicken.

"That's one mad Digimon with his feathers out of joint!" Shiro yells.

They kept running until the giant cactus appears in front of them.

"The giant cactus is back!" Palmon says.

"No! Not another mirage!" Mimi shouts.

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?" Tai asks sarcastically.

"Hurry! Get over on the other side!" Matt tells everyone as they hide behind it.

The ship then rams into the cactus but is sent flying into the distance along with part of Etemon's Dark Network.

"I can fly! I can fly! I can't fly!" Kokatorimon screams getting caught in the explosion of his ship.

Afterwards the DigiDestined were all staring at the giant cactus in front of them.

"Wow! It's bigger than a skyscraper!" Mimi says looking at the cactus.

"You're right. What's a skyscraper Mimi?" Palmon asks.

Just then a plant blooms on top of the cactus and out pops a huge stone.

"Is that a crest?" Shiro asks and then Mimi's tag begins to glow a bright green.

The huge stone starts glowing green as well and begins to shrink as it moves towards Mimi.

It then became the Crest of Sincerity with its symbol being a raindrop with two circles inside each other.

"He was right! It's just like Gennai said. The tags and crests somehow work together, Mimi." Sora says to her.

"So this is my crest?" Mimi asks studying it in her hand.

"I don't deserve it but if it will help me take of Palmon, I'll keep it." She says.

"Aww thanks Mimi." Palmon said.

"Well that's four crests down and four to go." Shiro says holding up four fingers.

"Right all that's left is Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Sora's." Joe says.

"Well let's get going. Those crests won't find themselves." Tai says and they all start walking again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Piximon Cometh

Chapter 18: The Piximon Cometh

The DigiDestined are still continuing to walk through the desert with Tai and Agumon are walking ahead of the others.

"Okay I admit a little breeze might be nice but it's still a beautiful day. Don't you think?" Tai asks Agumon.

"Yeah if you're a scorpion." Agumon says.

"It's beautiful isn't it Izzy? And every crest we've found has been different." Mimi says observing her Crest of Sincerity.

"Yes they all have different symbols and colors to them making each one unique in their own way." Izzy says to her.

"But we still have no idea how to use them." Joe said.

"So we need to learn how to use them." Shiro says looking at his Crest of Bravery.

"Or else our Digimon could digivolve all messed up, right?" Sora asks.

"Yeah but none of that really matters until we find all the crests." Matt tells them.

"I think you're probably right about that one Matt. Maybe the crest's power comes from having them all." Izzy says to them.

"Hmm what are they doing back there?" Tai wonders as he and Agumon stop noticing that the others haven't caught up yet.

"Hey we gotta move on! If we're gonna take some down time we need to find some shade." Tai shouts to them unaware of a sand trap moving towards his feet.

"Oh thanks Tai. We were right in the middle of a serious Digi-conversation about the crests and everything and you make me forget what I was saying! You be in charge of finding the shade and we'll catch up!" T.K. tells him but then the sand trap causes Tai and Agumon to fall in.

"What just happened?" Shiro asks.

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe says and then a familiar and ugly face appears.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt yells seeing the big red beetle Digimon appear out of the sand.

Tai and Agumon are holding onto the virus type Digimon when they get thrown in different directions.

"Is it the same one?!" Izzy asks.

"It's Kuwagamon alright. There's no mistaking that ugly face but he's sure bigger than he was last time." Palmon says.

Agumon pulls himself out of the dirt and tries attacking Kuwagamon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack does do much damage.

"Aww we have a big problem. This guy's much stronger then he use to be." Agumon says.

"Uh no! Now digivolve! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon shouts to him.

Tai just stands there with a helpless look on his face not sure on what to do.

"Tai what are you waiting for?" Sora asks seeing her secret crush not moving at all.

"[Growls] Dracomon!" Shiro says and holds his Digivice at him.

"Yeah! Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon flies into Kuwagamon sending him about ten yards away.

"What are you waiting for Agumon? I could use your help!" Coredramon says to the dinosaur Digimon but then gets attacked in the back.

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon slices Coredramon and causes him to de-digivolve back into Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Shiro yells and then runs over to him even though Kuwagamon is still there.

"Wait Shiro! Don't do it!" Matt shouts to his brother but he doesn't listen and continues to run towards Agumon and Dracomon.

Little did Shiro know that his crest was starting to glow gold.

Kuwagamon is about to attack the two Rookie Level Digimons when Shiro dives down and pushes them with him before they are attacked.

Kuwagamon tries to attack again but then, "Pixy Bomb seek and destroy!" A voice shouts a bat like bomb flies into Kuwagamon and causes him to vanish.

The others and Tai run over to Shiro, Dracomon, and Agumon asking them if they're okay.

"Shiro are you okay?" T.K. asks and hugs his big brother.

"I'm fine T.K. Dracomon are you alright?" Shiro asks his Digimon but then sees a big scar on his back.

"Yeah but Kuwagamon did leave his mark on my back." Dracomon says.

"Tai what is wrong with you?! Shiro had to jump in and save Agumon while you just stood there like an idiot!" Matt yells at Tai but then sees a little puff ball with wings walk by their feet.

"A powder puff with wings!" Mimi says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora told her.

"Where'd Kuwagamon go?" Joe asked as he looked at the little pink creature.

"Maybe that's him." T.K. says.

"I am no enemy, nope, nope. If anything you are your own enemies." The creature said to them.

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon asks him as Mimi picks him up.

"You are?" She asks.

"Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skill in training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters." Biyomon tell the DigiDestined.

"And I've heard all about you too but so far I am only impressed with that boy and his Dracomon." Piximon says as he points his staff at Shiro and Dracomon.

"Why are you impressed with me?" Shiro asks confused.

"You put your Digimon's life ahead of your own which shows your bravery in protecting you Digimon. The eight of you are suppose to be the DigiDestined but you better be careful or you'll end up Digi-dinners! Without my spear and my magic Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of Digi-fries! And that's not all, you Digimon there! You're supposed to protect the children but half the time they're the ones protecting you! I want to see some guts! I want to see some courage!" Piximon yells.

"This guy reminds me of a gym teacher me and Shiro once had." Matt says remembering some bad memories by Piximon.

"But the news isn't all bad from now on you all will be trained by me, yep, yep." Piximon tells them.

"Huh? But why?" Sora asks.

"Let's not go overboard Piximon." Tentomon tells him.

"Especially you two guys." Piximon says pointing at Tai and Agumon shocking them.

"You heard me! You two were pathetic and need lots of help and I have a special extreme training program just for you!" Piximon says as he flutters past them.

"Did I hear right?" Tai asks.

"Sounds kind of extreme." Agumon adds.

"Follow me!" Piximon then walks off chanting something leaving the DigiDestined and their Digimon to think about it.

"I have a question; do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asks.

"But he did save me, Dracomon, and Agumon." Shiro says.

"Yeah why would he do that if he was no good?" Tai says.

"Precisely he didn't have a Black Gear anywhere on him. I checked." Izzy says.

"What do you say Biyomon? You do seem to know a lot about him." Joe says to her.

"Well it's an honor to be chosen for training by Piximon." Biyomon says.

"Sounds like a lot of work to me." Mimi complained.

"He's right though. We could use some help." Sora says.

"How can you say that? Just because we've nearly been eaten a hundred times." Tai says making a poor argument.

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice. All in favor say 'aye'." Matt says.

"Aye!" Everyone all agrees.

"Would you all just hurry up?!" Piximon yells at them.

* * *

The DigiDestined continue to follow Piximon through the desert for about ten minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asks.

"Just a little further." Piximon said.

"That's about the seventh time he's said that." Joe says.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do, ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asks/jokes.

"Ice cream…cold root beer…" Sora mutters.

"STOP THAT!" Everyone shouts at her for tormenting them with her wishful thinking.

"Halt! We have arrived." Piximon says.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here." Sora says looking around to see nothing but open desert.

"Pixie portal open!" Piximon yells and then a hole in front of them opens to reveal a forest inside.

"A hole in the desert!" Mimi shouts.

"Am I the only one who think this looks like trouble?" Joe asks.

"It's just you." Shiro says.

"Actually it's just my front door. Come on in now quickly before it closes." Piximon says as he and the others walk in.

"Cool a jungle inside a desert." Shiro says walking beside T.K. and Matt.

"I bet you've got lots of friends who want to play with you." T.K. says in amazement.

"You should have seen in when I first got it." Piximon says.

Sora looks behind her out into the desert and sees something in the distance.

"Heads up! Behind us guys!" She screams.

"Uh no. It's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi says.

"Oh boy this is bad." Joe says with a scared look on his face.

"And right outside the front door he is too. Oh don't worry about it. He isn't able to see us through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert." Piximon tells them as Etemon's trailer goes right by them.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer.

"The stupid screen is still broken. What's taking so long?" Etemon asks the Gazimon.

"We've almost got it fixed Etemon. No need for a conniption fit." Gazimon says to him.

"I'll show conniption you insolent little worms! Hurry up and get it fixed! I have a show to get on." Etemon tells them as he starts jumping up and down in his seat.

Back with the DigiDestined, Piximon had led them to a stairway.

"Alright everybody, home we are. My house is just up these steps." Piximon says as they look up to see a huge staircase going up to the top of the mountain.

"We have to walk up there?" Joe asks in shock.

"But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi says.

"Yeah and I just remembered I'm afraid of heights." Tai said trying to get out of climbing the stairs causing Sora to giggle at what her secret crush said.

"Surely from a logical standpoint it doesn't look very safe." Izzy states.

"Is this part of our training?" Shiro asks with Dracomon beside him.

"Exactly." Piximon says causing them to groan in disappointment.

"Hey no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it I'll be chilling by the pool while you guys are still –" Tentomon begins but is interrupted by Piximon.

"And oh by the way, did I mention there will be no flying by no one during all my training?" Piximon said rather than asking causing Tentomon to drop to the ground.

"Haven't you rookies learned that the easy way out is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out!" Piximon says.

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe said and they all start climbing the stairs.

After a while the sun had begun to set but the DigiDestined and their Digimon were tired and worn out.

"Don't tell me you're all tired. Don't give up yet! Look you've almost arrived." Piximon says pointing his spear at a building at the end of the steps.

"That's his place?" Joe asks taking a look at the building.

"That's it and there's plenty of food for all." Piximon says causing everyone to cheer in excitement.

The first thing they see when they enter Piximon's house is a huge statue of him.

"Why thank you. Is it as handsome as I am?" Piximon jokes.

"You said something about food." Joe says to him.

"Aww yes but first you must earn it." Piximon tells them.

"I should have known there be a catch." Gomamon says and then Piximon made rags and buckets appear in front of everyone.

"First of all I want you to scrub all the floors. All of them." Piximon says while everyone starts complaining.

"It'll take forever." Tai says.

"But not you Agumon and Tai. Come now I have a special chore for you." Piximon says.

"Great we probably have to paint the place." Tai says and follows Piximon with Agumon by his side.

"Well let's do it." Sora says and they all get to work.

"The last time I scrub a floor was…never." Mimi complained.

"It's a simple task Mimi. Even you'll catch on." Izzy tells his girlfriend.

"Is this really training or is this just Piximon's maid's day off and he doesn't like to vacuum?" Matt asks suspicious of Piximon's training methods.

"Tokomon let's have a cleaning race." T.K. says as he and Tokomon start running while cleaning the floors as well.

"It's been a while since you've seen T.K. so happy, hasn't it Matt?" Shiro asks as they watch their little brother.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

While everyone else keeps busy, Piximon led Tai and Agumon to a mysterious cave.

"Alright you two this is the place. Come on into the cave." Piximon tells them. Tai and Agumon nod at each other and walk inside.

"Wow its pitch black in here." Agumon states.

"What kind of a chore can we do in here when we won't be able to see our hands in front of our faces?" Tai asks but then he and Agumon start sinking into the sand.

"This is your training. You must find your way back!" Piximon shouts as he leaves the cave.

* * *

Later that night everyone was asleep from the long day of their so called 'training'.

Izzy woke up to the sound of a door opening and turned to see Matt was up.

Matt signals Izzy to be quiet and the two of them walk outside to talk.

"Something's wrong. Tai and Agumon never came back." Matt tells Izzy.

"So what do you think happened?" Izzy asks but then his tag glowed purple while Matt's glowed blue.

"See that?" Matt asks reaching into his shirt to pull out his tag as Izzy does the same.

"Prodigious." Izzy says looking at this tag.

"When they glow it means the crests are nearby." Matt says and they walk off to find their crests.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Matt? I mean maybe we should bring Tentomon and Gabumon." Izzy says.

"Let them sleep. The crests must be inside the barrier so we're safe. Come on Izzy!" Matt says and takes off running.

Unknown to them Piximon was watching them front atop a statue.

Meanwhile with Tai and Agumon the two of them awake to find themselves floating in a boat on a river.

"Tai! Tai wake up!" Agumon says after noticing where they are.

"Hey wait, where are we?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. We were in a cave but I don't remember any boat, I'm sure." Agumon tells him.

"Hey! Hello!" Tai calls out but then falls into the water.

"Don't you know not to stand up in a boat? Here grab this." Agumon says holding out a paddle but then sees a light behind Tai.

"Do you see that light?" Agumon asks.

"Don't look at the light. Pull me in." Tai says but then all of his rocking causes Agumon to fall into the water.

The two of them then start arguing while hanging onto the boat.

The next morning Piximon bangs his spear on a bucket waking up the remaining DigiDestined for their training exercise.

"Rise and shine! Everybody up! Come on people!" Piximon yells to them.

"Piximon do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon says causing everyone to gasp in shock especially Mimi.

"And I can't find Matt." Gabumon says.

"What? Hey did you send my brother somewhere?" T.K. asked.

"Your brother and his pal went to look for crests about midnight." Piximon told them.

"Oh why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon wonders.

"Isn't it strange? First it's Tai and Agumon leaving…" Sora says.

"And then Matt and my Izzy. Maybe next Joe or Shiro will end up missing." Mimi says as she and Sora start giggling.

"Come on guys. It's not funny! What if it's Piximon whose making everyone disappear?" Joe asked.

"Come on Joe, chill we can trust Piximon, can't we?" Shiro asks not sounding so sure himself.

"Yeah I mean he wouldn't do anything really cruel to Shiro or Joe, would you?" Dracomon asks.

"Like not feed us." Joe states.

"Attention training will now begin!" Piximon shouts.

Meanwhile in the forest, Matt and Izzy were still looking for their crests.

"So Izzy why do you want to find a crest?" Matt asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious to see what Kabuterimon would digivolve to. Isn't that the reason why you're looking for a crest?" Izzy asks.

"No. I want to use the crest to digivolve myself. Not into a Digimon but to make myself stronger and smarter, maybe learn something new about myself. You know to reach my next level just like Shiro did when he finally got over the death of his real parents. He's not going to forget about them but at least he's able to move on from it and is happy to be part of my family." Matt says shocking Izzy as he just learned something new about his silver haired friend.

They continue walking until they come to the end of the forest.

"The barrier of this land." Matt says seeing their tags were pointing out into the desert.

"Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing! Wait, look at that glow." Izzy says seeing a glow coming from inside the well.

"We made it! The crests have got to be inside the well. Let's go!" Izzy says.

"Yeah but it's outside the wall." Matt reminded him.

"I know but we're so close. Hope my hand doesn't melt." Izzy says as he walks up to the invisible barrier and reaches out and to make it through unharmed.

"It's okay Matt we can go through." Izzy says.

They then walked outside the barrier and up to the well.

Once they climbed inside holding onto the rope they see the walls glowing in different colors.

"See anything?" Izzy asks.

"The lights really bright down here." Matt says and then notices a symbol on the wall.

"Hey we should try holding our tags up towards the wall." He said.

"Good idea." Izzy replied seeing a different symbol on the opposite wall.

As they held their tags up, the symbols then began to shrink and become their crests.

"Izzy, man, this is happening. We both found our crests." Matt says to him.

Matt's crest was the Crest of Friendship with a weird symbol and was the color blue.

Izzy's crest was the Crest of Knowledge with a strange symbol as well and was a purple color.

Unknown to them a cable was looking down inside the well.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer. "Etemon, we have contact in sector G-3." Gazimon said.

"What? Why that's the sector we just past! Turn us around, turn us around right now you little whipper snapper! Haha, G-3 Tyrannomon's territory. Send him at once!" Etemon orders.

Just as Izzy and Matt climb out of the well a huge red dinosaur creature appears before them.

"Tyrannomon – a huge Digimon with fire breath strong enough to cook a couple of boys like you." Piximon says in an over voice.

Tyrannomon sends a fire ball straight at them but breaks the barrier just as they got in.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined and their Digimon were meditating when Piximon hits Gabumon with his spear causing him to jump into the air.

"No Gabumon! Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies, you must always…" Piximon trailed off after sensing something.

"My barriers has been broken!" He shouts shocking everyone.

"Izzy's there he might be in trouble." Tentomon says.

"And Matt!" Gabumon shouts.

"We've got to hurry!" Tentomon yelled.

In the forest Izzy and Matt continue to run from Tyrannomon.

"Didn't I see thing guy in one of my nightmares?" Izzy wonders.

"I wish you'd be more careful what you dream!" Matt says.

Just then the others arrive to help but the same cable spots them as well.

"Isn't that nice? Everybody's all together now. You know I can't resist an audience so I guess its ShowTime." Etemon says causing a bunch of cables to rise into the air shocking the DigiDestined.

"This is a little song I call 'Bye-bye Digimon Bye-bye'." Etemon says and zaps the DigiDestined's Digimon's power.

"My powers been drained." Tentomon says falling to the ground.

"Ah it zapped them! Now they can't digivolve!" Izzy states.

Tyrannomon then launches another fireball at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Agumon are still in the boat spinning down the strange river.

"It's no use. The more we fight it the farther away we drift." Tai says unaware of the buildings coming into view.

Just then they stop and appear on a bridge where they see a kid trying to ride a bike.

Tai then sees that it's a younger version of him.

"What is it? Who's that?" Agumon asks.

"Me but I…" Tai says in shock.

"What? That's you?" Agumon asks looking at the younger version of Tai who was tearing up.

Meanwhile back outside Piximon was protecting the others from Tyrannomon's fire breath but is struggling to do so.

'_Tai__! Agumon! What are you doing?! Your friends are in trouble! You've got to come back before it's too late! __Tai__ can you hear me?!' _Piximon shouts in his head.

Back with Tai and Agumon.

"I'm never gonna [sniffles] learn how to ride my bike." Young Tai says.

"Don't give up. You can't call it quits now just because of one or two mistakes you've made. Man I've made plenty and I ought to know. You just have to get up and try again." Tai says to his younger self.

"Okay, I'll try." Young Tai says and gets back on his bike.

"We can hold you up." Agumon tells him as he and Tai push young Tai and they cheer him on as he rides by himself.

"Wait Agumon I get it. It's all about overcoming your fear. I was so scared of you digivolving back into SkullGreymon again that I lost it." Tai says.

"You must be a mind reader. That same fear is what stopped me from digivolving to Greymon. But if we really believe in ourselves it'll be just like riding a bike. Greymon, my friend, I'm coming back to you." Agumon says and then they head back.

"We're on our way back." Tai says working with Agumon to push the boat with the oars.

"Right…together." Agumon says.

Meanwhile Piximon was still struggling to hold Tyrannomon's fire back.

'_Can't wait for __Tai__ any longer! He needs this lesson but I've got to attack!'_ Piximon says in his mind.

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouts and Agumon nods.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon yells and knocks Tyrannomon off his feet.

"Hey he digivolved!" Dracomon says and Tokomon cheers.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon sends a huge fireball at Tyrannomon.

Tai then walks up beside Sora unnoticed until he's right next to her.

"You're back!" Sora says in happiness that her crush is back and okay.

Greymon eventually won the battle against Tyrannomon and destroys the black cables as well.

Everyone cheers for Greymon's victory while Piximon smiles at their accomplishment.

'_Well they cut it kind of close but they did it.'_ Piximon says.

Later that day the sun had begun to set and the DigiDestined were about to leave.

"Thank you Piximon. We really learned a lot from you." Matt says.

"Yeah like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe mutters.

"Joe! That's just Joe's stomach talking." Mimi says.

"Far from over your training is. Remember life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Piximon tells them.

Later Piximon watches as they head back into the desert.

'_They truly are the DigiDestined. No doubt have I for thou they are sometimes foolish I have seen the love in their hearts. With a little luck they may just succeed and save our Digital World.'_ Piximon says in his mind.

* * *

**Author Note: Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Prisoner of the Pyramid

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait but I have now started college and iI won't be able to update as often as I use to. So anyways here's chapter 19. Hope you like it and please be sure to review after reading.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Prisoner of the Pyramid

The DigiDestined are busy examining a large generator of sorts that is attached to many wires spread across the land.

"What the heck is this thing Izzy, some kind of power generator?" Shiro asks.

"Even better, Etemon has hardwired the entire desert creating an extensive computer network. My guess, this is one of the remote data access terminals." Izzy explains to them.

"Great! Let's crash it." Tai suggests.

"It could be a booby trap." Sora says.

"If it is Etemon's, I say we cross the wires and mess it up good." Matt said.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tentomon asks seeing Izzy remove a wire from the access terminal and plugs it into his computer.

"I wonder…it's entirely possible our computers have compatible systems. And if they do then I can tap into Etemon's network." Izzy says.

"Hey Izzy, sweetie, it looks like you've got mail." Mimi says to him.

"Huh? That was fast. Who even knows I've logged on?" Izzy wonders out loud.

"Oh no it's Etemon." Joe says.

"May as well just open it and see what it is." Shiro said.

"Right…" Izzy replied and opened the e-mail.

_"Help me! SOS! Mayday! I'm being held prisoner. Help me escape and I'll guide you to the crest you seek."_ The message said.

Everyone gasps in shock at what they heard.

"Do you think he's for real? I mean who could it be?" Sora asks.

Meanwhile inside Etemon's trailer.

"What do you mean the system's down? I don't want to hear any excuses. I want these stinking kids located now!" Etemon yells at the Gazimon.

"Yes oh mighty Etemon, most majestic royal one." One of the Gazimon says.

"The problem is we've got a glitch at the pyramid's host computer." The other Gazimon tells him.

"[Growls] Datamon! Get me there in a hurry you floppy ear little freaky! Let's roll!" Etemon orders and the Monochromon began pulling the trailer across the desert.

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were walking through a canyon part of the desert.

"Oh I don't like this. I don't like this one bit. I don't like the look of it, I don't like the smell of it, I don't like the –" Joe panics feeling rather indecisive about the SOS e-mail.

"Don't have a brain cramp Joe. You're turning green around the edges." Mimi interrupts him.

"Yeah someone asked for our help. We've got to at least check it out." Tai says.

"That's right and besides he also said he knows where either Sora or T.K.'s crests are." Shiro reminded him.

"Shiro's right, we need to trust this guy." Dracomon says supporting his best friend.

"According to my laptop we should be getting close." Izzy says leading the way for the others by following the map on his laptop.

Sora and T.K. had their tags out in case they got close to one of the crest and then a second later T.K.'s tag starts glowing yellow.

"Hey look!" T.K. says gaining everyone's attention.

"It's glowing." Matt says.

"So your crest must be nearby bro." Shiro says looking around.

"Ah, T.K. come over here! Look what I've found." Tokomon calls out to them and they turn to see a huge rock with a symbol on it.

"Look! Another crest!" Sora shouts and they all start running towards it.

When they got close enough to the rock it started to shrink and became the Crest of Hope with its symbol being what looks like a full sunset with five triangles on top of a circle and a large sunray on the bottom of the circle.

"Awesome! My own crest." T.K. says excited he now has his crest.

"Congratulations." Tokomon says happy for his partner.

"Now T.K. don't think this means you get to stay up any later." Matt says continuing to be a big brother to him and Shiro even though they have their own crests and Shiro and Matt are the same age.

"That means Sora's crest is the only one left. Maybe if we rescue this guy he can lead us right to it." Izzy says.

"Well what are we waiting for? To the rescue!" Tai shouts raising his arm into the air and anxious to help his secret crush.

"Hey Shiro, look at this." Dracomon says standing in front of a cave entrance where T.K.'s crest use to be.

Once they enter the cave they notice the walls are covered in familiar symbols.

"See those hieroglyphs? Look familiar? This is defiantly the same writing we've come across before. Wait a second, this is a new one." Izzy says and rubs his hand across it causing it to turn on the light source.

"Prodigious! This is amazing! Do you know what I'm thinking?" Izzy asks the others.

"I got a feeling you're going to tell us." Mimi says to her boyfriend.

"Well you see it's possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing but rather a code, computer code. If you change a piece of the code you change the program." Izzy explains and then a see through screen appears to everyone's left.

"Like that for example." Izzy said.

"Wait back up. Are you telling us this place is some kind of computer game and that none of this is real?" Joe asks with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's real alright. You know I'm thinking that everything we see and everybody we meet in this world are pieces of data given physical form." Izzy says stating his theory.

"Now wait a second. If you're right and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" Matt asks saying something really ridiculous.

"No we're just kilo-bits of data too. I mean the versions of ourselves that are in here." Izzy says.

"If I'm just data why do I feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Tai asks.

"And I still have to go to the little girl's room?" Mimi asks her own question.

"You don't really; you just think you have to." Izzy tells his girlfriend.

"Oh well I hope you're right dear cause…" Mimi begins.

"Okay then where's our real bodies made up of flesh and blood?" Shiro asks.

"I don't know. I suppose we're back at the camp ground still. Yeah we're alive back there. We exist simultaneously with our other selves. We're in a parallel universe like the Digimon." Izzy says.

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?" T.K. asks standing next to Shiro with Dracomon by his side.

"We've got bigger things to worry about now T.K." Izzy tells him.

"Although do us all a favor and don't stop brushing." Matt says.

"Yeah please." Izzy said but then gets an idea.

"Hey wait a second. I've got an idea. Let me see…if I can just crack this code." He says and gets absorbed in cracking the code.

"Uh oh, he's in computer dark mode. This could take a while." Mimi says watching her boyfriend at work.

Izzy then turns the see through screen into a globe of the Digital World.

"I've call up a holographic map of the Digital World. You can see how similar it is to the planet Earth physically. In fact you can see a lot of it parallels with our world." Izzy says.

"That's terrific brainy-yack. Great time for a geography lesson." Shiro says sarcastically not feeling very fond of Izzy at the moment.

"Pay attention and you might just learn something bleach-head." Izzy says not too fond of him either.

"What?!" Shiro growls but T.K. stops him.

"Now if I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digi-World here." Izzy says and then a red dot appears on the globe.

"Now look that e-mail address is from a web domain in our world. I've logged onto it a thousand times." Izzy says.

"Is there a point to this somewhere?" Tai asks impatiently.

"Is the person who sent the e-mail in our world or the Digi-World?" Sora asks.

"That's just the thing, he's in both worlds. Look, here's a map of our world on the right and the Digi-World on the left but if I overlap them together…" Izzy says as the two globes overlap each other.

"The white lines match up perfectly. What does that mean?" Sora asks.

"Reminds me of a ball of yarn my kitty use to play with." Mimi says squealing a bit.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines every computer on earth is connected to every other computer. The Digi-World is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys we're looking at something nobody has ever seen before or even knows about. The digital shadow world that exist alongside our own. And they're not just parallel, they're physically linked. So anything we do here will have affects on the other." Izzy says.

"For real?" Matt asks.

"Intense." Joe said.

"Yeah and here's the coolest part, wherever this person is in the Digi-World I think I can take us there just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it like accessing a webpage." Izzy says.

"Hey all this techno talk is making my head spiny." T.K. says.

"Computer guys can never just do stuff little brother. They've got to spend all day telling you how they do it." Shiro says not really caring anymore.

"This is depressing. Even when we're computer data I have allergies." Joe says squatting on the ground.

"Look on the bright side Joe if you weren't here, you never would have met me." Gomamon says.

"Sora does this mean that we don't exist? That we're really not friends?" Biyomon asks.

"Of course not. This maybe a make believe world but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully I don't get it but it sounds right." Sora says to her Digimon.

"Oh well wherever we are we're here so let's figure out what we're going to do next. Come on Izzy what are you waiting for?" Tai asks.

"Okay, okay, all I have to do is look on the guy's e-mail address and bingo." Izzy says.

"Oh I hate bingo. It's so confusing with the letters and…" Mimi begins but then a doorway opens up.

"Hey look a door." She finishes.

"Alright last one through is a rotten egg." Tai says.

"Our electronic pen-pal is right out there." Izzy says.

* * *

They walk through the doorway and find themselves in the mouth of the Sphinx and to the right is an upside down pyramid.

"Check this out." Tai says and pulls out his telescope.

"Heads up! Etemon at nine o' clock!" He says seeing Etemon's trailer pulling up to the pyramid.

Meanwhile Etemon climbs out of his trailer and walks up to the pyramid door.

"That's it! It's the dumpster for you Datamon, you old pile of junk." Etemon says angrily and walks inside.

Later that night Tai and Agumon were standing guard by the fire until Sora comes out.

"Okay Tai you're relieved." Sora says to her crush.

"It's our turn to stand watch." Biyomon says to them.

"Finally. It's not much fun watching a bunch of rocks. Good night." Agumon says yawning as he walks into the cave to get some sleep.

"I thought being in a cartoon computer adventure would be more fun than this." Tai says and starts walking inside as well.

"About tomorrow." Sora begins.

"What?" Tai asks confused.

"That Etemon is bad news. Is it really worth it just to find my crest?" Sora asks.

"Sure. Don't worry Sora, piece of cake. I'm looking forward to spinning that ugly monkey around by his tail." Tai says feeling confident but Sora doesn't feel the same.

"Hey come on snap out of it. Look if it were my crest or T.K.'s or anyone else's we were going after you know you wouldn't hesitate for a second." Tai tells her.

"Maybe you're right. It's just after what Izzy said." Sora says.

"What? You mean that stuff about being little kilo-bits in the great computer program of life?" Tai asks.

"It just makes us feel so small and insignificant. Like nothing we do really matters." Sora tells him.

"Of course it matters. We just can't take the chance that it doesn't." Tai assures her.

The next morning Izzy and Sora were talking to each other outside the cave.

"Remember there's one thing important to keep in mind. This is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own. Anything that happens here can have a direct effect on the other." Izzy says to her.

"Then the same thing goes for us, right? We're shadow versions of ourselves." Sora says understanding what Izzy's telling her.

"Right exact computer copies." Izzy says.

"So whatever happens we have to be just as careful as if it were our physical selves." Sora said.

"Hey sometime this year! Man you guys talk more than my mom's book club. Can we go?" Tai asks impatiently.

"Alright." Sora says and they run over to the others.

Later the DigiDestined are back at the mouth of the Sphinx.

"I got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Izzy says.

"Okay now let's get this straight, we're only going in there to find this guy and get Sora her crest, right?" Joe asks.

"Right, right." Tai says.

"That means no fights or adventures or dangerous stuff." Joe says.

"Man you whimper more than my puppy. Matt, Shiro, Mimi, and T.K. you guys stay here and stand guard." Tai orders.

"If you think you don't need me." Mimi says.

"I miss you guys already." Palmon says even though they haven't left yet.

"We'll be back in time to eat." Gomamon says.

"Or get eaten." Tai says and jumps out of the Sphinx's mouth.

"See ya guys. Come back as soon as you can." T.K. and Tokomon say in unison.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and the Digimon circled around to the back of the Sphinx so they wouldn't be spotted by one of the Gazimon guarding the area.

"Okay keep together." Tai says and they run towards a large sand bar behind the pyramid.

"There's a hidden back door to the program we can use to get in. It should be right up ahead." Izzy says and they run up to the pyramid but once there they can't find the door.

"That's funny it should be right here." He said in confusion.

"Where's my fried banana sandwich? You know I like to eat after my nap." Etemon says walking outside of the pyramid yawning unaware of Tai looking at him from around the corner.

"Ah!" Tai yelps.

"Tai, what is it?" Joe asks.

"It's Etemon." Tai says quietly but Joe and Agumon make a loud gasp that Etemon hears.

"Huh? Who's there?" Etemon asks walking over to where the DigiDestined are hiding.

"What do we do now?" Biyomon asks Sora.

"Quite Biyomon." She tells her Digimon.

As Etemon reaches the corner he pauses for a minute and then, "Boo!" Etemon says buts sees no one is there.

"Great now I'm hearing things." He says and turns around.

"Yoo-hoo!" Tai says sticking his hand outside the pyramid and quickly pulls it back in before Etemon sees him.

"You know I'm going to have to get this place completely exterminated because something is starting to bug me!" Etemon shouts annoyed and walks away and doesn't see Tai step back out of the pyramid to see if Etemon is gone and walks back in to the others.

"We've got him talking to himself." Tai says chuckling.

"Really funny Tai. Are you crazy? What if you've gotten us caught?" Sora asks annoyed with her crush and his childish antics.

"But we weren't, were we." Tai says rather than asks.

"Well now that we're in what do we do?" Joe asked.

"I guess next we try to find a way through these walls the trick is finding the weak point." Izzy says.

"Hey I found one." Agumon says and slams his claw against one of the walls but ends up hurting himself instead.

"As I was saying Agumon the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads not hands." Izzy tells him and they start walking through the pyramid.

After walking for a while Tai notices something strange about one of the walls.

"Hey check it out. You can see right through this wall." Tai says.

"Yeah here it is. It's another breach in the systems security." Izzy says.

"Look Gazimon!" Agumon says seeing two Gazimon on the other side of the wall.

"Be still." Sora says quietly.

Once they walk by Tai runs out and kicks one of them in the back before running back through the wall.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The Gazimon Tai kicked asks the other thinking it was him.

"What do you mean?" The other Gazimon asks confused.

"Don't give me that! Just because the boss likes me…" Gazimon who was kicked says.

"Have you gone nuts?" Gazimon asks.

"Nuts to you!" Gazimon who was kicked says and punches the other Gazimon causing a fight between them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall Tai is seen snickering at what he caused while Sora isn't amused at all.

They then continue to walk through the pyramid.

"You could have gotten us all captured back there Tai! You're so immature!" Sora yells.

"Could you yell a little quieter?" Joe asks.

"Geez Sora, relax kid. Get a grip. Who elected you queen of the fun police?" Tai asks.

"Yeah this is tons of fun and getting caught will be a blast!" Sora shouts.

"Couldn't you just pass notes? It's much quieter." Joe tells them.

They then come to a wall-like-fence with electricity going through it.

"This looks nasty. We don't have to go through here do we?" Tentomon asks.

"This firewall is the systems last line of defense but there appears to be only one safe way through it." Izzy says.

"And if we pick the wrong way they'll scope us up with a spatula." Joe said.

"You're not scared are ya Joe?" Gomamon asks mockingly.

"Maybe I am a little." He tells his Digimon.

"Relax it's not like we're human or anything. We're just bunches of kilobits remember?" Tai reminds them.

"The weak point should be right here." Izzy says pointing to the weak point.

"Cool." Tai says and walks through the firewall shocking everyone.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there all day?" Tai says sticking his head back out.

Once they enter through the firewall they appear in a completely metal room.

"This is the host computer." Izzy says after entering the room.

"Wow! Do you think it comes with a CD drive or is that optional?" Tai asks looking around and sees a robot like creature inside two glass pyramids.

"And what do you suppose that is?" Sora asks.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon. A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trance some time ago – nobody ever knew what happened to him." Tentomon says.

"Maybe that's the thing that sent us the e-mail. Kind of looks like he's a prisoner." Sora says.

"Of course it was! Who else?" Datamon says appearing on Izzy's laptop screen.

"Today is your lucky day as well as mine." Datamon says.

"I get it. He's communicating through the inferred port on my laptop." Izzy says.

"Oh a hardwire man. Well listen we don't have much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon and lost, one of my rare miscalculations. Anyway I was severally damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to be his webmaster, administering his network. Without Etemon knowing however I slowly began to repair myself. Restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually I gained control over Etemon's network not total control but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At long last I'm ready to free myself but I need you to deactivate to cyber-lock." Datamon says.

"What about my crest? You said in your message you could lead us to it." Sora says.

"Um yes whatever you want. Just please let me out of here." Datamon begs.

"Can we trust this talking can opener?" Joe asks not sure if Datamon was trustable.

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine that makes us allies. Please you're my only hope." Datamon tells them.

"Okay you're on. What do you need from us?" Tai asks.

"I'm transmitting instructions on how to disengage the cyber-lock." Datamon says.

Izzy walks over to a screen.

"Hey push that lever for me would you Tai?" He asks.

"Got it." Tai replies and pulls the lever down causing the screen to raise up to reveal a dial and a red button.

"Right three, left five." Izzy says to himself.

"Quickly! Quickly! Before Etemon returns!" Datamon shouts.

"Then push the red button. Okay move the lever back to its original position that should be the last step in the process." Izzy says.

Just as Tai was about to lift the lever they hear a voice behind them.

"Hold it!" Etemon says standing in the doorway.

"Etemon!" Tai shouts.

"I've been watching you on surveillance cameras and you're an annoying little brat, you know that?" Etemon asks as the two Gazimon from earlier appear beside him.

"Punk kid. Trouble maker." The Gazimon say to Tai.

"Hey it's been my pleasure." Tai says.

"Great why don't you just call him ugly too." Joe says to him.

"All this time I thought it was these snot nose kids causing my network to crash but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster." Etemon says.

"Well in a word; yes." Datamon says.

"You rat!" Etemon shouts and then charges at the DigiDestined.

"Digimon help out!" Agumon shouts and they all start to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon yells.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon cries.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon screams.

"Out of the way!" Etemon shouts punching Greymon in the stomach and grabs Ikkakumon's horn and throws him into Kabuterimon.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai pushes the lever up freeing Datamon.

"I'm free! Now let's see how you like it!" Datamon shouts sending glass triangles at Etemon, Birdramon, and the Gazimon.

"No! Birdramon!" Sora shouts watching her Champion level Digimon dedigivolve back into Biyomon.

"Hey we set you free!" Tai shouts in anger.

"And I do appreciate that you chumps!" Datamon tells them.

"Dumb kids! You think by now they've learned to trust no one." Etemon says.

"Trust me this will hurt. Digital Bomb!" Datamon shouts shooting computer viruses from his fingertips.

"Dark Network!" Etemon shouts creating a green sphere and throws it at the viruses causing a huge explosion that blast through the ceiling and erupts from the ground.

Meanwhile Gabumon is watching the pyramid and see the explosion come up from the ground.

"Uh oh! Matt!" Gabumon calls his partner.

"Well so much for no fighting." Matt says.

Back with the others Sora was busy checking on her Digimon.

"Biyomon!" Sora says to her unconscious Digimon and then sees Datamon hit the wall and lands in front of them.

"Tough luck. Looks like I won again." Etemon says.

"It's not over yet monkey breath!" Datamon says and grabs Sora and Biyomon.

"Just wait, with their powers harnessed to my own I'll be more than a match for you!" He says and takes off with Sora and Biyomon.

"Come back here you bratty little…" Etemon begins but Greymon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon block his path while Tai, Izzy, and Joe follow after Datamon but come to the firewall again.

"TAI!" Sora voice is heard on the other side of the wall.

"They've gone back out through the firewall." Izzy states the obvious.

"Okay, the weak point was here, right?" Tai asks and heads towards the firewall.

"Wait a minute. Let me get back online so I can find it." Izzy tells him.

"We don't have time for that Izzy. What could happen? This isn't the real me." Tai tells him.

"Don't test theories now Tai!" Izzy shouts.

"Pain still hurts Tai!" Joe yells and grabs Tai before he can go through the firewall.

"What are you thinking Tai? We're in a video game, nothing can happen to use because these aren't our real selves here?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah something like that." Tai says.

"Well think again. Our digital selves are directly linked to our other selves back home. You need to be a lot more careful. No telling what could happen." Izzy tells him.

"You mean if I…" Tai begins. "If something happens here…" Izzy starts.

"…It happens there? I can't move." Tai says paralyzed.

"The weak point is one meter to your right." Izzy says.

"No way one false move and it's over." Tai says now completely scared stiff.

"Hey Tai." Joe says staring at him.

"It's safe Tai. We came through it alright on the way in." Izzy tells him.

"Yeah but then I didn't know that…" Tai says hesitating to go through.

"Go on. It's okay." Izzy says.

"Come on Tai we're wasting time. Sora needs us. What's wrong with you?" Joe asks.

"Tai?" Izzy asks but then something blasts through the wall behind them.

The three turn around to find their dedigivolved Digimon defeated.

"Tai…we held him…as long as we could." Agumon says.

"Now to finish off you, kids for and put an end to your annoying interference." Etemon says but stops when the ceiling starts breaking.

"Striker Bomber!" Coredramon shouts appearing from the smoke and slams his tail into Etemon.

Togemon and Garurumon appear with Matt and Shiro on his back.

"Would you care for some Needle Spray!" Togemon says rather then asks launching needles at him.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts firing his icy blast at him as well.

"Come on let's move! Tai what's wrong with you? Come on!" Matt says and grabs Tai and they all escape.

"No! Not again! They didn't get away again! I'm having an extremely bad day baby." Etemon says seeing he was all alone.

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, and Joe tell the others what happened to Sora and Biyomon.

"I don't get it. When the creep grabbed Biyomon and Sora why didn't you go through the firewall after them?" Matt asks angrily.

"I couldn't…I couldn't move!" Tai says crying at his weakness.

"It's not your fault. We're all in this together Tai. We'll find a way to get them back." Joe tells him.

"It's all my fault! Sora! It's all my fault!" Tai cries.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Earthquake of MetalGreymon

**Sorry for the long wait but I've just been really busy lately. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Earthquake of MetalGreymon

It was night time in the Digi-World and the DigiDestined were outside by the fire while Izzy was inside working on his laptop and looking at a screen of the pyramid.

"We don't have a clue where to start looking for them. Besides we could all end up dead or worse." Joe says.

"What could be worse than death?" Shiro asks eating a piece of food.

"What if Datamon does something to harm Sora while we just sit here on our butts?" Tai asks.

"Look Tai he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again? We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere." Matt says to him sitting next to Shiro.

"This is more depressing than a soap opera." Mimi says.

Behind them T.K. was sitting with the Digimon.

"We better get some sleep. I'll stay next to you guys in case any of you get scared." T.K. says and the Digimon nod their heads.

Later after T.K. and the Digimon had gone to sleep the older kids continued to talk about what to do.

"It's tough not knowing what to do." Matt says to Tai.

"The minute I saw what was happening I should have gone after her." Tai says blaming himself for what happened.

"It's no use blaming yourself Tai. We're really all to blame." Joe tells him.

"Yeah and we're all gonna find a way to get her back." Shiro tells him.

"Hey! I've got it, I know where Sora is." Izzy says and they all go inside where Izzy shows them a map of the pyramid.

"I think Datamon only pretended to take her away when in reality they've been right here the whole time." He says.

"Are you telling me that they're still right here inside the pyramid?" Tai asked excitedly.

"Yes. I've discovered that way down below the pyramid that there's a secret room and I just know that's where he's holding them. He's found the perfect hiding place right under Etemon's nose." Izzy says as a third pyramid appears under the top two.

"Not a bad place as long as he isn't sneezing." Joe says.

"Joe that was a terrible joke." Shiro says causing Joe to get bummed out.

"There's gotta be a way in. I don't care what I've gotta do, I'm gonna find that room and I'm gonna bring Sora back. Guys, I totally understand if you rather wait here." Tai tells them.

"Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming with you." Matt says.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind." Shiro said.

"Remember the old saying Tai there's no 'I' in 'Team'." Mimi tells him.

"Can I come to if I'm brave?" T.K. asks.

"Alright then. Now let's go get Sora!" Tai yells and the others cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden room Sora is just now waking up to see that she is strapped to a table.

_'Have I been dreaming? This isn't my bedroom.'_ Sora says in her mind as she looks around and sees Biyomon strapped to the wall still knocked out.

"Biyomon! This isn't a dream." Sora cries to her Digimon.

"Don't be alarmed my dear, she's simply exhausted from all the excitement. She'll be fine when I use her in my plans to destroy Etemon." Datamon says standing on a computer.

"Biyomon can't digivolve without me and I rather be stuck in a sewer full of rats than help you!" Sora yells at him.

"Good then I'll remember you said that." Datamon says and starts typing on the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sora asks.

"Just remain calm." Datamon tells her and then an orange see through glass slides down the table to Sora's feet. "Get me off of this thing!" Sora demanded.

"We've just started." Datamon says and then Sora sees something happening on the other table to her right.

"Hey what's happening over there?" She asks seeing something start to form.

"Relax, I'm just making a copy of you. You see I believe Biyomon's power has nothing to do with you my dear but rather whoever happens to be in possession of that fancy Digivice you so proudly wear." Datamon explains to her as a claw rises from the computer with the Crest of Love in its grip with its symbol being a heart.

"You will never be able to command Biyomon." She tells him.

"Perhaps not but we'll see if an exact replica of you can." Datamon tells her as the orange glass continues to scan Sora.

"This just can't be happening." Sora says to herself.

"When I fought the beast before Etemon destroyed all of my memory circuits except for those of the fight. From that day forth I vowed I would have my revenge and I will have it with the help of your Digi-Partner. But enough of this small talk already my dear, the moment of truth has arrived." Datamon says to her.

* * *

The next morning the pyramid was being completely guarded by Gazimon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon making it difficult to enter without being seen.

"Boy, with this many Digimon surrounding the pyramid like this there is just no way we can get in there without being seen." Izzy tells them.

"Which is why Joe, Shiro, and I will be acting as decoys." Matt says.

"Right we'll split them up into three groups and lead them away from the pyramid's back entrance." Shiro says.

"Now Tai when the enemy starts chasing after us you, Izzy, Agumon, and Tentomon will sneak in and find Sora without being seen by anyone, got it?" Joe asks.

"Mm-hmm, you do have directions for me, don't you?" Tai asks placing his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Yeah just one more thing." Izzy tells him.

"How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'?" Tai asks dreading what Izzy's about to tell him.

"To enter the secret room we have to take a secret passage bet there's another electrified wall to get past. Just like the room Datamon was in." Izzy tells him reminding him of how Datamon got away with Sora and Biyomon.

[Flashback]

"_I can't move." Tai says paralyzed while Joe holds him up._

[End Flashback]

"Do you think you can make it Tai?" Agumon asks.

"I don't care what the wall is. I'm going through to get back Sora!" Tai says determinedly.

A few moments later the DigiDestined were all standing in the mouth of the Sphinx ready to start the plan.

"Now try not to do anything stupid and stay out of unnecessary trouble Tai. Remember we're her to save Sora." Joe tells him.

"And you guys try not to do anything stupid either. Matt, can I trust you to keep Mimi safe for me until we get back?" Izzy asks the blond haired boy.

"Of course." He says.

"Oh Izzy promise you'll come back to me, alright?" Mimi asks hugging her boyfriend.

"I promise Mimi." Izzy says to her.

"Alright let's get this plan started. Dracomon and I will handle the Tyrannomon." Shiro says with Dracomon agreeing.

"Okay, Gomamon and I will take care of the Monochromon." Joe said and Gomamon nodded.

"And Gabumon and I have the Gazimon." Matt says.

They then split up and head to a hiding spot to start the plan.

"Alright Ikkakumon start it up." Joe says to his Digimon in his champion form.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon launches his attack straight at the pyramid.

The torpedo strikes the pyramid and wakes up the sleeping Gazimon inside the control room.

"An earthquake! Quick, get under the desk!" One of the Gazimon shouts while another one turns on the screen and sees another in coming torpedo.

"Uh no!" They all shout.

Meanwhile outside Ikkakumon launches another torpedo that strikes the pyramid again.

Back inside Etemon enters the room tossing away his robe.

"What's going on here?" He asks.

"Ikkakumon is bombing us!" One of the Gazimon says.

"Well bomb him back!" Etemon orders.

Meanwhile all the guards outside start charging towards Joe and Ikkakumon with the Monochromon in front Tyrannomon in the middle and the Gazimon in the back.

"Okay be brave." Joe says quietly while Ikkakumon launches another torpedo.

"Maybe tomorrow." Joe says and quickly retreats with Ikkakumon following.

"Okay Garurumon, let's go!" Matt shouts sitting on his Digimon's back.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon aims his attack at all the Gazimon.

"We must destroy them both!" A Gazimon says watching Matt and Garurumon run by them.

"Alright all you clowns, follow us!" Matt taunts them as they begin to chase after them.

In the sky above the Tyrannomon Shiro was riding on Coredramon.

"Light it up Coredramon!" Shiro yells.

"Suck fire! Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon blasts the Tyrannomon causing them to follow the dragon while the Monochromon follow Joe.

Back inside the pyramid.

"Look boss we did it! They're running away!" A Gazimon says.

"What?! I don't get it this is where they should be attacking with everything they've got! I know they're up to something! I don't like the smell of this." Etemon says to the Gazimon.

"It wasn't me boss but listen Datamon did something to jam up the network and we can't find any evidence as to where he might be." Gazimon says.

"I don't want to see your face again until you find him, got it." Etemon says rather than asks as he turns to leave.

"But boss wait." Gazimon tries to stop him.

"Now don't be bothering me with the little details, just do it." Etemon says as he walks out of the room.

After Etemon gets outside he hops onto his trailer.

"I'm gonna be rid of all those troublemakers today!" He exclaims.

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and their Digimon were hiding under a blanket when they see Etemon take off after their friends.

"I hope Joe, Matt, and Shiro make it okay. Come on Izzy let's move out." Tai says.

"Roger." Izzy says.

"He forgot his name." Mimi says thinking her boyfriend forgot Tai's name.

"We'll be back!" Tai shouts and they run off towards the back of the pyramid with Agumon and Tentomon following them.

"When you get to the wall just keep running." Izzy says.

"Gotcha." Tai says and they run through the wall.

"So far so good. This is the right way I'm sure." Izzy says but when they turn the corner they come to a dead end.

"They passage is blocked." Tai states.

"It's a dead end." Agumon says.

"Not necessarily. Why don't we try that door over there." Izzy suggests and Tai checks to make sure it's clear.

"It's clear. Let's go." Tai says and they continue their way through the pyramid but don't notice a security camera.

Meanwhile back in the control room one of the Gazimon catch a glance Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon on the screen.

"Hey did you notice something on the middle monitor?" The Gazimon asks.

"Yeah you're attracting flies again." The other Gazimon says.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Joe, Matt, and Shiro continue to lead Etemon and his guards away from the pyramid.

"Joe, Matt, and Shiro need our help! Please Palmon you've got to digivolve right away." Mimi says.

"Right." Palmon says and then becomes Togemon and picks Mimi up in her gloved fist.

"Now remember T.K. what your brothers said to you." Mimi says and takes off to help.

"Summon the Dark Network!" Etemon shouts and throws a green ball in the middle of Joe, Ikkakumon and the Monochromon.

"Okay it's time to go." Joe says knowing that he can't beat Etemon.

"You're becoming a real nuisance, son." Etemon tells him.

"Of course. It's because I'm a teenager." Joe says mocking Etemon.

"I have to admit it's been a lot of fun toying with you but play time's over. It's the end of the line for you and your goat, baby!" Etemon says after he catches up to Joe and Ikkakumon.

Meanwhile in the hidden room Datamon was still scanning Sora while the whole room shakes.

"Your friends are very perceptive my dear. It seems they already discovered that I'm holding you prisoner here in this pyramid." Datamon says to her.

"What was that explosion?" Sora asks.

"There's a ferocious battle raging outside and several of your friends have even managed to enter the pyramid." Datamon tells her.

"My friends. _Tai, I just knew you'd come to save me._" Sora says regaining hope.

Inside the control room the Gazimon rewind the tape and spot Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon from earlier.

"See look. I caught them on tape. You said it was flies." Gazimon says.

"Fast forward." The other Gazimon says.

Meanwhile back outside.

"I hate running away!" Ikkakumon says but then gets hit by one of the energy balls.

Joe and Ikkakumon try to get to the top of a sand hill but Etemon beats them there and then Garurumon and Matt come up from behind Etemon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouts attacking Etemon but misses.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon attacks from the sky but Etemon dodges again.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires needles at Etemon but he blocks everyone of them.

"Is that the best you've got? I've seen sharper needles in granny's knitting bag." Etemon taunts.

"I think we need a new plan." Joe states.

"Come on little play mates, show me what you've got." Etemon taunts again and Garurumon jumps at him.

"Garurumon!" Matt shouts but it was too late because Etemon tosses him back towards Matt but then Ikkakumon tries and ends up being a dumbbell.

"Ikkakumon get up!" Joe shouts but then Etemon tosses him right next to Garurumon.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires her needles again but Etemon blocks them and catches some too. He then throws them back at her hitting her in the face. "Ah Togemon!" Mimi cries for her Digimon.

"Striker Bomber!" Coredramon tries to hit Etemon with his tail from in the air but he grabs the blue dragon by the tail and spins him around and throws him back at Shiro.

"Coredramon!" Shiro yells in anger at what Etemon did to his best friend and partner.

"I'd like to close the show with a tone that's currently number one on the charts. It goes a little something like this. My little darling! Yeah! You think you're swell! You think you're cool! Yeah! And don't forget to tip your waiters." Etemon sings causing the DigiDestined's Digimon to dedigivolve back into their rookie forms.

"Etemon I've discovered the where-a-bouts of the other humans. They are inside the pyramid." Gazimon says on a com-link.

"Why would they be in…unless Datamon's still inside the pyramid. Datamon's pretty smart but not nearly as smart as me." Etemon says but then notices the four DigiDestined and their Digimon are gone.

"Now where did all those others go? What a legend gotta do to keep an audience around here baby? Well it doesn't matter I'll just destroy the ones inside the pyramid first and then I'll come back for the rest of them later, uh-huh!" Etemon says and rides his trailer back to the pyramid.

Unknown to Etemon the DigiDestined were hiding underneath the blanket T.K. was under.

"What a blowhard." Shiro says.

"Yeah he's sure got a lot of anger." Matt says agreeing with his silver haired brother.

"And he gets mad real easily." T.K. states.

"Well at least we can all laugh about it." Joe says standing up pulling the blanket off them.

"But what about Tai and Izzy?" Shiro asks.

"Oh that right. Something tells me they're not laughing right about now." Mimi says.

* * *

Inside the pyramid the Gazimon were everywhere.

"Looks like the Gazimon have figured out we're here." Tai says.

"And we're so close to the room. I think the main passage that leads to the private entrance to Etemon's lab is located at the bottom of this stairway." Izzy says but then Etemon appears.

"Now before I cancel you like a bad sit-com direct me to Datamon!" Etemon orders.

"Tai go find Sora! Tentomon digivolve!" Izzy shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon then fights Etemon while Tai and Agumon go get Sora and Biyomon.

They then come to the fire wall that leads to Sora.

"Oh great." Tai says to himself.

"An electric wall. I can break through it Tai." Agumon says but Tai stops him.

"Wait I'll do it Agumon." He tells his Digimon.

"Are you sure?" Agumon asks.

"Not exactly, but if I don't do this on my own right here right now I may never be able to do it. A man must face himself before he can face his enemies." Tai says and holds out his hand.

"I think I understand Tai. Go for it! I know you can do it." Agumon says reassuring Tai and he forces his hand through and realizes the wall is a fake and not dangerous.

"It's a fake!" Tai shouts not noticing his Crest of Courage is glowing.

"Yippy." Agumon cheers but then Etemon appears still fighting Kabuterimon.

"So we meet again." Etemon says holding Kabuterimon's arms.

"Agumon!" Tai shouts.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon! Tai get Sora I'll handle this." Greymon says and Tai goes through the wall.

Once Tai got through he sees Sora standing next to Datamon.

"Sora are you alright?! Sora speak to me! Sora!" Tai shouts and runs over to them but is then stop by another voice.

"That's not Sora! That's just a copy!" Biyomon yells.

"Over here Tai." Sora says to her secret crush.

"And now the copy is finished and I will now give her the magic crest and she will become the new Sora and do whatever I require of her." Datamon says and presses a button on causing an arm holding Sora's Digivice and Crest of Love to move towards him.

"That's what you think you pile of junk!" Tai shouts and grabs the Digivice and crest before they reach Datamon.

"No! What do you think you're doing?! I cannot allow a mere boy to spoil my plans for vengeance!" Datamon says and his robot eye glows red.

"Sora I'm coming." Tai says but then the table Sora was on disappears and a hole in the floor appears causing her to fall but luckily Tai catches her just in time.

Inside the hole were a bunch of wires.

"That is the center of Etemon's dark power network. Anything sucked in there is lost for all eternity. And since I have no more use for the original I'll just get rid of it." Datamon says and grabs Tai and Sora's arms and tightens his grip causing them to yell in pain.

"Tai the crest!" Biyomon shouts.

"Yes the crest is a means by which you can save the maidens life if you give it to me immediately." Datamon offers.

"Yeah why don't you go tell Etemon your sad story cause we're not interested! Sora catch!" Tai says dropping her Digivice and Crest of Love.

"No wait." Datamon shouts.

"Not scared are you Datamon?" Tai asks. "Biyomon!" Sora yells.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon grabs Sora and Tai with her feet and pulls them out of the hole.

"Thanks for saving me Tai." Sora says and kisses Tai's check causing him to blush really hard.

"N-No p-problem." Tai stutters making Sora giggle as Birdramon burst through the firewall.

"Don't you worry kiddies I'll play with ya." Etemon says but then the firewall falls on top of him and get electrocuted.

Tai, Sora, Izzy, and their champion level Digimon escape from the pyramid and meet up with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile Etemon finds Datamon in the secret room.

"Without the crest this thing is useless." Datamon says and deletes the Sora copy.

"Now it's time for me to dismantle you in the same way you dismantled your little playmate you miserable pile of bolts." Etemon says.

"The floor!" Datamon shouts seeing the floor retracting causing Etemon to jump to the control panel but Datamon grabs hold of his leg and holds on.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me into the black pit! Just try these!" Datamon says and fires five little bombs into the pit.

"Now I'm not going to tell you again let go or I'm going to open you up like a can of beans." Etemon says.

"Those were computer viruses I dropped into the black pit. It'll keep growing and absorb all the dark energy of our cosmos including yours fool." Datamon says.

"You know how I hate bugs." Etemon says while all the Gazimon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon get sucked into the pit along with Datamon and Etemon as well.

"What happened back there?" Joe asks as he and Gomamon ride with Shiro on Coredramon.

"I suspect a computer blew!" Izzy says sitting on Kabuterimon's head with Mimi and Palmon.

When they reach a safe distance they see the pyramid explodes and Etemon appears connected to his Dark Network.

"Meteor Wing! Electro Shocker! G-Shurunen II!" The three champions combine their attack but didn't have any affect.

"Say that was pretty good, I give it a 9.6! Now then you ready for a fast ball?" Etemon sends two Dark Network energy balls at them causing a dimensional rift.

"That one's headed right for the Sphinx!" Joe shouts and then the Sphinx disappears.

"The Sphinx melted." Mimi says.

"Melted doesn't even begin to describe it." Izzy says to his girlfriend.

"We've tried everything. Nothing can stop him. I guess this is the end." Sora says.

"No I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet! Coming Greymon?" Tai asks as he runs towards Etemon.

"I'm right behind you." Greymon says and follows his partner.

"What do we have here sports fans? A new batter steps up to the plate." Etemon says.

"I'm not afraid of you ya big blowhard! Come down here and fight like a 'mon!" Tai shouts.

"Tai what are you doing? You don't stand a chance." Mimi tries to talk some sense into Tai but fails.

"Hey you are courageous. I like that." Etemon says and throws an energy ball that hits Greymon in the face.

"Don't worry Greymon I'm staying with you!" Tai says and then his Digivice glows orange like his crest.

"Tai your courage is giving me even more strength. I can digivolve!" Greymon says.

Next Tai's Digivice turns solid orange and vibrates really fast and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Greymon digivolve to…" Greymon's arm then becomes encased in a metal shell one that looked all the more fearsome. His brown head plate was also covered in armor. From his back sprouted bluish purple wings and two armor plates covered his chest as well. "MetalGreymon!"

"[Evil Laughter] Well lookie here an Ultimate level Digimon. Well I can handle him too just watch me kids." Etemon says.

"MetalGreymon?" Shiro questions.

"It was the power from the crest." Matt answers thinking he knows what happened.

"MetalGreymon uses his own body as a weapon during battle. His most lethal instrument is the Giga Blaster." Tentomon says.

"Etemon is every body's enemy! Use the power of the crest!" Tai yells.

"What's with ya? Is there no end to your stupidity? Well maybe I can put an end to it for ya!" Etemon says and throws an energy ball at MetalGreymon but he easily destroys it with his metal claw.

"It was just a joke!" Etemon panics.

"Finish him now while we have the power!" Tai orders.

"No back off baby!" Etemon says but MetalGreymon rams his head into the wires connected to Etemon.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know the rules? There's no head butting allowed!" Etemon shouts but then MetalGreymon begins to glow.

"Wow! He's glowing I wish my hair could do that." Mimi comments.

"It's the crest power." T.K. says. "Don't destroy me! I've got too much talent!" Etemon begs.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon launches two missiles at Etemon destroying him but causes a dimensional rift to pull Tai and MetalGreymon through and disappears.

"Tai!" All the DigiDestined shout after everything calmed down.

"Come back!" Sora screams.

Meanwhile Tai and the dedigivolved Koromon arrive in the middle of a park with other people walking around.

"Where am I? Who are all these people?" Tai wonders but then realizes where he is.

"Koromon I'm home." He says.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I'm really sorry for not updating regularly but hopefully that won't happen again. Please review after reading.**


	21. Chapter 21: Home Away From Home

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating in almost five months I've been busy with college and stuff. Anyways here the next chapter. By the way I editted my first chapter cause I left some things out so please go back and check it out.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Home Away From Home

"No way!" Tai says not believing what his eyes are seeing.

"What happened?" Koromon asks at Tai's feet.

"We must have been pulled through some dimensional opening between Digi-World and this one, wherever this one is. I bet that opening is the same way I got to Digi-World but where are we now? They look like human beings and this looks like earth but is it really?" Tai asks still not believing what his eyes are seeing.

"I don't know I've never been here before." Koromon reminds Tai.

"It can't be. This looks a park I played in when I was a kid. I think we're in my home town." Tai says.

"No way!" Koromon exclaims.

"Yeah that's the toy factory and that's city hall over there." Tai says recognizing the landmarks around him.

"Tai I don't mean to cut the sightseeing short but have you noticed I'm not MetalGreymon anymore. I'm back to Koromon." Koromon tells him.

"Unbelievable. This can't be real." Tai says.

"It feels real to me-" Koromon says but then gets hit the head with a ball that rolls back to a little girl in a blue dress.

"Hey!" Tai shouts gaining the girl's attention.

"Huh?" The girl replies.

"Tell me something. Where are we? Is this world for real or am I imagining it?" Tai asks sounding crazy.

"What?" The girl says.

"We just want to know if you're a real human being." Koromon says in between Tai's feet.

"Please tell us are you a real girl or a digital one?" Tai asks but then the girl starts cry and run off.

"What I do? Did I say something wrong to her?" Koromon asks.

"You scared her. Now she's going to tell the park police." Tai tells his Digimon.

"Ah the police! Will they arrest me for making her cry?! Save me Tai! They're gonna get me!" Koromon begs.

"Quite. Listen up just pretend you're a soccer ball. Now let's get out of here so I can chill and figure out what's going on." Tai says as he picks up Koromon and leaves the park.

* * *

"This all looks so familiar Koromon, this has to be my home." Tai says.

"Well for your sake I hope so. But how can you be sure you're not imaging it in the Digi-World Tai?" Koromon asks.

"Well I guess we'll find out when we go to my house and see. Hey did you hear what I just said? 'Until we go to my house'! Oh wow Koromon this has got to be the happiest day of my life. I'm home! I'm home! I'm home! It's true I'm home! This is so cool, I'm finally home! I can't we to see my family and when they get a look at you they'll know I'm telling the truth about Digi-World. Then we'll see if the others got home too and we'll hook up with them." Tai exclaims excitedly.

"Hm I hope you're right. Let's go!" Koromon says.

"It's a good thing I still have some of my camp money left. The subways a lot nicer than walking home." Tai says as they enter the train which brings them to another station that is right across from some of apartment buildings. "Wow! Everything looks exactly the way it did on the day I left for camp. That's where I live Koromon. Pretty neat, huh?" He says looking at the building.

"All those rooms? Your family's big." Koromon said misunderstanding what Tai meant.

"It's an apartment building, lots of families live there." Tai tells his Digimon and a moment later they are standing in front of an apartment building door.

Tai continues to hold Koromon under his arms and is hesitate on opening the door.

"I don't know what to expect. Everything's been so weird. Being in Digi-World I've lost track of time. I wonder if they're going to recognize me." Tai wonders.

"We won't know unless we go in." Koromon tells him.

"Right well here it goes." Tai says grabbing the handle on the door and pulls it open a little. "It's open. I remember my mom planting those flowers. I remember buzzing my friends up on that intercom to come over and play video games and watch TV. Oh and when my dad put our family name up on that door but those memories won't mean a thing Koromon. What if we came out of that dimension rift at the wrong time and I no longer exist." He says.

"Tai can I make a little suggestion?" Koromon asks.

"Huh?" Tai asks snapping out of his thoughts.

"Open the door." Koromon tells him.

"Here goes." Tai says opening the door enough for him to walk in. "Hello. Look their shoes a here, mom…dad?" He calls out as the door closes behind him.

"No one's answering. Maybe they're out." Koromon concludes.

"I wonder where they've gone." Tai wonders.

"Maybe they went to Digi-World." Koromon says.

"That's not funny!" Tai yells.

A moment later Tai grabs a soda from the fridge and starts drinking it with Koromon on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Tai over here, am thirsty." Koromon says to him.

"Sorry it's the last one." Tai tells his Digimon.

"What?!" Koromon screams in shock.

"You should have asked for some before I finished drinking." Tai says.

"I can't believe you could be so stingy!" Koromon shouts.

"I was just joking crybaby." Tai confesses.

"Really?" Koromon asks.

"I left you half of it." Tai says.

A second later Koromon is chucking down the rest of the soda.

"I sure wish I knew where my family was and how long I've been gone." Tai wonders and then spots a calendar on the fridge with the date. "Aw ha!" He exclaims causing Koromon to nearly choke on the soda.

"Don't scare me like that!" Koromon yells.

"It's been right in front of me. Today's August 1st the same day we landed in Digi-World!" Tai exclaims.

"We've gone back in time?" Koromon asks confused.

[Flashback]

_The flashback shows all the DigiDestined and their Digivices floating into their hands._

"Yeah this is the day the Digivices dropped into our hands and this whole crazy adventure began." Tai says remembering this day very clearly.

[End Flashback]

"Which reminds me that this is the day my parents were planning to visit my grandmother who lives just outside of the city. See, my mom marked the date on this calendar so she wouldn't forget. They must have taken my little sister Kari with them. That's why nobodies home now! Cool then lets kick back and wait for them to come home." Tai suggests.

"Speaking of time, it's time to eat." Koromon says.

"Hold your Digi-horses. I've just realized I'm reliving a day I've already lived." Tai yells.

"Sorry Tai." Koromon apologies.

"No I'm sorry Koromon, I didn't mean to yell but this same hour and minute and second have already occurred except I'm home this time. Does that mean I have a twin living in some parallel world?" Tai wonders.

* * *

A second later the sound of a yawn catches the ears of Koromon.

"What was that?" Koromon asks snapping Tai from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Tai asks.

"Hear that?" Koromon asks looking to his left hearing a door open.

"Hi Tai." A voice behind him says.

"Kari? You're still here? Mom and dad left you at home all alone?" Tai asks his nine-year-old brown haired little sister.

"I'm a big girl. Hi Koromon." Kari says standing in the doorway of hers and Tai's room wearing pink pajamas and a whistle around her neck.

"Kari how did you know his name?" Tai asks shocked.

"Maybe she knows my name because you sister's a lot smarter than you." Koromon jokes.

"Cut it out Koromon I'm serious. Now how did you know his name was Koromon?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. I just knew it." Kari says to her brother.

"I don't get it." Tai says confused.

"It's like I've met him before. That's why I'm not afraid." Kari said.

"But that's impossible. This is the first time he's been out of Digi-World." Tai tells her.

"Well maybe that's where we met." Kari says.

"But you've never been to Digi-World, have you?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. I think so it's near your camp." Kari says as her whistle blows in the little breeze.

_'Maybe Kari has been to Digi-World. She did have on that camp whistle maybe she goes to my camp in the future and was sucked into Digi-World like I was and comes back before me. Oh I don't know! This moving back and forth from a time dimension to another is mega-whack. No one's ever sure if they're here or now or there and then. Sometimes I feel like I'm where and when rather than here or there. What did I just say? I'm confusing myself. I know maybe Kari and I have a fever and we're both delirious.'_ Tai says in his head placing his hands on hers and his foreheads.

"What wrong Tai?" Kari asks.

"Nothing." Tai lies.

"Then why do you think I have a fever?" Kari asks again.

"Huh?" Tai asks shocked.

"I'm not sick and I've been to Digi-World." Kari tells him.

"No way." Tai says softly.

"Well I think you have. Where else could you find a Koromon?" Kari asks.

"The toy store." Tai says quickly.

"Oh please." Kari said not buying it.

"You do know. I better call everyone else's house and see if they all got home too." Tai says and a minute later he's on the phone dialing in a number to one of the other DigiDestined's house.

_"Hello."_ A man voice is heard.

"Hi. Is Izzy there please? Summer camp. Oh this is Tai I came home early and I just wanted to see if Izzy did too. No everything's just fine, thanks. So you haven't heard from Sora since she left for summer camp? Thank you. Matt hasn't called home or anything. Um Ms. Takaishi have you heard from either Shiro or T.K.? Neither of them. Thanks anyway." Tai says hanging up the phone. _'It looks like I'm the only one who got pulled through that rift. Everybody else is still stuck in Digi-World. I wish Izzy were here, he could get this Digivice to work, and then I could go back to Digi-World and rescue the others. There's just got to be a way to fix this time dimension thing.'_ He says in his mind.

"Tai." Kari calls his name.

"Huh?" Tai asks being snapped out of his thoughts.

"I know you're hungry. There's food in the fridge or you could have my lift or piece of pie." Kari says removing the napkin on the table.

"I get first dibs this time!" Koromon yells.

"I got a better idea, I'll make us a healthy breakfast." Tai says waling into the kitchen pulls out a mixing bowl, creaks about five or six eggs, scrambles them up, and makes three omelets.

"Come and get it!" Tai calls out.

"It's good to be home." Tai and Koromon say together before they devour their omelets in a hurry while Kari takes a forkful and gets a taste of Tai's cooking.

"Delish." She simply says with a smile.

"You said it." Tai says before going back to devouring his food.

"Tai you never cook. Did you learn at camp?" Kari asks.

"Yeah my new friend Matt taught me when our camp switched to Digi-World." Tai tells her.

"You're good. I'm stuffed, you guys can eat the rest." Kari says pushing her plate towards them.

"Glad to." Koromon says taking the plate and eating her omelet.

A while later both Tai and Koromon finally finished off all the food.

"Whoa!" Koromon gasps in exhaustion.

"Man I am so full I won't have to eat for at least a year." Tai says but then Koromon's face turns pale.

"Oh boy!" Koromon exclaims.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tai asks.

"So full! Ah! I better go rest." Koromon says heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't hide in the bathroom." Kari tells him from outside the door.

"How embarrassing. Why do you want to hang out with someone who's such a pig?" Koromon asks.

"Cause you're cute." Kari tells him.

"Really?" Koromon asks.

"Yeah. You wanna hear what happened to me at school? We took a farm field trip and I slipped and fell in a pig pin. The kids were laughing at me till Tai jumped in. Know what he did? He played in the mud with me like I really done it on purpose." Kari tells the Digimon.

"Wow." Koromon says in amazement.

"Tai does bug me sometimes but he is the coolest big brother in the world." Kari finishes.

"Yeah." Koromon agrees.

Meanwhile Tai has just plopped down on to the couch and turns on the TV and air conditioner.

"Am really back. Sigh I use to hate that wind chime now I love it. And I really miss sitting around watching TV with my friends. I miss mom scolding dad for not hanging up his shirts. Boy it's good to be home." Tai says about to drift off for a nap.

_"Unbelievable weather conditions around the world have weather experts puzzled. There is still no rain fall in Southeast Asia as all the rice patties are drying up. As…"_ The news reporter says but doesn't see Meramon on the screen unlike Tai.

"Meramon." Tai says.

_"…In the middle east…"_ The reporter continues.

"And there's Seadramon." Tai says as Seadramon vanishes like Meramon did.

_"Meanwhile in America, snow falls in a freak mid-summer cold spell."_ The reporter said.

"What? What is Frigimon doing here? Could someone please tell me what's going on here? The Digimon are clearly on the TV screen but the reporter hasn't mentioned them." Tai says wondering what's happening.

"Finally, somebody else can see them." Kari says coming into the living room holding Koromon.

"Huh? Are you saying you can see the monsters too?" Tai asks.

"For a long time now. Mom and dad don't believe me, they just think that I watch too many scary movies." Kari tells her brother.

"Kari…" Tai says but then the TV shuts off and Tai's Digivice starts acting up. "Hey what's going on? My Digivice has activated itself." He says and then Kari sees the computer acting weird.

"What's wrong with the computer Tai?" Kari asks but then a face appears.

"There's a face!" Kari says gaining Tai's attention.

_"Can you hear me? We…danger!"_ Izzy says with Shiro and their Digimon in the background.

"Izzy?" Tai says confused and runs to the computer.

_"Safe…it…isn't…Tai wherever you maybe don't come back here!"_ Izzy yells.

"I can't just leave you guys there Izzy! I have to come back, I could be your only chance!" Tai shouts.

_"Digi monsters…total chaos…"_ Izzy says breaking up again.

"Wait Izzy! I need help with the Digivice." Tai begs.

_"You're better off where you are! Don't come back!"_ Izzy says.

"IZZY!" Tai shouts as the signal is lost.

"While we're here safe at home my friends are in trouble." Tai says a minute later.

"What now?" Koromon asks.

"I don't know Koromon I just don't know. Two worlds are in danger and I can't do a thing about it. I feel totally useless. I know this Digivice is powerful enough to do something but I don't have a clue on how to make it work. Aw man I guess I should just quit while I'm ahead." Tai guesses.

"But Tai, you can't." Koromon tells him.

"Why can't I? What am I going to do? Throw the Digivice at the monsters and hope they get scared and run away?" Tai asks feeling upset.

"Come on Tai just relax. Eat some watermelon." Kari suggest.

* * *

Some time passes and Tai goes to their room and lays on the bottom bunk.

_'Kari's right. I do need to chill out. Maybe an idea on what to do will come to me._' Tai says looking at the three watermelon slices.

Meanwhile Kari and Koromon are at the kitchen table eating watermelon.

"Boy oh boy if there's one this I truly love I truly love this watermelon." Koromon says.

"It's sweet huh? You can eat all you want Koromon." Kari tells him.

"Oh boy! I'm gonna have another slice. This world is great." Koromon says.

"I'm glad you like it here on earth because you may be staying here for a while. You may not be returning to Digi-World anytime soon if at all. But you are more than welcome to live with us forever." Kari tells him.

_'It didn't hit me until just now. I may never get back to my home.'_ Koromon says in his mind.

Just then the telephone rings which wakes Tai up.

"Telephone! Who is it?" Tai shouts and runs to the door to see Kari had answered it.

"Okay mom." Kari says.

"Let me hear." Tai says taking the phone from her.

_"We might be a little later than planned. There's suppose to be a storm coming in and there might be some heavy traffic coming back into town. Oh and your grandparents want you and Tai to come and visit when you get well. Kari are you listening? Kari are you still there, honey?"_ Mrs. Kamiya asks on the other end on the line.

"Mom?" Tai asks.

_"What?! Tai?!"_ Mrs. Kamiya says confused at hearing her son's voice but then he hangs up.

"What's happening Tai?" Kari asks.

"Now I understand earth's in just as much danger as the Digi-World." Tai figures out.

"How?" Koromon asks.

"Digi-World's troubles are slipping through the dimension." Tai says.

"What can we do?" Koromon asks again.

"There's nothing we can do. Until I figure how to use the Digivice so we can return to Digi-World and fight the bad Digimon but we'll be okay for now Koromon. This will be a nice break. Here we have all kinds of food and candy and stuff and we get to sleep in a soft bed. We'll be living large." Tai says.

"Right." Koromon says sadly.

"Sorry Digi-bud. Look there's lots of things to do out there. That satellite dish is more in touch with the world then we are. We could go the beach, the movies, take Kari shopping." Tai says.

"Yeah." Koromon says about to cry.

"What am I talking about? My friends are in danger because I can't make this piece of techno-junk work and can't do a thing about it!" Tai says about to lose his temper but then the ground starts shaking.

"What's that?" Koromon asks.

"Earthquake!" Tai shouts and runs to the balcony and looks outside. "What?! Is it Seadramon again?!" He asks and then Tyrannomon appears in the water. "Uh no Tyrannomon! What's he gonna do?" Tai wonders and sees Tyrannomon fires at a nearby building. "No!" Tai says and runs back inside towards the door.

"Tai!" Kari calls.

"Where you going? What about me and Kari?" Koromon asks as Tai puts on his shoes.

"She stays here! Kari don't leave for any reason! Koromon and I have to find that dimensional rift! We gotta find a way back to Digi-World!" Tai shouts picking up Koromon and runs out the door.

"No!" Kari says but it's too late. Tai and Koromon rush towards Tyrannomon but when they get close to him he fades away.

"What happened?! He's gone!" Tai says but then an explosion occurs to his right and sees Drimogemon appear. "It's Drimogemon!" He says and rushes towards him.

_"Apparently some of our view have call into our station claiming to have seen monsters on our newscast screen."_ A reporter says.

"There he is!" Tai shouts but then Drimogemon fades away too. "No way! Maybe this is a dream!" He says not believing what he sees.

_"Authorities believe this is merely a bit of hysteria among the few individuals. If you think you see these monsters you should seek medical attention immediately."_ The reporter says.

"The Digimon are drifting back and forth through the world between that dimensional rift! We have to find it and get through it before those monsters destroy both earth and Digi-World! It'll take all of us working together to stop them! We've got to get back!" Tai says.

"Even if we did I can't help you. In spite of all I've eaten I can't seem to digivolve so I can't fight. I'd just get in the way." Koromon says hopping out of Tai's arms.

"I need you Koromon. We can't we unless we fight as a team. Don't you give up now." Tai tells him.

"Tai! Koromon! Wait for me I wanna go with you!" Kari says now wearing a jacket as she runs across the street.

"Kari I told you not to leave home. You can't go with us it's too dangerous." Tai tells her. "Please Tai, oh please please." Kari begged.

Koromon turned around to see a green ogre with a club and a skull tattoo on his left arm.

"Ogremon." Koromon said quietly. "Tai Kari it's Ogremon but the people don't seem to noticed him." He says.

Tai and Kari turned around to see Ogremon standing with a line.

"What's he doing he's just standing there waiting for the light to change, maybe if we wait he'll disappear like the others." Tai said looking at Ogremon waiting to see if he'll disappear but as soon as the red light turned to green he moved to Koromon and attacked him but moved out of the way. "Are you ok?" He asked to Kari to see if she's alright.

"Koromon?" Kari asked to see that Koromon is not there.

"Huh Koromon, where are you?" Tai asks looking for his Digimon.

"He's up there!" Kari shouts pointing to Koromon fighting with Ogremon jumping on the buildings.

"What?" Tai asks looking up.

"He's trying to fight that monster single handed." Kari said.

"Bubble blow!" Koromon says blowing pink bubbles from his mouth hitting em at him but have no affect Koromon manage to jump to another building before Ogremon hit him with his club.

"Koromon, digivolve!" Tai said once again holding the Digivice in his hand.

"I can't do it unless you use the Digivice." Koromon tells jumping mid-air.

"I don't know what's wrong. The Digivice isn't working. You have to digivolve without it." Tai says to his Digimon.

"I just can't." Koromon tells him.

"You can do it Koromon." Kari says having confidence in him but just then Koromon gasps as Ogremon got closer to him and hit him with his club causing Koromon to scream and fall.

"Koromon! Digivolve!" Tai says and then the Digivice glowed just then a hole opened from the sky. "Look the dimensional rift is like a mega vacuum cleaner! Koromon help!" He said.

"Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!" Agumon says transforming back to his Rookie level and then steps on a street light.

"Hurry Agumon." Tai yells at Agumon to attack him.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball at Ogremon causing him to get blown into the rift and disappears.

"Take a hike." Tai said then Agumon was floating in the sky getting sucked into the rift about to disappeared too. "Agumon come back!" He shouts.

"I'm needed Digi-World, I'll never forget you my friends. Thanks for your help." Agumon says and then disappeared.

"Wait take me with you. You still need me Agumon." Tai tells his Digimon but was interrupted by Kari by grabbing his arm.

"Tai stay with me." Kari begs.

"No go wait for mom and dad." Tai tells her.

"I'm so sorry." Kari says apologizing.

"Why?" Tai asks.

"You're right, I know you have to leave." Kari admits.

"I really do, ok?" Tai tells her.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Agumon can't digivolve without me. This is my fight too." Tai said looking at his glowing Digivice and clutching his fist and then raises his hand into the air as it starts to float into the rift like Agumon did and starting to disappear while holding Kari's hand and starting to let go.

"Please be careful." Kari says and let's go of Tai's hand.

"Goodbye Kari." Tai says to his little sister.

"Bye bye Tai, don't forget about me." Kari says as the rift closes as her brother goes through.

"It was really hard to watch Kari as I floated away but there was no way I could've taken her with me. I knew it was way too risky besides mom would've been really mad at me if I had, but what I didn't know was that Kari would find her own way to Digi-World as well as an old friend of mine." Tai's over-voice says as there is a 9th glowing Digivice on the table in their apartment while in another town a red-haired 12-year-old girl wearing a red shirt with a jean jacket, blue jean shorts and knee length red boots had a 10th Digivice attached to her belt loop.

Meanwhile back in the Digi-World Tai and Agumon have finally arrived and are ready to go to work.

"Agumon we're back in business. Now we've got to decide what our first move is." Tai says.

"Well we have to find our friends then we have to make sure you and the others get home safely." Agumon tells him.

"Not until we conquer all the evil Digimon otherwise neither one of our worlds will be safe." Tai said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I'm really sorry for the wait. Please be sure to review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Forget About It!

**Author's Note: Figured I could get another chapter in this week since I made you all wait so long. So here it is chapter 22. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Forget About It!

After arriving back in the digital world, Tai and Agumon landed at the ruins of the pyramid.

"Where is everybody?" Agumon asks while the sand blows across the desert.

"Great! Some welcome home!" Tai says sarcastically after the sand settles down.

"This is right where we left them. Where could they have gone?" Agumon wonders but then is snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Tai's Digivice.

"Huh? Well looks like someone's cause I'm getting a reading from their Digivice." Tai says.

He then moves his Digivice to the left slightly causing the beeping to stop, then back to the center only to have it beep again, and moves it to the right to once again stop beeping until it's moved back to the center.

"Okay, I've got a lock. North north-west just a couple of klicks." Tai says and they start walking off following his Digivice.

"Very impressive Tai. You really sound like you know what you're doing." Agumon tells him.

"I just watch a lot of TV." Tai admits.

After a while of walking they end up walking along side a river without knowing it.

"Just what is a klick?" Agumon asks his friend.

"I don't really know exactly but we're getting closer." Tai tells him.

"I hope so, I'm hungry." Agumon says.

They then look up to see they have come to a forest with a huge lake causing them to gasp in shock.

"Look at this place. Where are we?" Tai asks.

"I don't know but it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." Agumon says.

"Come on." Tai shouts and they hurry across the bridge following the signal. "The signals getting stronger." He says and gasps at what he sees.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Agumon asks impatiently.

"It's Tokomon." Tai says seeing Tokomon with T.K.'s Crest of Hope and Digivice.

"Tokomon!" Agumon shouts as they run up to their friend.

"Hey what happened little guy? Are you alright?" Tai asks picking him up.

"Not exactly." Tokomon says with his eyes still closed. "You look like Tai. You are Tai! You're alive." He shouts happily.

"Yeah the last time I checked." Tai says.

"I'll bet a Black Gear Digimon got you, right?" Agumon asked.

"No, if it were something as simple as that I wouldn't feel so bad." Tokomon says hopping out of Tai's arms.

"Where is everybody? Where's T.K.?" Tai asks.

"I don't know. He's probably off with his new friend." Tokomon said.

"New friend? What new friend?" Tai asks.

"I think you better ask T.K." Tokomon tells him.

"I would but he isn't here right now, you are. Now start at the beginning Tokomon and tell me what happened." Tai says.

"Well you and Agumon were gone an awful long time." Tokomon says.

"We were? How long?" Tai wonders.

* * *

[Flashback]

"We looked high and low for you, I did most of the low part." Tokomon says as the flashback starts.

_All the DigiDestined were still in the desert waiting for Tai and Agumon to return but no such thing happened. T.K. and Tokomon were sitting by a fire Dracomon gladly started for them while the others were talking. _

_It's no use. We practicality lost ourselves." Matt says standing next to Shiro with their Digimon by their side._

_"Oh personally I've been lost ever since I got here." Mimi admits sitting next to her boyfriend with Palmon next to her._

_"What about Gennai? Maybe he can help us find them." Izzy says with Tentomon to his left and Gomamon to his right._

_"Yeah and where do we find him? I think one wild goose chase is enough." Joe says standing in front of Izzy._

_"Besides what help could he be. Everything he tells us is either cryptic or useless." Shiro says and Dracomon nods in agreement._

_"This is the most depressing camp out ever." Mimi says._

_Later the moon had finally up come and all the DigiDestined and Digimon were asleep, well _almost_ all._

_"Won't T.K. be upset?" Biyomon asks._

_"Maybe but he'll be safer here." Sora says but then Tokomon starts to wake up._

_"Shh we're going off to find Tai on our own wake anyone." She says to the In-Training Digimon._

_"We'll see you later Tokomon." Biyomon says._

_"Okay." Tokomon says and yawns at the same time._

"That's how it started. First Sora left then we all went in search of Sora. Then Izzy suggested we'd cover more ground if we split up so Izzy and Tentomon went off one way but not before Shiro said he'd go with them and made a promise to T.K." Tokomon's over voice says.

_"But why do you have to leave big brother?" A sad T.K. asks._

_"Because Izzy wants to find Gennai and he said he has lots of enemies so it'll be safer if I go with him but don't worry I promise that we'll see each other again soon little brother." Shiro says rubbing T.K.'s head._

"And Joe and Gomamon went off another and pretty soon only Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and me were left." Tokomon's over voice said.

_Later the four remaining DigiDestined arrived at the lake and were now standing on the bridge looking out over the lake._

_"Why did everyone go away? Even our own brother left too. When your lost you're suppose to stay together." T.K. says._

_"We just had different ideas of what was the best thing to do T.K. besides Shiro did promised you would see him again and he always keeps his promises. Besides we looked everywhere T.K. if they were anywhere near this area we would have found them." Matt says._

_"We could have missed something. We've gotta keep searching. I want to see Shiro again. Come on Matt if we hurry we could still catch up to him…" T.K. says but Matt interrupts._

_"Hey I want to see Shiro too but it's hopeless alright. We've already done everything we could." Matt shouts but causes T.K. to start crying. "Aw come on don't cry I didn't mean it. Don't worry wherever Tai and Agumon are I'm sure they're perfectly alright." He says to his little brother._

_"Really Matt? Any minute now they'll be coming back, right?" T.K. asks hopefully._

_"And they'll bring a bunch of presents with them." Matt jokes._

_"Oh wow! You think so?" Tokomon asks._

_"I hope you're right, I sure miss my friends and our brother." T.K. says hugging Matt's legs._

"I knew Matt was just kidding T.K. about the presents but that didn't matter cause just then…" Tokomon's over voice says.

_The four walk on to find an amusement park in the forest._

_"Look Matt. Is it real? Everybody's gonna love this place." T.K. says happily._

"But Matt did seem to excited it was like there was something on his mind that he couldn't stop thinking about." Tokomon's over voice says.

_The four walk into the park to have a look around._

_"Look at this! No lines! Uh actually there are no people here at all. Maybe they forgot to tell us that they're closed." T.K. says._

_A while later Matt makes a decision to leave T.K. and Tokomon at the park and go off with Gabumon._

_"So T.K. you sure you'll be alright?" Matt asks his little brother._

_"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." T.K. says._

_"That's my big little bro." Matt says placing his hand on T.K.'s head._

_"But you'll be back pretty soon right?" T.K. asks._

_"Right I'm just gonna look around a little. Really check this place out and hopefully find our brother in the process. I'll be back in maybe a couple of hours at the most." Matt says._

_"Tokomon you're responsible for looking after him, okay." Gabumon says._

_"Sure." Tokomon replies and the two of them watch Matt and Gabumon pedal away on a swan boat like paddle boat._

_"Don't worry. We'll be waiting right here!" T.K. shouts waving bye to his fleeting brother._

_"Great and remember it's an amusement park so like amuse yourself. See ya soon!" Matt shouts back._

_"Okay bye!" T.K. yells._

_Later the sun was about to set and Tokomon had gathered some fruit for them to eat._

"Hours went by and still no Matt." Tokomon's over voice says.

_"He'll come back T.K." Tokomon says running across the dock._

_"I wonder what's keeping them." T.K. says to himself out loud._

_"You've gotta eat something." Tokomon tells him._

_"They should've come back by now." T.K. says._

_Later the sun had finally gone down and the moon was out. T.K. had found a bench to rest on._

"We waited at the park for almost a week. T.K. spent the whole time steering out at the water except when he just couldn't stay awake anymore." Tokomon's over voice says.

_Tokomon then pull the huge leaf over T.K. like a blanket._

"He waited and waited." Tokomon's over voice continues.

_"He's coming. Any minute now I'll see his boat out there." T.K. says but then starts crying._

_Just then Tokomon comes up with some berries._

_"Don't cry again." He says._

_"He's gone! I just know it! He's gone away like all the others! He said he'd be back in a couple of hours." T.K. cries as he turns to face Tokomon and drops to his knees._

_"No don't give up hope." Tokomon says but T.K. doesn't listen and continues to cry._

_Just then a mini bat like Digimon with two wings and feet comes flying over._

_"Hey what's all the squawking about? DemiDevimon's the name. Mind if I drop in?" DemiDevimon asks._

_"DemiDevimon? I've heard about you!" Tokomon says._

_"Oh, great! I'm flattered!" DemiDevimon says._

_"Don't be. Nothing I've heard was good." Tokomon tells him._

_"Okay, okay I admit I use to be a bit of a wise guy but that's only because I was working for Etemon. But now he's cop put thanks to you guys. Something for which I'm eternally grateful. Personally I never liked the guy." DemiDevimon says._

_"You seen either of my brothers out their? One's in a boat and the other has white hair." T.K. tells DemiDevimon._

_"Oh is that's what's got you down squirt? Well you've come to the right Digimon. What's their names, you brothers?" DemiDevimon asks._

_"Their names are Matt and Shiro." T.K. tells the Rookie level Digimon._

_"Got it. Let me see what I can do. Be back in a flash." DemiDevimon says and takes off._

_"Well maybe he has changed." Tokomon says._

_"You think?" T.K. wonders._

"I couldn't believe that one of Etemon's creepy henchmen was being helpful but sure enough just a few minutes later." Tokomon's over voice says.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting!" DemiDevimon says flying back over._

_"What about it? Did you find my brothers?! Did you find them?!" T.K. asks excitedly._

_"Sorry I could only find the one in the boat." DemiDevimon says._

_"That's okay but is Matt on his way back?" T.K. asks._

_"Well that's the bad news kid." DemiDevimon says._

_"What?" T.K. asks confused._

_"It kills me to have to break this to you but your brother isn't coming. In fact he says he never wants to see you again. Said he was tired of babysitting a crybaby." DemiDevimon says._

_"No way." T.K. says starting to tear up again._

_"It can't be true T.K." Tokomon tells him._

_"He called me…" T.K. begins._

_"Crybaby. Yeah that's what he said. He called you some other stuff too but I don't wanna repeat it. Anyway he's gone." DemiDevimon says causing T.K. to burst out in tears and runs off. "Aw don't take it so hard. Sorry." He said and turns away smirking evilly._

_Later the sun had started to go down again and T.K. and Tokomon were sitting by the lake as T.K. tosses a rock into the water._

_"Come on Matt would never say stuff like that. Besides we've be working on the crying thing and you been getting better. You really are. Don't believe that guy." Tokomon says and runs off._

_"Hey floppy." DemiDevimon says landing on the ground._

_"You have to lying to T.K." Tokomon says._

_"Lies? Whatever could you mean by that?" DemiDevimon asks._

_"You take back all those lies or you'll be sorry!" Tokomon yells._

_"My, my, those are pretty bold words coming from a pink jug with an overbite. Besides you have any proof that I'm lying about it, huh?" DemiDevimon asks flying onto a branch in a tree._

_"Um no." Tokomon says._

_"There you go. You're just assuming the worse because of my background. That's fair, it's prejudices that's what it is. Just because I'm not a cuddle butterball like you, then you think I must be a bad guy. That's so, oh I don't know, superficial. Luckily T.K.'s more enlightened." DemiDevimon says causing Tokomon to fire a Bubble Blow at him knocking him off the branch._

_"Tokomon what are you doing?!" T.K. asks after seeing his Digimon attack DemiDevimon._

_"What T.K.?" Tokomon asks._

_"I saw you take a show at him." T.K. says madly._

_"Don't be too hard on him T.K. I understand what the poor guy's feeling. It's only natural he should be a little resentful that you found yourself a new friend." DemiDevimon says._

_"Hmph." Tokomon groans out._

_"I don't know what's gotten into you but I think an apology's in order." T.K. says._

_"Well don't hold your breath." Tokomon said._

_"Do it!" T.K. orders._

_"I will not. If you like that flying rat so much maybe I ought to leave." Tokomon says._

_"If you won't apologize then you have to leave." T.K. says._

_"You really mean it?"Tokomon asks._

_"Yeah sure! Go on!" T.K. says as Tokomon walks away._

_"I won't be coming back you know." Tokomon tells stopping to look at him._

_"You don't see me crying about it and I don't want these stupid gadgets either!" T.K. shouts throwing away his Digivice and Crest of Hope. __"Come on DemiDevimon, let's go ride the rollercoaster." He says and runs back to the amusement park._

_"That's suits me just fine! Goodbye!" Tokomon shouts and starts crying at the lost of his friend and partner._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"You see Tai, we go away for a couple of days and everything falls apart." Agumon says.

"Hm…first let's find out what T.K.'s up to and then we'll look for Matt and the others. Take us to him Tokomon." Tai says.

"You got it." Tokomon says and they head for the amusement park.

"That's the place?" Tai asks seeing the Ferris wheel.

"Yeah T.K.'s in there somewhere with that flying phony." Tokomon says.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest two Gazimon are running through.

"We'll make those kids pay for what they did to lord Etemon." Gazimon 1 says wearing sunglasses.

"Wait those kids are not the pushovers they look like." Gazimon 2 says.

"Right what do we get out of it except a headache?" Gazimon 1 asks.

"Let's face it, Etemon's washed up. Why waste yourselves out for that creep?" Gazimon 2 asks.

"Good question I never liked working for him anyway. I say we take a lunch break." Gazimon 1 says.

"So where can we get some grub around here?" Gazimon 2 asks.

"Well uh if you like mushrooms I know just the place." Gazimon 1 says and they take a bite out of the mushrooms around them.

Back at the amusement park DemiDevimon and T.K. get on the Ferris wheel.

"Woo-we ain't this a gas? We're having some fun now, huh? [Laughing] Hey T.K. I bet I can spit farther than you." DemiDevimon says but T.K. isn't that excited.

"Tokomon awful small to be out on his own. I hope he's okay." T.K. says.

"Forget about him, will ya? Come on let's try the highway." DemiDevimon suggests.

"Alright." T.K. agrees half-heartedly and a moment later they're on a highway type ride.

"Okay T.K. really rev this baby up. Put the pedal to the metal and feel the freedom of the open road. This is so much fun it ought to be illegal." DemiDevimon says and later the two of them are on a train-like ride. "Okay you've gotta scream at the top of your lungs, ready?" He asks T.K. and then the train goes down the slope causing only DemiDevimon to scream. _'This kid's starting to be a real drag.'_ He says in his mind. "You're not still thinking about Tokomon, are you? He made the decision and walked out on you. Not much of a friend if you ask me." DemiDevimon says.

"I know but I can't help wondering if he's okay." T.K. says.

_'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_ DemiDevimon say in his head. "Hey I just remembered there's something I've gotta take care of. I'll be right back." He said.

"You're leaving me too?" T.K. asks.

"Just for a minute, trust me. You just stay here and have fun." DemiDevimon says and flies off not noticing Tai, Agumon, and Tokomon on the other side of the Ferris wheel.

As they are running to find T.K. Tai's Digivice goes off again.

"Huh? Why's it going off?" Tai wonders.

"Could be trouble. That's what it usually means." Agumon says.

"Never mind that now! Look you I found!" Tai says seeing T.K. up ahead asleep at an umbrella table.

"T.K." He calls out.

"Yoo-hoo." Agumon shouts causing T.K. to awake up to the sounds.

"T.K.! Hey!" Tai shouts sunning up to him.

"It's my friend." T.K. says seeing Tai and Agumon.

"Hey little guy." Tai says to him.

"You're back!" T.K. says.

"Yeah and are we glad to see you." Tai tells him as T.K. runs up to him.

"I'm so happy! Ah Tai I was worried. You were gone so long. We thought something bad must have happened." T.K. says hugging Tai.

"Well I'm back again and I'm all in one piece." Tai says as Tokomon hops off of Agumon's head.

"Tokomon you came back too! So you finally admit you were wrong and you're going to apologize to him now?" T.K. assumes.

"I wasn't wrong and I won't apologize!" Tokomon shouts.

"Tokomon what's happened to you? When'd you get to be such a brat?" T.K. asks.

"Okay you two chill out. Know off this bickering because we've got too many big problems to worry about right now. We've got to go try and find Matt and all the others." Tai says.

"Not me." T.K. says confusing Tai. "Why should I? They're not nice. They left me behind. First Sora, then my own brother, Shiro, next the others and even my other brother, Matt." He says.

"Come on, T.K. it's not your fault they left." Tai assures him.

"They hate me! They think I'm a cry baby! Even Matt said I was." T.K. says about to cry.

"Wow man, I don't know what this new friend of yours has been telling you but I happen to know for a fact that Matt does not hate you." Tai tells him.

"Well you might not be saying such nice things about him if you knew that I wanted to keep searching for you but he didn't. It's true he's really jealous of you Tai. Haven't you ever noticed he gets all upset when you, me, and Shiro do stuff together and he hates it when I talk about you. Do you think I could be your little brother instead? Please." T.K. cries hugging Tai again.

"I don't think it works that way." Tai says.

"Why not?" T.K. asks.

"It just doesn't." Tai tells him.

"You don't like me either." T.K. says.

Meanwhile DemiDevimon finds the two Gazimon in the forest with mushroom growing out of their bodies.

"Hey! What would Etemon say if he saw you two lounging around like that?" DemiDevimon asks.

"Who?" Gazimon 1 asks.

"Ete-what?" Gazimon 2 asks.

"Who's that?" Gazimon 1 asks.

"No idea." Gazimon 2 says.

"Uh who are you come to think of it." Gazimon 1 says.

"Who am I? Guess I forgot." Gazimon 2 says.

"What do ya know? The famous mushroom of forgetfulness. I've always wonder if these things work and judging from the two of you clowns they obviously do. Feed the kid a few of these and he'll forget all about that Tokomon." DemiDevimon says.

Meanwhile back at the amusement park.

"So I'll be your big brother but just temporarily. Just until we find Matt and Shiro, okay." Tai say rather then asks.

"Okay. Look it's DemiDevimon." T.K. says seeing him with a basket full of mushrooms.

"That's him? Not the most trust worthy looking guy I've ever seen." Tai says about the Digimon.

DemiDevimon then sets the basket on the ground and lands right next to it.

"Welcome back Tokomon. How ya been?" DemiDevimon asks.

"Okay what did Matt really say to you?!" Agumon asks angrily.

"Cool it buddy. Just who are you anyway?" DemiDevimon asks.

"We're friends of T.K.'s, real friends." Tai tells him.

"Start talking and it better be the truth this time." Agumon says.

"It happened just like I told T.K. Matt said he was tired of the little and didn't want to hang with him anymore. I told Matt that brother really ought to stick together but he wouldn't listen to me. It's the truth, cross my heart." DemiDevimon says.

"If you've got one." Agumon counters.

"Hey why would I lie?" DemiDevimon asks.

"Then you won't mind taking us to Matt so we can ask him ourselves." Tai says.

"Not at all but I've gotta warn ya, he's far away." DemiDevimon says.

"Let's get started then." Tai says.

"Fine we'll go but it's been a long day, wouldn't you like something to eat first?" DemiDevimon asked.

"I am hungry. Tai and Agumon say together.

"Me too." T.K. adds.

"Well in that case…" Tai says.

"I picked these myself. They're fresh and juicy." DemiDevimon says as Tokomon sniffs them and Agumon is about to grab one when Tai stops him.

"Hey don't just eat them raw. Let's do this right." Tai says and a minute later he fries up a couple of the big ones. "Viola! La mushroom da la barbeque. They'll be ready in just a minute." He says in a French accent.

"Uh oh! Gotta use the little Digimon's room." Agumon says and runs off.

"Don't forget to wash your hands or claws or whatever they are." Tai tells him jokingly.

As Agumon was about to go into the restroom he spots a few more mushrooms.

"What do ya know? More mushrooms." Agumon says and then goes on in.

"Okay T.K. you're first. Tell me if it's too hot." Tai says handing him one of the fried mushrooms not seeing DemiDevimon snickering behind him.

"Want one?" T.K. asks Tokomon.

"I wouldn't touch it." Tokomon says with his nose in the air.

T.K. is just about to take a bite with Tai grabs it back.

"Hold on this one didn't get cooked on one side." Tai says causing DemiDevimon to drop head first to the ground.

"No offense to Tai but I prefer mine raw." Agumon says grabbing one of the mushrooms.

"Don't eat it! They're the mushrooms of forgetfulness. They'll make all your memories disappear." Agumon hears a mysterious voice from somewhere but doesn't see anyone.

"Who's there? I know that voice, it's Sora. If what she said about these mushrooms is true then that means…ah! Don't eat the mushrooms!" Agumon shouts running back to the others but doesn't see Sora and Biyomon near the trees.

"Yay finally." T.K. tries to take a bite but quickly retracts it.

"It's probably still a little hot, huh. Just blow on it." Tai says and blows on T.K.'s mushroom a little. "There now give it a try." He says.

"Smells yummy." T.K. says about to take a bite but then Agumon comes running up.

"No! Drop it! Put it down! Stop it! Don't eat that mushroom!" Agumon yells frantically.

"It's alright Agumon there are plenty of mushrooms to go around." Tai tells his Digimon.

"No! Don't eat any of them! They're poison! Evil! Bad stuff!" Agumon says yanking the mushroom from T.K.'s mouth.

"Hey!" DemiDevimon says angrily.

"Wait." Tai says after Agumon takes his.

"You don't see him eating! Try one! Come on open up!" Agumon shouts and throws one at DemiDevimon and hit his face. "He won't them. He was trying to slip us some kind of mushroom that makes you forget things! You're bad!" He yells.

"Is that true? Were you trying to poison us?!" T.K. asks angrily.

"Don't be silly." DemiDevimon say nervously.

"You're lying just like you lied about Matt." Tokomon said angrily.

"It was a lie, wasn't it?!" Agumon asks grabbing DemiDevimon before he gets away.

"Yeah." DemiDevimon says quietly but they still hear him.

"You flying rat! Tokomon I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" T.K. asks.

"As long as you promise we'll always be friends." Tokomon says jumping into his friends arms.

"Of course!" T.K. says happily.

"Good work! Least's that's one problem taken care of. Here T.K. I thought you might want this back." Tai says giving him his Digivice and placing the Crest of Hope around his neck.

"You betcha." T.K. says and then his Crest of Hope starts glowing yellow.

"Check it out T.K.'s crest is glowing." Tai comments.

"Who gave you the idea that crest was yours? Hand it over ya little squirt!" DemiDevimon say breaking free from Agumon.

"I'm gonna teach this mon a lesson!" Tokomon says.

"Go after him." T.K. says backing up his Digimon.

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon shouts flying up towards DemiDevimon.

"Way to go Patamon. Take him down." Tai cheers but DemiDevimon pushes Patamon into a tea-cup ride.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball at DemiDevimon hitting him knocking him into the tea-cup Patamon was in.

"Come here you!" DemiDevimon says and lifts him up by his ears.

"Patamon!" T.K. shouts to his Digimon.

"Try the rollercoaster! It's a gas especially without a seatbelt!" DemiDevimon says.

Patamon was then dropped onto the coaster but thankfully he lands on his feet but then DemiDevimon comes up and heads him in the gut and then grabs his feet pulling him back into the air.

"You know you really should consider renting yourself out as a football." DemiDevimon says.

"Hang in there Patamon! We're on our way!" T.K. shouts.

DemiDevimon then drops Patamon onto the Ferris wheel.

"Stay there! Wait for us!" T.K. shouts but Patamon takes off towards DemiDevimon to continue the fight. "Patamon what are you doing?!" He shouts asking.

"Let him do what he's gotta do. I have a feeling he's going to be alright." Tai says.

Patamon then heads DemiDevimon with his knocking down towards the rollercoaster.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouts blast DemiDevimon the rest of the way down.

DemiDevimon back hit the coaster and starts rolling down where Patamon is waiting.

"Boom Bubble!" He shouts blasting DemiDevimon back up. "Boom Bubble!" He says one more time as he sends DemiDevimon flying away into the lake.

"You the mon!" Tai and Agumon shout.

"You were awesome Patamon. Now I feel even worse about the way I treated you." T.K. says.

"We promised we'd always be friends and the first rule of friendship is forgive and forget. Let's pretend it never happened, okay." Patamon says rather then asks.

"Okay I'll pretend I had a bite of that funny mushroom." T.K. says. "Me too!" Patamon says jumping into T.K.'s arms. "Aw that's kinda cool, isn't it?" Tai asks.

"Yeah." Agumon agrees.

"And it wouldn't have happened it hadn't been for you Agumon. By the way how did you find out about those mushrooms anyway?" Tai wonders.

"Ah voice in my head." Agumon says sounding like he didn't know either.

"You're kidding." Tai says.

"No." Agumon tells him.

Later that day the sun was just about to set when DemiDevimon pulls himself out of the lake away from the two DigiDestined.

"I was close, so close." DemiDevimon grips but then gasps as the sky turns red. "Uh oh! Now I'm in for it." He says as bats for a silhouette of a humanoid creature. "Forgive me of terrible one. The Crest of Hope has regained its light. I failed but I'll make it up to you, I'll work overtime and on Sundays." He says bowing to the creature.

Back with Tai, T.K., Agumon, and Patamon the four of them were now standing by the lake watching the sun.

"Okay listen up, Izzy was totally right when he said that all the weird stuff going on here in the Digi-World somehow affects our own world too. I don't know how we're gonna do it yet but it seems to me we've gotta fix things here in this world before we can return to our own world but if we're gonna do that, we've all gotta work together as a team. Everyone of us is important." Tai says to them.

"Am I important too? T.K. asks.

"Of course you are T.K., you're a part of the team. Now let's go find the others." Tai says and everyone agrees. "I guess we learned it doesn't take a mushroom of forgetfulness to make us sometimes forget who our real friends are." He says as they start walking off.

"Yeah sorry Patamon." T.K. says.

"It's forgotten, remember?" Patamon asks.

"That's right I forgot." T.K. says laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, chapter 22. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23: WereGarurumon's Diner

**Author's Note: Well here's the next chapter in my story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 23: WereGarurumon's Diner

Matt and Gabumon find themselves lost after traveling on a boat from the amusement park where they left T.K.

"Where are we Matt? Don't tell me we're lost again." Gabumon says.

"Okay I won't but just take a look up at that ridge over there." Matt says.

"Where? Hey other Digimon." Gabumon says seeing three Digimon on the ridge.

"I say we follow them wherever they're going and hope they're not lost too." Matt says and then he and Gabumon follow the three Digimon to a restaurant. "Huh, now that's weird. A restaurant in the middle of nowhere." He says.

"The perfect location for hungry Digimon." Gabumon says.

Inside the restaurant the three Digimon are ordering from a Digimon who's also a waiter.

"The usually waiter, a large snow cone." Frigimon orders.

"Same here." Kokatorimon says.

"Mm-hmm. And add fruit." Monzaemon agrees.

"Okay, okay, I got it, a number four and two specials." The waiter Digimon says writing it down.

"Meet Vegiemon – the maniacal manager of a rundown café. He puts a new spin on the term 'slave-driver'." Joe's over voice says.

"Bus boy! Go get some new customers!" Vegiemon yells throwing Gomamon out the front door as he lands at the bottom of the steps.

"Huh?" Matt says seeing Gomamon hit the ground.

"Gomamon. Are you okay?" Gabumon asks his friend.

"Gabumon and Matt! Is Joe ever going to be happy to see you two." Gomamon says.

A moment later Gomamon brings his two friends to Joe who was in the kitchen cooking food for some reason.

"Hey Matt." Joe says happy to see him and Gabumon.

"Hey Joe, where've you been and what are you doing here?" Matt asks.

"Well you see I umm…" Joe begins.

"You left, then Izzy and Shiro wondered off, and so did Mimi, leaving me and T.K. alone." Matt tells him.

"I know. Well it started when we all went our separate ways to look for Tai. I wasn't lost. I definitely knew where I wasn't, but I just didn't know exactly where I was…I think." Joe says as a flashback starts.

[Flashback]

_Joe and Gomamon were walking through the desert when DemiDevimon appears in front of them. _

_You're lost aren't ya." DemiDevimon says._

_"Ah! Why'd you sneak up on me like that? Who are you?" Joe asks._

_"Just a friend. I thought you'd like to know I saw two other humans with a Dracomon and a Tentomon nearby." DemiDevimon says._

_"You say you saw my friends, Izzy and Shiro, which way?" Joe asks._

_"This way. But we've gotta hurry before we lose them." DemiDevimon says flying in a random direction he says he saw Izzy and Shiro._

"I was sure he was leading us the wrong way but who was I to question? It's not like I knew my way around. Eventually we ended up at this restaurant which at the time was good cause we were starving." Joe's over voice says.

_"Boy I wish my mom cooked like that." Joe says with a full stomach._

_"Delicious." Gomamon said with a full stomach as well._

_"And now the bill." Vegiemon says._

_"Oh sure. This should be enough." Joe says handing the Digimon Japanese yen._

_"What are you, some kind of comedian pal?" Vegiemon asks angrily._

_"Here you go Vegiemon." A Numemon says placing US dollars on the counter._

_"Uh dollar bills?" Joe questions in a shocked voice._

_"What did you expect?!" Vegiemon yells._

_"Oh well I was um all I have are Digi-Dollars." Joe says._

_"Some play money is all you have?!" Vegiemon questions._

_There was a long awkward silence between the two._

_"So…what I'm hearing is…you thought I actually let you eat without paying?!" Vegiemon yells._

[End Flashback]

"And now he's making you cook the food to pay him back." Matt saying coming to the conclusion himself.

"When I'm not doing dishes or scrubbing toilets." Joe says.

"Hey! What's going on here?! I'm not getting richer with you to stand here chit chatting! What?! Do you want me to say pretty please?! Dish out that stew!" Vegiemon shouts.

"Ah! Okay! Alright! Quit yelling or you're gonna make me spill it all over my pants." Joe says pouring the soup into a bowl.

"About time. Hey who are these jokers?" Vegiemon asks seeing Matt and Gabumon.

"We're friends of Joe and Gomamon." Matt says.

"Well whoopee doo and good for you." Vegiemon say and takes a bite out of the soup. "Ah! Disgusting! I can give that to any of my customers!" He says throwing the bowl onto one of the floor cabinets.

"Um…but, but I…" Joe stutters.

"Now you'll work an extra day for the ingredients you wasted!" Vegiemon yells.

"Another day." Joe says.

"One more day? On top of how long Joe?" matt questions.

"Well first, it was only suppose to be for three days but I kept on making mistakes and it got longer. Now I'm up to over six weeks." Joe says.

"And he still owes me for all the wasted food not to mention the broken dishes!" Vegiemon shouts but then the back door opens.

"What's all the commotion in here? The customers are complaining." A Digimon with an egg-like body and two small green like dinosaur legs.

_'We didn't know it yet, but Digitamamon was an evil Digimon, Ultimate level and protected by his Digi-egg shell.'_ Matt's over voice says. "Excuse me are you the restaurant owner? My friend's been working like crazy to pay off one lousy meal. Can't he go now?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? This guy's not going anywhere, of course if you stay and work with him to pay off the debt." Digitamamon says.

"Who? Me?" Matt asks.

"If you won't help then just go away. You are no use to me." Digitamamon says walking up the stairs to the roof.

"I feel ill. I'm allergic to kitchen work." Joe says staring at the stove.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.

"Oh just never mind." Joe says sighing.

"Listen I've gotta go and find T.K. and Shiro but after I do we'll come back here and help you work off your debt, okay." Matt says.

"Really? You will?" Joe asks.

"That's what friends do Joe. When things are tough they help each other out." Matt says.

"I'll always remember this Matt." Joe says tearing up a little.

Meanwhile Digitamamon walks into his room to find DemiDevimon there.

"DemiDevimon? I didn't know you were coming." Digitamamon says.

DemiDevimon looks to his left to show Digitamamon a stack of money on the table.

"I take it you have another job you want me to do." Digitamamon says.

"The new boy…you mustn't let him leave here." DemiDevimon says.

* * *

As Matt and Gabumon make their way towards the boat to go find T.K. Digitamamon stops them.

"Where do you think you are going? You're not finished. I checked the schedule." Digitamamon says.

"Schedule?" Matt asks confused by what he meant.

"The work schedule! Now get inside and start cooking or your fired." Digitamamon says.

"I quit, how's that?" Matt asks.

"You can't quit! I say you stay!" Digitamamon shouts.

"Hey what's the big deal egg-head? I'm coming right back. Besides you've already got slave working in your kitchen." Matt says.

"Oh I see. So you don't care what happens to your friend while you're gone. Selfish aren't we." Digitamamon says.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.

"I'm just saying while your away there's no telling what might happen to your poor little friend. So many accidents could happen in the kitchen you know." Digitamamon says.

"Is that a threat?" Matt asks growling at the Ultimate level Digimon.

"Easy Matt. He's already cracked." Gabumon says trying to calm him down.

A moment later Matt is now in the kitchen cooking some food while Joe is doing the dishes.

"This waters hot. If I had some rubber gloves my fingers wouldn't get all wrinkled. So hey, just what are making over there? Is there some reason you're not talking to me? I mean I know you think I can be irritating but what gives? Matt?" Joe asks.

_'So many accidents could happen in the kitchen. So many accidents.'_ Matt remembers what Digitamamon said to him before. _'I can't leave him.'_ He says in his head.

"Did you hear me? Earth to Matt. Come in Matt." Joe continues to try and get Matt's attention.

_'Although he does talk a lot.'_ Matt says.

"Weren't you going to get T.K. and Shiro? If you want to leave it's okay." Joe says.

"I decided not to go!" Matt yells.

"Hey wow. I'm sorry if I said something that made you mad." Joe apologizes.

_'Man I can't believe what a jerk I'm being. Joe's just trying to be nice and I bite off his head.'_ Matt says in his head. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't to yell at you okay. I guess I was just thinking about something else." He says.

"Oh yeah." Joe replies.

"Anyways I'm a really good cook just like Shiro. Everything will go a lot faster if we work together and we'll be out of here in now time." Matt says.

"Alright I guess that sounds like a plan." Joe says back.

"I make a mean PB&J you know." Gomamon says.

"And I'm an expert at boiling water." Gabumon adds.

"Alright then, we can do it." Joe says confidently.

_'Hang on bros. I've gotta solve this first.'_ Matt says in his head.

* * *

Over many weeks, Joe causes more accidents.

"That'll cost you three more days!" Vegiemon yells after Joe drops the tray full of food. "Not again that'll cost you another week!" He shouts when Joe burns the food in the oven. "Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! That'll cost you ten more days!" He yells when Joe messes up the bill.

"Boy oh boy. I don't understand why I'm so accident prone. Okay so maybe balancing plates on a platter isn't one of my natural skills but now it seems worse than ever. Sorry Matt." Joe apologizes_ 'Look at me I'm falling apart and why am I talking to myself? Even worse why am I talking back? I've gotta do something to snap out of this.'_ He says in his head and then spills the food on the floor causing Matt to stare at him. "That did it. I snapped." He says as Matt looks at him and turns back around towards the stove.

"It's okay don't worry about it." Matt says causing Joe to sigh. _'Half of what I cook ends up on the floor and the other half is on his clothes. This job is giving me a killer headache. Tell me this is all just a bad dream.'_ He begs in his mind.

Meanwhile outside DemiDevimon is watching the two DigiDestined struggle to get the debt paid off.

_'Everything's going perfectly. Those two will be slaving in that kitchen for life. Hm looks like another likely spot for another little accident.'_ DemiDevimon says in his head looking at the table full of potatoes.

"Bring me some potatoes will you Joe?" Matt asks.

"Alright coming right up." Joe says.

Meanwhile the one of the supports on the table was missing about to cause the table to fall.

_'Those potatoes falling will cost them another months of work.'_ DemiDevimon says but doesn't see Sora placing the missing support back where it belongs.

"Think it'll work?" Biyomon asks.

"Quite Biyomon." Sora whispers not wanting to be seen.

DemiDevimon lands on a branch in a tree and waits for his plan to unfold.

"Here it goes. Huh?" He says confused at what he sees.

Joe grabs the potatoes and heads back inside.

"Nothing happened. But how…could that be? Grr looks like my dirty tricks will have to get even dirtier." DemiDevimon says.

Later that night after the restaurant had closed down Matt headed back to the boat and was now playing a song on his harmonica.

"That's a beautiful sound." DemiDevimon says to him.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Matt wonders.

"I was just passing by when I heard the sound of your music. You're very good. I'm a bat Digimon, we have good hearing and it sounds as if you're worried about something." DemiDevimon says.

"Huh? How could you tell?" Matt asks.

"A musical interment often reflects the feeling of the person who's playing it. Your music sounds sad so I figured you must be sad about something. I wonder if you're hurting yourself to help out a friend." DemiDevimon says.

"And how would you know?" Matt asks.

"Well it's obvious what's happening at the restaurant. I see what your friend is up to." DemiDevimon says.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks.

"I think he's making all those mistakes on purpose." DemiDevimon lies.

"He can't be." Matt says.

"Just so you won't leave him there alone." DemiDevimon said.

"Not him. Joe just wouldn't do that to me." Matt says.

"Hm you're a nice guy but remember nice guys end up washing dishes for the rest of their lives." DemiDevimon says flying away.

"Joe…can't be or could it?" Matt wonders.

The next day the restaurant was pack with a bunch of Digimon.

"Listen I promise you I'll come right back you just have to let me go and get my little brother." Matt says to Digitamamon.

"Oh I can't do that." Digitamamon says.

"Please it's really important." Matt begs.

"No now get cooking before the customers start complaining." Digitamamon says.

Just then DemiDevimon runs into Joe's leg causing him to knock over a stack of plates.

"What?! Not more plates! That's another week for the both of you!" Digitamamon shouts.

"What are you talking about? I can't stay here another week. I've got places to go." Matt says.

"You'll stay alright and no tips." Digitamamon says.

"Oh Joe why are you doing this?" Matt asks.

"Huh? You think I'm doing this on purpose? You think I'm juggling plates while I was them? Something tripped me." Joe says.

"Stop making up excuses!" Matt yells.

"I'm not! You've gotta believe me Matt." Joe says.

* * *

Matt then storms off outside leaving Joe all alone in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Tai's Digivice starts going off again.

"What's that sound?" T.K. asks.

"My Digivice is going off again." Tai says.

"Then our friends are nearby. It did the same thing when we found T.K." Agumon says.

"Maybe we'll find my brothers." T.K. hopes.

"And maybe some food." Tai says.

Later the four end up at the restaurant and walk through the doors to find Gabumon and Gomamon working as waiters.

"Gomamon." Tai says.

"And Gabumon." T.K. says next.

"T.K." Gomamon said.

"And Tai." Gabumon says.

"If you're here then that must mean my brother's here too." T.K. says running up to Gabumon.

"And Joe's here too, right pal?" Tai asks Gomamon.

"Yeah he's here but…" Gomamon trails off.

"What's wrong?" Tai asks.

"Joe can tell you about it." Gomamon replies.

"Joe?" Tai questions and the four walk into the kitchen.

"Tai! I'm so glad to see you guys, but don't break anything." Joe tells them.

"Sure but what are you doing here?" Tai asks.

"Hey Joe it's great to see ya but where Matt and Shiro?" T.K. asks wondering where his brothers are.

"Well Matt's around back but I'm not sure where Shiro is but he's not here. That I know for a fact." Joe tells T.K.

"Matt!" T.K. calls out as he runs outside.

"So what are you doing here?" Tai asks but Joe doesn't reply.

Matt was staring up at the sky unaware of his surroundings.

"Hi ya Matt!" T.K. says appearing in front of his face.

"T.K.!" Matt says surprised to see him again.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" T.K. says hugging his big brother.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Matt asks.

"I'm great now that we're together again." T.K. says.

"So where's Tai?" Matt asks.

"Hey Matt." Tai says standing behind him.

"Alright! There you are." Matt says excited to see his friend.

"So seems like something weird's going on around here." Tai says.

"Yeah you can say we got ourselves into some hot water." Matt jokes.

"Oh a cooking joke." Tai says.

"I'm really sorry I didn't keep my promise to come back and get you T.K." Matt apologizes.

"That's alright. I'm sure you would have if you could have, Matt." T.K. says.

"Anyhow you're here and that's what counts." Matt says.

"No what counts is that we get out of this weirdo place and quick." Tai says.

"What?! Run away?" Gabumon questions in shock.

"Of course run away. I don't see any guards around here." Tai says.

"I don't want to." Matt suddenly says.

"Huh?" Tai is shocked by this.

"But why not?" T.K. questions.

"I'll leave when I want to. Anyway I'm not going anywhere with Joe." Matt says.

"Huh?" Joe says in shock.

"He doesn't want to work together. He only cares about himself." Matt says hurting Joe's feelings.

"How dare you say that Matt! We're all friends here!" Tai yells.

"Right what friends?! Oh you mean this guy who deliberately wrecks everything to keep me here cooking rice until I'm an old geezer?" Matt questions.

"Hey back off!" Tai shouts.

"And what about you big shot?! The one who got us all separated in the first place!" Matt continues to yell.

"Matt stop yelling! Aren't you glad–" T.K. begins.

"Be quite T.K.!" Matt shouts at him shocking everyone. "Just be quite and come with me. We're going to find our brother and find our own way home." He says but then Digitamamon walks up to them.

"Well, well, well, you weren't thinking of running away were you? That would make me very angry." Digitamamon says.

"Yes that would be a very bad idea." DemiDevimon says from a tree branch.

"Hey isn't that…" Joe begins.

"Him again." T.K. says.

"DemiDevimon!" Patamon finishes.

"It's the evil Digimon we met before." Agumon says.

"You lied!" Matt yells.

"You lied to me about seeing Izzy and Shiro to get me to come here. And you're the one who's wrecking everything!" Joe says angrily.

"So we're going to teach you a good lesson!" Tai shouts.

"Pepper Breath! Boom Bubble!" Agumon and Patamon both attack DemiDevimon together but he dodges both attacks.

"Hey watch it! That's hot!" DemiDevimon says flying away.

"After him guys." Tai orders as he, Agumon, and Patamon chase after him leaving the other to deal with Digitamamon.

"How dishonest. Trying to leave without paying me." Digitamamon says.

"You're a thief! We've worked here long enough to pay for a trip to Hawaii!" Matt yells.

"Hawaii's not on the schedule but if you insist I'll send you to the moon!" Digitamamon shouts getting bigger and attacks them. "You wanna leave? You'll have to beat me first!" He says from inside his shell.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon shouts after digivolving. "Howling Blaster!" He shouts firing blue flames from his snout.

"His shell! His shell is closed so the blast has no effect." Gomamon says.

"Very perceptive of you." Digitamamon says and then rams into Garurumon's chest knocking him onto his back.

"Garurumon!" Matt shouts to his injured Digimon.

"Matt!" T.K. calls out to him.

"Haha call off your beast!" Vegiemon says holding T.K. up by his leg.

"Matt! Help me!" T.K. shouts.

"How nice your little brother decided to _hang_ around." Digitamamon says before ramming Garurumon into a stone wall.

"Matt! Somebody get me down!" T.K. yells.

"That's going too far! I've had it!" Joe says but doesn't see his Crest of Reliability glowing a little.

"Gomamon digivolve too…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouts digivolving to Champion level and pokes his horn at Vegiemon.

"Hey stop that fur ball or the kid's lunch meat!" Vegiemon says.

"Stop that!" Matt yells. Joe then climbs onto the roof and jumps down onto Vegiemon causing him to let go of T.K. but ends up getting caught instead.

"Joe! He's caught." T.K. says.

"Joe." Matt is confused as to why Joe did what he did.

"Matt, you were right. You always said we would all have to work together to get out of this mess. Now it looks like it's my turn." Joe says struggling to get free.

"Matt, we've gotta help them." T.K. says.

"Go on Ikkakumon, blast them now." Joe says as Ikkakumon tries to poke his horn at Digitamamon but he jumps out of the way.

"Tell your friend I'm a very short tempered Vegiemon." Vegiemon says as he tightens his grip on Joe.

"Do it Joe!" Matt says.

"No you've gotta attack while I keep him busy. Attack! I'm fine!" Joe says as Vegiemon's grip gets even tighter.

"Aw man, after I accused him and yelled at him, he still risked himself for T.K. Joe. No!" Matt yells as his Crest of Friendship starts to glow.

"I see you two don't know when to quit. I'll destroy you both with one shot. Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon sends out a blast of dark energy that engulfs both of them and spits them back out a second later.

"No this is bad. They're too strong." T.K. says.

"We can't just give up! We've gotta beat them!_ But I can't beat them alone, I need Tai, T.K., Shiro, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. Together we're strong._ And we can beat anything. Garurumon!" Matt calls out to his Digimon and then his Digivice turns solid blue and shoots a beam through his tag causing the Crest of Friendship symbol to come out.

"Garurumon digivolve to…" Garurumon then stands upright and has an anthropomorphic build. He wears a belt across his waist that goes across his upper body and connects to his blue jeans. A 'glove' covers one arm and spiked brass knuckles are on one hand. He also wears earrings and bandages on various parts of his body. "…WereGarurumon!" He howls.

"WereGarurumon, Ultimate form of Gabumon, is a really fierce warrior with claws, strong kicks and jumps. He's extreme, but egg-head and his little bat buddy leave him no choice." Matt's over voice says. "Coming up, one scrambled egg." He says.

"You and your little doggy don't frighten me! Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon sends another blast of dark energy at them but WereGarurumon stops it with his claws. "Impossible." He says.

"That was just the beginning, you little poacher." Matt says.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon says sending Digitamamon flying.

"They…beat…Digitamamon!" Vegiemon shouts in shock.

"Ti…ti…time for me to fly!" DemiDevimon says and takes off.

"Well he's gone." Tai says.

"Vegiemon you better let go him!" Matt warns.

"Unless you wanna be salad." WereGarurumon says causing Vegiemon to set Joe down and release him from his grip then runs off.

"Yeah! Wow Matt that was so cool. You're an awesome big brother just like Shiro." T.K. says hugging Matt.

"I gotta hand it to ya Joe that was really brave." Tai says.

"All I did was get grabbed. Shiro's the brave one." Joe says.

"By a vegetable." Gomamon says after de-digivolving.

"A cranky one." Tsunomon says after de-digivolving too causing everyone to laugh.

"Uh Joe…" Matt begins.

"Huh?" Joe says looking at Matt.

"I'm really proud of how you handled the situation." Matt says.

"Hey at my old school they voted me most likely to chicken out. I guess we showed them." Joe says.

"I also need to apologize." Matt says.

"Oh why Matt?" Joe asks.

"Because I never should have doubted you, Joe." Matt says but Joe just laughs it off like it never happened.

Meanwhile DemiDevimon was meeting his master somewhere far away from the DigiDestined.

"Myotismon, two of the humans got the Crest of Reliability to glow as well as the Crest of Friendship causing WereGarurumon to be born." DemiDevimon says to the shadow in the portal.

"What?!" The shadow shouts.

"I tried but…" DemiDevimon begins but bats start to attack him.

"Perhaps your brain is too small for this job." The shadow says.

"You rotten kids and your Digimon! You'll pay for this." DemiDevimon says.

Back with the four DigiDestined and their Digimon are walking along the lakeside and come to a fork in the road.

"So everything is linked. If we don't fix things here then our world will be in trouble too." Matt says after Tai explains the situation.

Just then T.K.'s Digivice goes off.

"My Digivice is trying to tell me something." T.K. says and then Matt and Joe's go off as well.

"It seems every time this happens we find one of our finds." Tai says.

"So there must be someone around here. But mine's pointing to the right." Joe says.

"Mine says someone's off this way. What's yours say T.K.?" Matt asks.

"Same direction. Which means two of our friends must be together." T.K. says.

"Well Izzy and Shiro went off together when we all split up." Joe reminds everyone.

"Then that means…" Matt begins.

"Shiro's in this direction! Yay!" T.K. cheers excited to find his other brother.

"I guess if we want to find them we'll have to split up again." Tai says.

"Yeah, I think you're right. T.K. and I will head this way." Matt says.

"Cool. Joe and I will go the other way. Just so nobody gets lost let's meet at the foot of that mountain okay?" Tai asks if everyone understood.

"Sounds like a plan." Matt says.

"Here I come Shiro!" T.K. yells and runs off down the left path.

"T.K. wait up!" Matt shouts running after him with Tsunomon and Patamon following.

"Let's get going Tai." Joe says. "Yeah." Tai says back and they head down the right path with Agumon and Gomamon following.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please review.**


	24. Chapter 24: No Bravery or Questions, Ple

**Author's Note: Here is my newest chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 24: No Bravery or Questions, Please

Izzy, Shiro, Tentomon, and Dracomon were walking through a rocky path in the mountains.

"This is extremely perplexing. We've been trying to find Gennai for over two months now. Got any ideas Shiro?" Izzy asks the white-haired older boy.

"No but why don't we go find my brothers and the others and wait for the day Gennai really shows up?" Shiro suggests.

"I agree with Shiro. If we couldn't find him before what makes you think we'll find him now? Besides all we're doing is walking in circles." Dracomon says.

"We could walk in squares but that's not likely to work either and they do have a point Izzy. Why don't we take a breather?" Tentomon asks.

"I prefer to take a scientific approach to this problem." Izzy says.

"Yes but even scientist need to take a break every once and a while. Besides I though you would want to find Mimi after being away from her for so long." Shiro says.

"I do want to see Mimi again but there's no time for that now or time to rest either so stop asking you guys." Izzy says.

The three of them groan as Izzy continues on ahead.

"I'm absolutely certain he's around here somewhere." Izzy says waling ahead of them as they follow.

"I hope so for our feet's sake." Tentomon says.

Meanwhile up farther in the mountains DemiDevimon was pounding a sign into the ground.

"This better work, I hate it when Myotismon gets angry." DemiDevimon says thinking back to what Myotismon told him.

[Flashback]

"_DemiDevimon!" A voice calls out of nowhere._

_"Nice day isn't it, boss?" DemiDevimon asks as a portal opens to reveal a humanoid creature in the shadows that is believed to be known as Myotismon._

_"I'm still waiting for you to steal the crests from those kids." Myotismon says._

_"I've got a sure fire way to get them." DemiDevimon says._

_"I've heard that one before." Myotismon says._

_"Would this cute little face tell a fib, boss? After all you're Myotismon I'd be out of my head to make you mad." DemiDevimon says._

_"I'll give you one more chance." Myotismon says causing DemiDevimon to sigh in relief. __"But I won't be so benevolent the next time. Do you understand?" He asks as the portal closes._

_"Loud and clear!" DemiDevimon says in fear._

[End Flashbacks]

"If I don't steal those crests he's gonna rig me over coal." DemiDevimon says as he continues to stomp on the sign but does it too hard causing it to break sending him to the ground.

DemiDevimon lands upside down on his head and the second he opens his eyes he sees the two DigiDestined and their Digimon heading his way.

"Uh oh…they're here! I've gotta hit it!" DemiDevimon says and hides behind some of the rocks close by.

"I'm curious to know why Gennai is so secretive." Izzy says.

"What will you do when you find him Izzy?" Dracomon asks.

"I want to discuss the merits of the crest with him. What about you Shiro?" Izzy asks taking out his Crest of Knowledge.

"Well for me, I just want to find ways to stay brave and keep those I care about like you and our friends safe." Shiro says looking at his Crest of Bravery.

Unknown to them DemiDevimon slowly holds up a camera and takes a picture of the two crests.

"I like that about you guys, Izzy always has a never ending thirst for information and Shiro our boldness to look fear in the eyes and not back down is truly amazing as well." Tentomon says about them.

"Thanks but it doesn't compare to the how much knowledge Izzy has in his brain." Shiro says.

"You got that right. It's amazing his head hasn't exploded yet." Dracomon says.

"There are a lot more things I could learn Dracomon." Izzy tells the dragon Digimon.

"How much room do you have left in your brain?" Tentomon asks.

"As much as he needs, probably." Shiro guess.

"Correct. I wonder where Gennai could be. With all my knowledge I still can't find him." Izzy says as he and Shiro place their crest back inside their shirts.

"Look Izzy it's a sign." Tentomon says seeing the sign DemiDevimon put up.

"You mean from above?" Izzy asks.

"No here on the ground genius." Dracomon says.

"Weird." Shiro says.

"It says 'Beware of Falling Sludge'." Izzy reads.

"Uh oh this could get real ugly." Dracomon says.

The four of them then stare at each other and think of the outcome if they went past the sign. After the fantasy ends Tentomon shacks his head hard.

"Please tell me this was just a dream. I say we go anywhere but this way." Tentomon says.

"Yeah." Izzy says.

"Agreed." Shiro and Dracomon say.

The four of them turn around and head in another direction only to come to a different sign.

"Uh no there's another sign up ahead." Izzy says.

"'Beware of Bottomless Sludge Pit'. Not something I want to experience." Shiro says and they image what would happen again.

"Ah I feel like I've been flushed! I never want to see another sign again." Dracomon says.

"Me too." Izzy agrees.

"Ditto." Tentomon says but once they turn around another sign is in front of them.

"'Beware of Attack Sludge'?! Impossible!" Izzy shouts as he reads the sign and once again they image going past the sign.

"How humiliating being attacked by an attack sludge." Tentomon says shaking his head to get rid of the image.

"Hm there doesn't appear to be any other place for us to go." Izzy says.

"We're surrounded by sludge." Tentomon says.

"And each sign is a different kind of sludge encounter." Shiro adds.

"But the question is; were these signs here before? I don't remember there being so many." Dracomon says but then the ground beneath them crumbles away sending them into darkness.

"Ah ha! Perfect! I got them! They don't have a chance!" DemiDevimon says watching them fall.

Meanwhile the group of four, continue to fall deeper into the pit.

"Izzy grab my hand so we don't get separated!" Shiro calls to him with his right hand extended.

"Thanks but aren't you scared by this? There's no bottom to this pit." Izzy says taking Shiro's hand.

"No way! This is nothing compared to the horrible sight of my parents being murdered in front of me." Shiro says.

"A very unpleasant place." A voice says out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Dracomon asks with a growl in his voice.

"That does not sound good." Tentomon says.

"Does anybody need a lift?" The voice asks and then four inflatable life rafts appear below them.

"Hey what these?" Shiro asks.

"I have temporally given you a life raft. You see all those who are greedy and selfish fall into the pit." The voice tells them.

"I'm not sure I comprehend what you're saying. What are you accusing us of being greedy and selfish for?" Izzy asks.

"What if you know too much of course, you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and if you have nothing to be afraid of, it's just plain rude to those who work hard to terrify you or the things that are just scary." The voice says.

"What could possibly be wrong with gaining knowledge and information?" Izzy asks.

"And how's it rude to not fear anything?" Shiro asks.

"See you two are doing it again. You can't seem to stop yourselves. You two are heading straight for the pit if you don't learn to control yourselves." The voice says angrily.

"How come?!" Izzy asks.

"You don't even know that you're doing it!" The voice screams.

"We don't?" Shiro asks confused but not scared at all.

"It's like a disease with you two. Oh well nice knowing the both of you." The voice says and then Shiro and Izzy's life rafts explode and the two fall into the pit.

"Don't worry boys we'll save you." Tentomon says as he and Dracomon swim through the empty void to their partners/friends.

"Give us your hands." Dracomon says as they grab they're respective partners.

"Let us try this again. Do you two want to fall into the pit?" The voice asks.

"No way, of course not!" Izzy screams.

"That makes two of us. Shiro? Dracomon?" Tentomon asks looking over to the white-haired boy and his Digimon.

"If it's to protect Izzy…alright." Shiro says acting brave in front of the child of knowledge.

"Then give up your bravery and curiosity to me." The voice says.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Izzy says.

"Guess so." Shiro says gritting his teeth.

"But it's your curiosity that I admire." Tentomon says to Izzy.

"And your bravery is what gives me strength Shiro." Dracomon says.

"Don't worry there's nothing to be afraid of bud." Shiro says.

"And what procedure should I utilize to keep us from falling down this pit?" Izzy asks.

"Stop being fearless and asking questions!" The voice yells.

"Alright! Fine!" Shiro shouts.

"Okay I won't either!" Izzy says as well.

"That's more like it." The voice says.

The four then fall into the darkness as two blobs float up into the air, one being gold and the other purple. A moment later the four are now floating in what looks like outer space surrounded by stars and moons.

"Well we finally made it out." Tentomon says.

"Yeah but where are we now?" Dracomon asks.

"Welcome to my universe. I certainly hope you enjoy your stay." A Digimon says appearing out of nowhere with a huge brain.

Izzy has a blank look on his face but he places his hands together and bows his head to him.

"Izzy?" Tentomon asks confused by his action.

"Who…who are you?" Shiro asks with fright in his voice.

"Shiro?" Dracomon asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm Vademon. I personally designed this universe. Pretty nice, don't you think?" Vademon asks.

"Vademon was living proof you should always stay away from Digimon with unusually large heads. That brain of his was scrambled if you ask me." Dracomon says.

"Your bravery and curiosity are in these sacks." Vademon says as the two gold and purple blobs float in front of him. "Its garbage you two don't need it. And I don't want it messing up my universe. I just hate having these kinds of things. If they're not needed I zap it." He says as the two blobs were sucked into an alien ray gun he has. "Now that that's done I want you to read my latest book, it's all you need to know." He says as a book floats into Izzy's hands.

"All you need to know whether you like it or not." Izzy says plainly.

"It happens to be a best seller." Vademon says and then disappears leaving the four of them alone in the endless space.

"Well I don't know about you Tentomon but I've had enough of this place. Come on Shiro let's get out of…here?" Dracomon questions as he looks at his best friend to see him shaking in fear at the sight of him.

"Stay away from me." Shiro says to Dracomon.

"What? Shiro what's wrong with…" Dracomon begins as he gets closer to his partner.

"I said stay away!" Shiro yells shocking Dracomon.

_'He's scared of me? How is that possible?'_ Dracomon wonders.

"'In order to be one with the universe you must erase your thoughts'." Izzy says reading from the book.

"But your thoughts make up who you are. You mustn't erase them." Tentomon says watching his partner.

"'It is important to breath into your thoughts until they disintegrate until they slowly turn into mush'." Izzy continues to read.

"I've heard enough!" Tentomon shouts and tries to grab the book but Izzy pushes him away.

"Keep away from me!" Izzy yells.

A second later Izzy's Digivice starts flashing catching Tentomon's attention.

"Huh?" Tentomon wonders what's happening.

"'The less you think about, the happier you'll be'." Izzy continues to read.

"Dracomon come here. Someone's trying to send us a transmission." Tentomon says as the dragon Digimon walks over to him.

"Really? Who do you think it's from buddy?" Dracomon asks as Tentomon takes Izzy's laptop from its harness.

"'…soon your mind will shut down and you'll have nothing left to worry about'." Izzy says.

Tentomon then opens the laptop and Tai's face soon appears.

_"Izzy."_ Tai calls out to the child of knowledge.

"Look its Tai. Where are you?" Izzy asks plainly.

_"I'm home but I got your message that you're in danger. I'm trying to find you."_ Tai says.

"Tell me about it. I'm trying to find myself. Don't bother coming back to the Digi-World Tai. You'll just clutter up the universe." Izzy tells him.

"Plus it's too scary for any of you to be here." Shiro says hiding behind Izzy away from Dracomon and Tentomon.

_"Izzy! Shiro!"_ Tai shouts as the transmission is lost.

"Tai's risking his life to try and safe you two." Tentomon says to the boys as they move away from their Digimon.

"Oh well." Izzy simply says.

"He's your friend." Dracomon says to them.

"'Indifference is the key to success, practice it'." Izzy says reading from the book again as Shiro sitting on a nearby moon away from the Digimon still shaking in fear.

"The Izzy and Shiro we knew is no more." Tentomon says to Dracomon who nods in agreement as he watches over Shiro.

Meanwhile in another part of the universe Vademon's house is full of a bunch of stuff hanging from the walls or ceiling and on the shelves too.

"I've got a warehouse full of bravery and curiosity and all of them are for sale. There's always someone who wants to buy junk and I know the salesman who can give them a bargain. Vademon, bravery and curiosity extraordinaire. Penny for your thoughts and a nickel for your fears." Vademon says about himself and then the sound of a doorbell is heard throughout the warehouse. "Haha. That was fast. Just a minute, I'll be right with you." He says and opens the door in the warehouse.

Outside DemiDevimon presses his claw to the doorbell again and waits for a few seconds before Vademon appears out of nowhere scaring him real good.

"Well have I got a bargain for you." Vademon says to him.

"I hope so." DemiDevimon says standing back on his feet.

"I'm running a sale right now. Dreams, bravery, and curiosity with bottom line prices. I'm telling you it's a steal." Vademon says.

"Whoa!" DemiDevimon says stopping Vademon from continuing.

"Huh?" Vademon questions in confusion.

"Did anyone in this picture happen to tumble into your universe?" DemiDevimon asks showing Vademon a picture a Shiro, Dracomon, Izzy, and Tentomon.

"Why yes they did." Vademon says.

"Perfect." DemiDevimon says.

"You must be in the market for their bravery and curiosity. I'll fetch them for you." Vademon says and jumps back down the hole to his universe.

"Huh?" DemiDevimon wonders what just happened.

"They're very fresh. If you're looking for brain garbage this is the place." Vademon says appearing a few seconds later out of the hole holding Shiro's bravery and Izzy's curiosity.

"I'm looking for something else." DemiDevimon says.

"Don't try to give me a hard time or I'll get mad." Vademon says.

"I want these." DemiDevimon says showing Vademon another picture of the Crest of Bravery and the Crest of Knowledge. "The kids in the picture were carrying tags and crests with them." He says.

"Well those are something I don't normally carrying. They're very expensive items." Vademon says.

"Hm how about I trade them for some of my bravery and curiosity." DemiDevimon says.

_'I doubt he's very brave like that white-haired kid but he must have a mountain of curios thoughts which might be enough for both items.'_ Vademon says in his mind.

"So what do you say Vademon, is it a deal or not?" DemiDevimon asks.

"It certainly is! I can tell by looking at you that you're not a very brave Digimon but you have enough whacky thoughts to make me a fortune." Vademon says and jumps back down the hole.

Meanwhile back in the universe Shiro was still sitting on the moon shaking in fear as he watches Izzy practice yoga in front of the moon.

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…" Izzy says forming letters with his body.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Tentomon asks.

"I'm preparing brainwaves by focusing on some basic fundamentals so I rather you not disturb me. I…J…K…L…M…N…" Izzy continues with the yoga but just then Vademon appears behind Shiro causing him to jump in fear.

_'This isn't the Shiro I know. He's scared of everything.'_ Dracomon says not knowing what to do for his best friend.

"There's something I forgot to mention to you two." Vademon says.

"What would that be?" Shiro asks in fear.

"In order to fully improve yourselves you must throw away possessions that are considered excess baggage." Vademon says.

"Such as?" Izzy asks.

"Just about everything except your clothes." Vademon says.

"Of course." Izzy says as he empties his pockets.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Tentomon asks.

"This is expendable." Izzy says holding his Crest of Knowledge.

"This is the only expendable thing I have." Shiro says holding up his Crest of Bravery.

"Shiro no!" Dracomon yells but it was too late the two boys threw away the crests.

"Have you boys gone bananas you can't throw those away!" Tentomon says.

"Hm what nice looking trinkets." Vademon says.

"Hand them over you over sized grey matter!" Dracomon shouts and is about to attack.

"Back off insects." Vademon says and blast the two Rookie level Digimon with is alien ray gun.

"Izzy!" Tentomon cries out.

"Shiro!" Dracomon shouts but neither of them does a thing to help.

"Forget about them. Now get back to your training." Vademon says and disappears.

"Yes. O…P…Q…R…S…T…U…V…W…X…" Izzy says.

Meanwhile DemiDevimon was still waiting for Vademon to return and a second later he pops back out.

"Yoo-hoo! So sorry to make you wait." Vademon says and holds out the Crest of Bravery and the Crest of Knowledge.

"Yeah! Come on baby give me the goods." DemiDevimon says reaching out for them.

"Wait don't you recall the deal that we made? I want a piece of your brain!" Vademon says.

"I'm going to crank out some of my thoughts." DemiDevimon says and lands on the ground.

"Huh?" Vademon questions as he watches DemiDevimon.

"I'm trying but I can't seem to get them out of my head." DemiDevimon says straining himself.

"Come on hurry up!" Vademon says.

"They're stuck." DemiDevimon says.

"I'll help!" Vademon says and kicks the little bat into the rocks.

Back in Vademon's universe Izzy was still performing yoga while Shiro watches.

"E…F…G…" Izzy says.

"We've lost them Dracomon." Tentomon says.

"H…I…J…" Izzy continues.

"I can't feel my power anymore." Dracomon says.

"Me neither." Tentomon says and the two of them de-digivolve into Motimon and Babydmon.

"Oh." Babydmon and Motimon says together catching Izzy and Shiro's attention.

Just then they de-digivolve again into their Baby levels.

Motimon turned into Pabumon, a Digimon that has a green color and looks like a blob with a yellow pacifier in his mouth.

Babydmon became Petitmon, a tiny Digimon that has a bluish green color with large horns and tiny wings.

"What's the matter with you? I told you not to interrupt me when I'm meditating." Izzy yells at Pabumon.

"And I told you to stay away from me!" Shiro shouts at Petitmon.

The two Baby level Digimon start crying causing bubbles to form around them.

"Have you forgotten who we are already Izzy? Shiro? Have you forgotten who you are? Try to remember, try." Pabumon says.

Just then images of Izzy appear in Pabumon's tears as they float by Izzy.

_"I just want to figure out what the Digi-World really is."_ Izzy says in the bubble.

"I can't remember." Izzy says to himself.

_"Hold on Izzy and don't let go of your curiosity. It's your curiosity I admire."_ Tentomon says in the bubble.

"Don't you remember the day we first met Shiro?" Petitmon says hopping over to his best friend.

Shiro was about to back away in fear when he thought about that first day they arrived in the Digi-World.

[Flashback]

"_Toshiro. Toshiro wake up." A voice calls out his name._

_"Please just call me Shiro." Shiro says waking up and looks in front of him to see a little not fully developed dragon like creature there._

_"Cool! Are you a dragon?" Shiro asks as he stands up and grabs the creature off the ground._

_"Yep my name's Babydmon and I've been waiting for you buddy." Babydmon says happily._

_"Really? How come?" Shiro asks._

_"Because we're partners and are going to be best friends. But I have one question, are you scared of me?" Babydmon asks._

_"No way! I'm not scared of anything and besides I've always wanted to be best friends with a dragon." Shiro says smiling at Babydmon._

_"Yay!" Babydmon cheers cuddling in Shiro's arms._

[End Flashback]

Just then the bubbles pop snapping them from their thoughts.

"No!" Izzy and Shiro yell and shake their heads returning them to normal. "Huh?" They ask looking over to their Digimon.

"Please don't cry guys." Shiro says as he picks up Petitmon without fear.

"Sorry." Izzy says picking up Pabumon. "We didn't mean to make you de-digivolve." He says as they hug their Baby level Digimon.

"You lie!" Vademon's voice shouts from somewhere in his universe.

"Huh?" Shiro and Izzy wonder where Vademon's voice is coming from.

"You're nothing but a weasel." Vademon says.

"Come on don't get bent all out of shape." DemiDevimon's voice is also heard from somewhere.

Just then a door appears in front of the boys as they float over to it and look through the window.

"I'm gonna get in big trouble!" DemiDevimon says.

"It's not my concern you pesky pipsqueak. Now beat it pal." Vademon says as he opens the door to his warehouse.

"Oh please Myotismon's will pull my feathers out if I don't bring him those tags and crests." DemiDevimon begs.

"You got yourself into this, now you can get yourself out." Vademon says twirling the tags in his fingers by their string.

"Please I'm telling ya he's a big brute!" DemiDevimon says.

"Back off!" Vademon says throwing DemiDevimon away.

"Who's the bat that looks like a bowling ball?" Shiro asks.

"That's DemiDevimon." Petitmon says.

"We're mixed up because your bravery and my curiosity are gone, Shiro, but I believe we've been tricked. So we must implement a plan to get back our tags and crests." Izzy says to the other three.

"Any ideas?" Shiro asks.

"No, unfortunately all I'm coming up with is a big zero." Izzy says to him.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do to get my bravery and your curiosity back but I'm still a little scared to go in there." Shiro says.

"But Vademon…" DemiDevimon says.

"Get out!" Vademon orders.

"Forget it!" DemiDevimon says getting in his face.

"There mine." Vademon shouts.

"No they're not! Hand them over you old coot!" DemiDevimon shouts back but unknown to them Izzy, Shiro, and their Baby level Digimon up the back door.

"Now you've really got me mad!" Vademon yells.

Just then Pabumon and Petitmon bounce off from their partners.

"Hey wait a second." Izzy whispers kneeling on the floor.

"Come back you two." Shiro whispers standing above Izzy.

"They've stolen the tags and crests. Hey you two come back here." Vademon says.

"Let's get them." DemiDevimon shouts as they chase the two Baby level Digimon.

"Where'd you two come from anyway?" Vademon asks.

"Pabumon…" Izzy says.

"Petitmon. Over here boys." Shiro says as he and Izzy grab the Digimon and hide around the corner as DemiDevimon and Vademon run out of the warehouse.

"Hurry!" DemiDevimon shouts.

"They've tricked us!" Vademon yells.

"It's too late!" DemiDevimon screams as Shiro closes the door and Izzy locks it causing them to slam into the door face first.

"That's good work Pabumon and Petitmon you two got the crests." Izzy says as they put them back around their necks but the two Baby level Digimon kept jumping up and down.

"I think they want us to follow them." Shiro says and their Digimon lead them straight to Shiro's bravery and Izzy's curiosity.

"Prodigious you found my curiosity." Izzy says looking at the purple blob.

"And my bravery. Thanks Petitmon." Shiro says rubbing his Digimon's head affectionately.

"It was a mistake to give them up. Our bravery and curiosity is accentual." Izzy says as the Baby level Digimon nod in agreement.

"Alright we have to concentrate Izzy. Come back to me where you belong." Shiro says to the golden blob.

"Come back in my heart, come back in my heart." Izzy says to the purple blob.

Unknown to them Vademon and DemiDevimon break through the door and find them just as Shiro's bravery and Izzy's curiosity return to them.

"Ah ha now you're going to pay for this." Vademon says.

"Uh oh! Let's beat it Izzy." Shiro says as they run around of the warehouse avoiding being shot at by Vademon.

The two DigiDestined run out of the warehouse with their Digimon avoiding another shot by Vademon.

"Pabumon it's time for you to digivolve!" Izzy shouts.

"You too Petitmon!" Shiro yells.

A second later the two Baby level Digimon become Motimon and Babydmon again.

"Motimon!" Motimon says after changing.

"Babydmon!" Babydmon says changing too as the four of them dodge yet another blast from Vademon.

"Tentomon!" Tentomon shouts becoming his Rookie level.

"Dracomon!" Dracomon shouts turning into his Rookie level too.

"Whoa!" Dracomon and Tentomon say barely avoiding another blast.

"Dracomon! Tentomon!" Shiro and Izzy yell as they avoiding Vademon's blast.

"Shiro watch out!" Dracomon says.

"Izzy be careful!" Tentomon says.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon shouts.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts.

The two Champion level Digimon swoop down towards Vademon and DemiDevimon but they dodge at the last minute. Coredramon and Kabuterimon make a 180 degree turn and fly back at them.

"What I need is some pest control. Tata!" Vademon says and summon meteors sending them at Coredramon and Kabuterimon.

"Coredramon!" Shiro yells.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouts as they watch their Digimon try to get through the meteors.

"Sorry but I've never been parcel to vermin Digimon." Vademon says.

Coredramon was weakened from the meteors and saw one more coming towards him.

"Coredramon! I'm coming for you buddy!" Shiro says and runs to his Digimon causing his Digivice to turn completely gold and shoots the Crest of Bravery symbol of his tag.

"Coredramon digivolve to…" Coredramon's entire body grew two times his size. His wings turn into larger, greatly developed ones. A huge lance appeared on his back and his tail doubled in length.

"Wingdramon!" Wingdramon shouts finishing his digivolving.

"Wingdramon – a terrifying sky dragon, Dracomon's Ultimate form. They say this beast can reach an air speed beyond Mach 20. Watch out for his three great attack; Blazing Sonic Breath, Exploding Sonic Lance, and Wing Blast. You'll never survive a dog fight with him." Shiro's over voice says about his new Ultimate level Digimon.

"Kabuterimon you've got to digivolve!" Izzy cries to his fallen Digimon.

Next thing that happens is his Digivice turns all purple and the Crest of Knowledge shoots out of his tag.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…" Kabuterimon grew 1.5 times his size. His horn transformed in shape and his whole body turned red. The wings on his back combined into a big shield that protected his back.

"MegaKabuterimon!" MegaKabuterimon shouts after digivolving.

"Kabuterimon was successful. He digivolved to Ultimate, MegaKabuterimon. Let's see if you can take him on, Vademon." Izzy's over voice says about his Digimon.

Just then more meteors come towards them as Wingdramon takes the lead.

"Wing Blast!" Wingdramon shouts as he moves at supersonic speed causing the meteors to explode leaving a clear path for MegaKabuterimon.

"Alright Wingdramon!" Shiro cheers his Digimon.

"I have a surprise for them too." Vademon says summoning a planet as the two Ultimate Digimon crash into it.

"Go MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy shouts.

"You too Wingdramon!" Shiro yells.

"Nothing like a speeding planet to give them the ultimate headache." Vademon says.

"Exploding Sonic Lance! Horn Buster!" Wingdramon and MegaKabuterimon combine their attacks destroying the planet as the shockwave hit Vademon too.

"Hop on Shiro!" Wingdramon says lowering his head for him to climb on.

"Thanks buddy." Shiro says and sees MegaKabuterimon grab Izzy.

"Thanks MegaKabuterimon." Izzy says.

"Let's get out of here Wingdramon! Follow us, Izzy!" Shiro shouts.

The two Ultimate headed straight up to get out of the whacky universe.

Meanwhile outside Matt, T.K., Patamon, and Tsunomon feel the ground begin to shack and then look ahead to see Wingdramon and MegaKabuterimon burst through the rocks as they two Ultimate Digimon de-digivolved back into Babydmon and Motimon.

"Izzy wake up. Are you alright?" Motimon asks.

"Come on Shiro get up." Babydmon says nudging Shiro's cheek.

The two of them begin to wake up and look at their now In-Training Digimon.

"We're okay." Izzy says.

"We're sorry about all this." Shiro says as they picked up their Digimon.

"It's not your fault." Motimon says.

"Yeah don't worry." Babydmon says.

"Shiro! Izzy! Awesome you guys made it back." Matt shouts to them as they run over to them.

"Shiro!" T.K. runs and tackles his brother to the ground in a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you, bro!" He cried.

"I told you we'd meet back up again, T.K." Shiro says hugging his little brother back.

Just then Gennai appeared in the sky.

"Hello kids, it's been awhile." Gennai says.

"It's Gennai." Izzy says.

"The connection between the worlds is still damaged; you'll have to stay longer. I've collected some information about the Digital World that you'll be able to use, make sure you take a look at the Digimon file. It will tell you all you need to know." Gennai says before disappearing.

Izzy then pulls out his laptop and pulls up his favorite.

"I wonder if there's anyone we know in there, Izzy." Shiro says kneeling by his left side.

"I've just downloaded my favorite; MegaKabuterimon." Izzy says bring up his file.

"And here's mine; Wingdramon." Shiro says as Izzy pulls up his favorite.

"Yeah we're pretty cool dudes." Babydmon and Motimon say together.

"Izzy." Shiro says gaining his attention.

"What's up Shiro?" Izzy asks.

"I want you to know that this adventure has changed my entire view about you and I just want to tell you that if you ever need me, I'll be there." Shiro says holding out his hand to his new best friend.

"Thanks Shiro." Izzy says taking hold of his new best friend's hand with a firm grip.

Meanwhile far away DemiDevimon was meeting with Myotismon.

"Funny thing happened to me on the way to Vademon's." DemiDevimon says.

"Prepare to face the consequences." Myotismon says through the portal.

"I hate this part." DemiDevimon says.

"Quite! You had your chance." Myotismon says.

"Don't make me sit in this tree all night! I'm afraid of heights. Can I at least have some milk and cookies?" DemiDevimon asks.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is Princess Karaoke. Always please review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Princess Karaoke

**Author's Note: Well here's a treat, two chapters in two days in a row. Not bad. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Princess Karaoke

Tai, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon were paddling Matt's boat across the lake.

"Hey what's wrong you guys? Can't you make this bucket go any faster?" Agumon asks sitting on top of the boat while Tai and Joe paddled.

"What are you going to help?" Joe asks.

"Watching for icebergs." Agumon says.

"We'd gladly trade places with you but…" Gomamon begins sitting in the water at the front of the boat.

"…unfortunately our little legs won't reach the peddles." Agumon and Gomamon say together and start laughing.

"Hey! We could go faster if we threw you off!" Tai threatens.

"You wouldn't." Agumon says calling his bluff.

"It's tempting." Tai says.

"Better not." Gomamon says. A few minutes later they arrive at an island with a castle on the high cliff.

"Whoa! The palace is huge." Joe says as the four stare in awe.

"And way up there. As if my legs weren't tired already." Tai says and checks his Digivice and sees a green dot at the top indicating Mimi's location with an orange and silver dots at the bottom representing him and Joe. "But there's no doubt about it. That is Mimi. So up we go." He says and the four climb the stairs to the top.

Once they make it to the top the four of them are exhausted from paddling and walking up the stairs.

"How do they get their mail?" Joe wonders.

Just then they hear multiple voices on the other side of the door shouting things that don't make any sense. They open the door to find frogs with tube like horns attached to their bodies and big tadpole like creatures too.

"Is this a palace or some kind of loony bin?" Tai asks.

"Seems like it's both." Joe says opening the door wider.

"Her highness is getting angry." A frog like Digimon says.

"These are Gekomon? I've heard of them. They really love music – not surprising since they're born with those horns." Gomamon's over voice says about the frog Digimon.

"Hurry before she blows her top!" The tadpole like Digimon shouts.

"And I've heard of the other Digimon – they're called Otamamon." Agumon's over voice says.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Gekomon shouts.

"Um hello." Gomamon says catching the Gekmon's attention. "Could you help us we're looking for someone." He says as they walk up to him.

"About time you got here. Where's the triple hot fudge sundae we ordered on delivery for the princess?" Gekomon asks.

"That's not us." The four of the say at once.

"Then you must be delivering her bacon chilly cheese burger with fries and a super sized milkshake." Another Gekomon says.

"That's not us either." They say again.

"Of course not, they're delivering the garden fresh salad with low fat dressing." Another Gekomon says.

"We'd like to ask a question if you don't mind." They say.

"Her highness asked for a fudge sundae!" The first Gekomon says.

"No she wants a bacon chill cheese burger!" The second Gekomon says.

"Excuse me she said she wanted a Greek salad!" The third Gekomon says.

"Hey excuse me; have you seen a girl in a hat?" Tai asks.

"Hey we're ordering lunch here." Otamamon says.

"Oh well I'll have a burger." Joe says.

"All the princess really wants is that polka dot party dress she ordered." Otamamon says.

"Old news. Now she was pink leather with matching boots and accessories." Another Otamamon says.

"No one told me that." The first Otamamon says.

"Oh get with the program." The second Otamamon says.

A second later all the Gekomon and Otamamon were arguing about orders and weren't paying attention to the DigiDestined.

"It sounds to me that this princess of theirs is extremely picky." Joe says to Tai.

"She sounds kinda spoiled if you ask me." Tai says back.

"I wonder what happens if they don't do what she says." Agumon says.

"Here she comes!" The Gekomon and Otamamon shout and run off leaving the Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon at the door.

"Presenting her highness, the princess!" Gekomon shouts as the four look up at the top of the stairs.

"Cool. We're going to get to meet the princess." Tai says but then they gasp at who they saw.

"It's Mimi!" Tai and Joe say together seeing the child of Sincerity wearing a pink princess dress with the Crest of Sincerity around her neck.

"Oh bummer. What a surprise." Mimi says hold a fancy pink fur lined fan.

"You're telling me. What are you doing up there?" Tai asks.

"What do you think? I'm being a princess of course." Mimi says opening her fan in front of her.

"So you're the spoiled princess we've been hearing about." Agumon says.

"We should've known it was Mimi." Everyone says together.

"Don't call me Mimi anymore! That's 'Princess' now." Mimi says.

* * *

Meanwhile far away DemiDevimon was in a creepy looking forest talking with Myotismon.

"Don't you worry oh mighty wickedness. This time we cannot fail." DemiDevimon says.

"We? _You'd_ better not fail." Myotismon says from the portal.

"It's in the bag. Piece of cake." DemiDevimon says.

"Is the plan at the palace working?" Myotismon asks.

"Couldn't be better. The Gekomon are spoiling her rotten and she's eating it up. If she keeps this up any longer her Crest of Sincerity's going to be useless, master." DemiDevimon says.

"Do you know what will happen if you disappoint me again, DemiDevimon?" Myotismon asks.

"I've got a big idea." DemiDevimon says.

"Good. Then see that you don't." Myotismon says and disappears.

* * *

Back at the Gekomon castle Mimi brought the boys to her new bedroom.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alright." Joe says.

"Yeah, that's for sure. Well, come on. Let's get a move on." Tai says to Mimi.

"No way!" Mimi says.

"Right you wanna change first. We'll wait." Joe said.

"For what? I'm keeping this dress on." Mimi says.

"And it's beautiful, but it's not the best thing to wear to walk long distances." Agumon says.

"Walking? I have no intention of walking anywhere." Mimi said.

"Are you expecting us to carry you out of here, your majesty?" Joe asks sarcastically.

"No, I'm not going." Mimi says.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Why would I leave? I am a princess here. Besides, who knows if we'll ever find our way home, so I might as well live large and in charge." Mimi says.

"You've got to be kidding. What about your boyfriend, Izzy?" Joe asks.

"Well if he shows up here I'll share all this with my prince. I've got a nice bed, pretty clothes, food; it's like having a birthday every day. I am a princess. And you want me to give this all up? I don't think so?" Mimi says as if they're all stupid and couldn't see that for themselves.

"Is something wrong?" Palmon's voice is heard from the hallway.

"Another servant?" Agumon asks.

"No, it's Palmon." Gomamon says as they turn towards the door.

"Finally, a voice of reason. Palmon come talk some sense into Mimi." Joe says.

"As in princess?" Palmon asked as she came in dressed in a pink and white dress.

The duos of Courage and Reliability all fell to the floor in shock as Mimi grinned smugly.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Joe says as he got up in the plant's face.

"OK, that's enough. This is no time for playing games. Both of you change out of those dumb clothes and let's get out of here." Tai said.

"I am not playing a game, Tai! I'm staying! You can go anytime. Why don't you guys go look for the others? Be gone from my palace!" Mimi yelled.

"Wait, Mimi. Don't be mean. They're our friends." Palmon said.

"If you wanna go, be my guest!" Mimi yelled at her.

"You are coming with us! Get down off that high horse of yours and shift that rear into high gear." Tai yelled getting annoyed.

"Yeah, come on. Why do you think we almost killed ourselves trying to find you? Because you are part of the team." Joe said trying to reason with her. Didn't work since she turned away from them with her arms crossed, nose turned up to the air.

"That's very nice, but I am not going." Mimi said.

"That's it! Mimi, like it or not, Joe's right. We've gotta stick together, so I'm not budging from this spot until you come to your senses and leave with us." Tai said as he sat down cross legged.

"Yeah." Agumon said doing the same.

"Right." Gomamon did the same.

The selfish princess turned to look at them with a cold look.

"Really? You all keep forgetting who's in charge around here." Mimi sneered as she picked up a bell and rang it. In a millisecond, a swarm of Gekomon was there.

"Your Highness, what is it that you desire?" One of the Gekomon asked.

"I desire these rude and bothersome peasants to be removed from my bedroom at once." Mimi ordered.

"Yes princess!" Gekomon say as they all came after them, grabbing their arms.

"Hey, let go!" Joe cried.

"Quit pushing!" Agumon yelped.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" Tai yelled.

After the door to Mimi's room closes Palmon stares at her friend.

"Oh Mimi." Palmon said in disappointment.

The Gekomon all carried them to the outside of the palace and lowered a draw bridge.

"I won't dissect you frogs in biology, okay." Tai yelled as they were thrown down onto the bridge.

"If that's the way you treat your guests, we're never coming back." Gomamon said as the boys got up on their feet.

"Now what are we gonna do? She's totally into this Digi-fairy tale." Joe said.

"I wonder what she could've done to get them to wait on her hand and foot like this." Tai said.

"You really wanna know?" Gekomon asked making us all look at him in surprise.

"Uh, sure." Tai said at the three depressed Gekomon and two depressed Otamamon.

"You're not taking us to an evil Digimon are you?" Joe asked nervously as they followed the frogs and tadpoles to what looked like a royal warehouse.

"Uh, uh." A second Gekomon says.

"What if Mimi catches us?" Tai asked.

"She won't." A third Gekomon assures.

"Here's our master, Lord Shogunmon." The first Gekomon said.

In front of them was a stage that had dozens of different stage lights and there was this huge red and yellow frog with his back to us and had two horn on his shoulders with a green color made of leaves around his neck and he had a long red hair thing with purple at the ends.

"Whoa, somebody's had a few too many donuts!" The child of Courage gasped.

"Is it a statue or what?" Joe asked.

"No, it's not a statue. He's very much alive." Gekomon said.

"Huh?" The four of them asked.

"He may be alive, but he's not lively, is he?" Agumon said.

"He's sleeping." Otamamon said.

"He's been this way for over three hundred years. You see, Lord Shogunmon was proud of his voice and entering contests, but he lost. He felt so bad that he fell into a deep sleep, from which he never recovered. It's said only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can wake him. For centuries we tried, but every song's failed." The first Gekomon said.

"We Gekomon love music, but unfortunately, none of us has a voice that would be considered beautiful." The third Gekomon said.

"Then we got a break. Strange little Digimon spoke of a girl with a pretty voice. He told us where to find her and we did." Otamamon explained.

[Flashback]

_Mimi stands in front of the microphone and starts singing._

"_I wanna sing a song_

_A song that will wake you up_

_And when you hear my voice you call me a sweet buttercup_

_Just give me a listen…" Mimi sings not knowing what was happening behind her._

_All the Gekomon and Otamamon's eyes sparkling with delight. Mimi starts humming and was about to sing again but then._

_"Sorry I forgot the words." Mimi apologizes causing everyone sweat drop._

_Later the Gekomon and Otamamon served her food._

_"Wow! You mean all this is for me?" Mimi asks in awe at the food placed in front of her._

_"Maybe this will help you remember the words." Gekomon says._

_Later Mimi tries singing again._

"_I wanna sing a song_

_A song that will wake you up_

_And when you hear my voice you call me…" Mimi then stops and puts her finger to her chin. __"You this place is too dark. How about we get a disco ball and some spotlights, huh. And of course we'll need hair makeup and costumes." She says causing everyone to groan._

_Later Mimi and Palmon were in princess dresses and about to sing._

_"Oh I'm tired. You know what let's pick it up tomorrow." Mimi says as everyone minus Palmon fall to the ground._

[End Flashback]

"And that's the way it's been. One excuse after another." The second Otamamon said.

"We've done all she's wanted. We even redecorated the entire palace for her. I used to like pink, but now I can't stand to look at it." The second Gekomon says.

"And when one of us complains to her." The second Otamamon says with tears.

[Flashback]

"_Whoa, be careful. You wouldn't want me to lose my voice now, would ya?" Mimi says twirling her hair in her finger._

[End Flashback]

"We're in a terrible position, you see? We're totally helpless." The first Otamamon cried.

"Unfortunately, you've given Mimi the life she's been accustomed to and then some." Joe said.

"Well, since you're friends of hers…" The second Gekomon trailed off.

"Could you reason with her please? We'd be so eternally grateful." The first Otamamon begged.

"I don't think she knows what 'reason' is." Agumon said.

"Just leave it to me, guys. I've got it." Tai said making them turn to him, wondering what he had come up with.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come through!" The first Gekomon said hopefully.

"Yay!" The Otamamon cheered.

"What are you thinking, Tai?" The child of Reliability asked. "Who says you need Mimi to wake up jumbo?" Tai asked as he grabbed a mic. "Crank it up and let me take a shot!" He said.

"You?!" They asked and then all laughed in disbelief.

"What 'cha laughing at?" Tai asked.

"_I'm gonna sing a song_

_A song that will wake you up_

_I'm belt it out_

_Shogunmon it's time to get UUUUPPP!"_ He sang as everyone held their ears. "Hey, wake up!" He said to the big guy as Joe walked onto the stage.

"Hey, let me give it a shot." Joe said taking the mic as Tai came down to stand next to us.

"_I'm attempting to sing a song_

_A song that will awaken you_

_And aid all of the Gekomon_

_That are loyal to your world view_

_And of you being in charge."_ He sang as everyone all shook our heads 'no' at it.

"_I'm attempting to sing a song_

_A song that will awaken you and aid all of the Gekomon…"_ He continued on before Agumon and Gomamon gave it a shot.

"_I bring this song to you_

_A tune right now until June_

_When you hear us sing_

_You'll call us singing buffoons_

_We just wanna wake ya so don't close your ears."_ Agumon and Gomamon try singing but with no luck.

When they saw it wasn't working, they gave up as the music stopped and the lights went off.

"It's no use." Joe sighed.

"After that, he might not wake up for another 300 years." Tai said.

"Hey guys." Someone said making them look over to see the sane half of the duo of Sincerity.

"Palmon." Tai said.

"Why did you all disappear like that? It was like you weren't even happy to see us." Palmon said making them look at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about? In case you hadn't noticed, Mimi's gone nuts." Agumon said.

"Yeah? Hmm. Hmm. Now that I think of it, she has kind of gone off the deep end. Even for her." Palmon said making us all sigh and slouch over at that.

"Oh, well, you noticed?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"You're so observant." Gomamon quipped weakly.

Palmon just giggled and placed a hand on her head shyly.

"If Izzy were here he could probably talk some sense into her." Palmon says to them.

"But he's not." Tai and Joe say.

"Right." Palmon says and then comes up with a plan that involved them tricking Mimi into singing.

The boys were sitting out on the balcony of Mimi's room with a tape recorder that was hooked up to a karaoke machine in her room.

"So she'll be performing and won't even know it." Joe said after the plan was explained.

"Yeah and we'll get the whole thing on tape." Tai smiled with earphones on.

"Watch it!" Gomamon gasped when he saw her opening the door to the room, so we ducked down us Tai turned on the machine.

"What's this?" Mimi asked as she walked into the room.

"It's a karaoke set." Palmon said.

"Yes, I can see that. But what's it doing in my royal chambers?" Mimi asked.

"I just love hearing you sing. I thought you might give us a private concert, here." Palmon laughed nervously. "Thanks, you're the greatest." She said meaning the girl took the mic and the music started. "Now, feel the music." She says to Mimi.

"Tai, is she falling for it?" Joe asked.

"Mm-hmm." Tai hummed with a smirk.

"Huh? What's that cord for?" Mimi asked and then screamed into the mike, the loud sound shocking everyone so badly that they screamed too, Tai's the loudest though since he was wearing the earphones.

Mimi called the Gekomon and had them all thrown in jail, the bars clanging behind them.

Even Palmon was in here with them, stripped of her dress.

"So, you though you could pull a fast one on Princess Mimi, did you?" Mimi taunted as she stood in front of our cell.

"That's 'Princess Meany'! What would Izzy think if he saw you like this?" Tai snipped.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

"Well he's not going to find out." Mimi says having no concern of what her boyfriend would think if he saw her.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? Don't you remember we're your friends?" Joe asked.

"I remember you tried to trick me." Mimi said.

"We tried to trick you because we're trying to save you." Tai says to the child of Sincerity.

"Have you forgotten it's not nice to lock people up in a dungeon? Where's your manners?" Agumon asked.

Mimi scoffed as she turned away and started walking.

"Wait!" Tai called.

"Uh, before you go, I have something I want to tell you." Palmon said making her pause and frown down at her. "Nobody likes you more than I do." She said in a teary tone. "It hurts me deeply to have to say this, but…you're a SPOILED BRAT!" She yelled with tears falling.

Mimi gasped in shock, her eyes wide before she turned away from her partner.

"Is that fact? Well, it's nice to know how you really feel!" Mimi yelled before she walked away with a huff and Palmon sagged over in sadness.

Unknown to the five of them Sora was watching from the bared window.

_'What can I do?'_ Sora wonders.

Later that night Mimi was asleep in her bed and it looks like she was having a bad dream.

[Dream]

_Devimon and Etemon appear out of nowhere and are coming towards Mimi as she gasps in fright._

_Just then the Gekomon and Otamamon appear as well._

_"Hurry stop them! I've got to have your help." Mimi says._

_"Sorry." They say to her._

_"Gasp! Oh yeah well then I won't sing anymore!" Mimi threatens._

_"Big deal. You wouldn't sing even when we did what you wanted." The middle Gekomon says._

_"You're on your own." The left Gekomon says and they turn around._

_"Wait don't leave me! I'll sing for you! I promise!" Mimi shouts but they disappear._

_Mimi turns and sees Devimon and Etemon getting closer and Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon appear in front of her._

_"Help me please." Mimi begs._

_"Sorry but we only help our friends." Tai says._

_"What's wrong Mimi?" Agumon asks._

_"What's the matter? I thought you were having the time of your life." Joe says and the four of them disappear._

_"Palmon." Mimi says to her Digimon._

_"I've gotta go now Mimi. Goodbye." Palmon says and disappears._

_Devimon and Etemon continue to draw closer and just then Izzy appears._

_"Izzy. Please help." Mimi begs her boyfriend._

_"Sorry but you're not the Mimi I fell in love with anymore." Izzy says and disappears causing her to tear up as the two evil Digimon close in on her._

[End Dream]

"Oh won't anybody help me?! Please! Palmon! Izzy! Don't leave me!" Mimi screams for them.

"Hey. Hey. Hey Mimi." Sora says standing by Mimi's bedside.

"Where am I?" Mimi asks.

"Do you have any idea what that horrible dream was trying to tell you Mimi?" Sora asks.

"I'm sorry. Oh I really am." Mimi says about to cry.

"Well then you know what you have to do to make things right?" Sora asks.

"Yes." Mimi says understanding what she has to do.

"That-a-girl. I knew you'd find yourself again." Sora says before Mimi eyes get blurry but when they clear she finds there's a bright green light coming from her chest.

"The crest!" Mimi says seeing her Crest of Sincerity glowing brightly. "Sora." She calls out but no one is there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeon Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon were all asleep on the floor.

"All right, wake up!" A Gekomon yelled making them all groan as they tried to brush away the fog that was making them sleepy.

"What now?" Tai asked.

"The princess wants you." Gekomon said as he and his friend then led them to where Shogunmon was.

"Is she gonna chop off our heads?" Tai asked.

"Don't even joke." Joe said.

They walked in to see the place was packed with all of the Gekomon and Otamamon, watching as Mimi stood there on the stage dressed in her normal clothes and a guilty, sad look on her face.

"What's she up to?" They asked.

"First of all, there's something I have to say to everyone here. Tai and Joe. Agumon and Gomamon. Palmon. All of you have been so nice. I'm sorry!" Mimi cried bowing making us all gasp. "I've been such a little idiot! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, but if you can, then I'd be honored to sing for you…one more time." She said lifting her head up to shown tears falling from her brown eyes and her face was red from crying.

"We forgive you." Palmon said as everyone smiled at her.

"Of course we do. Sing, Your Highness." The first Gekomon said as everyone all started shouting their encouragements to her to sing.

"Oh, thank you." Mimi sniffled with a smile as she dried her eyes.

"Hit the lights and cue the music!" Palmon said.

The room was dark as the music started up, then as it got faster and louder, a spot light shone down on Mimi.

"_I wanna sing a song_

_A song to bring Shogunmon around_

_When he hears my voice_

_I hope he likes the sound_

_He has to listen_

_Listen to my sincere heart."_ She sang as Shogunmon started moving.

"_I learned that friends are friends even when they're apart."_ She snag as the boys started dancing.

"_I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart_

_If it's my choice_

_His eyes would open wide_

_And the Gekomon will be cheering_

_Cheering with pride-" _Mimi stopped when Shogunmon started moving.

He stood up and turned around, the ground shaking as he did so and I feel nervous that he was way too close to our friend.

"Don't panic! It's our lord and master Shogunmon. Finally restored to us after many centuries." The third Gekomon's over voice says.

"I was having such a nice sleep. Which one of you clowns woke me up. Or should I just squish all of ya?" Shogunmon threatened with a nasty look as stopped down.

"Women and gentlemon first!" A random Gekomon cried as we all ran out of the building as the giant frog went on a rampage.

"And I thought…I was cranky when I first wake up!" Joe panted.

"Give me the mean Mimi back any day!" Gomamon yelled.

"Whose idea was this? Remind me never to listen to them again!" The first Gekomon yelled.

"You wanna hear some singing?!" Shogunmon demanded.

"_The ground will shake_

_When you hear the noise I make_

'_Cause I'm glad to be awake_

_YEAH!"_ He sang, and then his horns blasted out air that blew everyone but Mimi and Palmon all away sending them into the river below.

Part of the roof gives out and comes right at Mimi.

"Mimi! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon then punches the debris away before it hits Mimi.

"That was a close one." She says.

"Can you forgive me?" Mimi asks her Champion level Digimon.

"Of course I can." Togemon says.

"Togemon you're the best. Thank you." Mimi says hugging her boxing glove.

"I'm just glad old Mimi's back." Togemon says rubbing Mimi's head.

"Really? You mean it? Then let's take care of this out of tune goon." Mimi says grabbing the mic. "Hey you! How about some gratitude! I sang you out of that 300 year nap you wanna-be!" She says through the mic.

"All that racket, it was you?" Shogunmon asks.

"Uh oh." Mimi says as Shogunmon gets closer but then a missile explodes in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

Mimi and Togemon look outside to see Greymon and Ikkakumon along with everyone else on the beach.

"Oh, have you come to play?" Shogunmon taunted.

"Nova Blast! Harpoon Torpedo!" Greymon and Ikkakumon blasted their attacks to Shogunmon.

"Now it's show time!" Shogunmon shouts.

"_Now it can try that_

_Cause I'll knock you flat_

_And now you're gonna feel it_

_YEAH!"_ He sings again and blew his horns, canceling out the attacks and sending the two back on their backs.

"Did you see that?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, he gives new meaning to the term 'flat note'." Joe said.

"Watch out below!" Shogunmon called as he jumped down to come after us, but then Tai's Digivice turns solid orange and the Crest of Courage shoots out of his tag.

"Greymon digivolve too…MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon stood over us and head butted the big frog away from everyone sending him flying into the damaged building as Togemon jumped out with Mimi in her arms.

"Yeah, give it to him, MetalGreymon!" Tai called.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yells firing them off to Shogunmon's horns and then an explosion was caused by it, burying him in the rubble.

The sun soon came up as the Digimon went back to their Rookie forms, except for MetalGreymon who turned back into Koromon, went to go check out the damage.

"He deserved to hear that last flat note, don't you think?" Mimi asked with a frown as we all laughed and she then smiled and laughed with us.

"Well, ready to go, Mimi?" Tai asks.

"Yeah. Do you think I could take some of my princess clothes with me?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi!" Tai said in exasperation.

"Well, it just seems such a waste. The jewels at least?" Mimi begged.

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the Gekomon castle DemiDevimon was with Myotismon.

"Didn't you say you knew what would happen if you failed?" Myotismon asks.

"Well when I said that I knew I didn't really mean that I knew knew. You know what I mean? But now that I do know if it's not too much trouble sir, could I bother you for a glass of water?!" DemiDevimon asks being hung over a fireplace.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26: Sora's Crest of Love

**Author's Note: This chapter will explain the difference between Tai and Shiro's crests. I hope you all can understand it. Enjoy chapter 26.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Sora's Crest of Love

Mimi, Palmon, and Koromon were sitting on top of the swan paddle boat while Gomamon swam in the water and Tai and Joe were working the peddles to make it move.

"Okay, we're here." Tai says as the boat was at the shore of the forest.

"Whew! I'm tired." Joe says resting in the boat.

"Come on Mimi, get off your throne." Tai teases as he held his arms out to her.

"Huh! I wouldn't exactly call this a throne." Mimi says.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't call you a princess." Tai says.

"Guys over here!" Matt's voice echoed making them all turn and see the blonde leading his group over to them. "Hey, it's Matt." Joe says as the group ran over to them.

"And Izzy too!" Mimi says happy to see her boyfriend again.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. My, you've…shrunk." Palmon says to Tsunomon, Babydmon, and Motimon as they were with Koromon.

"Don't rub it in!" The four In-Trainings said turning away in a huff while Motimon, the only one with hands, put them on his none hips.

"So where's Sora." Tai asks.

"We thought you might know. We haven't seen her." Shiro says.

"That's weird it's not like her to just disappear like that." Tai says.

"Well, actually I think I saw Sora." Mimi said suddenly making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Really Mimi? Where?" Izzy asks his girlfriend.

"At the Gekomon castle, but I might have been dreaming." Mimi says thinking back to when she woke up from her nightmare and saw Sora.

[Flashback]

"_That-a-girl I knew you'd come back to yourself." __Sora__ says to __Mimi__._

[End Flashback]

"I think you're right. It must have been a dream." Joe says.

"Actually, I forgot that when I was just about to eat one of those Mushrooms of Forgetfulness when I was Agumon, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sora's." Koromon says.

"That's real weird." Tai says.

"But then…if Sora is actually close to where we are, why doesn't she come out and tell us?" T.K. asks.

"Well, maybe Sora just doesn't want to. Even worse, maybe she just can't." Matt says.

"All that matters is we've gotta find her quick." Shiro says as most of the DigiDestined checked their Digivice to see a red dot from the different color ones that showed where they are.

"It's almost like we're playing tag with her." Tai says.

"Come on the signal points this way." Izzy says and they all start walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a mountain area surrounded by darkness a castle stood on top of a mountain. There was a scream heard throughout the area as DemiDevimon falls down the stairs all bruised up.

"Because of your stupidity, my evil plans have failed." A humanoid Digimon says with his cape over his mouth.

"Oh boy – Myotismon. How'd I ever get stuck working for this guy? Talk about a bad temper. And he's got all those bats. I hate bats!" DemiDevimon's over voice says about the Ultimate Digimon. "Forgive my mistakes master Myotismon. I beg you!" He begs head bowed to the ground.

"Courage, Hope, Friendship, Reliability, Bravery, Knowledge, Sincerity, the children's crests are beginning to glow, one by one." Myotismon says to DemiDevimon about the crests.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Remember disco, besides sir not all the children's crests have begun to glow yet." DemiDevimon says as a portal opens to reveal Sora and Biyomon. "That girl has the Crest of Love and thanks to me it's still not glowing. Anyways according to my schedule she'll be meeting up with the other children very soon. And when she does, master Myotismon, when they are all together that's when I'll make my move!" He says.

"You think you can? You better not fail otherwise my bats will have a new chew toy; YOU!" Myotismon says to DemiDevimon and walks away.

"I hate bats." DemiDevimon says to himself laughing nervously.

* * *

As the sun was starting to set the DigiDestined were still looking for Sora.

"Sora!" Shiro calls out not getting an answer.

"Sora! Where are you?!" Izzy shouts but gets no answer either.

"Oh, why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet, for the next couple of weeks. My feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body." Joe whined.

"I can't go another inch." Mimi says falling to her knees, worn out.

"Hold on guy. My Digivice is picking up something." Shiro says.

"Really? Well, what is it?" T.K. asks.

"What's that buzzing?" Patamon asked.

"I wonder if it's Sora." T.K. says.

"What's that sound?" The Child of Courage asked now that it was getting louder.

Then, this big wasp looking Digimon flew down from the sky and came after them, but they all ducked down to not get hit by it.

"Oh no, Flymon's here!" Babydmon yells sitting on Shiro's shoulder.

"Brown Stingers!" Flymon shoots five of his red stingers at them and they all jumped or ran out of the way to not get stabbed to death.

"Maybe this Digimon Analyzer Gennai gave me can help us out. Here he is. Flymon." Izzy says pulling up the image of the bug along with its stats. "Classified as an Insect Digimon. A Virus type and I think we already know what his attack is and it's not very pleasant. And here he comes now!" The Child of Knowledge cries as the bug came right at them for another attack.

They all ran as Flymon kept shooting his stingers at them, almost getting the Children of Courage and Friendship.

"Careful Tai." Koromon cries.

"Look out Matt!" Tsunomon yelled.

"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon shouts turning back into his Rookie form.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon shouts changing as well.

"Agumon!" Tai said smiling.

"Gabumon!" Matt says.

"Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster!" The two Rookies fired their attacks but missed Flymon flew out of the way.

"It's just not working. They need more help." Motimon says.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted using his attack but they missed.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tries grabbing him to hold him still but Flymon dodges.

"Brown Stingers!" Flymon fires at her and Mimi. Flymon was about to fire again, but then Birdramon flies in overhead.

"It's Birdramon!" Babydmon says seeing the Champion level Digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fired her attack hitting Flymon.

"If Birdramon's here, then so is Sora." Tai says as the red bird flew away from the group after saving them.

"Sora!" He yells as he ran off to find her.

"Wait up, Tai!" Agumon says.

"We're coming!" Gabumon says as he and Matt go as well.

"I'm going with you!" T.K. says chasing after them.

"T.K., wait up!" Patamon cried leaving Shiro, Babydmon, Izzy, Motimon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon behind.

* * *

Sora was running away from the others when she came to a river and uses the stones to get across. Once she makes it to the other side she starts running again only to be cut off by her secret crush, Tai, surprising her.

"Sora, it's you." Tai panted.

Sora turns around to make a run for it, but was stopped by Matt and T.K.

"So why were you running away?" The Child of Friendship asks.

"Enough running. Tell us what's going on." Tai says as Sora looked away from them with a frustrated and sad look.

"Sora?" Matt asks.

"Does this mean you…don't like us anymore?" T.K. asked.

"No of course not." Sora says.

"Then what's wrong?" The Child of Hope asks.

A few seconds passed before Biyomon flew over and landed next to her partner.

"Sora, why don't you tell them?" Biyomon asked.

"Ok. It happened on the night Biyomon and I left camp to try and find Tai." Sores begins to tell them what happened the night she left.

[Flashback]

_Sora__ and Biyomon were walking through a forest when Biyomon spots something._

_"Shh, someone's here." Biyomon said._

_"Huh? Oh!" __Sora__ says looking a little to her right to see DemiDevimon a few yards away._

"I saw a strange Digimon, he looked like a bowling ball with wings and he was talking to something in a giant bubble." Sora's over voice says.

[End Flashback]

"So could you hear what he was saying?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah, I heard him talking about our crests." Sora says.

"What about them?" Tai asked her.

"He was saying that each of our crests has its own special meaning. For example, Tai, your crest is the Crest of Courage." Sora says.

"The Crest of Courage?" Tai questioned and remembers something that happened back at the pyramid.

[Flashback]

_Tai__ was standing in front of the electric firewall._

_"I know you can do it." Agumon says._

"That's right and then the crest started to glow." Tai's over voice says.

_Tai__ then thrusts his hand forward and then his __Crest of Courage__ started glowing orange._

[End Flashback]

"And the crest you have Matt is the Crest of Friendship." Sora says looking over at him.

"Friendship." Matt says thoughtfully as he held his crest.

"And mine?" T.K. asked.

"Yours is special, T.K. It's the Crest of Hope." Sora said.

"Alright. I hope we can get back home." T.K. says to his partner.

* * *

Meanwhile Shiro, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe had gotten to the river and Shiro was on the other side as Izzy was climbing up the rock wall but then slips and starts falling backwards making Mimi and Joe gasp in shock.

"Shiro's crest is the Crest of Bravery." Sora's over voice says.

Shiro then acts fast and grabs Izzy hand before he falls pulling him up.

"Crest of Bravery? Isn't that like the Crest of Courage?" Tai's over voice asks.

"Sort of. They act differently while Tai, you have to find the courage to face your fears, Shiro is brave enough to never back down from things that are usually scary to others because he's fearless. Now Izzy's crest is the Crest of Knowledge." Sora's over voice says.

"Thanks Shiro." Izzy says to his best friend after catching his breath.

"No problem." The Child of Bravery says to his best friend.

"Joe's is the Crest of Reliability." Sora's over voice said as Joe slips and falls into the river.

"Thanks for being there Joe." Gomamon says helping his partner/friend.

"And Mimi's is the Crest of Sincerity." Sora's over voice says as Palmon uses her vines to pull her and Mimi to the other side.

* * *

"And finally mine…mine is the Crest of Love." Sora says looking down at her crest with a depressed look.

"Wow, the Crest of Love. That's perfect for you, Sora." Tai says smiling.

Sora tensed up and turned to look at him with a mad look.

"No it's not! You're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" Sora yelled confusing them.

"But Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else, including Kari." Tai says.

"No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else. The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me. So back off!" Sora said.

After her rant, she seemed to figure out what she had just said and gasped in horror before she looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Tai." Sora said to her crush.

"Sora, what's the matter?" Tai asks.

"It's just that my crest…it won't glow! It's because I don't have any love." Sora says shocking them even more.

A few seconds later they all sat down to wait for the others to catch up.

"You love us, don't you Sora?" T.K. asks.

"I don't get it. Why is it that girls always have to get so emotional when it comes to love?" Tai asked.

"Leave her alone, Tai." Matt says.

"I was just joking around." Tai said.

"The Digimon thought I was funny too." Sora says.

[Flashback]

"_Is your name by any chance DemiDevimon?" __Sora__ asks._

_"It sure is and you're one of those kids, the DigiDestined. Tell me something did you hear about the crests?" DemiDevimon asks._

_"Yes in fact I did." __Sora__ says with Biyomon in front of her._

_"Oh yeah, you're that kid __Sora__. The __Crest of Love__." DemiDevimon says chuckling evilly._

_"And why are you laughing about that?" __Sora__ wonders._

_"You just think you're so hot but guess what, you'll never be able to make the crest glow. Never." DemiDevimon says dramatically._

[End Flashback]

"That's it? I thought it was something serious, like they were gonna stop making those stuffed bean bag animals. Besides, DemiDevimon is a liar." Tai.

"It's true. It started back when I was on a girls' soccer team." Sora says.

[Flashback]

"My family owned a flower shop. It was my mom's whole life." Sora's over voice says.

_Sora's__ mom, Toshiko Takenouchi, was arranging flowers in a vase._

_"Please mom I've gotta go to the soccer match! The girls are counting on me!" A young __Sora__ shouts wearing a soccer uniform._

_"Don't talk so loud, dear. The flowers a very sensitive." Toshiko says._

_"But this match is to win the title." __Sora__ says._

_"__Sora__ you can't go with your knee injured like that." Toshiko says._

_"But mom my knee is fine." __Sora__ says looking at her bandaged knee._

_"__Sora__, you can't go. Sit down, we need to talk." Toshiko says and sees __Sora__ hesitate as she sits on her knees._

_"I want you to stop playing soccer and come home to work in the flower shop after school." She says._

_"Do what?! I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers." __Sora__ says in anger._

_"I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way. My decision is final." Toshiko says making __Sora__ cry._

_"Why can't you understand me?!" __Sora__ asks and runs off._

"I walked around for hours. I found myself at the soccer field. The game had just finished." Sora's over voice says.

"What happened?" Tai's over voice asks.

"We lost the game 6/3. My teammates were so depressed, that they didn't even notice when they walked by me. I felt like I had let them all down. Like it was all my fault." Sora's over voice says.

[End Flashback]

"My mom said I had to be part of the family business. No questions. That's how she is. It's like it's the only thing that's important to her. She doesn't understand. That's why I know he wasn't lying when I grew up not knowing what love is." Sora says as she stood up, yelling and about to throw her crest away, but Tai rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Sora, stop it!" Tai said.

"Let go!" Sora yelled.

"Even if what you said is true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser DemiDevimon. He's just a creep who's trying to hurt you." Tai said as Sora then burst into tears, shocking all of them. "Wait, wait! Don't cry, Sora. Matt, help me out. I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering." He begged looking out of place.

"Just let her go, Tai. She'll be Ok." Matt said looking away with his arms crossed.

"Boy, Matt's like a real grown up." Agumon said.

"Now, if only he would cut his hair." Gabumon said.

"Sora, I forgot to thank you." T.K. says making her stop and look at him in surprise. "You told us not to eat the mushrooms, didn't you? I want to thank you for saving us." He says.

"Right, T.K. We thought DemiDevimon was up to no good so we kept out of sight and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble. We were even there when you guys were working in the restaurant, Matt." Biyomon says making Matt think back to that time.

"I had no idea." The blonde said.

"You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried." Tai says.

"Sora just needed to bet alone for a little while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys, especially you Tai, please understand." Biyomon says making Tai and Sora blush looking away from each while Matt smirks at them.

"Sora, I like you." T.K. said.

"Huh?" Sora asks looking at him.

"So please, don't go away again. I don't like being away from you. When you're round, Shiro and I don't miss our mom as much." T.K. giggled.

"T.K. I'm…so, so sorry." Sora sniffles as she rubs her eyes to stop the tears.

"Hey!" Shiro's voice sounded making them all look to see the rest of their friends had arrived.

"Hey, what took ya guys so long?" Tai asked.

"Well, we would've been here sooner, but Joe fell in the river." Mimi said.

"Hey, Mimi, you're the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down every five minutes." Joe says but little did they know that DemiDevimon was waiting for all of them to get together.

"Finally they're all together. I must tell Myotismon." DemiDevimon says chuckling evilly.

* * *

Later that night at Myotismon's castle. A gate opened up to reveal a black dragon looking Digimon pull a carriage into the night sky to find the DigiDestined.

* * *

Meanwhile after the others had learned what their crests meant they were all now sound asleep.

"Sound asleep. Alright! Ha!" DemiDevimon says pulling out a huge dart. "Myotismon will be so proud of my work, maybe I'll get a promotion!" He says too loudly causing Biyomon to wake up and sees him. "Demi Dart!" He says throwing the dart at Sora but Biyomon takes the shot.

"Sora, watch out!" Biyomon cries.

"Biyomon!" Sora says as she pulls the dart out. "No, Biyomon! Please wake up! BIYOMON!" She cries.

"Sora, I will protect you." Biyomon says weakly.

"Uh no." Sora says after her Digimon passes out.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asks as he and the others woke up.

"Oh! DemiDevimon!" T.K. says.

"DemiDevimon! I've had it!" Shiro yells.

"Babydmon digivolve to…Dracomon!" Dracomon yells about to attack when the sky got dark, the only light coming from the fire that was still burning.

When the dark clouds moved away, the full moon was red and the creepy black dragon pulling the black carriage was flying towards them.

"Hey, what is that?" Tai asked as the snarling monster got closer.

Everyone cried out as a coffin that was black with gold decorating it fell out of the carriage as the dragon flew off. The coffin then opened up and Myotismon floated down to them.

"DigiDestined! Your journey ends here!" Myotismon says landing on the ground.

"That's it! That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking too." Sora said.

"He's not a thing. He's Lord Myotismon." DemiDevimon said.

"Myotismon?" Tai asked.

"That's Lord Myotismon!" DemiDevimon yelled as the freak in the cape laughed.

"These DigiDestined are making me feel a little…batty. Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon said before he pulled his cape out, a swarm of bats coming after them.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Agumon says as he led the Digimon out to fight and protect their partners.

"Pepper Breath! Blue Blaster!" Agumon and Gabumon fire their attacks at the bats.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon shouts after changing.

"Super Shocker! Boom Bubble!" Tentomon and Patamon fire off their attacks too.

"They're still coming after us!" Mimi gasps as some of the bats got through the wall of fire the fire breathing Digimon made and flapped around their heads.

"Mimi! Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon shouts and runs forward towards the bats. "Let me try to get my point across. Needle Spray!" She shouts spinning around taking out a third of the bats.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon shouts flying up to the bats that Togemon couldn't hit. "Alright you little cretins, suck laser! G-Shurunen 2!" He blasts another third of the bats with a giant laser from his mouth before landing beside Togemon.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouts facing the remaining bats. "Harpoon Torpedo!" He says taking out the rest of the bats as four of his torpedoes head for Myotismon.

"Wow, way to go!" Joe says but then Myotismon flies through the smoke, not a scratch on him.

"Can't defeat me that easily. Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon creating a whip made of red light and knocks Togemon off her feet with it.

Myotismon laughed like a maniac as he hit Ikkakumon with a second whip, then flew down and used both whips to hit the four Rookies and Coredramon at once.

"Tai, he's just too strong for us." Agumon said.

"Now what?" Tai asked.

"I've gotta do something to help them." Biyomon said weakly making Sora look down at her in shock as Myotismon was stalking closer to them.

"I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon." She says.

"It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition." Sora told her Digimon.

"Please understand, Sora. I have to go." Biyomon said as she tried to go, but the orange haired girl wrapped her arms around her to hold her back.

"No! Biyomon, you can't! You'll get hurt! I won't let you! My decision is final!" Sora said.

"Sora, why can't you understand?!" Biyomon cried shocking her partner.

[Flashback]

"_Why can't you understand me?!" A young __Sora__ cries as she runs off._

'I always thought my mom only cared about her flower shop but she was really worried about me getting hurt.' Sora's over voice says in her head.

[End Flashback]

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!" Birdramon shouts and flies at Myotismon. "Meteor Wing!" She sends fireballs at Myotismon but he uses his cape to block the attack form the Champion.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon shouts using his attack making Birdramon screech in pain.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried as she started running towards her partner as she fell from the sky in pain. "Birdramon, no! I LOVE YOU!" She cries making her Digivice turn all red and her Crest of Love symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Birdramon digivolve to…" Birdramon was engulfed in flames as she became a bird creature that stood up on her legs with arms and had two wings on her back with long blonde hair, she was red with blue and white markings all over her and she was ready for a fight. "Garudamon!" Garudamon shouts after digivolving to her Ultimate form.

"What? Where is that glow coming from?" Myotismon asked as he shielded his eyes.

Garudamon went over to Sora and gently picked her up in her hands, looking down at her with pretty green eyes.

"Sora, I can feel your love. It's making me strong!" Garudamon said.

"My Crest…it glows." Sora said.

"Garudamon is the Ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky next to Wingdramon and protects the earth. Her attack is a flaming bird called Wing Blade." Tentomon explained.

"Ah! Why is it now the Crest of Love glows as I was about to claim victory?!" Myotismon growled.

"I'll protect you, Sora. Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouts crating a flaming bird and fires it at Myotismon.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon counters as both attacks are equal. "I did not anticipate such strength." He says as he blocked the light.

"Come on everyone, climb on." Garudamon said as she came over to us.

Everyone did as she said and she quickly flew off before Myotismon recovered and attacked us.

"Next time you won't escape!" Myotismon called after them.

They all exclaimed in glee as they saw the sun rising in the sky as they were flown to a safe place, the light being a very welcome thing after that nightmare.

* * *

Garudamon found a place to set us down where they would be and safe then she transformed back into Yokomon, hopping over to her partner.

"All you had to do was stop worrying about it, Sora and you got your crest to work!" Tai said as we all sat down to rest.

"When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt, I realized that I was acting just like my mom. Know what I really realized? My mom loved me all along." Sora said with a loving smile.

"It was your love that helped me digivolve, Sora." Yokomon said cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Sora said to her.

"You see? You are capable of love after all." Yokomon said.

"I felt something. I guess it was your love shining through." Tai said.

"You sure it wasn't something more, Tai?" Shiro teased causing Tai and Sora to blush.

"I felt something too. It made me feel uncomfortable." The Child of Reliability said making us look at him weirdly.

"Love shouldn't make you feel like that." TK said.

"That's right, TK. I know why you feel uncomfortable, Joe." Mimi said as she walked over to him with her hands cupped together.

"Why?" Joe asked her.

"These were in your pocket." Mimi said as she handed over some seeds that she held and Matt played his harmonica.

"Oh, I guess it wasn't love." Joe sighed.

They all laughed at him, happy that we were all together.

Matt stopped playing as thunder boomed and black clouds rolled in as that annoying evil laughter echoed around us.

"I know that laugh." Sora said standing.

Everyone huddled together, as the Digimon went on guard to fight.

"You foolish DigiDestined! The eight of you are no match for my power. Prepare for your ultimate destruction." Myotismon laughed as he hid in the dark sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my newest chapter. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	27. Chapter 27: The Gateway to Home

**Author's Note: I just want to let you know that I made a change to chapter 21. It's just a small one. Anyways here's chapter 27. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Gateway to Home

As it turned out Myotismon wasn't after them but really just trying to scare them. Now the sky was clear again with a few clouds in the sky as a few of the DigiDestined were gathering water from the river. Mimi and Palmon were at the shore as Tai and Joe were in the river gathering some water in plastic bags and Gomamon was swimming.

"Hey, check it out, Mimi." Joe says holding up his water filled bag. "How about this for an instant bath? I'm glad I took these bags from the restaurant." He said as Gomamon swam over to him.

"Gee, now you'll be able to go soak your head the next time you have an allergy attack." Gomamon joked.

"Right. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Joe said.

"Now that Myotismon's chasing us, we're gonna have to keep running like a bunch of crazed shoppers at the mall. He's just a big creep if you ask me." Mimi said.

"I have to agree with you on that." Joe says.

"Yeah, he's small potatoes for us." Tai said.

"My wish is to never see him again. Period." Palmon says.

"Mine too." Mimi agreed.

Just then Izzy and Shiro came running over along with their Digimon.

"Gather around everyone." Izzy says to them.

"I hope lunch is ready because I'm starving." Tai says.

"Gennai's back. He wants to speak to us." Shiro says.

"Is this a scheduled visit?" Mimi asked.

"Hope he found a way to get us out of here." Joe said.

"What is it this time?" Tai asked.

They all said this at once, so it was hard to tell what everyone said at first. They all got up and went to go see what the old man wanted. There was the transparent form of Gennai with all of our friends surrounded around the hologram and they went to it.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What's this all about?" Tai asks standing in between Sora and Izzy.

_"Well, I've brought you some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"_ Gennai asks.

"Save the good news for last. I hate being depressed." The Child of Reliability says between T.K. and Mimi.

"He's a basket case anyway. Let's start with the good news." Matt says with Shiro and T.K. by his sides.

_"Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up. I've been told two more children will be joining your group."_ Gennai says shocking them.

"Two more children? Who tells you these things?" Sora asks next to Tai and Shiro.

_"Well, these are people you shall want as friends. These people are DigiDestined."_ Gennai said making everyone ask questions about the 9th and 10th children.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Another one?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I hope these new ones will have Digimon that can help us." Yokomon says behind Sora.

"You and me both." Sora says hearing her Digimon's question.

_"As a matter of fact one of these DigiDestined's Digimon are here with me but the important thing to remember is that all ten of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the worlds will not be in harmony together. Everything will go wacko, so we must find these other children as soon as possible."_ Gennai said.

"How do we do that?" Tai asks.

"I hope one of them are my size." T.K. says next to Joe and Matt.

"I hope they're both girls and my size so we can swap clothes." The Child of Sincerity says.

"Tell us something about these kids. Like what's his or her names?" The Child of Courage asks.

_"Uh, names? It's…I forgot."_ Gennai says.

"You forgot?!" Shiro yells as they yelled at him.

"GENNAI!" Tai yelled.

_"Calm down. I do know the locations of these children. It's Japan."_ Gennai says making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Japan?" Tai asks.

"Japan? Where's Japan?" Dracomon asks.

"Japan is a big island in the far east." Agumon tells the other Digimon.

"Agumon and Tai were transported there when our two worlds converged." Izzy says.

"If they ever converge again, maybe we'll get to go home." Joe says.

"Yeah." Mimi agrees.

_"Remember, that was the good news."_ Gennai says.

"Can't wait to hear the bad news." Tai says sarcastically.

_"Myotismon has heard of the __9__th__ and __10__th__ children and will be going to Japan soon. He's gathering his forces even as we speak. If he gets to the __9__th__ and __10__th__ children first both our worlds will be doomed."_ Gennai says.

"Doomed?! We need some spies on the inside." Tai says.

* * *

Meanwhile at Myotismon's castle in the mountains, a bunch of Numemon, a three Vegiemon, a Chuumon, and a Sukamon were gathered in the court yard while DemiDevimon watch them.

"Aw the doodle-brainer team." DemiDevimon says about the weird team in front of him.

"Don't worry! I'll whip them all into shape. These dweebs will be unbeatable when I get through with them." A weird looking Digimon that looked like a huge bowling ball with arms, legs, hair, boots, and sunglasses says walking down the steps.

_"Nanimon is an Invader Digimon. I'd tell him what I really think of his sunglasses, but his Power Punch would flatten me." _DemiDevimon's over voice says. "Okay big boy, we know you can talk the talk but it's time for you to do your stuff." He says.

"Just watch." Nanimon says.

"I don't wanna." DemiDevimon says and heads inside the castle.

Nanimon then looks the entrance and sees Agumon and Palmon wearing disguises.

"Can I help you two?" Nanimon asks.

"Yep. We're a couple of reneged soldiers looking for a battle to fight." Palmon says. "We may look silly but under our exteriors we're fighting machines." Agumon says.

"Is that so. Who are ya?" Nanimon asks.

"I'm PunkAgumon." Agumon says.

"I'm ReggaePalmon." Palmon says winking.

"What a couple of weirdoes." Nanimon says looking at the other group. "You two are perfect! I'll take ya!" He says as the two start cheering.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle Myotismon was in his room sitting at a desk staring at something and then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Myotismon says.

"Myotismon, I have some good news to report. The soldiers are assembled and we're ready to move out." DemiDevimon says walking into the room.

"Are they worthy of me?" Myotismon asks.

"Yes my master." DemiDevimon says but then laughter was heard behind him.

"They're a couple of helpless sea slugs if you want my opinion." A white cat with yellow stripped gloves and a ring on her tail says.

"Who are you?!" DemiDevimon asks.

"Greeting little blue one." The cat says walking out of the shadows.

"Gatomon!" DemiDevimon says seeing the cat.

_"Gatomon might look like a harmless little kitty, but deep down inside, she's an out-of-control wild cat. Don't ever cross her path."_ DemiDevimon's over voice says.

"Just where did you managed to find that group of goofballs anyway?" Gatomon asks.

"Grr! You can do better?!" DemiDevimon ask angrily.

"With my paws tied!" Gatomon sneers with her paws on her hips.

"Gatomon, don't waste you with him. Have you done what I asked of you?" Myotismon asks.

"Yes. Purr your instructions I found the most furious Digimon I could find. You will be very pleased." Gatomon says bowing to the Ultimate.

"I knew I could trust you Gatomon. I look forward to meeting them." Myotismon says.

"Thanks." Gatomon says on one knee while DemiDevimon growls in anger.

Just then a Bukamon appears through the wall.

"What is it?" Myotismon asks.

"We've prepared the room and it's ready for your inspection." Bukamon says.

"Fine, the two of you are dismissed." Myotismon says.

"Right." Gatomon and DemiDevimon say together and walk out of the room.

Myotismon walks over to the book case and turns a dial then moves two arrows away from each other causing a secret tunnel to appear from behind the book case. Myotismon then walks down the stairway with the Bukamon into a large room with a huge gate and a pedestal in the center.

"Uh if you don't mind my asking sir, what is this room for?" Bukamon asks after Myotismon stops in front of the pedestal.

"Legends tell of this hollow gate. It is the passage way that will take us forward to the other world. When we pass through this portal we'll be free to infiltrate the human realm." Myotismon says arms stretched outward.

* * *

Outside the castle the DigiDestined were waiting for Agumon and Palmon to return.

_"According to my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside the castle."_ Gennai says as they stood outside the castle walls.

"My theory is that Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to distract us while he stayed behind to prepare the gate. Truly ingenious on his part." Izzy says.

"That depends on how you define 'ingenious' Izzy." Shiro says to his best friend.

_"A good theory indeed."_ Gennai said.

"Agumon and Palmon have certainly been gone a long time. It's not that I'm worried, it's just that…well I hope they're looking for the location of the gate." Tai said as he looked up at the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard of the castle Nanimon was working the Digimon like rag dolls making them do pushups.

"I'm…welting! I wanna get out of here now!" Palmon says sweating hard.

"Now hop like Bunnymon." Nanimon says swinging his staff as they all start hopping. "Get the jelly out of your legs! I want you all to be tough! This battle is gonna be big, so get with it you worthless warts! You gotta try like you've never tried before!" He says but they all start complaining while hopping.

"But we've never tried before! So why should we start now?" A Numemon asks.

"Listen up, anyone who mouths off will go without dinner tonight! You do understand me don't you?!" Nanimon asks swinging his staff again causing a Numemon to stop making everyone pile on top of each other.

A minute later they were all resting while Nanimon was getting a massage.

"I'd like to soak in a hot bath for about two months." Palmon says.

"I've got blisters on my blisters." Agumon says staring at his feet.

"I think we have to stop this guy and I know how to do it." Sukamon says.

"Yeah?" Agumon asks.

"I was a soldier with him before. He likes to drink soda but the bubbles go right through to his head and make his as ditsy as a Doodlemon." Sukamon says.

"He gets real kooky and he'll do anything you want." Chuumon says.

"Even let us escape?" Palmon says.

"I must be exhausted." Agumon says.

"Why?" Palmon asks.

"I thought I saw a little pink thing pop up and talk to us." Agumon says.

"His stomach will fill with bubbles." Sukamon says.

"Yeah! He's sure to explode!" Chuumon says.

"But if it explodes won't he makes hang around to clean it up?" Agumon asks.

"You're nutty." Palmon says.

"Forget the mess. We can all escape." A Numemon says.

"One of us should go and get some soda. He won't miss one of us." Another Numemon says.

"That might work." Palmon says.

"After that slob wouldn't let us have dinner, I'll open the bottle and pour them down his throat myself." A Numemon says and sneaks up the wall and goes through the window.

"Next up contact sports! Hold about wrestling?!" Nanimon asks and everyone agrees. "You guys are so pathetic! Don't tell me you're all tired!" He shouts looking at all the Digimon piled on top of each other again and just then a soda bottle floats down to him. "You're a worthless pack of goons. Huh? What in the world…oh Kelax Orange." He says reading the label and starts drinking the soda as more start floating down one by one.

Nanimon then chugs them all down and starts getting dizzy a while later.

"Hey anybody wanna go dancing? I'm light on my feet!" Nanimon shouts now all red and starts doing a funny dance.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Everyone cheers.

"Now that's soda!" Nanimon says and then falls over.

"It worked." Agumon says as they run to check on him and then cheers with glee. "Now let's get out of here." He says.

"Before he wakes up. Bubble fizz won't last forever." Palmon says as she and Agumon run off.

* * *

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were waiting for like an hour.

"I'm worried." Tai says.

"Just be patient." Matt tells him before Palmon's vines appear.

"Hey, look, they're back!" Mimi said.

"Sorry we took so long. We had a big bruiser on our hands." Palmon said.

"Let's go." Tai said as we ran over to the vines.

"_My signal is useless inside the castle, so you're on your own. I'm counting on you."_ Gennai said.

"We got it covered." Tai said as the vines wrapped around him and Mimi, pulling them up to the window.

"_I hope so. You must stop Myotismon from carrying out his plans and protect your friend in Japan."_ Gennai said.

"We better move it." Palmon said as they were all soon pulled up to the window and entered the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Myotismon's room he was staring at nine cards laid out on the desk.

"I must figure out the secret to the gate. Once I find the meaning of these cards the key will open the lock then I'll be able to open the path to the human world. You DigiDestined think you're so smart but in reality I am always one step ahead of you." Myotismon says to himself.

* * *

Soon the DigiDestined all split up into groups to search for the gate. Matt, Shiro, T.K., Gabumon, Dracomon, and Patamon were one group, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Gomamon, Palmon, and Biyomon were another and finally Tai, Izzy, Agumon, and Tentomon were the last group. The three brothers were walking across a bridge into a hallway.

"I've got a real funny feeling about this you guys." Patamon says.

"Think something's wrong?" T.K. asks.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Patamon says as they come to an upside down torch but soon realize they're the ones upside down instead. Joe was busy trying to open an old looking door with a old looking lock on it too.

"Making any progress Joe?" Gomamon asks.

"No…this lock's ancient but I still can't break it." Joe says.

"Maybe if we had Izzy or the key it would open." The Child of Sincerity says.

"Yeah. Maybe if we had a cannon we could blast our way in." The Child of Love says.

"It's no use." Joe says giving up.

"Maybe there's another way in." Yokomon says.

"Let's check." Sora says as she and Mimi along with their Digimon leave.

"Joe let's go." Gomamon says to him.

"Sigh. How come I never get to be the hero?" Joe wonders.

Tai and Agumon were walking across a bridge.

"Something's totally weird here." Tai said as we walked on a bridge.

"What is it?" Agumon asked.

"We've passed this way before." Tai said.

"Is that you, Tai?" Izzy's voice came from behind us making us look over the side to see the red head and his partner.

"Yeah, I'm up here. Did you find anything unusual down there, Izzy?" The Child of Courage asks.

"Well, you could say that, Tai. The truth is, your way down there and we're up here." Tentomon said.

"I think you guys may need glasses. We're way up here above you." Agumon said.

"But there's no way!" Izzy said as he looked over his side of the bridge that was under Tai and Agumon, looking up at us. "That's scientifically impossible." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile Myotismon had summoned Gatomon and DemiDevimon to his room.

"I'm ready to proceed. Go now and tell other forces that no sacrifice is too great in this moment of glory." Myotismon says.

"Right." Gatomon and DemiDevimon say together and exit the room closing the door.

"There's certainly no need to tell them that they won't be sharing in the rewards. I hold all the cards and they are no longer a mystery now. All I need to do is find those DigiDestined 9th and 10th children." Myotismon says looking at the Digimon cards in his hand.

* * *

The DigiDestined all met back up again on the bridge to talk about what was going on.

"My theory is Myotismon has set up these optical illusions to detour us from finding the gate." Izzy said.

"Well, I'd say he succeeded. We're still as lost as we were before we started." Tai said.

"All we've done so far is go round and round in circles and we don't know up from down." The Child of Friendship said.

"Honestly, it's making me dizzy." Joe said.

"Huh?" Gomamon gasped as he jerked his head to the side.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Someone's coming." Gomamon said.

"You sure?" The Child of Reliability asked.

"You doubt me?" Gomamon asked.

They gasped when we heard voices and saw shadows of some Digimon walking below us.

"I'm itching to fight." A gruff voice said.

"Eh, 'cause ya got fleas?" Another voice teased.

"They seem to know where they're going." Shiro whispered as they ducked down.

"Maybe we should try to follow them." The Child of Love said.

"They'll lead us to the right place." Tai said as we all got up and started looking for the tunnel that would bring us to where that group of Digimon are.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gate room all of Myotismon's forces were gathered.

"I shall now be embarking on a journey to another world. There are forces there that must be neutralized before our victory here can be complete. But never fear, I shall return in triumph." Myotismon says as DemiDevimon's group cheers. Myotismon then turns to the pedestal and places the cards on it. "It's time to stand back and watch me work my magic. Open the gate to my destiny!" He says with his arms outstretched as nine of the ten cards place themselves into each slot that was on the pedestal causing the gate to open up revealing a void of blinding white light.

"Company…move!" Gatomon tells her group as they move through the gate.

Myotismon then turned to go to his carriage to follow them.

"You're not going anywhere! Not us long as we can help it!" Tai yelled.

"What is your name? Do you work for me? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" Myotismon taunted with Gatomon and DemiDevimon by his side.

"Yeah, right." Tai said as we ran over.

"DemiDevimon, would you please take care of this annoying gang of hoodlums? I have better things to do." Myotismon said as the bowling ball with wings flapped over.

"Of course sir. Anything you want. I'm at your service." DemiDevimon said bowing to the Ultimate as he got inside his carriage. "I'm not letting you get pass this gate." He said as he flew over to the DigiDestined blocking their way.

"Fat chance, you little twerp!" Tai said. "I've brought reinforcements. It's all yours, Nanimon." DemiDevimon said.

"Right. Don't even think about passing by me. You got it?" Nanimon said as he stood in front of them.

"Fare well, Digi-Dude." Myotismon said as he went through the gate.

"OK, let's fight!" Nanimon said.

"Yeah!" His soldiers cheered.

"We don't wanna fight you guys, but the future is at stake." Agumon said.

"You'll have to forgive us." Palmon said.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Greymon shouted.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon shouts causing Nanimon and his group backed away in fear as the dinosaur and cactus toward over them.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!" Coredramon shouts.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon growls.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon says.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon yelled.

The six Champion Digimon stood or flew over the group of smaller Digimon, making them all run away from them so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Everyone, back into ranks!" Nanimon yelled at them as they ran away. "Y-You're big!" He said as Coredramon and Kabuterimon cut off his path to run away. "Anybody need a wrestling coach?" He asked waving a white flag.

"Hey! You can't resign!" DemiDevimon said.

"You wanna bet, pipsqueak? When it comes down to having my fanny kicked, I'm out of here and if you don't believe me, ya might check the fine print on my contract." Nanimon said.

"We're coming through." Shiro called.

"Don't let me stand in your way!" Nanimon yelled as he ran away, throwing a pink glob of sludge on DemiDevimon's head.

"Might as well give up." Matt said.

"I'm out numbered! Good help is so hard to find." DemiDevimon said.

"Just admit you picked the wrong side and give it a rest already." T.K. smirked as Patamon flew over.

"If you're trying to prank me, it won't work." DemiDevimon said, then sobbed.

"You haven't dealt with me yet!" Gatomon yells as she jumped up to where Greymon was.

She easily kicked him, Coredramon, Kabuterimon, and Ikkakumon in the face.

"That was too easy." Gatomon giggled as Greymon and Ikkakumon fell back.

"Who wants a roasted cat?" Coredramon says as he, Garurumon, and Togemon try punching, clawing, and biting her but all miss.

"To the gate everyone." Tai says.

"We gotta get through." Sora says carrying Yokomon in her arms.

"Hey I don't think so." Gatomon says seeing the DigiDestined making a run for it and uses her tail ring to bring the statues to life.

_"Devidramon - he's one nasty dragon guardian of the gate. Devi's doesn't like losing, if you want a real surprise, look into his eyes – you'll be hypnotized."_ Gatomon's over voice says as the one Devidramon blocks the kids path while the other two block their Digimon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires his attack but misses Devidramon.

"Howling Blaster! Electo Shocker!" Garurumon and Kabuterimon fire their attacks but also miss Devidramon as well.

"Harpoon Torpedo! Needle Spray!" Ikkakumon and Togemon fire their attacks and hit Devidramon but when the smoke clears he has no scratch on him.

The two Devidramons' eyes start glowing causing the six Champions to feel dizzy.

"I'm starting to feel really weird." Greymon says.

The Devidramons then attack the stunned Digimon knocking them back.

"How about that for some awesome fighting power? We got you beat by a mile!" DemiDevimon says.

"You haven't won yet!" Togemon yells running with her eyes closed and hits the Devidramon as Kabuterimon grabs the other one throwing him.

"The gates closing!" Shiro shouts as he and the others split up to try and make to the gate.

"Nova Blast! Howling Blaster! Blue Flare Breath!" Greymon, Garurumon, and Coredramon combine their attacks destroying one of the Devidramons.

"Move it you flying flea bag! I'm going through!" DemiDevimon shouts at Patamon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon blasts DemiDevimon away.

"This way!" Tai says as he, Sora, and Shiro try to go right but the second Devidramon cuts them off.

"Come to papa lizard breath." Greymon says as he tackles the Devidramon to the ground.

"Come on we have to make a run for it while we have the chance." Matt says.

"Ready…set…" Tai begins. "Go!" He, Sora, and Shiro shout as they all start running but the first Devidramon cuts them off again.

"If you want a dragon battle I'll be happy to oblige." Shiro yells surrounded by gold aura shocking the kids as his Digivice to turn completely gold and shoots the Crest of Bravery symbol of his tag.

"Whoa! What a burst of energy! Coredramon digivolve to…Wingdramon!" Wingdramon shouts finishing digivolving.

"I'll help you, Shiro!" Tai says surrounded by orange aura as his Digivice turns solid orange and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"You said it! Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon shouts after digivolving.

"Go get them Wingdramon!" Shiro shouts.

"Hurry!" Tai says as they run for the gate again.

"Blazing Sonic Breath! Giga Blaster!" The two Ultimate Digimon fire their attacks destroying the Devidramon and de-digivolve back into Babydmon and Koromon.

"They did it! It's clear sailing from here." Matt says.

"Then let's get through that gate while we still can." Shiro says.

"Alright get your mitts off of me!" DemiDevimon shouts at Patamon but he doesn't let go until Gatomon claws him off.

"Get back! Get out of our way!" Tai yells.

"Sorry but you're too late. I'll miss you in Japan." Gatomon says before making two more Devidramon statues come alive.

"We're almost there!" Izzy says but then sees a Devidramon try and stop him and Mimi until Togemon rams into him.

"Get ready to jump." Tai says but another Devidramon cuts them off until Garurumon pushes him out of the way clearing the path again.

"Hurry! The gates are closing." Shiro says.

"Good bye." Gatomon says as the gates close in Tai's face as he runs into it causing him to fall back into as Matt and Shiro catch him.

"Uh no!" Tai says getting back up.

"This can't be happening." Sora says as Tai runs up to the gate and starts banging on it.

"No! Open up! Open! It can't be!" Tai shouts.

"Enough Tai!" Shiro says grabbing his arm. "They're closed and pounding won't make them open." The Child of Bravery tells him as they all stare at the now closed gate.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my little surprise. Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**


	28. Chapter 28: It's All In The Cards

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 28. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 28: It's All In The Cards

The DigiDestined were now outside of Myotismon's castle, now guarded by Devidramon, and gathered around the transmission of Gennai.

_"Myotismon has shut the gate. You can't follow him now."_ Gennai says to the DigiDestined.

"Listen pops, you've gotta help us get through that gate." Matt says with T.K. on his back.

"Yeah or else those 9th and 10th kids are doomed." Shiro says holding Babydmon in his arms while standing beside Matt.

"And that's not all, if that rotten creep goes on a rampage in the real world lots of innocent people will get hurt!" Sora says to him.

"There just has to be some way we can open the gate up again." Tai says.

_"Well of course there is."_ Gennai informs them.

"There is?" Shiro asks with a confused look on his face.

"No kidding?" Tai asks.

"How then?" Sora asks.

_"Any door can be opened with the right keys."_ Gennai says.

"There he goes again being all cryptic." Shiro says making T.K. giggle.

"Shiro's right, Gennai. Stop being so mysterious!" Tai yells.

_"Follow me to my house and I will explain everything as well as introduce you to one of the new DigiDestined's Digimon."_ Gennai says.

"Where's that?" Koromon asks.

"Yeah…where?" Babydmon asks.

_"Look above –"_ Gennai's transmission was gargled a little.

"What kind of directions are those?" Mimi asks after they lost Gennai.

_"Very good ones if you would just listen."_ Gennai reappearing as the eight of them look up into the sky. _"Keep looking and you shall see it."_ He says.

They then see a search light above the tree line.

"There, a search light." Matt says spotting it.

_"Sorry I ran out of maps. Follow the light and you can't miss it."_ Gennai says.

"Excellent." Tai says.

_"Snack time for me."_ Gennai says and then disappears.

"Let's jet." Tai says and they follow the search light through the forest.

The light brought them to a huge lake just outside the forest.

"Looks like we're going to be doing a little swimming." Joe says.

"My hat! My beautiful hat!" Mimi cries in shock causing Izzy and Shiro's ears to ring since they were the closes to her.

"Either we got those directions really wrong or Gennai's house is in the middle of the lake." Matt says.

"That would explain why Shiro and I couldn't never find it." Izzy mutters.

"Must be really tough to get pizza delivered." The Child of Reliability says.

"Huh?" The Child of Bravery asks staring at him. Just then Gomamon pops out of the water.

"Hey come on in the water's fine." Gomamon says but then it lights up. "Oh no." He says looking down.

"Uh…" They all stare at the lake as it opens up to reveal a staircase going down.

"Steps? Alright gang we're in business." Tai says.

"There are stairs going right down into the lake." Palmon says.

"They must lead to Gennai's house." Matt guesses.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tai asks.

"Let's get going." Shiro says.

"I was kind of hoping he send a boat to pick us up." Joe says as they all walk past Gomamon.

"Hey! Wait for me." Gomamon yells.

They continue to head down the stairs now surrounded by lots of fish.

"If anyone wants any sushi now's your chance." Mimi says jokingly.

"I wish I had my boots." T.K. says.

"Me too." Patamon says.

"But Patamon, you don't even wear shoes." Babydmon says.

"Oh yeah." Patamon realizes he's right.

They then look ahead to see a Japanese looking house come into view covered in pink fog.

"Quite a please if you don't mind being covered in pink fog." Sora says.

"No lawn to mow." Joe says and then they all enter the house.

"I don't see a doorbell." Tai says.

"Hey Gennai!" Matt shouts.

"Gennai!" Mimi shouts.

"We're here!" Shiro yells.

"Gennai!" Joe calls out.

"Who needs a doorbell with such noisy visitors?" Gennai asks with a strange Digimon that looked like a cream colored rabbit but with no legs, four long ears with blue tips, an antenna on its forehead, yellow crescent moon marks, and a moon medallion tied to a pink ribbon around its neck.

"It's the real Gennai." Izzy says.

"Who did you expect? Santa Claus?" Gennai asks jokingly.

"We just never seen the real you before. Huh? Who's that?" Shiro asks spotting the rabbit like Digimon along with everyone else.

"Hello. My name is Lunamon. It's a pleasure to mean you, DigiDestined." Lunamon says curtsying making Mimi and Sora squeal like little girls.

"Oh she is so cute!" They say together.

"Enough of that right now. Tell us how come you're always hiding?" Tai asks.

"I'm not." Gennai says.

"Well you could have come in person but you always used projections, right?" Tai asks.

"It's just a show to impress you." Gennai says as he and Lunamon was over to them.

"What kind of a person are you anyway?" Joe asks as Gennai just chuckles.

"A human or some kind of Digimon?" T.K. asks.

"That is not important." Gennai says as Lunamon stops in front of Shiro.

"How come you call us the DigiDestined?!" Mimi asks while shouting.

"Easy, I'm old but I'm not deaf. You were chosen to save this world and your own." Gennai says.

"But just how were we chosen? Why us?" Matt asks.

"Yeah we only signed up for summer camp." Sora says.

"That is all you need to know for now. Truth be told I don't even know either." Lunamon says to them.

"She's right. Come inside, the most important thing to do is to return to your world, take Lunamon with you, and find those 9th and 10th children. That and maybe have a nice bowl of soup and a tuna sandwich." Gennai says and once they were all inside the lake then closed up surrounding the house in water with the fish swimming all around.

"Look at the fish!" Mimi says as everyone sitting at the table while T.K. was by the window watching the fish with Patamon.

"But those are Halibut. They're salt water fish." Joe says.

"You are right, so I have to feed them popcorn, salty pretzels, and tons of salty nuts." Gennai says entering the room with Lunamon.

"You think he's pulling our legs?" Joe asks.

"I have no idea, dude." Shiro says sitting beside Izzy as Lunamon walks over to him.

"Now a look at the weather." Gennai jokes as a map of the world appears behind him. "State…county…city. Anyone recognize this area?" He asks as the map zooms in on an area with a red circle.

"Our hometown." Tai says sitting next to Sora.

"Mm-hmm and the red flashing circle indicates…Myotismon's location." Gennai says shocking everyone.

"No way." Shiro says.

"Myotismon." Tai says.

"Whoa, he's only a mile away from where we all live." Matt says.

"I'm afraid." Gennai said.

"I bet that he goes down town. This is not good." Tai says staring at the map.

* * *

Meanwhile in Highton View Terrace a group of electricians were working on a street light.

"What'd you find?" One of the electricians asks.

"Nothing, cables fine." The electrician working on the cable says.

"What's causing all this interference?" A third electrician asks.

Just then on top of a building the silhouettes of Myotismon and his forces appear.

* * *

Back in the Digi-World.

"Please tell us how to open the gate back to our world." Tai begs.

"You certainly are impatient. Keep your goggles on my young friend." Gennai says reaching into a drawer and a second later he hops down then walks back over to them. "You'll need these." He says placing ten Digimon cards on the table.

"Check em out." Matt says impressed.

"Awesome." Shiro says.

"Wow. Digimon key cards." Tai says seeing Digimon cards with a picture of Kuwagamon, Agumon, Gazimon, Andromon, Elecmon, Unimon, Digitamamon, Drimogemon, Shogunmon, and Gomamon.

"It's the spitting image." Tentomon says.

"Alright, check out Gomamon." Joe says.

"I'm cuter in person." Gomamon says about himself.

"You're so modest." Babydmon says sarcastically making Lunamon giggle.

"There I am too." Koromon says spotting his Rookie form.

"But what are they for?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah and how do they help us open the gate?" Tai asked.

"Well there are nine hole on the stone wall of the gate." Gennai says.

"Yeah so…oh wait! Do the card go into the holes?" Izzy asks remember the pedestal he saw before.

"That's right, however take a closer look. It's not quite as simple as that. Do you see the problem?" Gennai asks.

"You're giving us one too many cards." Shiro answers.

"Yeah there are four red cards and only three blue and green ones. Why is that?" Babydmon asks.

"Because one of them is a fake." Lunamon tells them.

"She's correct." Gennai says rubbing hers and Babydmon's heads.

"We'll try them all, till we get the right combination." Tai says but then Gennai wraps his arm around his neck.

"No you will not you silly boy. That's absolutely the last thing you should do. There are many worlds out there. If you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster. You could end up in a different world with no way to return." Gennai says as Tai struggles to get air into his lungs.

"Aw Gennai, I don't think Tai can breathe." Shiro says as Tai starts to turn blue in the blue from lack of air.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Gennai says releasing Tai as he passes out, his head landing in Sora's lap.

_'Thank you Gennai.'_ Sora thanks the old man while running her fingers through his mop of hair.

"Okay then let me explain, the wrong cards might take you to a world where for example people and Digimon switch skin." Gennai says causing Mimi to scream.

"No! Not that! I like my skin!" Mimi cries causing Tai to wake up in shock.

"Ah! What happened?!" Tai asks.

_'Thanks a lot __Mimi__.' _Sora grips since she was enjoying the moment.

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're not going to switch your skin with anyone as long as you learn to use the cards correctly." Gennai says as Mimi continues to cry.

"But we don't have any idea what to do." Joe says.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his." Gennai says handing the cards to Tai after Mimi calms down. "Tomorrow I'll teach you the proper use of the cards." He tells them.

* * *

Later that night everyone was asleep except for Izzy, Shiro, and Gennai.

"The digital world is like our world but different." Izzy says.

"Yeah why is that Gennai?" Shiro asks.

"The same material is used in all worlds." Gennai tells them.

"You mean like molecules and atoms?" Izzy asks.

"Exactly. Everything here in the digital world; plants, trees, buildings, even the Digimon themselves came from computer data in your world. so if there are strange things here they are the results of broken or missing data." Gennai explains.

"Okay but what about you, Gennai? Are you just made up of computer data too?" Shiro asks.

"Of course, so in each worlds I would appear somewhat different." Gennai says.

"But Gennai if you're not human like Shiro and I. How are you different from Digimon?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah why is that?" Shiro asked as well.

"I have no attributes." Gennai says.

"Attributes? Just what does that mean?" Izzy asks.

"You mean like how our Digimon attack and the way they digivolve?" Shiro asks.

"Yes but attributes determine much more than that. They explain why some Digimon are good and why some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine." Gennai says.

"We're defiantly familiar with the virus kind." Izzy says.

"That's for such. Almost every big bad guy we fought must have been a virus." Shiro says.

"By the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you, Izzy?" Gennai asks.

"Yes but there is something I wanted to ask you something about it." Izzy says.

"What's that?" Gennai asks.

"I'm only about to access information on Digimon that I have seen. Not on the ones the other kids have seen." Izzy tells him opening his laptop.

"Hmm you're right. That is a problem." Gennai says.

"Is it one that you can solve?" Izzy asks.

"You just leave it to me my young friend." Gennai says.

"Oh yeah! Gennai, do you think you can upgrade my Digivice so it can analyze Digimon I encounter in case Izzy's not around?" Shiro asks.

"I think so but now you two better get some rest. I'll have it all taken care of by morning." Gennai says taking Izzy's laptop and Shiro's Digivice.

"Okay." Izzy says.

"Right." Shiro said as the two friends head off to bed.

* * *

The next morning the DigiDestined were all eating the fish Gennai had prepared for them.

"Whoa, Joe, why not eat the bones, too?!" Sora asks after Joe ate most of the food on the table.

"Hey! I was hungry." Joe says to her.

"Do all humans eat like that Mr. Shiro?" Lunamon asks politely.

"No just when they're really hungry." Shiro tells the female Digimon.

Just then Gennai enters the room.

"Good morning all." Gennai says to them.

"Hi." They reply at once.

"Izzy I've completed the modifications to your computer. When you insert someone's Digivice into this adaptor, the analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen." Gennai says showing the new installment he made. "I also added a new screen saver, you know the one with the color fishes swimming around? I really like that one." He says handing the laptop to its owner.

"Great minds do think alike." Izzy says.

"And Shiro, I was successful in installing the Digimon Analyzer to your Digivice. Just press this button and your Digivice will scan that Digimon providing you with information you want." Gennai says tossing Shiro his Digivice.

"Cool, let's try it out." Shiro says and turns to Babydmon. "Hold still Babydmon." He says and presses the button Gennai showed him as his Digivice scans the In-Training Digimon and a second later a screen pops out from his Digivice. "Whoa cool! Babydmon – the Infant Dragon Digimon, an In-Training Digimon, classified as a Data type. Your attack is called Hot Gas. Thanks Gennai." He says.

"You're quite welcome." Gennai says to the white-haired boy.

"So cool. Gennai can you do that for mine as well." T.K. asks.

"I'm sorry to say that I've run out of material to do this for the others." Gennai says to the young blonde.

"Gennai I also wanted to ask you about something. Yesterday when Tai and I made our Digimon digivolve to Ultimate we were surrounded by gold and orange aura. What does that mean?" Shiro asks.

"It means you are getting strong. We you make your Digimon digivolve to Ultimate an different color aura will surround each one of you, proof of how much stronger you're getting." Gennai says shocking everyone.

"Gennai it's time to tell them." Lunamon says.

"Of course. Soon you all will be heading back to Myotismon's castle but have will have to take Lunamon with you and bring her to her DigiDestined." Gennai says.

"No problem, she can come with me or Mimi." Sora says.

"I'm sorry to say she has made her choice and wants it to be Shiro who brings her." Gennai said shocking them.

"Me?" Shiro asks.

"Yes because you are the bravest and won't back down no matter what." Lunamon says.

"Well, okay, I'll do it." Shiro says.

"Now that that's settled I have a request for all of you. I don't want you to forget that you are the DigiDestined." Gennai says.

"I'll never forget this stomach ache." Joe groans as his head hits the table.

"Joe, this is serious." Sora says standing up looking down at him.

"I have done all I can do. I can no longer help you once you return to Myotismon's castle. Good luck." Gennai tell them.

The lake then opens up and the DigiDestined walk up the stairs.

"Good bye Gennai. Thank you for taking care of me." Lunamon says waving good bye to her friend.

"Farewell Lunamon. Hope you find the DigiDestined you belong to." Gennai says.

* * *

The DigiDestined returned to the castle and walked up the rocky trail to the entrance.

"Man this place looks even scarier than it did the first time." The Child of Reliability says.

The eight DigiDestined and the nine Digimon come up to the entrance and see two Devidramon blocking the way to the gate room.

"Great, they're blocking our way." Shiro says.

"Those are some mean-looking Devidramon. How do you plan to get past them?" Lunamon asks.

"Leave that to me. I'll take them out while you go in." Tentomon says.

Shiro and Izzy look at each other and nod their heads in agreement.

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouts.

Izzy's Digivice turns all purple and the Crest of Knowledge shoots out of his tag.

"Kabuterimon digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!" MegaKabuterimon shouts as the DigiDestined run through the entrance.

"Let's go! Now's our chance!" Izzy says as they run catching the Devidramon's attention.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouts ramming the Devidramon into the wall.

"Move it!" Shiro yells as he picks up Babydmon with Lunamon by his side as they bring up the rear.

"Well so much for a quiet entrance." Izzy says running beside his girlfriend.

"You got that right." Shiro says running behind them.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouts causing a flash of light to turn everything right side up.

A second later Motimon was bouncing down the stairs.

"Motimon!" Izzy shouts as he catches his now de-digivolved Digimon.

"What happened, Izzy?" Motimon asks.

"Everything's turned right side up again. you fixed the warp in space." Izzy says staring at the ceiling.

"Come on let's get to the gate!" Tai shouts.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all in the gate room and gathered near the gate.

"We've got to figure out the pattern in these cards." Tai says and sorts them into a certain order.

"A clue?" Sora asks looking over her crush's shoulder.

"Good one." Tai says pointing at the cards of Agumon, Andromon, Gomamon, and Unimon. "Bad one." He continues pointing at Digitamamon, Drimogemon, and Gazimon. "Funky one." He finishes pointing at Kuwagamon and Shogunmon.

"Maybe Rookie, Champion, Ultimate?" Joe asks sort the cards the way he thinks they go.

"Or could it just be small one, medium one, big one? How can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which one is the fake one." Matt says.

"Maybe it's where they live. Water or land." Sora guesses.

"Maybe the key is in their names like Agumon starts with A, that's letter number one then, oh no, it really doesn't make any sense. Izzy, sweetie, what are you looking at?" Mimi asks her boyfriend seeing him standing in front of the pedestal.

"Myotismon used a spell to open the gate and I think this picture must have something to do with it. Some of these characters I know. Sagittarius and Leo are sign of the Zodiac but there's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope. And what's the significant of this star pattern?" Izzy wonders. Just then the whole place starts rumbling.

"Matt, Shiro, what's that sound?" T.K. asks holding Patamon.

"I don't know." Matt says.

"It feels like the whole place is falling apart." Shiro says.

"Well maybe someone should go check it out." Mimi suggests.

"I'll go find out." Patamon says and takes off up the stairs.

"Come on guys! We have to figure out the cards." Tai says.

"Yeah! Let's go." Sora agrees.

"What's the point we'll never unlock the gate." Joe says negatively.

"Don't even say that Joe." Sora warns him.

"Even if we put the cards in the right holes so looks right, we have no way of knowing until it's too late." Joe says.

"We have to try Joe." The Child of Friendship says and the rumbling continues.

"Something tells me we don't have much time!" Tai yells feeling the rumbling getting louder.

Just then Patamon comes flying back down the stairs.

"Hey everyone the walls and ceiling in the castle are caving in and the passages are all blocked." Patamon says.

"That means we can't go back the way we came in. We're trapped." Matt says.

"Well now we have to open the gate." Shiro says.

"Right one of us has to choose nine cards and put them in the holes and that will be that." Izzy says agreeing with his best friend.

"You Tai." Joe suddenly says.

"Me?" The Child of Courage asks confused.

"Yeah it's your call." Joe says.

"Mine? Why is it up to me?" Tai asks.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that. I just think we all really believe in you, Tai." Joe says.

"Joe's right. In times like these, decisions have to be made by the one in charge." Matt says walking up to Tai.

"Hold on! Have you guys all gone crazy? Who made me leader?!" Tai asks.

"Do you remember when you were gone Tai? We all fell apart without you around. And after all that weren't you the one who managed to bring us all back together again?" Matt asks placing his hands on Tai's shoulders.

"Uh…yeah I guess." Tai says.

"Just do it Tai!" Mimi shouts.

"Mimi?" Sora asks in shock.

"I just wanna get back to my home! That's all! Oh I'm sorry. I was being selfish again. I have to remember that we're a team. Come on Tai, save the day." Mimi says as her mood suddenly changed.

"Yeah we have to believe in our friends. Remember what Gennai said?" Sora asks her crush.

"Yeah he said to believe in our power. You believe don't you Tai?" Shiro asks.

"Maybe." Tai says.

"Come on. We've got through a lot of weird stuff already. If we hadn't stuck together we never would have beaten Seadramon." Joe says.

"Or crushed Devimon." Shiro adds.

"Or smashed Tyrannomon." Matt says.

"Or saved from toy town." Mimi says.

"And I'd still be making French fries in Vegiemon's diner if you hadn't saved me. You can do it Tai." Joe says.

"You can do it Tai." All the DigiDestined say together.

"Alright! So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open, and whatever I decide is the best way, you're all willing to go along with it?" Tai asks.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Well I've decided I want Izzy to do it." Tai says.

"What? You do…why me?" Izzy asks in shock.

"If that's what I thinks I accept it." Mimi says.

"Me too. Don't worry, Izzy. Tai believes in you then so do the rest of us." Matt says.

"But what happens if I'm wrong?" Izzy asks.

"No one will blame you, sweetie." Mimi says kissing his cheek making him blush.

"We all know you're the right one for the job Izzy. Go for it." Tai says.

"Okay but Shiro I'll need your assistance." Izzy says.

"Alright." The Child of Bravery says and they walk up to the pedestal.

"I still have no idea how this all fits together." Izzy says.

"Maybe you could use your computer to help figure it out." Motimon says.

"And Shiro can use his Digivice as well." Babydmon says.

"The computer? I'd rather use it to log onto the internet and book us a flight out of this place." Izzy says as they open their Digimon Analyzers and scroll through the Digimon they're seen.

Just then something catches Izzy's eye.

"Wait a minute…the horse, the lion, and…" Izzy says until Shiro figures out the last symbol.

"The monkey! The only monkey we've seen is Etemon. But when you add him to Leomon and Centarumon, they don't have anything in common." Shiro says.

"You're right Shiro, they don't have anything in common with each other but they do have something in common with the cards. Their attributes!" Izzy says.

"You're right. Leomon's a Data type, Centarumon's a Vaccine, and Etemon's a Virus, and we'll separate the cards like that." Shiro says.

"Yes but just to be sure…who here has met up with Digitamamon and Shogunmon?" Izzy asks the others.

"I have." Joe says.

"Give me your Digivice." Izzy says and puts it into the adaptor. "Prodigious." He says.

"You two figured it out?" Tai asks.

"We think so. Check this out. The first three…the lion, the horse, and the monkey would be Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. In addition there's one of each classification; Data, Vaccine, and Virus." Izzy begins.

"And the stars would represent each level; Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate. So now we can put them into each square." Shiro finishes. "You guys did it. Good work." Sora says to them.

"We knew you two would figure it out." Tai says.

"But now there's only one problem." Shiro says.

"He's right. There are two Rookie Data type cards here. One of them is the fake but we don't know which one. So that's it. We're sorry, we still can't be sure where the gate will open to." Izzy says.

"But we made it this far. That's great." Joe says as he and everyone start clapping for the two friends.

"Yes it is." Shiro says as he and Izzy fist bump.

"Tai can pick the fake." Sora says.

"If I can't everyone gets an ice cream and I'm buying." Tai says but then a new Digimon that looked like a spider appears. "What is that?" He asks.

"I'll tell you in just a minute. It's Dokugumon – an evil Digimon with computer virus parasites covering its body." Izzy says reading from the Digimon Analyzer.

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed! Go get them!" Dokugumon says sending a lot of parasite spiders at them.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Ikkakumon shouts.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon says.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" Garurumon yells. "Howling Blaster!" He fires his attack at the parasites.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! We're running out of time!" Koromon shouts as Tai places the cards in their correct slots.

"Needle Spray! Harpoon Torpedo!" Togemon and Ikkakumon use their attacks to destroy the parasites.

Just then two parasites aim themselves at Sora.

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Biyomon says.

"Just in time." Sora says.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon fires her attack at the parasites but misses one as it continues at Sora.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon shouts scratching the parasite with her claws filled with the power of darkness.

"Wow! Thank Lunamon!" Sora says to their new friend.

"You're quite welcome." Lunamon says.

"I can't decide which one is the fake one." Tai says staring at Agumon and Gomamon's cards.

"Hurry up! Choose!" Mimi shouts.

_'If I choose wrong we're toast.'_ Tai says in his head.

"Poison Thread!" Dokugumon shouts wrapping the three Champions in threads and lifts them up into the air. "Poison Cobweb!" He shouts as he covers them in a purple mist.

"Garurumon!" Matt yells to his Digimon.

"Digivolve again!" Sora shouts.

Just then Matt's Digivice turns solid blue and shoots a beam through his tag causing the Crest of Friendship symbol to come out.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon then cuts Togemon and Ikkakumon down causing them to de-digivolve back into Palmon and Gomamon as he hold Dokugumon in place.

"Tai you've gotta make up your mind right now. We're out of time!" Matt yells.

"Okay! It's this one!" Tai says flipping over Gomamon's card. "Come on now! You're the one Gomamon! Open the gate!" He shouts and then the gate opens up.

"It's opening!" Sora shouts.

"It worked!" T.K. yells.

"Come on!" Tai shouts as everyone pickup their Digimon while Shiro places Babydmon on his shoulders.

"Heads up Lunamon!" Shiro says picking her up and runs to the gate. "Matt we're leaving!" He shouts to his brother standing at the gate as it starts to close.

"Leave him! Come on!" Matt shouts to his Digimon.

"You'll never get out of here in one piece!" Dokugumon says.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon shouts destroying Dokugumon before de-digivolving into Tsunomon.

"That was real close Tsunomon but it looks like we made it!" Matt says as he reaches for Shiro's extended hand and Shiro yanks his brother into the gate before it closes.

Once inside the gate it takes them through a rift like the one that brought them to the digital world.

* * *

Once the DigiDestined wake up they look around wondering where they are.

"Where are we?" Tai asks.

"I know this place. This is the summer camp where we all met. You did it Tai, we're home!" Joe says looking around.

"Tai! You're the best!" Sora says hugging him tightly.

"Uh thanks Sora." Tai says blushing.

"Home!" Mimi cries tears of joy.

"We're back to where this whole adventure began. But where are the Digimon?" Shiro asks getting to his feet.

"I wonder if we got the cards wrong after all." Izzy wonders.

"Then in this world we could be without them." Sora says sadly letting go of Tai.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Biyomon's voice is heard.

"Wake up. Come on sleepy heads." Palmon teased.

"We're up, we're up. Where have you been?" Tai asked as the Digimon all pulled berries that they had gathered out from behind their backs.

"We all went to look for a little lunch." Gomamon said.

"Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore. We can eat cheese burgers." Joe said.

"That's right! And pepperoni pizza." Mimi said whipping at her teary eyes.

"And hot dogs!" Shiro says.

"And French fries!" T.K. said as the others were still going on about real food.

"And ice cream." Matt said.

"Yeah and broccoli." Sora said making them all exclaim in disgust.

Koromon hopped over to Tai and was picked up, a curious look on his face.

"How did you know that my card was the fake, Tai?" Koromon asked.

"I didn't. I kept your card 'cause you're my friend." Tai said with a nervous smile making some of them laugh.

"That's so nice." Koromon said.

"Hey everybody, we've got to go find those 9th and 10th children." The Child of Courage said.

"Yeah and we gotta get a move on since Myotismon's there ahead of us." Matt said.

"I'm happy that we're finally heading back to my home town and we already know that's where we're going to find the 9th and 10th children." Tai says.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29: Return to Highton View Terra

**Author's Note: In this chapter the 10th DigiDestined is revealed. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Return To Highton View Terrace

The DigiDestined had finally returned to their world, only this time their Digimon are with them now along with Lunamon, a new addition to their team.

"We're back at camp where we started." T.K. says.

"That's right T.K. except now we have our Digimon." Shiro says.

"We've got to get to Highton View Terrace and stop Myotismon from finding those 9th and 10th DigiDestined." Tai says. "I wonder how much of a head start he has on us." Sora says.

"Not even a minute has passed between the time Myotismon left for Japan and when we arrived. Time flows differently in the Digital World." Izzy says.

"I'll say. We've been gone for months in the Digital World and yet here in the real world it's the same day we left." The Child of Friendship says.

"But that's impossible. You mean all those adventures took less time than it does to, say, get a haircut?" Joe asks.

"Please, Joe, don't exaggerate. Imagine getting your hair done in such a short amount of time." Mimi says as Tai started running down the stone steps to where all the cabins were with the other students and teachers.

"I'm gonna take a look at the camp. I wanna see for myself how much time has really passed. One of you come with me, the rest of you stay there. Who volunteers?" Tai asked as he reached the bottom.

Koromon, Gomamon, and Biyomon went down the steps, the In-Training slipping and falling right into Tai's arms.

"One volunteer, not 16." Tai says as he saw the rest of them walking down.

"I'd thought I'd keep you company." The Child of Sincerity says standing beside Izzy.

"And we're gonna keep Mimi company." Joe says.

"Besides we're all curious to know what happened while we were gone." Shiro says holding Babydmon in his arms with Lunamon by his side.

"But how would we explain it if somebody sees our Digimon?" Tai asks.

"Oh, kids!" A voice called making them jump.

"Its…our teacher!" The Child of Love gasped as they saw the middle aged man ran over to them. "We are back in the real world." She said smiling.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai says running over to the man with a smile as Fujiyama skidded to a stop.

"Watch out!" Fujiyama said as Tai slipped and fell back. "What are all you kids dong playing around here when you haven't even packed your gear yet?" He asks sternly.

"Whoa, sir, I can explain." Tai yelped.

"Well, I'm Tai's Digimon-" Koromon says, but Tai cried out as he covered his mouth.

"Didn't you kids hear we're closing up the camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is ready to go home." Fujiyama says.

"Sure, of course we did." Tai says nervously as he stood up.

"Look at those dirty little toys you're carrying. Where'd you get 'em?" Fujiyama asks.

"Uh, toys?" Tai laughed nervously.

"Who's he calling a dirty little toy? That's not-" Motimon asks as the Digimon all seemed angry at the insult.

"We can't let anybody know you can talk." Izzy whispers as they covered the In-Trainings' mouths.

"Pretend to be stuffed animals." Matt whispers.

"And you, Lunamon, just don't move." Shiro whispers.

"Okay." Lunamon whispers back.

"Oh, these toys. Well, you see they're stuffed." Tai says.

"Yes, Tai. I can see that." Fujiyama says.

"Uh we found them here." Shiro says.

"Yeah, that's right. You see, we were hiking up an uncharted trail when we came across these stuffed toys that someone had thrown away. Makes perfect sense if you ask me." Joe says nervously.

"Who in their right mind would hike up an uncharted trail just to throw away nine stuffed animals?" Fujiyama asks.

"Exactly our point, and that's why we think littering is crazy…right gang?" Tai asks turning around to face the others.

"Right." They all smile as Tai turns back around.

"But being the good citizens that we are we cleaned up the mess and now I'm giving them to my little sister, Kari, as a present. She wasn't able to come to camp remember?" Tai asks.

"Oh, yeah. She catch a cold, didn't she?" Fujiyama asks remembering how easily the Kamiya sister could get sick.

"Yes, but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her an omelet." Tai says.

"When did you do that?" Fujiyama asks.

"When I-" Koromon was about to say, but Tai covered his mouth.

"When? Uh, that's a good question. Right before I left for camp." Tai laughed.

"It's nice that you're thinking of your sister, Tai, but don't overdo it. Those things are filthy and belong in the garbage, right kids?" Fujiyama asks.

"Right." They all agreed.

"Meet you at the bus." Fujiyama said before he turned and ran off back to camp.

"Right!" They said as he was soon out of sight.

"I'd like to get his gear together and throw him in the garbage can!" Koromon said.

"Well, you won't be littering at least." Tai said.

* * *

Somewhere in Highton View Terrace.

"The human world is so cluttered. All these creatures cram on top of each other." Gatomon says sitting on the edge of a rooftop.

"The 9th and 10th DigiDestined live nearby. what's next Myotismon?" DemiDevimon asks turning to see his master groaning in the shadows.

"Unfortunately until the sun goes down I must remain hidden in the shadows. Begin the search without me, here." Myotismon says tossing two crests; one was a pink color known as the Crest of Light, which looked like a pink star, and the other was a rose color known as the Crest of Destiny, which looked like a unconnected infinity sign, already inside the tags to Gatomon.

"I won't let you down, Lord Myotismon." Gatomon says holding up the two crests but neither of them notice the Crest of Destiny glowed for a second.

"I need to be alone." Myotismon says and runs into the building.

"I'll come with you!" DemiDevimon says but Myotismon slams the door in his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at a bus station.

"Come on Rei we need to get home." A 15-year-old white haired Neo Sabai says as he waits by the bus door carrying a bag of groceries waiting for his red haired 12-year-old little sister, Rei Sabai, who is also known as the 10th DigiDestined or the Child of Destiny, to catch up

"Coming brother." Rei says carrying a bag of groceries too. _'Why do I feel like I'm destined for something bigger than this?'_ She asks in her head looking up at the sky and grabs her Digivice. _'And just what is this thing that appear to me early? Maybe I'll give __Tai__ a call and see if he knows anything about it, although I highly doubt it.'_ She asks before reattaching it to her belt loop and gets on the bus with her brother.

* * *

The DigiDestined all went back to their cabins and got their stuff, then went to see that the kids were all getting on their buses to go home.

"Remember. Don't talk in front of anybody else, OK?" The Child of Reliability said.

"Don't worry. We can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals." Palmon said as she held her cupped hands to her face and Gomamon gave her a look.

"Wow, look at all the kids." Koromon said in excitement as Tai freaked and covered his mouth.

"Didn't we just say not to talk out loud?!" Tai asked quietly.

"Yeah, but look at all the human children." The In-Training said.

"I've never knew there were more human children than you." Lunamon said as the Digimon watched the students in amazement.

"This is nothing. Why, just in the city alone, there must be tens or thousands of kids like us. And when you add the rest of the kids in the world, there must be millions." Sora explained making the Digimon all look at her in amazement.

"You mean there are millions of Soras?!" Biyomon asks picturing a bunch of Soras.

"There's only one of me!" Sora cried at Biyomon's misunderstanding at what she meant.

_'True but my old friend __Rei__ looks just like __Sora__ only she doesn't wear a hat. If the two of them were standing side by side they could almost be twins.'_ Tai says thinking about how similar Rei and Sora are.

"She just means there are more kids our age." The Child of Hope said.

"That's right, there are a ton of different people in our world." Shiro says

"Wow!" Patamon, Babydmon, Lunamon, and Tsunomon said.

"Hey, it's Michelle!" Mimi cried accidentally knocking Palmon back as she ran over to a small group of girls. "I've missed you so much!" She cried to the confused girl.

"You missed me? You just saw me 10 minutes ago." The sandy haired girl, Michelle, said.

"What's going on?" A dark brown haired girl asked.

"Mimi's weird." Michelle said.

"Taren!" Mimi cried hugging her, then pulled away and laughed.

"She's wigging out." Michelle said.

"Too much caffeine." Taren said.

"Oh, Mimi." Palmon sighed.

"She's going to give us away. I told her no time has passed since we went to the Digital World." Tai said.

"Don't worry, I know my girl. She won't give out the secret that easily. Besides we have to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrace." Izzy said.

"I got an idea." Tai said as he went over to where our teacher was talking to one of the bus drivers. "Mr. Fujiyama! Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?" He asked as the others followed.

"Have the bus drop you off? No can do. The rules say I have to take you straight to your homes." Fujiyama said.

"Please, Mr. Fujiyama, I'm begging you, sir. Could you just let us off somewhere near Highton View Terrace?" Tai asked.

"Highton view Terrace? Why do you want to go there?" Fujiyama asked. "Well, we used to live there and we were feeling nostalgic, so we thought we'd visit our old hang out." Tai said.

"Come on." Matt said.

"Please?" T.K. begged.

"We'd appreciate it, sir." Izzy said.

"But it's against the rules." Fujiyama said.

"You know, I think we drive pretty close to Highton View Terrace. Let's see." The bus driver said checking his clipboard. "First we take the freeway to the parkway to the freeway…that's the wrong way. Oh, yeah. Here at the road way. Highton View Terrace is within walking distance." The man said as we nodded.

"Just, then that's where you can let us off, mister." Tai smiled.

"Hold on! I didn't give the bus driver permission yet." Fujiyama growled.

"Please, Mr. Fujiyama. There's something there I really need to take care of." Shiro says with a sad look.

"Oh and what would that be?" Fujiyama asks.

"Well, you see, sir, today's the anniversary of my parents' death." Shiro says looking at the ground.

"You'll break Shiro's heart if you don't let us go. Every year on this exact day, our parents allow him to go to the cemetery to visit their graves." Matt said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder when he whimpered.

"Oh!" The Child of Hope cried as he hugged Shiro around the waist.

"Shiro." Matt sighed.

"Oh, brother!" T.K. said.

"Mr. Fujiyama, please let us off at Highton View Terrace. As an upper class man, I'll take responsibility for getting them home." Joe said.

"Well, I guess if a reliable kid like you is going, Joe, then I guess it's OK. But I better call your parents and tell them where you are." Fujiyama said.

"Deal." Tai and Joe say together as they bowed.

"Thanks, Mr. Fujiyama." Joe said.

"You're the greatest teacher ever." Tai said.

"Yeah, yeah." Fujiyama said as he walked away with the amused looking bus driver.

"Yahoo!" Tai cheered as he jumped over o the rest of the group. "Hey, how long are you gonna keep that act up?" He asked the blonde and white haired brothers as their whimpers turned into laughter.

"Well we had to think of something and when you grow up on the streets for two years you pick these things up." Shiro says.

"You mean that sad story was just an act?" Joe says stunned. "I was crying my eyes out for you Toshiro that my glasses started to fog up!" Joe ranted.

"Calm down before you have an asthma attack." Tai says.

"I missed all of you so much. Wait till you hear about my new boyfriend." They heard Mimi laugh as she got onto the bus with her friends.

"I hope she's not gonna act this way with every kid that she meets." Palmon said.

"Hey!" She cried to get her partner's attention, but Izzy and Sora covered her mouth, hushing her.

* * *

After the buses leave the camp grounds, the DigiDestined were all on the same bus.

Matt was resting a bit with Tsunomon in his lap, Shiro and T.K. were looking out the window with Babydmon, Lunamon, and Patamon, Mimi was telling her friends about her new boyfriend, Izzy was sitting in his seat with Motimon and Koromon beside him.

"Excellent, my laptop is in perfect working condition here in the real world." Izzy says.

"Great." Tai says walking over to him.

"Looks like the Digivice is working to." Sora says as her Digivice shows eights dots of orange, blue, gold, red, purple, green, silver, and yellow.

"Cool." Tai says as he and Joe look over her shoulder.

"What's that? Is that the latest toy all you kids are into?" Fujiyama asks.

"No it's just one of the old ones that we all hate." Joe says quickly.

"Let me take a look at that." Fujiyama says.

"Ah it's broken!" Tai says running up to him to stop him.

"Maybe I can fix it." Fujiyama says gently pushing Tai out of his way. "Here give it to me. I'm pretty good with electronics." He says holding his hand out to Sora.

"Yes sir." Sora says handing him her Digivice.

"Thanks Sora. Unlike other children you really listen to your teachers." Fujiyama says.

"Oh." Sora blushes at the complement.

"There's no harm in letting him just take a look at it Tai." Izzy says.

"For about a second there I thought Mr. Fujiyama was an evil Digimon." Tai says smirking.

"I think you've spent way too much time in the Digi-World." Izzy says.

"No kidding." Shiro says standing behind his best friend's seat.

"Think about it. If he were an evil Digimon every time you failed a test he'd scream out his attack; Homework Blaster!" Tai says making Izzy and Shiro sweat drop.

"Actually it's more like Tickle Blaster." Fujiyama says standing behind Tai as he tickles him causing him to laugh loudly making the others laugh to.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Highton View Terrace.

"It's this way guys." A boy says to his three friends as they ride their bikes with Gatomon hanging on a bike rack with the Crest of Light and the Crest of Destiny around her neck.

A second later she runs over to a baseball park where a kid just smacked one over the fence.

"You can't turn over a rock without finding a kid under it in this world and yet I still haven't found the 9th or 10th DigiDestined." Gatomon says.

Just then a dog comes over to her growling and jumps at her but she jumps up and swats her tail at the dog hitting him in the neck making him run off yelping.

A while later Gatomon returns to Myotismon's lair.

"What do you mean you couldn't find the 9th and 10th DigiDestined? You have failed me." Myotismon says from inside his coffin.

"Please don't hurt me your evil-ship. I swear they're not here." Gatomon begs for mercy on the ground.

"Silence Gatomon! I have made several copies of 9th and 10th DigiDestined's tag and crest, the ones you have are copies too." Myotismon says as DemiDevimon hands out copies of both crests to each minion.

"So I'm a copy cat?" Gatomon asks.

"The originals are with me, even though they're only copies they will still become activated when the 9th or 10th child is nearby. This time make no mistakes, you must find those children." Myotismon says.

"Gotcha." Gatomon and DemiDevimon say together.

"And when you do find them then they must die!" Myotismon says to everyone.

* * *

After the bus dropped the DigiDestined off in Highton View Terrace, they were now standing on a bridge.

"They were nice to drop us off here." Koromon says as they watch the bus leave.

"Yeah." Tai says.

"There's the Highton View Terrace tower." The Child of Sincerity said pointing out the tall building.

"The tallest apartment building in Japan." Izzy said.

"Terrific. I'm afraid of heights." Joe said.

"That place isn't so hot." Tai said.

"That's true. The heat never worked. I used to live there." Sora said.

"Wow, Sora. You lived in that big castle?" Biyomon asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"We lived near here too. A block away in another building. Sora and I as well as our old friend, Rei Sabai, went to West Side Elementary together." Tai said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about Rei after she and her brother Neo moved across the bridge." Sora says.

"That's where our mom, Shiro, and I moved to." T.K. says.

"Hey, Shiro and I went to West Side Elementary." Matt said.

"You're kidding! You mean the three of you were telling the truth when you said that you used to live in Highton View Terrace?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we really did live here before our parents got divorced." Shiro said.

"That was a long time ago when I was a little kid." TK said.

"Strange coincidence, because I used to live here too." Joe said.

"I lived here too before we moved." Mimi said making Joe look at her in confusion.

"Me too. Just for a little while, it's a long story." Izzy says.

"So at some point we all lived at Highton View Terrace at the same exact time?" Tai asked.

"This can't just be a coincidence." Shiro says.

"There has to be some meaning here." Izzy said.

Just there was then this weird screeching noise that made them all look up and see a swarm of bats flying in the sky.

"Myotismon's army. Run for it!" Tai cried.

"They can run but they can't hide from Mammothmon." Gatomon says jumping from one rooftop to another watching the DigiDestined flee the scene.

Just below the building Gatomon landed on a giant woolly mammoth like Digimon with a metal face plate going from its head to the end of its trunk tosses a motorcycle into the air.

"My new motorcycle! Hey! Respect other people's property you big walking shag carpet!" A man yells at Mammothmon.

Mammothmon roars as the man throws his helmet at him and drops to the ground as Mammothmon walks off.

"Hey who ever owns this elephant should know there's a leash law around here!" The man cries.

"Oh look honey, how cute, a wild elephant on a rampage." A woman says.

"They must be filming a movie or something." The man says with his arm around the woman's waist.

"What's that big eared freak trying to do, destroy the DigiDestined with everything else?" Gatomon asks watching Mammothmon move through the streets not thinking too highly of his methods. "We never should have brought that type of Digimon along for this." She says and then continues her search.

* * *

Meanwhile the DigiDestined had come up to a candy store.

"Say, do any of you remember this place?" Tai asked when we stopped in front of a store.

"I bought candy here." He said. "It was my favorite store." Mimi said.

"Oh, sure. Mine too." Joe said.

"You probably don't remember this place, T.K., because you were too little, but Mom and Dad used to take us here all the time." Matt said.

"Maybe some candy will help me to remember." T.K. smiled.

"Nice try little brother." Shiro says rubbing his head with Lunamon by his side.

"You're awfully quiet, Izzy. Didn't you like living in Highton View Terrace?" Sora asked.

"I don't remember." Izzy says.

"How long did you live there?" Sora asked.

"Just for a little while. About six months." Izzy said.

"Wow. Why did your parents move away?" Shiro asks his best friend.

"I don't know." Izzy said.

"You're kidding? Well, if you don't know then maybe I should tell you why." Joe said.

"What do you mean, Joe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Joe. How could you know why Izzy's parents moved away from here? Did you know them or something?" Tai asked.

"No, I didn't know Izzy back then, but I did see what happened." Joe said as a bunch of police cars drove by with the siren going off.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"Where there's trouble, there's Myotismon." Tai said as we all went to check it out.

"A monster Digimon!" Matt says as Shiro scans Mammothmon with his Digivice to get info on him.

"It's called Mammothmon. He's an Ultimate Vaccine Digimon. He's classified as an ancient beast with two attacks he calls Tusk Crusher and has a chilling attack called Freezing Breath." Shiro says reading the data he got from him to the others.

"Get out of here kids, this is a danger zone!" A policeman in a police car told us.

The man tried to call his buddies to come help out, but the radio was dead and Mammothmon looked over to where they were standing.

"Wait a minute, I think he sees us." Tai said.

"Get out of here now!" The man said before he drove off.

"And he's heading this way." Tai said as Tsunomon and Koromon growled.

"That monster's fully digivolved. You can't fight him." Matt said as they hopped out of their arms.

"Just leave everything to me." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried.

"Biyomon digivolve too…Birdramon!"

Birdramon then flew up into the sky.

"Meteor Wing!" She sends her attack at Mammothmon knocking him to the ground.

One hit his metal face, but bounced off to a phone booth and destroyed it and Sora gasped as a strange memory came to her, like she had seen it once before, only it was dark out.

The same thing happened when Mammothmon threw a bus and it exploded causing Izzy to recall a memory as well.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon send the tips of his tusks at Birdramon knocking her out of the sky.

"Shiro let my go and help." Babydmon says jumping out of Shiro's arms.

"Babydmon digivolve to…Dracomon!"

"Alright but be careful." Shiro says to Dracomon as he digivolves again.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

Coredramon then takes off to assist Birdramon.

"There were two! Not three!" T.K. suddenly says causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" Matt and Shiro say together.

"There were two monsters." T.K. says.

"What are you talking about, T.K.?" Tai asks.

"Oh man, now I remember. A long time ago T.K. was insisting that he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it." Matt says.

[Flashback]

_A five-year-old __T.K.__ was in the kitchen with his mother, Nancy Takaishi Ishida._

_"But I really did see monsters, mommy." __T.K.__ says._

_"__T.K.__ there's no such things as monsters. You were just imagining it or maybe it was just a dream." Nancy says washing dishes._

_"But mommy I saw them." __T.K.__ tries to convince his mother._

_"Now that's enough. __Toshiro__, I know you're there." Nancy says as an eight-year-old __Shiro__ enters the kitchen leaving an eight-year-old __Matt__ on the outside of the kitchen._

_"Yes mom?" __Shiro__ asks._

_"Please take __T.K.__ and all three of you go to bed." Nancy says._

[End Flashback]

"Shiro and I just assumed he imaged the whole thing." Matt says.

"So when did this take place?" Izzy asked.

"This is where it happened." Sora gasped.

"Right outside this foot bridge." Joe added.

Mammothmon, Birdramon, and Coredramon were still at it, making a mess around town.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon shouts firing his attack.

"This is really strange." Joe said.

"We have to get off this bridge." Tai says as they all ran and got off just as the Tusk Crusher hit the spot they were standing.

"Oh, this is déjà vu all over again!" Mimi cried.

"G-Shurunen II!" Coredramon fires his laser at Mammothmon but it bounces off him and destroys part of the bridge.

"This is just how it happened." Joe said as the place was getting wrecked up all over the place. "Back then a giant ball of fire destroyed the bridge not a laser." He said.

"Something's definitely different. I remember there was a fire breathing one but it didn't fly. There had to be another one." Shiro said.

"You're right. There were two monsters fighting, but they were different than these two." Tai said.

Birdramon then grabs Mammothmon by his trunk.

"Birdramon let go of his trunk!" Coredramon warns but it was too late.

"Freezing Breath!" Mammothmon's attack hits Birdramon right in the face knocking her back into the bridge.

"Birdramon!" Sora cries as she and Tai ran to see how the bird was.

"Sora?" Birdramon asks struggling to get up as Sora's crest glows and she was surround by red aura.

Just then Sora's Digivice turn all red and her Crest of Love symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon fired his attack at Sora and Tai but Garudamon dived down and shielded them as Tai did the same to Sora.

"Garudamon." Sora said as her Ultimate level Digimon got up, while holding her red Digivice.

Tai frowned as he closed his eyes in thought.

_'The fire breathing monster I saw. Greymon. It was Greymon and another Digimon.'_ Tai says in his mind. "Sora, it was Greymon!" He said as everyone all gasped and agreed as they all remembered what had happened that night.

Garudamon got up and charged Mammothmon as the DigiDestined watched and thought back to what happened.

"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon was about to fire when suddenly.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon's attack caused Mammothmon's aim to be knocked off as the attack missed Garudamon as she rode Mammothmon away from the kids.

"It's the day Koromon came to my house and digivolved into Greymon." Tai said as those forgotten memories came back. "He was fighting with a birdlike Digimon. After the fight, they disappeared." He said as Garudamon flew up with Mammothmon in her hands and let him fall down on the ground.

"Coredramon combine your attack with mine. Wing Blade!" Garudamon fires off her attack as it heads for Mammothmon.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon fires his breath attack as it combines with Garudamon's turning the red flame into a purple one.

The attack strikes Mammothmon and destroys him.

The group then run over as Coredramon and Garudamon de-digivolve into Dracomon and Yokomon and Shiro and Sora caught their Digimon.

"After the fight that day, Greymon and the other Digimon disappeared." Tai said as they stood in the middle of the mess.

"Exactly. Somehow the Digimon were involved all along." Izzy said.

"That's why my middle sister Kari already knew Koromon." Tai said. "Kari met him back on that day." He said.

"You met her?" Patamon asked.

"It must have been a different Koromon." Koromon said. "But I did have a strange feeling when I met Tai that we had met somewhere before." He said

"Listen, it's the cops. They'll ask a ton of questions and blame us for all this. I'm too young to go to the big house." Joe said as the police and firemen all drove to where the kids were, so they ran off.

* * *

The DigiDestined arrived in an empty park.

"You know, I always thought that it was pretty strange that out of all the kids at camp we were the only ones chosen to go to the Digital World. I knew it just couldn't be coincidence. Somehow we were all connected by some common event. Today I discovered what that event was." The Child of Knowledge said.

"We all took French in school?" Mimi asked her boyfriend.

"No. four years ago we were all living in Highton View Terrace at the same time and all of us saw those two Digimon fight." Izzy says.

"Then the 9th and 10th DigiDestined saw the Digimon too." Matt says.

"Right bro, with Lunamon here there's no doubt about it that there is a 9th or 10th DigiDestined." Shiro says with Lunamon by his side.

"Right, so the person who's the 9th and 10th DigiDestined had to have been there as well." Izzy said.

"What if Myotismon found him already? I mean, he's been searching the city all day. And if the child lived here four years ago, maybe it's still here." Joe said.

"I don't think so." Dracomon says.

"What do you mean Dracomon?" Shiro asks the little dragon by his side.

"Mammothmon wasn't giving it his all like he was trying to stop us from getting the 9th and 10th children back. More like he was still looking for the kids instead." Dracomon says.

"Or maybe they moved away like you all did." Lunamon suggests.

"We'll find them before Myotismon." Tai says. "The 9th and 10th DigiDestined. They might be someone we know." He says.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know in the manga version Rei couldn't walk but this is my version so I decide to give Rei her legs back. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30: Almost Home Free

**Author's Note: Hard to believe that this story was posted a year ago. Well to celebrate it here's chapter 30. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 30: Almost Home Free

In Myotismon's lair DemiDevimon had just given him a report on what had happened to Mammothmon.

"So Garudamon and Coredramon have appeared in the real world." Myotismon says.

"Right. And the eight children have return to the real world as well, master. Along with a new Digimon called Lunamon, who must belong to either the 9th or 10th child." DemiDevimon says.

"And? They still have not been found yet?" Myotismon asks.

"Uh no malignant one, not quite yet but any minute now guaranteed. We're uh…widening the search pattern even as we speak. If those kids' anywhere to be found we'll find them. We're looking everywhere, air, land, and sea. We got it covered no problem." DemiDevimon says.

"Meanwhile we are not the only one's looking for them, are we? You dolt, make sure those children do not find them first." Myotismon says.

"Got it, master!" DemiDevimon says in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile at the stone steps that led to the subway.

"Can we get a snack before we go looking?" Mimi asks.

"There's no time. We've got to get to Odaiba and find the 9th and 10th kids before somebody else does." Tai says.

"How will we get there? Do you think there are any fast food places along the way?" Mimi asks.

"Would you knock it off about the food. Anyway, we've only enough for our subway tickets." Tai says.

"Subway? Oh, well, my parents won't let me ride the subway by myself." Joe said.

"You're not by yourself. Now come on." Shiro says as they all picked up their Digimon, while Shiro carries Lunamon as well, and walks down into the station to check out the map.

"Are subways like regular trains? I mean, do they have snack cars?" Mimi asked.

"Just drop it and stick together everybody, it's kinda confusing down here." Tai as they walked into the Hikarigaoka Station.

"I just hope Myotismon is having as much trouble reading this sign as I am." Joe says.

"Okay, what do we do now, besides starve to death?" Mimi asks.

"I'm just figuring it out." Izzy said as he checked his laptop for the route. "Okay, that'll work. Now, the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the number 12 train to Nagano and transfer to the Maranouchi line, then transfer to the Gingsa line and then Shinbashi." The Child of Knowledge said as he pointed out the lines on the map.

"Huh?" Mimi asks confused.

"That's a lot of transfers Izzy, you sure you got it figured out?" Shiro asks his best friend.

"I sure do." Izzy replies.

"Sounds simple enough. Now we just have to figure out the right fare." Tai said as he walked over to the machine to pay for the tickets.

"What's that Tai? What are you getting?" Koromon asked as he hopped up on the counter to watch.

"A ticket. We can't ride the train without one." The Child of Courage explained as he held up an orange ticket.

"What's a ticket?" Palmon asked sitting up on the counter.

"What's a train?" Patamon asked as Joe shushed him.

"Come on guys. Not another word out of you from now on, okay? We don't want anybody seeing you and then asking a bunch of questions that we don't wanna explain the answers to." The Child of Reliability said.

"Yeah, while we're here, you've got to pretend to be toys or stuffed animals. Remember to keep still and no fidgeting." Sora says.

"Here's an idea. I'll be one of those dolls you told me about. The kind where you squeeze them and they go 'Whaa! Whaa! Ohhh!'" Yokomon said.

"Be a doll that doesn't talk." The Child of Love says.

"Okay Dracomon, you, Lunamon, Gomamon, and Palmon are the biggest so we have to carry you because you can't walk around." Shiro says to his Digimon.

"You got it Shiro." Dracomon says.

"Alright, if you say so." Lunamon says as Shiro picks both of them up.

They all got their tickets, then walked off to the tracks to go wait on their train to come and start their long ride to home.

"It's some kind of cave." Koromon says about the tunnel as he and Tsunomon looked around.

"I don't like being underground." Tsunomon said.

"Hey, put a lid on it." Matt scolded as the train started coming, getting all the Digimon to look over at the lights in the darkness.

"Attention, attention. Number 12 train now arriving at platform 7." The man on the speaker system said.

"What? Where'd that voice come from?" Koromon asks.

"You heard it? then it's not just inside my head." Tsunomon says as the train got louder and closer.

"Something's coming!" Koromon says.

"Look at those glowing eyes! It's one of Myotismon's goons." Tsunomon says as he and Koromon both jumped out of their partners' arms and down on the tracks, making them all cry out.

"Hey!" Tai yelped.

"Watch out!" Matt called as the train came, scaring the two In-Trainings.

They all watched in horror as the train passed, waiting for the horrible sight of two Digimon turned into road kill, but thankfully that wasn't what they saw. They had pressed themselves against the stone wall of the tunnel before the train came so they were safe. They both then fainted as their partners got them and they all got on the train, finding seats to sit down in.

"We can't take you guys anywhere." Tai whispered bopping Koromon on the head.

"Oww." Koromon yelps as everyone grinned.

"Yeah you need to wait and not go jumping to conclusions Tsunomon." Dracomon whispered to him.

A woman with a fussing baby came over to them, trying to get the baby to settle down as she did so.

"Here, take my seat." Sora said standing up and letting the woman sit down next to Tai.

"Oh, thank you. Wasn't that nice of the girl? We've been on our feet all day, haven't we?" The mother asked her child as she tried to calm him down.

The baby stopped crying suddenly when he looked at Yokomon, then grabbed the red stem on her head making us all panic when he started pulling.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sora says catching the woman's attention as she saw what her son was doing.

"Huh? Oh, what are you doing now? No." The mother said as she tried to make him let go, but he started whining and pulled harder and Yokomon gritted her teeth. "No, no honey. Let go now. That's the girl's toy. Come on. Honey." The mother said as she tried to get the baby to let go without hurting him as the others watched all tensed.

"Oww, that's gotta hurt." Motimon said.

"Oh, come on honey. Let go of the girl's toy before you break it." The mother said as the baby angrily tugged at the stem, all of them becoming more nervous, Sora the worst since she was sweating and the annoyance in Yokomon's eyes turned to rage.

"HEY! Will you let go of me?!" Yokomon finally screamed making everyone in our car gasp and look at her in shock.

"I guess my toy didn't like when you pulled on her." Sora said finally breaking the tense silence.

"Did you hear? That stuffed animal talked." A boy about T.K.'s age says pointing at Yokomon.

Another moment of tense silence passed by as all of the people stared at Sora, but she finally said something.

"Ha! It worked. All that practice is paying off. Fooled them, didn't we." Sora said as she petted Yokomon's head. "Hush. Just keep quiet and play along." She whispered to her partner. "Come on. The baby pulled your hair because he likes you, that's all. 'Oh, really?' There's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. 'Oh, I'm very sorry I shouted.'" She says imitating Yokomon's voice to make it seem like she had made the doll talk before.

The baby giggled at the act.

"See that son? She's just making it look like the doll is talking. It's talked ventriloquism. She's pretty good." The boy's father said as all the other people nodded in understanding and the other slacked in their seats as Sora smiled thankfully.

"Daddy, I want that dragon that white haired kid has over there." The boy says causing Shiro and Dracomon to get a blank look on their faces.

"Excuse me son, where did you get that animal? I've got to get one right away. Or how much do you want for it since you already have two." The boy's father asks Shiro.

"Uh Draco's not for sale and neither is Luna." Shiro says pulling Dracomon and Lunamon closer to him but the boy starts pulling on Dracomon's tail.

"Give him to me. I want him!" The boy yells.

"Hey! Let go you brat! He's mine!" Shiro yells moving Lunamon out of his lap as he tries to keep his hold on Dracomon, who was holding in his screams of pain at his tail being pulled.

"Yeah he belongs to my brother and not you!" T.K. shouted helping Shiro pull Dracomon away from the boy.

"This stop is Nerima. Please watch your step. Again. This stop is Nerima." The woman on the vocal system said as the train slowed and came to a stop, the Child of Friendship getting a look on his face that signaled an idea.

"If you want one go to the Nerima department store." Matt says.

"What? Nerima? Thanks a lot. Come on, son." The man said as he and his son ran out and so did all of the other people on the train until it was just the chosen children left.

"Thanks again." The mother said as she walked out.

"Good bye." Yokomon sang as they left and the doors shut.

The train started moving again and we were all quiet as Sora sat back down. They all then took in a deep breath and let it out at the same time.

"Thanks Matt. You too, T.K." Shiro says thanking his brothers for helping to save Dracomon.

"No problem, Shiro." T.K. says.

"Yeah, what are brothers for?" Matt asks.

"Wow that was a close one." Sora says.

"Pretty weird how nuts those kids went over Dracomon and Yokomon." Tai said.

"If we don't find the 9th and 10th child we could go into the…" Joe trailed off.

"Toy business?" Sora asked.

"How much longer?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know. Someone wake me when we get there." Mimi said.

"Yeah, me too." Matt said covering a yawn.

Everyone did sound close to passing out.

"What's the name of the stop where we're getting off again, Izzy?" Shiro asks.

"We get off at Nagano." Izzy said.

"Okay. Nagano." The Child of Hope said. Later the train pulls up to the Nagano stop.

"This stop is Nagano. Please watch your step. Again, this stop is Nagano." The woman on the vocal system said but none of the DigiDestined were awake.

"Oh. Huh? Hey here's our stop. Look." Patamon says.

"We're supposed to be quiet." Lunamon says and Patamon quickly covers his mouth.

"Shinjuku, this stop. The end of the line. Last stop. Shinjuku, please exit." The woman on the vocal system says.

When they wake up they find that they're in Shinjuku.

"How did we miss our stop?" Mimi asked after we all got out of the train.

"All of you slept right through it." Patamon said making us look at him.

"Patamon, you were awake? What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake us up?" T.K. yelled.

"How could I? You told us not to make a sound." Patamon said.

"What now? Go back to our stop?" Joe asks.

"No, it's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be Okay." Izzy says as we started walking.

"How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai." Koromon said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Tsunomon says.

"I'm famished." Palmon said.

"It can wait. Hey, I'm hungry too, you know." Tai says.

"I keep visualizing cheeseburgers and I don't even eat cheeseburgers." Mimi whined as they all stopped walking.

"It has been a long time since any of us have eaten. And our Digimon get weak when they're hungry." Matt says.

They all looked at each other, frowning before their leader sighed.

"Okay." Tai says.

Mimi giggled as they all smiled and ran off to where the nearest restaurant was.

As they walk to find a restaurant Lunamon suddenly gasps.

"Huh?" Lunamon asks looking around.

"What's wrong, Lunamon?" Shiro asks.

"I don't know. I feel like something was calling to me." Lunamon says.

"Could it be the 9th or 10th child?" Matt asks and looks at his Digivice but doesn't get a new signal except the ones from the others.

"We're not getting anything. Must have been your imagination, Lunamon." Mimi says causing Lunamon's ears to drop.

"Don't worry, we'll find the DigiDestined you belong to. I promise." Shiro says and they all start working again but neither Tai nor Sora notice Rei on the other side of the crowd without her Digivice and exits the station before them.

* * *

While looking for a place to eat, Joe and Izzy got themselves separated from the others.

"This place is a zoo and not a restaurant in sight." Joe says and then looks behind him. "The first one to see somewhere to eat give a shout okay?" He asks but sees everyone is gone. "Huh? Oh, uh, hey Izzy." He says gaining the Child of Knowledge's attention.

"What is it? You see something?" Izzy asks.

"The other guys, they're gone." Joe says.

"What?!" Izzy asks in shock.

"I can't believe this. They ditched us, even your own girlfriend." Joe says.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. Mine and Shiro's Digivice are connected to each other, so all we have to do is follow his signal." Izzy says but it wasn't working at the moment. "Huh? That's funny. Why isn't it working? Do you think something happen to it when we came back to the real world?" He asks.

"All I know is this is one of those days when everything goes wrong." Joe says and walks off.

"Come on." Izzy says shacking it and then a gold dot appears on the screen. "Prodigious. It's working!" He says and runs over to Joe.

"Free sample." A woman wearing a costume says holding out a bag of chip and Gomamon grabs it with his mouth scaring the woman.

"Bad dog, bad dog!" Joe shouts.

"Well the Digivice is working again, follow me." Izzy says and leads the way following Shiro's signal.

The two boys then run out of the station and come to a cross way.

"Huh? Look they're eating without us!" Joe says seeing the others stuffing their faces with food.

Just then the walk sign changes from red to green making Joe and Izzy run across the street to the restaurant but they didn't notice a strange man known as SkullMeramon, in a trench coat and hat, and lucky for them he didn't see them either.

"I feel like a new woman." Mimi said.

"Man, tastes great." Tai said.

"Yumilicious." Mimi said.

"Boy, I sire needed this." Sora said.

"So Dracomon, Lunamon, how is it?" Shiro asks the two Rookie Digimon.

"It's incredible, Shiro!" Lunamon says.

"Yeah! I love it!" Dracomon says.

"You people are lucky. Yum, yum. You get to eat this stuff every day." Tsunomon said eating his own burger.

"A little louder why don't cha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet." Matt muttered as he munched on his own burger.

"Actually nobody noticed yet, but Matt's right, you should-" Mimi trailed off with a gasp as she looked at the door.

"Uh oh." Patamon said as the Children of Reliability and Knowledge came walking over to us and boy did they not look happy.

"Joe, Izzy, it's about time." T.K. said.

"Hey, what're you guys waiting for? Order something." Tai said to the two boys.

"How when you guys have got all of the money, huh?" Joe asked.

"Whoops, we went and spent it all." Mimi said cheerfully making Joe drop Gomamon and hang his head.

"See, we were all so hungry we ordered the super duper combos." Sora said nervously as the Child of Reliability shook in anger.

"Great, you spent it all." Joe says. "THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY WE HAD IN THE WORLD!" He yelled, then blushed bright red as he saw half of the people in the restaurant staring at him.

Then he walked off to the bathroom muttering while T.K. and Patamon to giggled.

"Of all the dumb, greedy, selfish little things, it's unbelievable! You guys are supposed to be my friends, my friends, my friends…" Joe muttered.

"So Izzy, how'd you find us, buddy?" Shiro asks placing two large fries on the floor for Gomamon and Motimon.

"We followed your signal." Izzy says to his best friend as Mimi offers him some of her fries.

"That's great, but meanwhile, what're we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"We start walking. They won't let us back on the train without any money." T.K. said.

"I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way." Matt said.

"I'm flashing back…to the two years I was living on the street." Shiro says with a glum look on his face.

"Ha! I know a way that won't cost us a penny. Just leave it everything to me." Tai smiled with a thumbs up.

"Oh, great. You're a genius." Matt said sarcastically.

* * *

A few minutes later they were out by the side of the road crouching behind some bushes watching as Tai walked out to the side to show them his wonderful plan.

"Help! Police! My cat is stuck in a tree in Odaiba and I've gotta get there right away so I can get him down! Hey!" Tai yelled jumping up and down, the cars honking at him to get out of the road.

"The police? That's his brilliant idea?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"If the police do stop, they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace." Izzy said as Tai jumped away from a red Volkswagen that nearly hit him.

"Hey, I've got the right of way!" Tai yelled.

"Looking good, Tai." Shiro says laughing his head off as Tai shook in rage with his back to us.

"Good grief. At this rate, we could be sitting here all day." Joe sighed.

"And night." Izzy added in.

"Then you try to get us a ride!" Tai yelled turning and pointing at the three as they gave him shocked looks.

"Me? No way." Joe said.

"How about you, Matt? You think you're so smart." Tai taunted.

Tai then came back to wait with the others as they watched the child of Friendship walk right up, confident.

"Well?" Tai asked as he just stood there. "I'm waiting." He said as Matt turned back to them with sweat on his temples and cheeks pink and head tilted down. "Not so easy, is it, Matt?" He asked.

"WELL, AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK IN A TREE!" The Child of Friendship raged.

"Nice work Matt!" Shiro says looking like he was about to bust a gut from laughing so hard.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY AND GET A CAB, SHIRO!" Matt yells at his brother.

"Alright." The Child of Bravery then walks up to the street and takes in a large breath before letting out a loud whistle causing the others to cover their ears at how loud it was. "Hey! Yo! Taxi!" He yells as a taxi cab screeches to a halt.

Tai and Matt both have blank looks on their faces at how easily he managed to get a cab.

Joe and Izzy both run up to Shiro as the taxi driver rolls down his window.

"You kids want a cab?" The man driving asks.

"Yeah." Shiro, Izzy, and Joe said.

"You got any money?" The man asks.

"…No." The three of them say.

The driver then sped off, leaving the two boys with their heads hanging as the others laughed.

"Nice work guys." Tai and Matt say together.

"At least I tried Matt and I did get a cab Tai." Shiro says making the two drop to the ground in shame as everyone laughed at them.

Next came Sora and Mimi as they held up signs and then a van with a young man blasting music was driving up to us, Sora smiling when she saw him.

"Sora?" The man asked slamming on the breaks.

"It's my cousin." Sora said. "Hi Duane!" She said as Mimi looked up at him with cutesy smiles.

"Need a lift?" Duane asks. "Yeah." Sora says.

"Thanks." Mimi says.

The two of them turned to the boys giggling.

"Yay!" They said.

"All right!" Sora cheered.

"Girl power!" Mimi cheered.

"Her cousin?" T.K. asked.

"What're the odds of the happening?" Joe asked.

"1 in 4.2 million." Izzy said.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we have a ride." Motimon said.

"Excuse me, but what's a 'cousin'?" Koromon asked.

"Skip it." Tai said as they all got into the blue van and then Duane drove off after Sora gave him directions.

"OK, here's the rules. I'm gonna say this once, so listen." Duane said sternly making the boys all shoot up straight since they weren't liked.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"Dig it. You're only here 'cause Sora's my cousin. You're like her luggage." Duane said.

"Yeah. We're like her luggage." The boys said as the girls tried not to laugh.

"And luggage doesn't make a sound. You got me? Or else it gets itself thrown out of the car." Duane said.

"Right. Luggage doesn't make a sound." The boys said.

"You want some gum? Sugar less." Duane said to Mimi when they pulled up to a red light.

"Uh, sure." Mimi says.

"How 'bout you, Sora?" Duane said handing the pieces of pink gum to us.

"Thanks, Duane." The Child of Love said giving it to Yokomon.

"Hey, Sora, I think your cousin's a major lame-o." Tai whispered to her.

"He's sort of the black sheep of the family, but he's giving us a lift, so be nice." Sora whispered back to her crush.

"I know, but just make sure he takes us to Odaiba." Tai said as Shiro looked out the window seeing a man dressed as a wizard walking across the road holding balloons and a group of kids following after him, but what Shiro didn't know was that this wizard was one of Myotismon's goons known as Wizardmon.

* * *

Meanwhile DemiDevimon was riding on a boat as it moved through the water.

"How did I ever get into this? Knocking myself out for some pipsqueak kids. I've got half a mind to chuck this whole lousy job. But the master might not like that." DemiDevimon says.

* * *

Meanwhile Gatomon continues her search for the 9th and 10th DigiDestined.

* * *

Duane started driving again, banging his head to the loud rock music, all of us getting annoyed by it as we covered their ears.

"Excuse me? Hi! Listen!" Mimi yelled over the music making the male look at her.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Duane asked.

"The music's a little loud." Mimi says. "The music's kinda what?" Duane asked.

"LOUD!" The Child of Sincerity yelled.

"The radio? It's too loud?" Duane asked.

"Maybe just a little!" Mimi yelled and Duane thankfully turned it off.

_"__Now for a news update. Officials have failed to find a clear explanation for the devastation explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments in the Narima district today."_ The announcer said making the kids gasp. _"Power in the area is still out and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident. While official sources hold further information, reports of several eyewitness accounts. Although these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these witnesses agree that an elephant, a blue dragon, and some kind of thing described as a giant fire bird were seen in the vicinity."_ The announcer says.

"A giant what?" Duane laughed blocking out the radio as he talked. "Man, you gotta love the crazies in this town." He says.

"…_a similar incident took place at the Highton View Terrace apartments four years ago. It's unknown whether there is any connection between the two."_ The announcer said.

"What's the matter?" Tai asks as Koromon started groaning. "Hey! STOP THE CAR!" He yelled and Duane slammed on the breaks as we all got out of the car, me wondering what the heck was going on.

"Whoa! What is that?" The man asked as the DigiDestined stood on the side of the bridge they were on.

"Koromon, you couldn't wait?" Tai asked the blushing In-Training.

"OK, who did it? Huh?" Duane asked as he turned to us shaking in anger. "WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE A MESS ON MY NEW SEAT COVERS?!" He yells.

"I'm sorry, I-" Tai was cut off by Sora running in front of him.

"Right here! I'm the one." Sora said making her cousin calm down and he had a shocked look. "I'll clean it up. I'll even detail it for ya." She says.

"AUG! don't try covering up for these losers! Which one of 'em was it? You, Mr. Peepers." Duane said marching over to Joe. "It was you, wasn't it?" He demanded grabbing Joe by his collar and started shaking him.

"Hey, let him go! He didn't-" Izzy said trying to help, but he was pushed back by the blonde man.

"Pick off!" Duane said when he pushed him.

The others all cried out when they saw Izzy was pushed right off the bridge.

"IZZY, NO!" Tai cried.

"Izzy!" Mimi cries as her boyfriend falls.

Shiro acts quickly as he and Dracomon grab Izzy's hands.

"Gotcha!" Shiro and Dracomon say.

"Thanks guys." Izzy says to his best friend and Digimon.

"No sweat." Shiro say but unfortunately Shiro's crest falls off from around his neck.

"My crest!" He shouts.

"Don't worry Shiro I'll get it." Motimon says.

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon then grabs the Crest of Bravery before it falls into the water.

Just then a huge squid like Digimon appeared out of the water.

"Oh no! It's Gesomon!" Dracomon yells.

"Gesomon. Take a bit of everything nasty that lives underwater stick it together and that's him." Tentomon says as he flies back up out of Gesomon's reach.

"AAAAHHHH! You kids are on your own!" Duane yelled as he ran away, half of the others, especially Mimi, glared at him.

"Good riddance. You were a lousy driver anyway." Gomamon said as he dived into the water.

"Gomamon digivolve too…Ikkakumon!"

"I think we'll just get out of the way." Dracomon says as he and Shiro pull Izzy back up while the two water Digimon started growling at each other and fighting.

Gesomon tries to punch Ikkakumon but he dodges it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouts.

"Holy cow, what's going on?" A man asked as a crowd started appearing around the DigiDestined.

"They must be advertising something." Another man said.

Rei then pushes through the crowd of people on the other side of the bridge and watches the two Digimon fight.

_'Those creatures they're just like the ones from four years ago.'_ Rei says in her mind.

"Advertising something? Get out of here." Another man said as some people started taking pictures of the fight.

"Maybe they're shooting a movie." Another man said as the DigiDestined started creeping away from the crowd.

Just then the feeling Lunamon had before returned.

"Gasp! That feeling is back." Lunamon says.

"Really? Huh?" Shiro asks and looks around.

Rei then looks over as hers and Shiro's eyes meet causing everything and everyone to feel like they vanished.

_'Who is she/he?'_ Shiro and Rei ask in their minds at the same time.

"Shiro come on!" T.K. calls to his brother.

Shiro looks back one last time before he disappears from Rei's view along with Lunamon.

Ikkakumon finally took Gesomon out, we all found some rope and logs, tying them to Ikkakumon as they either got on him or the logs as they hitched a ride back home that way, the sun setting.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile." Matt said as he, Shiro, Tai, Izzy, T.K. and their Digimon rode on the logs while the girls and their partners, along with Lunamon were on Ikkakumon's back and Joe was on his head.

"At least we got away from lame Duane and we're all in one piece." Tai says.

"Nice work Ikkakumon. You nailed him!" Joe cheered making his partner laugh. "Anyway, wouldn't you rather travel in the fresh air than underground in the subway?" The Child of Courage asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is great." Sora says.

"And best of all, it's free." Tai says. "Next stop; home!" He said making them all cheer.

"Does anybody have something to eat?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, Mimi. Not that again." Tai sighed.

"I was just asking." Mimi says.

_'Who was that girl? And what was that feeling I got. Could she be one of the DigiDestined we're looking for?'_ Shiro ask in his head but then spots something. "Oh! Ikkakumon!" He shouts.

"Hm what's up Shiro?" Ikkakumon asks as he and everyone else look at him.

"This is mine and T.K.'s stop since we live across the bridge.

"Oh yeah." T.K. says realizing his brother is right.

"Alright." Ikkakumon says as he pulls over to the side as Shiro, Dracomon, and Lunamon jump off.

"Okay T.K. let's go." Shiro say holding out his arms to catch his little brother.

"Alright." T.K. says as he jumps off the log with Patamon in his arms into his brother's arms.

"We'll see you guys later." Shiro says as the five walk off while the others head back to the other side of the bridge.

* * *

**Author's Note: How did you all like the chapter. Please review so I know what you guys think.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Ninth Digivice

**Author's Note: I decided to take a little break after uploading over seven chapters in a row. Also I want to address the fact that Toshiro is my character and this is my story, so I don't want anyone taking my character or copying and pasting my story and just rewording it for their own. SO DO NOT STEAL FROM ME.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Ninth Digivice

In Myotismon's lair DemiDevimon had just given him the news about Gesomon's defeat over what looks like a bat communicator.

"Defeated?! You say those little punks defeated Mammothmon and Gesomon?" Myotismon asks.

Meanwhile outside DemiDevimon was on the other line with another bat communicator.

"Right. Gatomon really bungled it when she hooked up with those nincompoops. I guess she's no better than the rest of us." DemiDevimon says laughing.

_"Think that's funny?"_ Myotismon asks.

"Of course not boss!" DemiDevimon says

_"Then knock of the chattering and find the __9__th__ and __10__th__ children before I lose my patients." _Myotismon says.

"Aye! Aye! Myotismon rules! You'll see!" DemiDevimon say and flies off.

* * *

The other DigiDestined, after Shiro and T.K. had been drop off on the other side of the bridge, had gone their separate way to get to their own homes. Tai and Koromon were now walking to his apartment.

"Gee, Tai, I sure hope that your sister Kari is over her nasty cold." Koromon says.

"Me too. You know, it's really weird. Last time we were here, she remembered what happened four years ago." Tai says but then realizes something.

"Oh wow! Do you think it's possible that Kari's the ninth or tenth child?" He asks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence.

"Here Miko." Kari says wearing her orange pajamas with her whistle around her neck as she places a bowl of milk down on the floor for the cat with a pink ribbon that has a bell attached to it.

"Hello Kari, we're back." Yuuko Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mother, says entering the apartment.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Susumu Kamiya, Tai and Kari's father, asks entering the apartment as well.

"Hi. Everything's just fine." Kari says to them as she leave's hers and Tai's shared bedroom.

Miko then goes back to drinking the milk Kari left for her until she hears the beeping of the ninth Digivice underneath the bed.

"So what was wrong with grandma?" Kari asks her father.

"She took a bit of a fall, that's all. She sprained her ankle when she was out for a walk but it's not serious. She has to stay in the hospital for a day, and she's hopping mad cause it cuts into dancing lesson." Susumu says getting a soda of the refrigerator.

"That's grandma. Here." Kari says handing her dad a glass.

"Thanks sweet-pea." Susumu says.

Meanwhile Miko had taken Kari's Digivice out onto the balcony.

"Grandma was worried about your cold and said daddy should remember your sweater next time." Yuuko says putting on her apron.

"I feel back to normal now." Kari says assuring them she was fine.

"Huh? You look much better but let's just check to make sure." Susumu says placing his hand on Kari's forehead.

Back on the balcony Miko was playing with Kari's Digivice.

"You feel about as cool as a cucumber." Susumu says to his daughter as she smiles at him.

Miko then accidentally knocks the Digivice over the edge causing it to fall into the bushes below.

"I'm back!" Tai sang as he opened the door. "Hi." He says.

"Tai? Why are you here?" Yuuko asks confused as Miko runs past Tai and out the door.

"Camp was cancelled because it snowed." Tai says.

"Snowed? Who would have thought at this time of year? The weather's getting so unpredictable these days. Oh!" Yuuko gasped when she saw Koromon. "What is that?" She asks.

"Huh? I brought Kari home a present." Tai says.

"Great, give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them." Yuuko says and then Tai drops Koromon as he tackles her in a hug.

"Mom!" Tai cried.

"Tai, did something happen?" Yuuko asks as she held him confused as he started to sob.

"I'm glad you're here." Tai said.

"Of course I am. What's this all about, son?" Yuuko asks.

"Oh, something wrong?" Susumu asks as he and Kari came into the room.

"Dad!" Tai cried as he hugged him too.

Meanwhile outside Miko was searching near the bushes for Kari's Digivice when suddenly a cat bursts out and runs off with the Digivice in its mouth. Miko then gives chase to get back what she lost.

* * *

At the Izumi residence Yoshie Izumi, Izzy's adoptive mother was on the phone talking to one of her friends.

"Really? I'm sure your kids aren't that bad." Yoshie says.

_"I'm telling you, you're so lucky to have a boy like __Izzy__. He's the perfect example of a gentleman and so smart."_ Yoshie's friend says causing her to laugh in delight. _"You know my little rascals are always fighting all the time and never listen to a word I say." _Yoshie's friend says.

_"Mom tell Billy to give me back my truck."_ Yoshie's friend's son says sticking out his tongue.

_"Don't you stick your tongue out at your brother."_ Yoshie's friend says.

"I'm home." Izzy says walking in through the door of the apartment.

"Izzy?" Yoshie asks shocked to see her adoptive son.

"Hi mom. I came home ahead of schedule." Izzy tells her.

"Didn't you like camp?" Yoshie asks.

"Huh? Hahaha. The food was inferior." Izzy says jokingly.

"That's all?" Yoshie asks not really buying his story.

"And then it snowed so they cancelled everything." Izzy says. Yoshie stares at her son for a second before she hears crying on the other end of the line.

_"…sometimes I wish they were considerate like your __Izzy__."_ Yoshie's friend says as Izzy walks into his room.

"Sometimes he's too considerate." Yoshie says.

In Izzy's room he opens the window to allow Tentomon in.

"So why can't I use the door?" Tentomon asks.

"Izzy is something wrong?" Yoshie asks on the other side of his door.

Izzy panics thinking his mom was going to come into his room and quickly pushes Tentomon away from view. When Yoshie doesn't get an answer she then heads to the kitchen and starts cooking dinner.

"See ya mom. I'm going to Tai's house for a while." Izzy says.

"Right now?" Yoshie asks.

"Yeah I'm borrowing one of his reference books. I'll be back in a nano second." Izzy says and walks out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Takaishi residence, Nancy Takaishi, Matt and T.K.'s mother and Shiro's adoptive mother was sitting on the couch watching the news when suddenly the door opens.

"Hey mom. We're home." T.K. calls out.

"T.K., Toshiro. You two are home early." Nancy says as her two sons take off their shoes.

"Yep. Something weird happened while we were there." T.K. says holding Patamon in his arms.

"It snowed so everyone had to go home." Shiro says as he sets Dracomon and Lunamon on the floor.

"Well that's sure strange. Huh? What are those?" Nancy asks seeing the three Digimon.

"Oh well before it snowed T.K. and I made these in arts in crafts." Shiro lied laughing nervously.

"Yeah." T.K. says laughing nervously as well.

"Well they certainly are well made but this one here looks like a girl. Toshiro, honey, do you perhaps have a crush on some girl." Nancy asks teasingly as T.K. giggled.

"What? No of course not." Shiro says waving his hands in front of him. _'But still who was that girl I saw. And what was that feeling I felt when our eyes locked onto each other?'_ He wonders in his head.

Nancy laughs at Shiro's discomfort but decides to stop and pulls both her sons into a hug.

"Well it's nice to have you two home again." Nancy says.

* * *

Back at the Izumi residence, Yoshie was continuing to make dinner while listening to the news.

_"A suspicious life form has been spotted in the bay. Their speculation is that it is some kind of monster. It's possible that it could be a whale but it seems very unlikely. There may be some connection between this monster and the giant elephant, blue dragon, and bird that attacked a nearby town. Time for sports starting with baseball."_ The news reporter says.

"I'm back." Izzy says entering the apartment.

"Dinner's almost ready." Yoshie says.

In Izzy's room he was putting a lock on his door to keep his parents from coming in and seeing Tentomon.

"Parents won't appreciate this but I think it's imperative." Izzy says after testing the lock.

"Why? What's the big deal Izzy?" Tentomon asks.

"We'd be in big trouble if my mom and dad came in here and discovered you. I'm positive that they'd never comprehend our situation." Izzy says to his Digimon.

"I guess you have a point there. Oh by the way." Tentomon suddenly says.

"What?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know too much about humans, me being a Digimon and all, but I can tell you one thing for sure. You're mom is a really kind lady. And if you don't mind me saying so, she's not bad looking for a human." Tentomon says.

"Mm-hmm, I have to say I completely agree. She's cool." Izzy says but then remembers something.

[Flashback]

"_Darling one of these days we're going to have to tell __Izzy__ the truth about his birth."_ _Yoshie says not knowing __Izzy__ was listening._

_"Couldn't we wait just a little bit longer? I'm afraid that if we tell him not it'll be too big of a shock. I wouldn't want it to affect his school work." Masami Izumi, __Izzy's__ adoptive father, says._

_"But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't sense it. He's smart. I have a strange feeling that he knows he was adoptive. That he's not really our child." Yoshie says._

_"Why do you think that dear? Did he say anything?" Masami asks._

_"No it's just a mother's intuition." Yoshie says._

[End Flashback]

"Yoo-hoo Digimon to Izzy." Tentomon says snapping Izzy out of his daze.

"Huh? I'm sorry pal I guess I kinda zoned out." Izzy says.

"Izzy are you in there?" Yoshie asks.

"What is it?" Izzy asks.

"Dinner's ready." Yoshie says.

"Just a minute." Izzy says back.

"If you have a friend over he can joins us too." Yoshie says causing Izzy and Tentomon to go wide-eyed. "I thought I heard someone speaking to you in a funny sounding voice. Is that what I heard? Izzy?" She asks.

"Oh no, no mom that was me. Yeah. I'm practicing my new comedy act. Uh huh. Uh they're having a talent show at the children's center and the winner could win a new computer." Izzy says.

"You tell jokes?" Yoshie asks in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Miko was still chasing the cat that took Kari's Digivice.

* * *

Back at the Izumi residence Izzy was currently putting on a comedy act for his parents.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm not very funny." Izzy says blushing in embarrassment after finishing his act.

"What do you mean? You were hysterical." Masami says.

"I can't believe it's my son." Yoshie says.

"My boy the comedian. Who would have known?" Masami asks.

"You were wonderful dear." Yoshie says clapping her hands.

"And all this time I never knew you had a sense of humor. Bravo Izzy." Masami says.

"That was great performance for your first time." Yoshie says.

"You really think so?" Izzy asks.

"Sure thing. Don't quit your day job but you were really very good." Masami says.

"That's right. We are absolutely thrilled for you darling." Yoshie says.

"Well thanks." Izzy says but then remembers Tentomon is probably getting hungry. "Uh…mom would you mind at all if I ate the rest of my dinner in my room?" He asks.

"Don't worry I won't make you anything that you do want to." Yoshie says.

"No mom it's not that at all. The way you cook is gastronomical outstanding." Izzy says using big words.

"Thanks." Yoshie says.

"I appreciate everything you do. In fact I think you're the most extraordinary mom there is." Izzy says making Yoshie heart feel all warm inside.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Tai was stuffing his face full of food his mom had cooked while she watches with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh! I left the water on." Yuuko says and gets up from the table. Kari and their dad were watching TV while Tai sneaks some food for Koromon under the table.

"Can I have some more?" Tai asks after his mom came back.

"Tai this is your third helping." Yuuko says.

"It's just been a long time since I had such great cooking." Tai says.

"Hey, mister, if you're buttering me up for a raise in your allowance, you can just forget about it." Yuuko says as she takes his bowl to re-fill it.

* * *

At the Izumi residence, Izzy had just brought a plate full of food into his room for Tentomon.

"Not only is your mom nice and pretty but she's an awesome cook." Tentomon says eating the food in front of him.

"Sure is." Izzy agrees. Back in the kitchen Izzy's parents were sitting at the table.

"Did you hear him? He said that he appreciated us. I never thought we'd be so lucky as to have a son like him." Yoshie says about to cry.

"You're right about that honey." Masami says.

* * *

Elsewhere the sun had now gone down and it was night in the city but Miko was still chasing the cat who took Kari's Digivice. The cat then jumps into an open cargo truck and Miko follows only for the cat to jump out without the Digivice leaving Miko inside as the driver closes the door.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Tai had just finished eating and was now plopped onto Kari's bottom bunk.

"What's the matter, Tai? You look bummed." Koromon says.

"I don't know." The Child of Courage says.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you when you were gone." Kari said.

"I missed you too. By the way, Kari, do you remember something that happened about four years ago in Highton View Terrace? Tell me everything you know." Tai says.

"I remember that Koromon got really huge and fought with a big bird monster." Kari said.

"And he beat him." Tai said.

"That's something I'll never forget." Kari says.

"This may sound strange, but do you have something called a Digivice, Kari?" Koromon asks.

"Mm, no. What's that?" Kari asks tilting her head to the side.

"Like this." Tai says as he pulled out his Digivice and showed it to her.

"Don't think so." Kari says as Koromon looked down in defeat.

"Well, forget about it." Tai says smiling relieved.

"I'm so sleepy." Koromon yawned.

"I am too. Good night, sleep tight sleepy head." Tai said as he and Koromon cuddled up on the bottom bunk, Kari watching them with a smile.

"You're party poopers." Kari said.

She watches as her brother and his Digimon fall asleep fast.

"Oh, Miko where are you?" Kari asks looking around for the cat.

* * *

Meanwhile in the truck Miko was locked in was being driven across the bridge. Underneath the water the was a strange object moving around. Just then the screen on Kari's Digivice starts lights up shocking Miko as she stares at it. Just then the Crest of Light that the creature had around it lights up pink signaling that the 9th or 10th child was nearby and makes a quick turn heading right for a boat.

"There's something below the surface." The woman driving the boat says and looks in front of her to see a strange Digimon known as Raremon heading straight at her causing the boat to tip over after he hit it.

* * *

Meanwhile DemiDevimon was hanging upside down from the roof of a building.

"Talk about find a needle in a hay stack. Sheesh!" DemiDevimon says but then one of the crests he has starts glowing. "What's that?" He asks pulling out the Crest of Light. "Myotismon said that this Crest of Light belongs to the 9th child while the Crest of Destiny belongs to the 10th child so the 9th child is nearby. Well one is better than none, so he better watch out cause he's a sitting duck." He says and takes off.

* * *

Meanwhile the truck Miko was in came to a warehouse and pulled to a stop. Unknown to the driver Miko was scratching at the door trying to get out.

* * *

At the Izumi residence Tentomon had fallen asleep and Izzy was on his laptop.

"Gennai made some modifications to my computer that are truly awesome. Now this looks intriguing. Wonder what it does." Izzy says and clicks on one of the icons pulling up a group of three dancing Digimon. "Too weird. How about another?" He asks clicking on another pulling a cartoon of a Chuumon blowing up an inflated balloon causing it to pop. "That very demented. Here's something." He clicking on the radar which pulls up a map. "Oh it's a map of Tokyo." He says and sees a red dot blinking. "What's that indicator?" He asks and clicks on it.

_"There's an unidentified Digimon lurking in the bay. You have to do something."_ A tiny Gennai says on the screen.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouts waking up his Digimon and grabs his phone. "Hello Mrs. Kamiya I was wondering if Tai could come to the phone." He asks.

_"He's sleeping so would you like me to wake him up?"_ Yuuko asks.

"No I'm sorry to bother you." Izzy says and tries calling another DigiDestined. "I know it's late but is Sora awake?" He asks but she wasn't available either. "Is Matt home? I'll call back tomorrow." He says after getting the same message. "Gee I guess everyone's asleep." He says.

"You should go to bed too Izzy." Tentomon says.

"No way. Gennai just told me there's an unidentified Digimon in the bay. With everyone sound asleep we may have to tackle this Digimon by ourselves." Izzy says.

"That's not true Izzy; remember what Shiro told you after we defeated Vademon?" Tentomon asks causing Izzy to flashback.

[Flashback]

"_If you ever need me I'll be there." __Shiro__ says holding out his hand._

[End Flashback]

"Oh yeah and I know he'll keep his promise." Izzy says and dials up Shiro's number.

* * *

At the Takaishi residence T.K. and Patamon had just gone to bed while Shiro, Dracomon, and Lunamon were watching TV as their mom was doing the dishes. Just then the phone rang causing Nancy to stop what she was doing.

"Hello?" Nancy asks after picking up the phone.

_"Hello Ms. Takaishi this is __Izzy__. I was wondering if I could speak to __Shiro__ please."_ Izzy says.

"Of course Izzy. Toshiro, honey, your friend Izzy is on the phone for you." Nancy says as Shiro comes up and takes the phone from her.

"Hello?" Shiro asks.

_"__Shiro__ I need your help. There's an unidentified Digimon near the bay." _Izzy says.

"Alright I'll meet you there." Shiro says and hangs up. "Izzy needs my help with something so I'm going off to his place." He says.

"But that's across the bridge. Well okay just be careful." Nancy says.

"I will." Shiro says and walks into T.K.'s room after grabbing Dracomon and Lunamon. "Hey T.K. I need you to wake Lunamon for me. Izzy needs my help with a Digimon by the bay." He says.

"Alright." T.K. says as Lunamon hops onto his bed and cuddles up with him like Patamon is.

"You're gonna need a disguise Dracomon, here." Shiro says tossing the dragon a hoodie with a hood.

"Thanks." Dracomon says putting it on.

* * *

Meanwhile Izzy and Tentomon, who was wearing a green jacket, got into a cab and headed for the bay to meet up with Shiro and Dracomon.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei was standing at a cross walk waiting for the light to change.

_'Who was that guy I saw today and what is this feeling I have in my chest? That rabbit like creature that I saw with him, I feel like she was calling out to me. What does it mean?'_ Rei wonders but then looks to her left to see Shiro and Dracomon running towards the bay. "It's him!" She says about to run after him but was cut off when the light changes and she loses sight of him. "Darn it. Just who is he? I wonder if he can tell me what that device I received means?" She asks herself as she heads on home.

* * *

Meanwhile Raremon had just gotten out of the water and attacked a club called Poseidon causing all the people to flee in horror.

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon shouts firing acid at the truck Miko was in causing the doors to open as she runs out with Kari's Digivice in her mouth.

The moment Miko sees Raremon she flees the scene with the Digivice in her mouth as Raremon gives chase. Just then Izzy and Tentomon as well as Shiro and Dracomon arrive at the same time and look to see Raremon on the other side of the gate.

"Wow! He's about as repulsive as Raremon's come." Dracomon says.

"Ugly." Shiro and Izzy say together.

"Raremon smells like rotting fish, looks like the inside of a trashcan, and is someone you never want to meet in a very dark alley." Tentomon says.

Just then Miko runs through the gate and both Shiro and Izzy's Digivices pick up its signal showing a pink dot passing the gold and purple dots that represent them.

"Izzy check it out the 9th or 10th child is nearby." Shiro says checking his Digivice.

"You're right one of them is very close." Izzy says.

"Wow. Talk about bad timing. If we lose that signal we'll be doomed." Tentomon says.

"You two search for the 9th or 10th child while Tentomon and I take care of old scum bad there." Dracomon says after he and Tentomon toss their disguises.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Good luck! Let's go!" Shiro says as he and Izzy run off following the signal.

Unknown to them at the moment DemiDevimon was following the glow from the Crest of Light around his head.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Yuuko had come into Tai and Kari's room.

"Tai, sweetheart, wake up." Yuuko says shaking her son awake.

"What is it mom?" Tai asks.

"I didn't want to wake you but Izzy called on the phone and he seemed to be nervous about something." Yuuko says.

"I wonder what's up." Tai says to himself.

* * *

Back at the bay Coredramon and Kabuterimon fly behind Raremon causing him to look back.

"Blue Flare Breath! Electro Shocker!" The two Champion Digimon fire their attacks at Raremon.

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon counters their attacks causing an explosion to occur.

Meanwhile Miko continues to run away from the fight to safety. At the same time DemiDevimon follows the glow from the Crest of Light.

"Huh? He's here." DemiDevimon says and takes off.

Meanwhile Izzy and Shiro are following the pink dot on their Digivices.

"Huh? This indicates he's moving over there, Shiro." Izzy says and they take off.

Meanwhile Miko continues to run carrying Kari's Digivice in her mouth.

* * *

At the Izumi residence Yoshie picks up the phone when it rang.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Yoshie asks.

"Oh hello Tai. I hope you had fun at camp. It's a shame that it was cut short and thank you for loaning Izzy that reference book." She says but then gasps at what Tai told her.

* * *

Back at the bay Raremon was making a run for the water.

"Electro Shock! Blue Flare Breath!" Kabuterimon and Coredramon fire their attacks at Raremon but he manages to get into the water before it hits him.

Meanwhile Miko still runs while Shiro and Izzy follow the signal and DemiDevimon follows the glow.

* * *

At the Izumi residence.

"Izzy we'd like to talk to you. Are you asleep?" Yoshie asks at Izzy's door.

"I'm sure he's very tired out from camp. You should let him get a couple of Z's." Masami says to his wife.

"You're right I'll just tip toe in and check up on him." Yoshie says but when she tries to open the door it was locked making her gasp. "The doors locked." She says in shock.

* * *

Back at bay the Children of Bravery and Knowledge were getting closer to the signal.

"He's close." Shiro says. "I'll get there first." DemiDevimon says flying above them.

Meanwhile Coredramon and Kabuterimon were flying above the water searching for Raremon. Just then Raremon appears out of the water.

"Breath of Decay!" Raremon's attack hits Kabuterimon in the face causing him to fall into the water and gets pulled under by Raremon.

"Kabuterimon!" Coredramon shouts and was about to dive into the water to help his friend.

"No! Go help the boys I'll handle Raremon." Kabuterimon says before being pulled back under.

"Can't do that." Coredramon says and dives underwater.

Meanwhile Miko stops running and drops Kari's Digivice to see a small dog growling at her causing her to take off leaving the Digivice behind. The dog then sniffs at it before he takes off too in the opposite direction.

Back with the Digimon, Kabuterimon continues to struggle to break free from Raremon's grip.

"We should be connecting soon." Izzy says to his best friend.

"Great." Shiro says.

* * *

At the Izumi residence Yoshie and Masami were having a cup of tea in the living room.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing to concerned about." Masami says.

"I know you're right but he's acting peculiar. Izzy's never locked the door before." Yoshie says.

"He is getting older now." Masami reminds his wife.

"I guess so but he was only at camp for half a day. I wonder what happened to make him change so much." Yoshie says.

* * *

Back at the bay a crow is seen pecking at the screen of Kari's Digivice but then hears a sound and takes off with the Digivice in its claws.

"The signals gone now." Izzy says as he and Shiro look around for any sign of the 9th or 10th child.

"What are you two doing here?" DemiDevimon asks coming into view.

"Well if it isn't the talking bowling ball." Shiro mocks making DemiDevimon angry.

Just then Shiro was surrounded by gold aura as his Digivice to turn completely gold and shoots the Crest of Bravery symbol of his tag.

Back in the water Coredramon feels a sudden burst of energy inside him.

"Coredramon digivolve to…Wingdramon!" Wingdramon then slams into Raremon causing him to let go of Kabuterimon as they swim back up to the surface with Raremon following.

Once they're in the air they turn around to face Raremon.

"Electro Shocker! Blazing Sonic Breath!" Kabuterimon and Wingdramon fire their attacks at Raremon blasting him into nothing but before they leave Wingdramon spots two things in the water.

Back with the boys DemiDevimon had them corner with Shiro standing in front of Izzy protecting him. DemiDevimon was about to attack when suddenly something big lands behind him causing him to turn around.

"Oh no! It's dragon breath and bug face! I'll get you two next time." DemiDevimon says and takes off.

* * *

At the Saiba residence Rei was watching TV while her family had all gone to bed.

_"I'm here at the scene of the monster sighting but the predator in question seems to have disappeared. One wonders if there really was a monster at all. Hm?"_ The reporter asks and looks into the sky. _"Wait a minute folks. Look up there, it looks like a giant dragon and a flying cockroach and I don't think there friendly."_ The report says as Rei gasps in shock.

"More of those creatures." Rei says.

* * *

Back with the two DigiDestined.

"We're sorry you boys weren't about to find the 9th or 10th child but at least we got rid of that stinking mass of blubber." Kabuterimon says.

"That's all right. I've been doing some extensive calculations. My theory is that the 9th and 10th children are located here in this city." Izzy called over the beating of the bug's wings.

"And I also got two souvenirs from Raremon." Wingdramon says tossing Shiro the two crest copies.

"It's two tags and crests." Shiro says to Izzy.

"Bring them tomorrow to the park. See you then." Izzy says and takes off in the direction of his apartment while Shiro and Wingdramon fly in another.

* * *

In Myotismon's lair DemiDevimon had just given a report about what just happened with Raremon.

"Unthinkable. Is there no Digimon strong enough to defeat these children? I will have to deal with them myself." Myotismon says and his carriage drives off into the night.

* * *

At the Saiba residence Rei was out on the balcony looking over the river but then sees Wingdramon and Shiro set down behind some buildings.

"So he has one of those creature as his own. Maybe he can tell me what this device means." Rei says holding her Digivice as she watches Wingdramon de-digivolve into Dracomon. "I'll try finding him tomorrow." She says heading for her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked my newest chapter and the moments between Shiro and Rei. Anyway please review.**


	32. Chapter 32: Gatomon Comes Calling

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews from all my followers. I decided that since Tai and Matt were already best friends I would have Shiro and Izzy be the next pair of best friends. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Gatomon Comes Calling

In was night time in Japan and a woman was walking through the foggy streets.

_'Aw darkness…the perfect cloak for my evil. Ideal condition for producing fear. Human blood all ways taste better with a dash of fear in it.'_ Myotismon says in his mind as his carriage pulls up to her.

_'What is that a carriage?'_ The woman asks in her head.

Myotismon then gets out and the two stare into each others' eyes before Myotismon pulls her into a hug and bits her neck. He then gets back into his carriage and leaves the woman on the ground as he rides away.

Meanwhile DemiDevimon was waiting on a boat by the river for Myotismon to return.

"I hate this fog. Master, where are you? I'm getting mildew on my wings." DemiDevimon says pacing back and forth until he sees Myotismon's carriage pull up on the street. "Ah…finally. Sheesh he couldn't take a cab like everyone else." He says as he flies up to the carriage. "At last I was starting to worry." He says from outside the window.

"Calm down. I went out to have a bite to eat and to get familiar with the city. It is always so difficult to get a good meal when one is away from home." Myotismon says.

"Yeah, right. So what do we do next boss?" DemiDevimon asks.

"We are continuing the search for the 9th and 10th children. The details are of no concern to you." Myotismon says.

"Well like I always say…whatever you says." DemiDevimon says as the carriage floats down onto the boat and he drives it back to the lair.

* * *

The next morning at the Kamiya residence Tai was in his room looking for something.

"Ah, come on. Where'd I put that thing?" Tai asked as he riffling through all his old stuff. "Junk. Stuff. More junk. More stuff." He said looking through desk drawers. "Man, I was a messy kid. I can't believe how disorganized I was." He says as he reached up to a shelf, but all the stuff fell down on his head as he and Agumon were buried.

The door to the room opened and Kari stepped into the room wearing a yellow shirt and pink pants with a light pink ascot around her neck along with her whistle, looking at her brother curiously from his spot.

"What cha doing?" Kari asks.

"Looking for my old phone book. It'll have exactly what I need." Tai groaned.

"And I'm helping." Agumon says popping out of the pile.

"How come?" Kari asks closing the door behind her and her brother then told her about what was going on.

Outside the room Yuuko was in the kitchen washing dishes from last night's dinner.

_"And now today's top story; the monsters that are plaguing the city. Still no official comment on where the creatures are from or what they might be after."_ The news reporter says as a video from last night shows Raremon coming out of the water. _"We will keep you updated throughout the day. Meanwhile in other news health officials report that young women are being hospitalized for anemia…"_ The reporter says but then the doorbell rings.

"Just a moment." Yuuko says walking out of the kitchen to the door.

_"…on whether the cases are connected but doctors are voicing concern that so many seemingly healthy young women are being struck down so suddenly."_ The reporter says.

"Tai, it's your friend Izzy." Yuuko says walking by the door.

"Coming!" Tai called.

Tai opened up the door and he started sliding on the floor with his front to their mom as she was busy cooking while his Digimon was hiding behind him. Agumon tripped, but quickly got up and walked away so Yuuko didn't see him as she turned around, only seeing Kari as she looked all sweet and innocent as she chuckled nervously.

"Hey." Tai says as he opened up the door to view Izzy.

"Hey, ready to go? Agumon, you digivolved." The Child of Knowledge pointed out.

"You bet I did. All I needed was a good meal." Agumon says.

"Psst. It's me." Someone says.

They looked over to see Tentomon was dressed in a green coat with a yellow cap.

"Tentomon, nice disguise, dude." Tai chuckled.

"Thanks, Tai, I put it together myself." Tentomon says.

"Wait till Mimi sees ya." The Child of Courage said.

"I need one too." Agumon says.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Tai asks.

The four of them then walked off to the park with Agumon wearing a hoodie, no one paying any attention to them, meaning the Digimon blended in pretty good.

"Yeah, real inconspicuous." Tai says as they come to a cross walk.

"So, Tai, did you find your address book from school?" Izzy asks as they waited at a stop light.

"Oh, uh, well, Sora was in my class, so I thought we'd just use hers." Tai says.

"Uh huh. Couldn't find it, huh?" Izzy asks.

* * *

Later the four of them arrived in the park to find Matt, Shiro, T.K., Gabumon, Dracomon, Lunamon, and Patamon are the only ones to have arrived before them.

"Alright, listen up everybody; I called you all here today because, well, uh, there was nothing good on TV." Tai says.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Tai. So where are the others?" Matt asks.

"Hey!" Someone called as there was some giggling.

Sora was running over with her address book under her arm with Biyomon flying beside her.

"Don't start without me." The Child of Love called as she ran over, then stopped when they were by the others.

"Ah, good morning." She sighed.

"OK, so where's Mimi?" Tentomon asks.

"She's probably out buying clothes." Izzy says about his girlfriend.

Just then they all hear Mimi's voice coming and turn around to see her pushing a baby stroller.

"Oh, get out and walk. You're too heavy to push." The Child of Sincerity whined.

"Mimi, how's that going to look? I'm supposed to be a wittle baby." Palmon says.

"You just grew up, now get out." Mimi says.

Once they joined the others, they all sat down in a circle, starting off this little meeting without the duo of Reliability since they were late.

"Hey, did you guys see it? it was all over the news on TV this morning." Sora says.

"More and more of Myotismon's Digi-bozos are popping up in the city." The Child of Friendship says.

"Yeah me, Izzy, and our Digimon were in a battle with one of them last night." Shiro says to the others.

"And they're very real." Tai says.

"What do ya mean?" Agumon asks.

"The last time we came back, there were Digimon all over the place like now, but only Kari and I could see them." Tai says leaning back on the ground using his arms as a pillow as he looked at the sky. "Everybody else walked right by them, as if they weren't even there. Now even normal people see them and they're on the news and everything. It's like they're really here this time." He says making everyone but me gasp.

"Maybe that's because this time they came through the gate that Myotismon made." Shiro says.

"I don't like it. If they can be seen, then they're physically here. They can do a whole lot of damage." Matt says making TK nervous.

"Yeah, like what?" The Child of Hope asked as he hugged Patamon.

"Do I really need to remind you what those evil Digimon are capable of?" Matt asks.

"Creepy." Mimi says hugging herself.

"Complete systems failure." Izzy says as Tai sat back up.

"So what are we sitting around here for? We better get out there and find those 9th and 10th kids if we want to stop this, guys. Save the Digital World and we'll save our own!" Tai says.

"Go, Tai!" T.K. cheered as Sora nodded.

"What's the plan?" Matt asks.

"Well, I've got a few." Izzy says.

"STOOOOP!" The Child of Reliability yells making them all jump in surprise. "I wanna hear Izzy's theory. Don't start until I get there. I love Izzy's theories. Come on!" Joe cried as he ran over with Gomamon in his bag.

"All right, we won't start without you." Tai says.

Joe sat down panting, then the meeting resumed.

"We've already concluded that when the Digimon attacked four years ago all of us including the 9th and 10th children were there. It is also safe to assume that each of us was given Digivices for a reason. Last night, Shiro and I picked up an unidentified Digivice reading. We think it was either the 9th or 10th child. Obviously we lost the signal, but it's clear that the 9th and 10th children are in the vicinity. That's why the monsters are here too. Plus after the fight Shiro and I had with Raremon, we did get something out of that battle " Izzy says and looks over at Shiro as the others do as well.

"After the battle Wingdramon gave me this." Shiro says and holds up the Crest of Light and the Crest of Destiny. "The 9th and 10th DigiDestined's tag and crest." He says showing the others.

"This must be how they're tracking the 9th and 10th children." Dracomon says.

"But what crests are they?" T.K. asks.

"I know what they're called." Lunamon says.

"You do Lunamon?" Mimi asks.

"Mm-hmm, the pink one is known as the Crest of Light and it belongs to the 9th child. The rose colored one is known as the Crest of Destiny which belongs to the 10th child who I belong to as well." Lunamon says.

"Then without these they can't find them." Matt says.

"I'm not so sure about that." Shiro says.

"What do you mean Shiro?" Joe asks.

"Last night when Izzy and I were cornered by DemiDevimon I noticed he had a copy of each of these crests so I'm guessing these are copies as well." Shiro says as he tosses the Crest of Light to Tai. "You hold on to that one Tai and I'll keep this one." He says holding on to the Crest of Destiny.

"Monsters, worse than snakes. And this is supposed to help us? I'm lost." Mimi says holding up a lavender book with writing on it and a yellow flower.

"The illusion is that the 9th and 10th children are somewhere in one of these address books. Somehow we have to make a lot of calls and patrol the city for monster attacks at the same time." Izzy says.

"Lunamon I promise that sometime today or tonight you'll be with your partner." The Child of Bravery says.

"Thank you Toshiro." Lunamon says using his real name.

"Well, I guess I could do some calling as long as my folks don't find out. But I really gotta do some serious studying, so I won't be able to go on the search with you." The Child of Reliability says.

"What? Joe, it's the summer!" Tai exclaimed.

"I wanted to get an early start. Next year I'm really gonna be prepared." Joe says as his eyes darted around in bashfulness.

"Ok then." Mimi chirped as he shoved her book in his arms. "If you're not coming with us, then you might as well do my calling for me, okay? Thanks." She says standing and started walking off with Palmon.

"Joe, we're talking about the fate of the world here. If you're gonna chicken out, you can all of the names in my book too. See ya." Matt says as he handed his book to Joe and then left with Tsunomon in his arms.

"Don't forget mine as well." Shiro says as he, T.K., their partners and Lunamon follow Matt.

"Yes and it might make more sense having one person concentrate on all the phone calling rather than splitting up." Izzy says as he handed his book to Joe and then left with Tentomon.

"He has a point there. Good luck!" Sora giggled as she handed over her book and left with Biyomon.

"Wait a minute." Joe called as everyone but Tai and Agumon left. "No, Tai! Not yours too, please!" The Child of Reliability cries desperately.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Joe. Don't worry. It's my job and you've got enough on your plate." Tai says smiling making Joe sigh in relief.

"Oh, man, Tai. You're a totally great guy. Thanks a lot." Joe says with a smile and waterfall tears as Tai looked away bashfully.

"Oh, well, you know." Tai says scratching his cheek.

"Mr. Generous, I bet he couldn't find his address book." Sora says knowing her crush too well.

"Well how'd you ever guess?" Izzy asks.

* * *

Later after the DigiDestined, minus Joe and Gomamon, left the park they all got on the train and were now passing by the sight where Izzy, Shiro, and their Digimon did battle against Raremon.

"Wow, look at all that damage from last night's battle." Tai says looking out the window standing beside Sora.

"And there'll be a lot more too if this goes on." Matt says.

"We've got to hurry up and find those 9th and 10th kids." T.K. says.

"That's right T.K. and we will. We're not called the DigiDestined for nothing." Shiro says standing beside Matt.

Unknown to them that on the water a boat carrying Myotismon's carriage was slowly going down river.

"Master, are we almost there yet? Cause all this water is making me queasy. Those DigiDestined brats are probably miles away by now." DemiDevimon says steering the boat.

What he didn't know was that the train the DigiDestined were on was passing right above them.

Just then a large fog rolls in surrounding most of the area.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TV Station people were looking out the window.

"Hey look. That fog's coming in again. I've never seen anything like it." A man says.

"At the same time we're having the hottest weather on record." Another man says.

"And I heard that someone saw snow falling last night. The ozone layer must be messed up worst than we thought." The first man says.

* * *

Meanwhile the boat had come to an island near apartment buildings and the bridge. Myotismon's carriage then lands on the island and comes to a stop before a section of the ground disappears. The carriage slowly floats into the darkness where Gatomon is waiting.

"Welcome O great one, all is ready." Gatomon says.

"Perfect Gatomon. As always you have done excellent work." Myotismon says.

A minute later Gatomon appears from the hole in the ground ready to start her search for the 9th and 10th children.

"Hey whiskers what do you think you're doing?" DemiDevimon asks.

"I don't think, I know why I'm here. I'm finding the 9th and 10th children." Gatomon says.

"That's my job, fur ball. I'm in charge here." DemiDevimon says.

"Yeah right." Gatomon says.

"Listen up puss in boots, quit sucking up to the master. 'I'm the master's cute little pet.' Gag me with a fur ball." DemiDevimon says.

"It's really hard to feel threatened by a bowling ball with feathers," Gatomon says sticking her nose up in the air.

"Just stay out of my way. I'm finding those kids. Not you, got it? Take a cat nap kitty litter." DemiDevimon says as he flies off.

_'That flappy winged joker couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat.'_ Gatomon says in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile the DigiDestined were now in the city.

"Okay so we'll split up into pairs so we can cover more of the city, got it?" Tai asks.

"Got it." Matt says.

"Let's go." Izzy says.

"Good luck everybody." Sora says.

They then split into three different groups the three brothers as one groups, Sora and Mimi as another, and Tai and Izzy as the third.

"I see food." Agumon says as he and Tentomon look into a restaurant.

"Agumon keep your mind on our mission, okay?" Tai asks. "Anything?" He asks and just then a group of kids run past the four and they wait to see if their Digivice picks up a reading.

"No there's nothing yet." Izzy says.

The three brothers decided to look by the pier.

"Are you getting that feeling again Lunamon?" Shiro asks.

"No I'm not sensing the person calling to me like last time." Lunamon says.

"Then they're probably not here. It would have been too easy anyway." T.K. says looking at his Digivice.

"Yeah right." Matt says.

Joe had gone home and was now in his room at his phone as he dialed in a number.

"Hi I know this is kinda strange but I was in second grade with you." Joe says.

The girls were walking up a street with Biyomon and Palmon in the stroller.

"Hey stop pushing." Palmon says.

"I am not pushing you, you're kicking me." Biyomon says.

"You crossed the line onto my side you big cheater." Palmon says.

"I am not a cheater, you're a liar." Biyomon says.

"I'm telling." Palmon says.

"Knock it off. If you two keep fooling around someone's gonna get hurt." Sora says as she pushes the stroller.

"I know how they feel, just walking around in this heat's enough to make anybody cranky. You know what this is Sora? A big fat drag!" Mimi says.

* * *

Meanwhile Gatomon was watching a large group of people at the beach.

"What silly creatures. Pea brain dolts. Laugh it up. When Myotismon is through you won't be laughing." Gatomon says and heads to the park.

"Miko! Come back here. Where'd you go? Miko!" Kari says looking for her cat.

Kari then starts walking and crosses paths with Gatomon.

"What a funny looking kitty." Kari says as Gatomon looks at her. "Hi there are you a friend of Agumon?" She asks.

"Huh?" Gatomon asks.

"Are you one of them?" Kari asks but Gatomon pretends to be a normal cat by meowing. "What's your name?" She asks bending down a little.

Gatomon continues to meow and then runs off.

"Wait. Don't go." Kari calls out but Gatomon keeps running.

A minute later Kari is waiting at the cross walk for the light to change so she can cross.

_'So she knows about Agumon. Is it possible that this squirt is either the __9__th__ or __10__th__ child?'_ Gatomon asks in her head as she follows Kari to her apartment.

A few minutes later Kari arrives at her front door but before she opens it she spots Gatomon down the hall.

"Hey I know you're there." Kari says causing Gatomon to hide behind the wall that lends down stairs. "You can come in if you want to. Mom's not home." She says to Gatomon as she walks into her apartment leaving the door open.

Gatomon then walks up to the door and sees Kari watching TV.

_"Weather experts can't explain the unseasonal fog. In fact they have no explanation for the bizarre weather conditions we've been having including this heat wave."_ A new reporter says.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora was now walking while checking her Digivice as Mimi pushes the stroller with the two Rookie Digimon in it.

"I'm not meant for this kind of work. When Izzy and I have a baby, I'm gonna hire someone to push her around that's for sure. Hold on, how about a break, okay?" Mimi asks.

"Again? Well make it quick." Sora says and they sit down on a bench in the shade.

"Last night I got to sleep in a soft bed with the A.C. cranked up, watching my own TV. Wasn't that the best Palmon?" Mimi asks.

"Dinner was really something too." Palmon says.

"Wasn't it great? My mom knows all the best take-out places in the city. She never has to cook." Mimi says.

"Sora's mom made our dinner and it was terrific. Well everything except this mushy stuff. What's it called?" Biyomon asks.

"What? Spinach. Now let's see, where was I?" Sora says and places an X on the map she had.

"Would you look at that, she's not even tired." Mimi says.

"You're different, you like to take things easy." Palmon says.

"Finding these kids is harder than finding a good sale." Mimi says but then gasps. "Hey Sora if we really wanna find these kids we should go where lots of people gather." She says standing up.

"You thinking of any place in particular?" Sora asks standing up as well.

"Yup right there." Mimi says pointing at the tower in front of them. "Beside we can see the whole city from up there. Really get the lay of the land." She says.

* * *

At the tower SkullMeramon walks up to the tower and stares up at it before looking to his left to see Sora and Mimi go inside and decides to follow. A minute later the girls exit the elevator.

"Aw there isn't that better? Nice and cool, I knew this place would have A.C." Mimi says with her hat hanging around her neck.

"Feels great." Palmon says but Mimi pushes her back into the stroller.

"Should have guessed you had an alter motive." Sora says.

The four of them were now staring out the window overlooking the city.

"Isn't your house over there?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah. So is Tai's and his little sister, Kari. It sure is strange being back in our world again." Sora says.

"Sora I've been meaning to ask, how do you feel about Tai?" Mimi asks.

"The first time we met was when we were little kids and I guess I sort of developed a huge crush on him since then." Sora admits.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Mimi asks.

"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." Sora says looking at the ground.

"Well I can understand your point there but I think it's best if you take a chance and tell him how you feel. Take it from me since it worked out for me." Mimi says.

"Maybe." Sora says.

Unknown to them SkullMeramon enters the room causing it to heat up.

"Does it feel like it's getting warmer?" Palmon asks.

"Yeah it does. Let's move over closer to the blowers." Mimi says.

"There that's more like." Palmon says.

"Wonderful." Biyomon says.

Just then the air conditioning stops blowing.

"What happened to the air?" Mimi asks.

"Hm maybe this heat wave finally got to be too much for it." Sora says but Mimi wasn't listening and looks behind them to see SkullMeramon in his disguise.

"Look at that weirdo wearing a coat in this heat and such an ugly one too." Mimi says.

"Hey Mimi be quiet he'll hear you." Sora says.

"Oh and what's he gonna do?" Mimi asks as SkullMeramon turns around.

"See he heard you. I told you." Sora says as SkullMeramon gets surrounded by light blue flames.

The girls look over and scream in fright as they see a humanoid like Digimon with a metal face, purple and dark blue hair, chains around his bare chest and arms, black jeans, and metal skull boots.

"Uh oh." Biyomon and Palmon say as they jump out of the stroller.

"Well, uh, I guess that explains the coat." Mimi says.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai, Izzy, Agumon, and Tentomon were crossing a walkway when Agumon suddenly stops.

"Is it me or did it just get hotter all of a sudden?" Agumon asks.

"I didn't notice." Tentomon says.

"Look up at the tower. It's almost like it's bending." Izzy says.

"Impossible." Tai says as they look over at the tower to see it really did look like it was bending. "Wait a minute." He says as he pulls out his mini telescope.

Tai then zooms in on the viewing plate form to see Birdramon burst through the window followed by SkullMeramon.

"Uh no! We've got trouble!" Tai says.

Back at the tower Birdramon flies overhead of SkullMeramon as he just laughs.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon sends her attack at SkullMeramon but it does do a thing.

Togemon then marches up causing SkullMeramon to look at her.

"Get ready for my Needle Spray!" Togemon fires thousands of needles at SkullMeramon but he uses one of his chains and slashes her with it sending her back a bit.

"Togemon!" Mimi shouts as she and Sora watch.

SkullMeramon continues to laugh but then notices Kabuterimon overhead.

"Explain this to us Agumon. Just who is this guy?" Izzy asks with his laptop out as he, Tai, and Agumon ride on Kabuterimon's back.

"He's SkullMeramon. His element is fire. He's tough and can sure dish it out." Agumon says.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon fires his attack at Kabuterimon who dodges it but the attack hits the tower causing it to tip over.

"The tower's gonna fall on the city!" Tai shouts.

"Ah grab it Kabuterimon! Hurry!" Izzy says and Kabuterimon manages to stop the tower from falling.

"Don't you know not to play with fire?" SkullMeramon asks.

"Are you ready?!" Tai asks.

"Yeah! Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

Greymon then jumps down and slams his feet into SkullMeramon causing him to fall back a little.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires his attack at SkullMeramon but instead of doing damage it made him bigger than before.

"Great now we've really made him mad. He swallowed that Nova Blast like a hot fudge sundae." Tai says.

"All it did was make him stronger. Unless Greymon digivolves again he's toast." Izzy says as they watch SkullMeramon charge at Greymon who jumps off the edge of the tower.

Just then Tai was surrounded by orange energy as his Digivice turns solid orange and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

The two Ultimate Digimon charge at each other and slam their bodies into each other as they try to push each other back but since SkullMeramon was bigger he had the advantage. This caused MetalGreymon to fall to his knees as Birdramon swoops in to help and Togemon runs up as well.

"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon was about to attack but she then gets caught in SkullMeramon's flames.

"Watch out, this guy is scary." Mimi says holding hands with Sora.

"Ah! Hot!" Togemon screams as she tries to put the flames out.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon fires his attack hitting Birdramon in the chest.

"Hey! Up here bucket of bolts." MetalGreymon says now in the air.

"Huh?" SkullMeramon asks.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon fires his metal arm at SkullMeramon but he uses his chains and wraps them around the cable.

"I've got you." SkullMeramon says as MetalGreymon struggles to pull back.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon fires his attack but MetalGreymon dodges.

"Ha who's go who now?" MetalGreymon asks.

"Huh?" SkullMeramon asks as he gets swung into the air high above MetalGreymon.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fires two missiles at SkullMeramon causing him to be destroyed.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Kari was watching the news and Gatomon was watching her.

_"While the clash of the monsters caused extensive damage to the tower no damages were reported."_ A reporter says.

_'She isn't so bad, for a human. Better company then some Digimon that's for sure.'_ Gatomon says as she hopped up on top of the couch.

_"But fear is in the air. And there is a general feeling of public unrest. Now back to our regular programming."_ The reporter says.

_'Still orders are orders and I'm not going to be the one who let's one of the __9__th__ or __10__th__ child get away.'_ Gatomon says raising her claw to Kari.

"Hi!" Kari says turning around to see Gatomon close to her.

"Huh?" Gatomon asks in shock.

"Come here." Kari says holding out her arms causing Gatomon to slip and fall off the couch.

Gatomon then shakes her head and heads for the door.

"Are you going already?" Kari asks making Gatomon look back at her. "But you'll come back again right?" She asks.

Gatomon then turns around and runs out the door.

_'Her sweetness makes me lose my edge but I'll be back and next time I'll be ready for her.'_ Gatomon says in her mind as she continues to run.

_"While no one knows where these monsters are from or why they're here it's clear the earth is at some sort of crossroads. The question is; down with road does our destiny await?"_ The news reporter asks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow chapter 33 will be posted and Rei and Lunamon will finally be together.**


	33. Chapter 33: Out on the Town and the 10th

**Author's Note: Well here it is chapter 33 and the chapter where Rei joins the DigiDestined. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Out on the Town and the 10th Child

It was now night time in Japan and in the town of Shibuya, two of Myotismon's goons were out.

"Let me drive. You're going the wrong way." A voice says.

"How do you know which way to go? You've never been to the real world before." Another voice says.

"What's the difference? I've never driven a car before either." The first voice says.

"Well it's my first time too." The second voice says as the two voices start laughing.

A car then comes to a stop with two strange creatures on top of it, one looked like a rocky type creature and the other looked like a doll with a pumpkin head with an axe in it.

"Whoa check 'em out. So these are city people in the real world. they don't look like much fun." The pumpkin creature says.

"Well, Pumpkinmon, you're the right guy to teach them what fun really is. You are, without a doubt, the most rocking creature to ever have a pumpkin for a head. Remember, chicks dig evil Digimon. At least that's what I keep telling myself anyway." The rock creature says.

"Gotsumon, you are the mon. we're gonna have such a blast here in the real world. they might even name a building after you, the 'Gotsumonument', where they keep all the party supplies. 3, 2, 1…liftoff!" Pumpkinmon says and they jump off the car roof.

* * *

Meanwhile on the subway Matt was taking Shiro and T.K. home.

"How much longer guys?" T.K. asks his brothers.

"Relax T.K. we're almost home." Shiro says with Dracomon and Lunamon sitting next to him.

"Yeah and then I'll head on home." Matt says and the three brothers sit silently together as they stare at their own reflections in the window.

"Matt, Shiro, and T.K.'s mom and dad aren't together anymore Patamon so even though they're brothers they don't live together." Tsunomon says sitting on the luggage rack with Patamon.

"So Shiro and T.K. live with their mom and Matt lives with their dad. That explains why they try so hard to stay together all the time." Patamon says.

T.K. pulls out his Digivice and look at the built in clock that reads 7:07 p.m.

"Sure is late." The Child of Hope says.

"Yeah so?" Matt asks.

"The next stop's good enough." The Child of Bravery says.

"No I'm gonna take you guys all the way home." The Child of Friendship says.

"You don't have to." T.K. assures him.

"I know I don't have to but I'm going to, okay? I've got my reasons." Matt says.

"What reasons?" Shiro asks.

"You're my brothers." Matt says.

"Thanks Matt." T.K. says.

"Ah nothing like sweet brotherly love." Patamon says.

"That's a Digi-mouth full." Tsunomon says.

"We like it when you guys get mushy." Patamon says.

"Hey quit it!" T.K. yells.

"Easy T.K." Matt says.

"Yeah he didn't mean anything by it." Shiro says.

"Yeah so you don't have to be mean about it. I thought what you guys said was nice." Patamon says.

"Mind your own bee-wax! Why are you listening to our conversation anyway." T.K. shouts.

"Fine you don't want me around I'll leave." Patamon says.

"Patamon." Tsunomon, Dracomon, and Lunamon say together.

"I know when I'm not waited." Patamon says as he flies out of the train when the doors open.

"Patamon don't." Matt says as he, Shiro, and the Digimon were about to chase after him but notice T.K. doesn't move.

"Patamon got off the train T.K. Don't you want to go after him?" Shiro asks.

"Who cares about him?" T.K. asks.

"I think you care about him." Lunamon says.

"Don't you?" Matt asks. "Better decide because the door's closing." He says.

T.K. then makes up his mind and rushes off the subway with his big brothers.

"Where'd he go?" T.K. asks.

"Where are we?" Tsunomon asks.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away from the subway Rei was making her way home after a long day of hanging out with her friends.

"Well today was fun but I couldn't find that boy with white hair. I really need to find him to ask him about this strange device." Rei says looking at her Digivice. "I wonder if it has anything to do with those creatures the appeared four years ago in Highton View Terrace." She wonders as she stands at the cross walk waiting for the light to change.

* * *

The three brothers walk out of the subway into the city.

"It seems like we've been walking around four hours." T.K. says.

"Yeah and I'm tired." Tsunomon says.

"You're tired? You don't have any feet or legs." Dracomon says.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him T.K." Shiro says.

"Hey it's not my fault." T.K. says.

"Well actually it is." Matt says.

"Oh I'm really sorry." T.K. says.

"We understand T.K. we know you did mean to hurt his feelings." Matt says speaking for Shiro too.

"I thought he was making fun of us." T.K. says.

"No way dude. You know Patamon better than that." Shiro says but then Lunamon gasps catching their attention.

"What's wrong Lunamon?" Matt asks.

"That feeling again. the one from yesterday. It's back and closer than before." Lunamon says.

"Really?" Shiro asks and then all three Digivices start beeping showing a rose dot on the map.

"The Digivices." T.K. says.

"They're picking up a new signal." Matt says.

"And if it's calling out to Lunamon then the 10th child must be nearby. Come on this is our chance to find that kid." Shiro says and they run off following the signal from their Digivices.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei was walking down the sidewalk when suddenly her Digivice starts beeping showing three dots; one blue, another gold, and the last one yellow.

"This thing…it must want to lead me somewhere." Rei says and follows her Digivice. _'Hopefully I'll finally get my answer as to what this thing is and what's been going on around here.'_ She says in her head and turns left down another walkway.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys were following the signal too and run across a crosswalk.

"We're getting closer." Matt says.

"The 10th child should be just up ahead." T.K. says.

"Let's hope we get to whoever they are before Myotismon and his goons do." Shiro says.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei was still running down the sidewalk coming up to another turn where the three different color dots were.

* * *

Meanwhile the brothers were still running down the sidewalk coming up to another turn where the rose colored dot was with Shiro in front.

* * *

Rei and Shiro continue to run and were about to turn the corner when suddenly…**BUMP**! Both Rei and Shiro run into each other and fall on their butts.

"Shiro." Matt says as he and T.K. run up to their fallen brother.

"Are you okay?" T.K. asks.

"Yeah I'm…" Shiro begins but then looks in front of him to see the girl he saw yesterday.

Rei also looks in front of her too and sees the boy she's been looking for.

"Oh! It's you!" Rei and Shiro say together pointing their fingers at each other in shock.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you." Rei says.

"Uh you have?" Shiro, Matt, and T.K. ask together.

"Yeah I was hoping you could…" Rei begins as she and Shiro stand up but then sees Dracomon, Lunamon, and Tsunomon. "Ah! It's more of those creatures like the two from four years ago in Highton View Terrace." She says shocking the three brothers.

"Highton View Terrace?!" They ask together and look at each other.

They then nod and turn to look at Rei.

"Hey I know this may sound weird but do you have something that looks like this?" Shiro asks as he holds up his Digivice.

"Huh? Yeah, you mean this thing?" Rei asks showing them hers.

"That's a Digivice! So you are the 10th DigiDestined!" The three brothers say together.

"The 10th what?" Rei asks confused.

"We'll explain everything. But we need you to come with us." Matt says.

"Alright if it'll get me the answers I'm looking for." Rei says and follows them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a store across the street Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were having fun in what looked like a casino.

"Haha another winner." Pumpkinmon says as these tiny metal balls come out of the machine.

"So will you give me a few?" Gotsumon asks.

"What again?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"I'll pay you back. I promise." Gotsumon says.

"You'll pay me back with what?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"With what I'm about to win." Gotsumon says.

"But you never win." Pumpkinmon says.

"I'm hot tonight." Gotsumon assures him.

"Hey you two." A worker says standing behind them. "You kids just don't get the message. Get out and stay out." He says throwing them out of the place down the escalator. "If you have to try sneaking in here dressed as cartoon characters at least get a decent costume." He says and walks off.

"Boy it's a good thing we were just about to leave." Pumpkinmon says.

"Or we'd teach you some manners." Gotsumon says.

"What did you just say?" The worker asks.

"Uh oh." Pumpkinmon says.

"Oh boy." Gotsumon says and they both run off.

"And I told her don't get that lip gloss whatever you do it's so last-" A teenage girl says on her cell phone but then Pumpkinmon trips knocking himself and her over.

"Wow! I think you knocked over a monster." Gotsumon says.

"Even worse I think I knocked over a teenager. I've heard about these strange looking creatures." Pumpkinmon says as he and Gotsumon stare at the fallen girl.

"Hey it takes one to know one." The girl says.

"Excuse me do you know what time it is?" Gotsumon asks as the girl looks at her watch.

"Time for new clothes." Pumpkinmon jokes.

"Get lost you creeps! And what's with the costumes? Aren't you guys a bit late for Halloween?" The girl asks.

"What's Halloween?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"I don't think I like these teenage things." Gotsumon says.

"Me either. Maybe I can reprogram her if I pull out her safety mechanism." Pumpkinmon says and pulls on the girls nose piercing.

"Ah! Come back here you little mutants! This teenage thing is gonna teach you some manners!" The girls shouts chasing after them.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys had just finished explaining everything they knew to Rei as they continue to walk looking for Patamon.

"So what you're saying is this thing is called a Digivice and it's a symbol that I'm a part of a group of ten kids called the DigiDestined?" Rei asks.

"Right." Matt says.

"And those creatures from four years ago and the ones you guys have are called Digimon that are from the Digital World?" Rei asks again.

"Mm-hmm." T.K. says.

"And this evil Digimon, Myotismon, is looking for me and the 9th child so he can destroy me and rule both worlds?" Rei asks.

"Correct." Shiro says walking beside her.

"Wow that's a lot to take in but I believe you guys." Rei says.

"You do?" The brothers ask.

"Yeah I always knew I was destined for something bigger than what my life is now." Rei says.

"So you'll fight with us?" Matt asks.

"You bet but just one question." Rei says.

"What is it?" T.K. asks.

"If I am a DigiDestined where's my Digimon. From what you guys said, I should have one too, right?" Rei asks.

"Right and here's your partner." Shiro says as Lunamon walks forward. "Her name is Lunamon." He says.

"Well hello there Lunamon. It's so nice to meet you." Rei says to her Digimon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Rei. I'm so glad to finally find after all that waiting." Lunamon says.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting but now I'm here and I hope we can be friends." Rei says holding out her hand.

"I believe we will be the best of friends." Lunamon says taking Rei's hand in hers.

"By the way my name's Rei Saiba." Rei says.

"I'm Toshiro Takaishi, Shiro to my friends." Shiro says.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, but everyone calls me T.K." T.K. says.

"And I'm Yamato Ishida, but I prefer Matt." Matt says

The four of them continue their search for Patamon but as they walk down the stairs they see Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon running towards them.

"Whoa." T.K. says.

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Wow so that's digivolving?" Rei asks.

"That's right and Lunamon will digivolve too when you're in danger." Shiro tells her as the three Rookies stand in front of their partners.

"Hold it right there." Dracomon says growling at them.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" Lunamon asks.

"Yes do tell." Gabumon says.

"Do you know these guys?" T.K. asks.

"We sure do they work for Myotismon." Gabumon says shocking the four kids.

"You're right but right now we're being chased by something even scarier than Myotismon." Pumpkinmon says.

"There's a really bad teenage human after us. Come to think of it, you three better hide too." Gotsumon says as he and Pumpkinmon drag Dracomon, Gabumon, and Lunamon into and ally.

"You can run but you can't hide dressed in those stupid costumes. Where are they?" The girl asks.

"Uh they went that way." Matt, Shiro, and Rei say together pointing the girl in the wrong direction.

"Thanks." The girl says and runs off.

"I think I know why you two trouble makers are in the real would, did Myotismon happen to send you two to find two people?" Gabumon asks.

"Yeah those 9th and 10th DigiDestined kids." Pumpkinmon says.

"Then you're our enemies." Shiro say.

"I'll never let you or Myotismon touch Rei." Lunamon says protectively standing in front of her.

"No we're not. We just wanna cruise around the city and have some fun." Pumpkinmon says.

"But I thought you to were after me because you are evil Digimon." Rei says standing next to Shiro taking his hand just in case.

"Evil shmevil. We love it here. In fact next stop Hollywood." Gotsumon says as he and Pumpkinmon do a pose.

"They're not ready for TV." T.K. says.

"Typical, everyone wants to be in show business." Dracomon says.

"So true." Gabumon says.

"Lights, camera, and action!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon say together causing the four DigiDestined and their Digimon to sweat drop.

"Hey there's some lights." Pumpkinmon says as he and Gotsumon jump onto a traffic light.

"What are they doing up there?" Rei asks.

"Hey get down." Matt says as the two Digimon cause accidents in the street.

"That's enough. That's not funny it's mean and not to mention just plain rude." Lunamon says.

Just then the sound of sirens is heard from a distance.

"Sirens." T.K. says.

"Get down or the police will arrest you." Matt says.

"Come on guys let's run." Shiro says and the four DigiDestined and their Digimon run off.

"Did he just say let's run?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"Sure did." Gotsumon says.

"Wait for us!" They say and jump off the light.

* * *

A few minutes later the DigiDestined came to a stop in front of a clothing store and try to catch their breath.

"Hey where are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Matt asks.

"No clue." Shiro says catching his breath.

"I thought they were with our Digimon." Rei says.

"They were right behind us. They must've gotten lost or something." T.K. says.

"Those two, even when they're found they're lost. Small brained idiots." Dracomon says.

Gabumon then gasps when he sees Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon in the store window trying on clothes.

"Man oh man." Matt, Rei, Shiro, and T.K. say together.

"I think this one makes me look fat but what do you think?" Pumpkinmon asks wearing a pink dress.

"Well then let's switch." Gotsumon says wearing a white shirt with blue suspenders.

They then quickly switch the clothes they have on with each other in the blink of an eye.

"You guys need to change your attitude." Matt says as they stand behind them.

"You need to change your clothes." Gotsumon says as he and Pumpkinmon place loss clothes on them.

"This look says you're not afraid to think big." Pumpkinmon says about Matt's outfit, which was an overcoat and a dark blue ascot.

"These dudes' look says they're not to be messed with." Gotsumon says about Shiro and Dracomon's outfit, which was a gangster look with a backwards hat.

"A pretty dress says you're ready to salsa." Pumpkinmon says to Rei and Lunamon, who were wearing a big red Mexican dress with a rose in her hair.

"Here's a sporty look, of course I haven't figured out which sport it is." Gotsumon says about T.K.'s look which was a bunch of clothes thrown together.

"And finally something nice with a little teddy." Pumpkinmon says about Gabumon wearing a bear suit. "Well what do you think?" He asks.

Just then Patamon flies by the window but doesn't see the others.

"Huh? Hey Patamon." T.K. says spotting his Digimon.

"Hey! Patamon come back!" Matt shouts as they run off after him.

"So should we follow those guys?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"Eh why not." Gotsumon says.

* * *

A few minutes later the group were now walking down a deserted street but they lost sight of Patamon.

"Do you see him anywhere guys?" T.K. asks.

"No looks like we lost him again T.K." Matt says.

"For a little guy he sure moves fast." Rei says.

"Tell us about it." Shiro says.

"I've never known Patamon to hold a grudge." Lunamon says.

"True he was mad as a bull with a Black Gear." Gabumon says.

"He looked madder to me." Dracomon says.

"Hey now don't look so bummed out." Pumpkinmon says holding a tray full of ice cream cones.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll find your little flying pig friend somewhere." Gotsumon says holding a tray full of ice cream cones too.

"Maybe some ice cream will cheer you all up." Pumpkinmon says shocking the DigiDestined.

"You guys don't have any money." Gabumon says.

"So you guys could only get that one way." Lunamon says.

"You stole it." Dracomon says.

"That's right." Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon say together.

"You brats come back here with my ice cream!" A woman shouts chasing after them.

"I can't believe you two!" Matt shouts.

"I can." Rei says.

"Me too. Everywhere these guys go they end up causing trouble." Shiro says.

"The next time you get someone angry make sure they can't run very fast." T.K. says as they run into another deserted street.

Just above their heads dark clouds where rolling in as the DigiDestined stop to catch their breath, again.

"So want some ice cream?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"No way." Shiro says out of breath.

"None for me." Rei says.

"Me neither." Matt says.

"You stole it." T.K. says.

"Our Digimon won't take it either, right?" Matt asks.

Dracomon, Gabumon, and Lunamon were staring at the ice cream in a daze and reach out to take one.

"Ice cream…yeah." They say together.

"Guys!" Matt, Rei, Shiro, and T.K. shout.

Just then a flash of lightning strikes the ground in front of them causing a cloud of dust of rise and a second later Myotismon walks out.

"Myotismon." Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon say.

"Myotismon." Matt, Shiro, T.K., and the Digimon say as Rei stares at the Ultimate Digimon.

"Losers, failures." Myotismon says to his two goons.

"No! No! Don't say that." They say standing at attention.

"Instead of causing pain and suffering I find you here eating ice cream." Myotismon says angrily.

"Well it is stolen." They say back.

"I don't care about ice cream. Have you found the 9th and 10th DigiDestined children yet?" Myotismon asks.

"Well we found one of them." They says.

"What? Where?" Myotismon asks.

"That red haired girl is the 10th DigiDestined." They tell him.

"Perfect, bring her to me and while you're at it steal the crests from those other children as well or else." Myotismon orders.

"No problem boss. That's just what we were about to do." They say and turn towards the DigiDestined.

The kids and their Digimon then run off as Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon give chase.

"Can you believe those two turning on us?" T.K. asks running with Rei in front of his brothers.

And I thought Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon only wanted to have fun not fight." Matt says.

"I can't tell who their loyal to." Shiro says.

"I suppose they'd rather fight us then Myotismon." Gabumon says.

"That's for sure." Dracomon says.

* * *

Meanwhile Patamon floated down and rested on a street light.

"I just can't stay mad at T.K. anymore. Besides I really miss him." Patamon says.

"So I told Rebecca and Sarah to just meet us at the park, that'll work. It's like it's so easy to find somebody at the park." A girl wearing a school uniform says.

"Yeah it's totally easy to find somebody there." Another girl wearing the same kind of uniform says back.

"Oh in the park." Patamon says and takes off.

* * *

Meanwhile the DigiDestined continue to run but suddenly stop.

"Hey how'd you do that?" T.K. asks seeing Pumpkinmon in front of them.

"Aren't I amazing?" Pumpkinmon asks.

"Well you might make a nice pie." Gabumon says.

"Think he has any seeds in him?" Dracomon asks.

"Come on let's turn around." Matt says.

"Can't, look behind us." Rei says.

They then turn to see Gotsumon blocking their way.

"I don't think so." Gotsumon says.

"We're surrounded." Shiro says gritting his teeth showing no fear as Rei stays behind him for protection.

"Sorry we have to do this to you guys but orders are orders. You understand." Gotsumon says as they force the DigiDestined to back up in a dead end.

"If you guys want a fight bring it on." Shiro says.

"Yeah let's do it." Matt says as they stand in front of Rei and T.K.

They then stare off at each other for a few seconds but the strangest thing happens.

"I quit." Pumpkinmon says.

"Me too." Gotsumon says.

To say the DigiDestined were shocked was an understatement.

"Why should we fight? Someone always gets hurt. Besides its way more fun to just hang out and cruise around the city." Pumpkinmon says.

"That's for sure. Hey why do you guys hang out with us?" Gotsumon asks.

"If you're not going to chase us anymore how about a gesture of good faith." Shiro says.

"Like what?" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon asks.

"If we wanted to get Rei's crest back; who would have it?" Shiro asks.

"Myotismon has the real ones." Pumpkinmon says.

"Yeah he would never give something so important to his servants." Gotsumon says.

Just then lightning strikes a couple of blocks away and Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon know what that means.

"Myotismon's coming." Pumpkinmon says.

"You guys better hide." Gotsumon says as Matt, T.K., and Gabumon hide behind one wall as Shiro, Rei, Dracomon, and Lunamon hide behind another.

"Where are the DigiDestined?" Myotismon asks.

"Uh they were here just a second ago. They must have got away." Pumpkinmon says.

"Yeah you can't believe how fast they are but we almost had them boss." Gotsumon says.

"Yes, I can imagine. You had your chance now I'm condemning you to my dungeon in the Digi-World. Grisly Wing!" Myotismon sends his bats at them.

"Pumpkinmon Power!" Pumpkinmon then creates a giant pumpkin above Myotismon but his bats quickly eat it.

"Rock Fist Attack!" Gotsumon fires the rock on top of his head but Myotismon doesn't do anything as the rock stops in mid air and gets destroyed.

Myotismon then sends his bats as they eat Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon until only an axe and a rock is left and soon those things disappear too.

"Well that wasn't very difficult. Now it's your turn." Myotismon says.

"Those two they were really trying to save us." Matt says.

"You're right." Gabumon says.

"And you just got rid of them for no reason at all!" Shiro yells in anger.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

The two Champions attack Myotismon pushing him into a building but he simply punches them away.

"I'll never let you hurt Rei." Lunamon says as she starts to glow.

"What's happening?" Rei asks.

"Lunamon's digivolving." T.K. tells her.

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!"

In Lunamon's place stood a large rabbit about the size of Coredramon but now with a face plate, a long pink ribbon around her neck, black fingerless gloves on her hands, and four blue tube like things coming out of her back and attaching themselves to her arms.

"What the…who is that?" Rei asks as Shiro uses his Digivice to scan the new Champion Digimon.

"Lekismon the Beast Man Digimon. Classified as a Data type she has three different attacks Moon Night Bomb, Tear Arrow, and Moon Night Kick." Shiro says showing Rei her Digimon's statues.

"So she truly is the 10th DigiDestined child." Myotismon says.

"Yes and you will pay for what you have done." Lekismon says.

"She's right." Rei says as Coredramon, Garurumon, and Lekismon attack Myotismon.

"Blue Flare Breath! Howling Blaster! Tear Arrow!" The three Champions fire their attacks at Myotismon.

"Even though Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon knew they weren't strong enough to defeat you they still tried." Matt says.

"Crimson lightning!" Myotismon slashes his attack knocking the three Champions over.

"They were some of the bravest Digimon I've met." Shiro says surrounded by gold aura as his Digivice to turn completely gold and shoots the Crest of Bravery symbol of his tag.

"Coredramon digivolve to…Wingdramon!"

"That's right all they wanted was to be our friends! Garurumon!" Matt yells surrounded by blue aura as his Digivice turns solid blue and shoots a beam through his tag causing the Crest of Friendship symbol to come out.

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

"Wow what happened to those two?" Rei asks.

"They digivolved into their Ultimate forms with the help of the Crest of Bravery and the Crest of Friendship. When we get yours Lekismon will be able to digivolve to Ultimate as well." T.K. tells her.

"Take this. Blazing Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon fires his attack at Myotismon while WereGarurumon pushes off the building and flies at Myotismon.

"Come on! Go get him!" Matt yells as WereGarurumon and Myotismon's fist collide.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon shouts from up above Myotismon as she delivers a powerful kick to his back.

"That-a-girl." Rei cheers.

Myotismon feels the pain from that kick which forces him to release the Crest of Destiny.

"No!" Myotismon says reaching out to grab the crest but Wingdramon swoops in and snatches it faster than Myotismon could.

"Thanks a lot." Wingdramon says holding the Crest of Destiny in his claw.

* * *

Meanwhile Patamon was at the park in a tree with a sad look on his face.

"Ah those girls said the park is the best place to find someone but where's T.K.?" Patamon asks himself but then looks to his left to see Wingdramon, WereGarurumon, Myotismon, and a Digimon he doesn't know yet.

"They're up there." Matt says as the four DigiDestined watch their Digimon fight Myotismon.

WereGarurumon was thrown into a building where Lekismon lands gracefully on the roof.

WereGarurumon then back flips into the air as he dodges Myotismon's attack.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon's fires his attack at Myotismon who blocks it with his cloak.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon fires a beautiful ice arrow as it adds to WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw forcing Myotismon into a building leaving an x shaped hole. WereGarurumon and Lekismon land in the hole to see Myotismon start his next attack.

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon's bats push the Ultimate and Champion Digimon onto the roof of another building.

"Uh no! Look out!" Matt shouts.

"Lekismon!" Rei cries to her Digimon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon lashes out his red whip but Wingdramon swoops in and protects the two Digimon.

"Wingdramon!" Shiro shouts watching his Ultimate Digimon take all those hits as he bravely protects his friends.

_'Lekismon, Wingdramon, and WereGarurumon are in trouble and it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so mean Patamon would still be with us and we would have never met Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon. And if those poor guys had never met up with us they wouldn't be stuck where they are now.'_ T.K. says in his mind. Just then Patamon flies in above and feels a burst of power inside him.

"It's T.K. I'm digivolving. Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

Myotismon continues to lash his whips at Wingdramon until Angemon comes in and uses his staff to destroy the whips.

"Angemon." Wingdramon says.

"Are you three alright?" Angemon asks.

"Yes thanks to you. And in case you're wondering I digivolve from Lunamon because we found my partner." Lekismon says as she and WereGarurumon help Wingdramon back into the air.

"So the 10th child has been found. Good." Angemon says.

"Angemon rules." T.K. says.

"Well I guess we don't have to look for Patamon anymore." Matt says.

"So that's what Patamon looks like as a Champion?" Rei asks.

"That's right. Pretty cool huh?" Shiro asks.

"Let's take care of him everyone." Wingdramon says and they all nod in agreement.

"Exploding Sonic Lance! Wolf Claw! Moon Night Kick! Hand of Fate!" Their combine attacks cause a huge light to appear but Myotismon slips away.

"It's time I take my leave but we will fight again another day." Myotismon says and flies off.

The four Digimon then de-digivolve into Dracomon, Gabumon, Lunamon, and Patamon.

"I hope they're alright." Matt says as they run over to their Digimon.

"Us too." Shiro says speaking for Rei and T.K.

"Gabumon?" Matt asks his unconscious friend.

"Dracomon." Shiro says checking his best friend.

"Lunamon." Rei says holding her girl.

"Patamon are you okay?" T.K. asks.

"Yes I'm alright now T.K." Patamon says.

"I'm sorry Patamon. Sorry I got mad." T.K. cries.

"Don't cry T.K. it's alright." Patamon says.

"Here Shiro we got this during the fight." Dracomon says holding up the real Crest of Destiny.

"Alright, hey Rei." Shiro says and tosses her the crest.

"What's this?" Rei asks.

"It's your crest. It's called the Crest of Destiny." Shiro says causing her to smile as she puts it on.

Later the eight of them were walking down the street and see the store Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were trying on clothes.

This makes them think about the friends they lost, the friends they almost lost, and the friends they made.

"Well let's get going." Shiro says as Rei touches Shiro's hand.

Shiro looks at her and smiles knowing she needed someone to help get through her first Digimon battle.

They then head for the subway to head back home for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya apartment building Gatomon was sitting on the roof watching Kari.

_'You maybe sweet little __Kari__ but next time I will get my claws into you.'_ Gatomon says in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the Shiro and Rei moment at the end. Please review so I know what you all think.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Ninth Child Revealed

**Author's Note: I managed to get this done quicker than I thought so as a bonus you all get two chapters in one day. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Ninth Child Revealed

At the Kamiya residence Yuuko was washing dishes and Kari was reading a book on the couch.

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Tai called as he walked in and the phone went off.

"Tai, you're late." Yuuko called right back.

"I'll get it." Tai says when no one answered the phone yet. "Hello Kamiya residence. Yeah, Joe, so did you find the 9th or 10th DigiDestined kid yet?" He asks as Agumon walks into his and Kari's room.

_"No I didn't have any luck. There weren't any other students who moved from Highton View Terrace."_ Joe says.

"But that can't be right. There must be someone else." Tai says.

_"Well whoever they are they weren't in _my_ address book. Check your own book before you stare yelling at me."_ Joe says.

"Oh that's right. What did I do with my book anyway?" Tai asks himself out loud.

_"You still haven't found it. Oh great. It's only the future of the world depending on you."_ Joe says.

"I'll find it." Tai says and heads into his room and started dumping his stuff on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Agumon asks.

"I'm trying to find my address book." Tai says as he looks through his books.

"Miko, Tai's room is messier than your litter box." Kari says to the cat.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of a building across the street from the Kamiya apartment, Gatomon was spying on Kari with a telescope just like Tai's.

_'If __Kari__ really is one of the two DigiDestined children, then I have to destroy her, but every time I see her I get this strange sensation. I still don't understand why I wasn't able to attack her when I had the chance.'_ Gatomon says thinking back to earlier today.

[Flashback]

_Gatomon hopped up on top of the couch making her way over to __Kari__ as she raises her claw._

_"Hi." __Kari__ says turning around to see Gatomon close to her._

_"Huh?" Gatomon asks in shock._

_"Come here." __Kari__ says holding out her arms causing Gatomon to slip and fall off the couch._

_Gatomon then shakes her head and heads for the door._

_"Are you going already?" __Kari__ asks making Gatomon look back at her and then runs off._

[End Flashback]

"What happened? I could have stop the DigiDestined once and for all but something was pulling me away." Gatomon says and looks back through the telescope.

"Look at that little pet cat over there, she's got it so easy. She gets fed gourmet food out of a can, then she gets to chase a sock all day. Talk about a purrfect life. No one was nice to me like that when I was growing up, no one was ever nice period." She says thinking back to her past.

[Flashback]

_A puppy like Digimon wearing a gold collar gasps as she looks up to see a humanoid looking shadow._

"Back when I was Salamon, I was a slave to the evil Myotismon." Gatomon's over voice says.

_"Every time you look at me with those eyes I'll have to hurt you." Myotismon says to a beaten up Salamon._

"I couldn't understand it. I guess he just didn't like my eyes." Gatomon's over voice says.

[End Flashback]

"This is one of the scars Myotismon gave me, just because I have these eyes." Gatomon says pulling down her left glove to reveal an X shaped scar on her paw. "It's not my fault. I wish I could remember where I was born. I have no idea what I did before I met Myotismon. My past is a blur." She says.

"Thinking about the good old days?" Wizardmon asks levitating in the air behind her.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Wizardmon, don't read my thoughts without my permission." Gatomon says turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Gatomon, please forgive me." Wizardmon says bowing his head to her.

"And shouldn't you be out looking for the 9th and 10th DigiDestined humans?" Gatomon asks.

"Yes I'll get right on it." Wizardmon says and takes off.

Gatomon then returns to watching Kari in her apartment.

* * *

A while later Wizardmon was standing on a rail by the street waiting to see if the Crest of Light or the Crest of Destiny he had would glow for the kids that pasted by him.

"Still no reaction from the crests." Wizardmon says and flies off.

He then comes to the woods when the Crest of Light starts glowing.

"It's reacting. I wonder what's causing it." Wizardmon says and looks to see Kari's Digivice in a crow's nest.

"The Digivice. Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon generates lightning in the form of a ball and throws it at the crow scaring it off.

"Hey Wizardmon, what cha doing over there?" DemiDevimon asks as Wizardmon hides Kari's Digivice in his robe.

"Uh nothing." Wizardmon says.

"It's hard to believe that you came all the way out here to do nothing. Come on tell me what you found." DemiDevimon begs.

"Alright but if I show you have to promise not to tell anyone." Wizardmon says.

"Come on, show me." DemiDevimon says.

"Alright it's a bottle of green chili sauce. It's great on tacos." Wizardmon lies pulling out a green bottle.

"What are you doing eating on the job when there's work to be do? You should be looking for the 9th DigiDestined child like the others." DemiDevimon says.

"What about the 10th child?" Wizardmon asks.

"Myotismon just told me that the Children of Bravery, Friendship, and Hope managed to find the Child of Destiny as well as steal the real Crest of Destiny too." DemiDevimon says.

"So then only the 9th child is left." Wizardmon says.

"Yes and we have to find him before those kids do." DemiDevimon says.

"Well please don't tell lord Myotismon about this. Why do you get rid of this for me?" Wizardmon asks handing him the bottle.

"Alright, boy you know what I hope? I hope the all night drive-through is still open." DemiDevimon says while flying off.

"There's no way I'm handing this over to DemiDevimon. He'll take all the credit for himself. But wait if the Digivice is here, then where is the 9th child hiding?" Wizardmon asks.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Tai, Kari, and Agumon were watching the news and eating watermelon at the same time.

_"Both horses were report to be in stable condition. Now back to our top story, several more strange monsters have been sighted earlier today in and around the Tokyo area. In the same community there have been more reports of young girls who have been struck down by what doctors say to be sudden anemia. Investigators say these incidents may be related. Now onto the weather."_ The news report says.

"Sudden anemia?" Tai asks shutting the TV off as the phone rings.

"I'll get it." He says as he got up and answered it as Agumon started eating watermelons under the coffee table. "Yellow?" He asks picking up the phone.

_"__Tai__."_ Matt says.

"Oh, hi Matt. Did you just see the news?" Tai asks.

_"I didn't have to see it cause I was there. We just got back from the city."_ Matt says.

"You did? So that report on television about the monsters was-" Tai says going into his room.

_"Right it was Myotismon and was he on a war path. He even got rid of two of his own flunkies."_ Matt says.

"What?" Tai asks. _"__Tai__ we don't know how much time we've got left. I'm telling you we've got to find the __9__th__ child."_ Matt says.

"What about the 10th DigiDestined?" Tai asks.

_"We already found the __10__th__ kids and got the real __Crest of Destiny__ too. It's your old friend, __Rei__Saiba__."_ Matt says.

"Whoa, Rei's the 10th child? Who would have guessed? But thanks to you and your brothers, the only DigiDestined left is the 9th kid. Myotismon will mangle him, I mean if he finds him before we do." Tai says.

* * *

On the roof top across from the Kamiya apartment Gatomon was still watching Kari.

"Wizardmon what is it now? Go away before I use you as my scratching post." Gatomon says to him.

"Sorry to disturb you again, Gatomon, but-" Wizardmon says.

"But what?" Gatomon asks.

Wizardmon then pulls out Kari's Digivice and showed it to her.

"The Digivice! Where'd you get it?" Gatomon asks.

"I found it in a crow's nest near the woods. It belongs to the 9th DigiDestined since the children have already found the 10th child and got the real Crest of Destiny too." Wizardmon says.

"Then the 9th DigiDestined must be somewhere near there." Gatomon says.

"No the 9th DigiDestined is…" Wizardmon begins.

"Tell me right now." Gatomon orders.

"Well you see Gatomon." Wizardmon says.

"What?" Gatomon asks.

"I wonder if the location of the child is somewhere inside your own heart." Wizardmon says.

"What are you saying?" Gatomon asks.

"I believe that long ago you buried away an important part of yourself and somewhere deep inside your heart lies the key to the identity of the 9th DigiDestined child. Try to remember." Wizardmon says as he stares at Gatomon who remains silent. "What's holding you back? Could it be you're afraid of what you might find? You can get your lost memories back, Gatomon. You can remember your past without fear, end your long nightmare and try to remember." He says.

"Just leave me alone. Who sent you here? Myotismon?" Gatomon asks holding up her claws ready to fight.

"Myotismon has nothing to do with this. I fight by your side not his. I tell you these things now because you are my friend." Wizardmon says.

[Flashback]

_In the Digital World Wizardmon was struggling to get through a sand storm._

"Before I met you I was always alone. I was constantly traveling never stopping to make any friends. Then one day I feel from the sky and crashed but no one stopped to help me. I thought I was a goner until you came." Wizardmon's over voice says.

_Wizardmon looks up from the ground to see Gatomon standing in front of him blocking the sun._

_"Here, drink this." Gatomon says holding out a bowl of water for him._

_Wizardmon quickly takes a drink from the bowl but then faints._

_"__Looks like he pasted out." Gatomon says._

_Later Wizardmon wakes up to see it was night time._

_"Ah you're awake." Gatomon says sitting by the fire she started._

_"Huh? Did you save me?" Wizardmon asks._

_"I didn't do that much. I couldn't leave you just lying there." Gatomon says._

_"Well thanks I guess I'll be going now." Wizardmon says struggling as he stands up._

_"Don't be silly. You're not strong enough to go." Gatomon says._

_"I know you helped me but I don't have anything for you." Wizardmon says._

_"I don't want anything but you must be very lonely to say that." Gatomon says._

_"What do you mean?" Wizardmon asks._

_"When you've been alone for a long time your heart becomes very hard. It happens to everyone you know. Even me." Gatomon says._

[End Flashback]

"I don't remember any of that." Gatomon says.

"Well that's how it happened. I thought you save me because you wanted something in return. I couldn't understand the concept of compassion because loneliness had harden my heart but you taught me that all creatures have good inside them. That's when you told me your secret." Wizardmon says.

[Flashback]

"_My whole life I just keep waiting and searching but I never find her." Gatomon says._

_"Find who? Who are you waiting and searching for?" Wizardmon asks._

_"I can't remember it was too long ago. All I know is I'm waiting for someone." Gatomon says._

[End Flashback]

"Waiting? Me?" Gatomon asks.

"That's what you told me." Wizardmon says.

"Why can't I remember who I was waiting for? Who could it possibly be?" Gatomon asks but then hears Kari's voice.

"Miko!" Kari cries making Gatomon jump onto the ledge to look and see Kari picking up her cat. "Where do you think you're going? You can't come out here at this hour. Go back inside." She says setting the cat down and she trotted in. "Good kitty." She says as she closed to the sliding glass door behind her as she looks out over the city.

"I think perhaps your search is finally over." Wizardmon says and flies over to Kari.

"Huh?" Gatomon asks in confusion.

"Who are you?" Kari asks as she backed away.

"Wizardmon!" Wizardmon says.

"How is he able to fly like that?" Kari asks.

"Oh, well…" Wizardmon trailed off as Gatomon jumped over, doing a few tricks.

"Oh, it's you. Hello again. You're Agumon's friend, aren't you? How come you ran away last time I saw you?" Kari asks.

She then watched as Wizardmon pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Gatomon's paw and gently pushed her forward.

"What's that thing? Can I see it?" Kari asks as she placed her hand over it.

The Digivice then glowed the moment Kari touched it.

"Wizardmon, tell me, is this girl the 9th DigiDestined?" Gatomon asks stunned.

"Yes." Wizardmon says taking the device.

"Well then, who is her Digimon?" Gatomon asks softly.

"I think you know. You were waiting for someone, try to remember." Wizardmon says.

"Hold on, my memories starting to come back. Yes, I was definitely waiting for someone. Ever since I was Nyaromon I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting and waiting. The seasons changed and the years rolled by and still I kept waiting, but no one ever came. Then when I became Salamon, I started searching. I went on a journey, but when I finally found someone I was not waiting for. Instead I found evil and darkness. Myotismon. Then those days of torture and despair began and I started to forget…forget that I was waiting for someone. Searching for someone." Gatomon says.

"Well, what are you guys talking about? What does any of this have to do with me?" Kari asks.

"Some ones out there talking to Kari." Agumon says looking out the sliding glass door.

"Huh?" Tai asks and looks out to see Kari with Gatomon and Wizardmon. "Kari get away!" He says.

"What's the matter, Tai?" Kari asks.

"What do you Digimon want?" The Child of Courage demanded.

"Wait, listen to what I have to say." Wizardmon said.

"Kari, you get over here. Those two are evil Digimon." Tai says.

"No, they're not evil. Gatomon has been searching for me and the 9th DigiDestined Child." Kari says stepping forward. Agumon shot out his Pepper Breath, nearly hitting Kari.

"Watch out!" Gatomon cries pushing Kari out of the way and was hit herself.

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai asks.

"Oh, no! Gatomon!" Kari cries. "You all right?" She asks.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to what I've been through." Gatomon smiled as she was back on her feet.

"Did you see that? Gatomon saved Kari." Tai says amazed.

"Now that you remember, do you understand?" Wizardmon asks.

"Yes, I was waiting for the DigiDestined human I belonged with. That's you, Kari. You're the 9th DigiDestined." Gatomon smiled.

"You were waiting just for me?" Kari asks.

"I've been searching forever and ever for you." Gatomon says as she hugged her partner around the waist.

"You could've just called. Guess what, Tai, Gatomon's my Digimon. Now I've got one too." Kari says.

"Don't be silly, Kari. That doesn't make sense." Tai says.

"It makes perfect sense considering she's the 9th DigiDestined." Wizardmon says.

"That's right and I'm her Digimon. No matter what happens, I'll always protect her." Gatomon swore.

"Then why are you a part of Myotismon's army and just who is this guy?" Tai asks.

"He's called Wizardmon. He put himself in great danger to bring me this Digivice. He's my friend." Gatomon said.

"Frankly, I don't care whether you trust me or not, but I'm going to follow Gatomon as long as she needs me." Wizardmon said. "Here, you take the device." He says holding out the Digivice to Tai to take.

"Why give it to Tai? It belongs to Kari." Agumon said as his partner took the Digivice.

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon finds out she's the 9th child and Gatomon is her Digimon, then he'll destroy Gatomon and he won't rest until he finds Kari. If you have the Digivice, then the secret will be safe." Wizardmon explains.

"Okay, I'll take it, but you better not be double crossing us. And what about Kari's Crest of Light?" Tai asks.

"How do you know about the crest?" Wizardmon asks.

"During one of the battles against Myotismon's goons, my friend, Shiro, managed to get this but it's a fake isn't it?" Tai ask holding up the crest Shiro gave him.

"Yes. Myotismon is the only one with access to the real Crest. We've got to get it back." Gatomon says holding up another copy as well.

"And I'm sure you know your friends found the 10th child and got the real Crest of Destiny back too, right?" Wizardmon asks.

"Yeah, Matt called and told not too long ago." Tai says.

"Leave everything to us." Wizardmon says as he and Gatomon walk over to the balcony.

"Wait, where's Myotismon's hideout? We'll come with you and we'll help you." Tai says.

"No. It's too dangerous." Wizardmon says as he picked up the Gatomon and took to the air.

"Be careful, Gatomon!" Kari called.

"Can we trust them?" Agumon asks.

"We have to. We have no choice." Tai says.

* * *

A few minutes later Gatomon and Wizardmon arrive at the little island that serves as Myotismon's hideout.

"Myotismon has to be keeping Kari's crest somewhere in the hideout. I think we have to search his room." Wizardmon says as he lands and lets got of Gatomon.

"Stop, Myotismon is feeding upon the night. He says no one may enter until he returns at dawn." Bakumon says.

"Oh forget about it. As a matter of fact, Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon throws his attack at Bakumon causing him to fall to the ground.

"I can't remember a thing. What were we talking about?" Bakumon asks.

"We're relieving you of guard duty. Go home and get some sleep." Wizardmon says.

"Oh yeah that's right. See ya." Bakumon says about to take off.

"Hold it. Don't forget to leave us the key." Wizardmon says.

"Huh? Oh the key, here." Bakumon says tossing him the key.

"Thank you." Wizardmon says.

"What a nice guy." Bakumon says and flies off.

"Let's go." Wizardmon says and they run off in the underground layer.

A minute later they come to a large gate which Wizardmon uses the key to unlock it.

"Hurry up, Wizardmon. Let's find the crest and cruise on out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Gatomon says.

"Relax, we've got plenty of time before the sun comes up. Myotismon won't be back for hours. Maybe he keeps it in the coffin." Wizardmon says as he and Gatomon remove the lid and search under the pillow.

"Got it." He says pulling it out.

"Great now let's just get out of here." Gatomon says. Just then the sound of bats is heard around the room.

"Uh oh." Wizardmon says and quickly puts the lid back on the coffin.

"What are you doing in here?" Myotismon asks.

"Nothing." Wizardmon says.

"If you're looking for something maybe I can assist you." Myotismon says holding up what they think is the real Crest of Light.

"Another copy." Wizardmon says thinking the one he has is a copy when it's in fact the real one.

"Do think I just leave the original laying around for thieves like you?" Myotismon asks and crushes the fake.

Wizardmon attempts to attack Myotismon but he simply sidesteps out of the way causing Wizardmon to hit the ground hard.

"Wizardmon." Gatomon says checking on her friend.

"I'm alright." Wizardmon assures her.

"Those eyes. From the first time you looked at me with those eyes I'd knew you'd turn against me and that's why I had to teach you by punishing you. I would have hurt you even more but you became a good servant. I promise you I will not be so easy on you this time. And you think your betrayal will go unpunished, Wizardmon?" Myotismon asks.

"How could I betray you when I was never on your side to begin with?" Wizardmon asks standing in front of Gatomon.

"You little fool…Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon sends his bats at the two Champion Digimon.

They attempt to fight off the bats but are quickly over powered and carried up out of the hideout and into the sky. Just then they are released and fall to the ground where Wizardmon hits it hard but since Gatomon is a cat she landed on her feet.

"We really have to stay together." Gatomon says helping Wizardmon up.

"Those who play together, loss together." Myotismon says.

"I'm not afraid." Gatomon says.

"You soon will be you pathetic little traitor." Myotismon says summoning his bats.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon blasts the bats with blue electricity from his staff.

The attack also hits Myotismon but he blocks it with his cloak.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence Tai, Kari, and Agumon were look out at the city when they heard thunder boom as the sky lit up near an island in the center of the lake.

"Look there, up in the sky!" Tai says.

"Wizardmon and Gatomon are in a fight." Agumon says.

"Oh, no. I hope they're not being hurt." Kari says worried.

"Whoa, let's go!" Tai says.

"Right!" Agumon nodded as the two ran off.

"Wait up! I wanna go too!" Kari calls.

"I can't risk you getting hurt. Wait here." Tai says.

Kari then turns back and looks back out to the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, Gatomon and Wizardmon were still battling Myotismon.

"Well I hope you realize there's no place to hide during this lightning storm." Myotismon says.

Gatomon then tries her attempt to attack Myotismon but he uses the lightning to his advantage causing Gatomon to fall to the ground.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon fires another beam from his staff but Myotismon blocks it sending it right back at him.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon summons his red whips which wrap around Wizardmon hoisting him up into the air. "I'll do away with you first Wizardmon." He says.

"Hey why don't you pick on somebody one tenth your size." Gatomon says causing Myotismon to stop his attack.

"There are those eyes again and this time not only are they fill with rebellion but I can also see a glimmer of hope. The hope that one day your dreams will come true." Myotismon says.

"That's right I believe in my dreams and that's how I've made it this far." Gatomon says.

"And just what have you really achieved? You believe in your worthless friends and you believe that your dreams can come true. Dreams do not exist for the stupid." Myotismon says.

"If you believe in yourself then dreams are real and to make my dreams come to I only have to do one thing…defeat you!" Gatomon shouts.

"What?" Myotismon asks.

"My dream is for me to return to my true identity. The one I had before I met you." Gatomon says.

"What do you mean true identity? Could be that…are you the ninth Digimon?" Myotismon asks.

Gatomon then jumps at the Ultimate but he swats her away.

"This changes everything. Before I crush you, I'll give you the pleasure of watching me destroy your wizard friend first. Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon sends his bats at Wizardmon who gets lifted up into the air.

"Hang on." Gatomon says rushing over to help.

The bats then carry Wizardmon over to the river and toss him into it.

"No not that! Uh no my friend." Gatomon cries while Myotismon just laughs.

Just then the sound of stomping is heard coming from the fog and a second later Greymon and Tai arrive.

"We've come to help you, Gatomon." Tai says riding on Greymon's shoulder.

"Tai." Gatomon says.

"Quick get out of the way." Tai says.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires a giant fireball at Myotismon but redirects it.

"When will you DigiDestined ever learn? Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon strikes his attack at Greymon causing him to fall to one knee.

"Greymon digivolve." Tai says surrounded by orange aura.

Just then his Digivice turns solid orange and his Crest of Courage symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Go get him MetalGreymon." Tai says.

"Mega Claw!" MetalGreymon tries to slash Myotismon but he flies out of the way.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon tries another attack firing two missiles at Myotismon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon counters MetalGreymon's attack with his own.

"You impudent fool! Did you really think you could beat me with those pathetic little toys of yours?" Myotismon asks as MetalGreymon de-digivolves back into Agumon.

"Agumon." Tai says.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Kamiya residence Kari was still on the balcony waiting for the others to return.

"Oh, I wonder what's taking them so long. Oh, come back, Gatomon. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, but I'm sure Tai and Agumon will take good care of you." Kari says.

* * *

Back on the island.

"Nice try buddy." Tai says as he and Gatomon run over to Agumon.

"If the DigiDestined are coming to defend Gatomon, then they really must think she is the ninth Digimon." Myotismon says.

"Hey what they think is no business of yours. Go blow smoke somewhere else." Gatomon says.

"You will pay for your impudence." Myotismon says.

"Just what do you mean?" Tai asks but then Myotismon's bats come and snatch Gatomon lifting her up to Myotismon.

"I hope you like fishing Gatomon, because you're going to be the perfect bait to lure out the 9th DigiDestined child. Now I don't need the crest to find that cowardly puny human." Myotismon says.

"That's not fair Myotismon!" Tai yells.

"I don't play fair." Myotismon says and flies off with Gatomon.

"Stop! Gatomon!" Tai shouts.

"Tai, help me!" Gatomon yells as she is carried away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35: Flower Power

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I finally got 100 reviews for the first time. Please continue to review. Here's chapter 35, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 35: Flower Power

It was still night time in Odaiba and currently on a train was Mimi's father, Keisuke Tachikawa. He looked at his watch to see it was two minutes after nine.

"Uh no." Keisuke says.

_"Due to the continuing heavy fog we'll be experiencing some delays up ahead. Please bear with us."_ A male voice on the intercom says.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the fog was continuing to grow at an incredible rate.

"Ha it's almost done." Myotismon says standing on top of the TV Station. "Soon now, not in fire or ice but in fog, this world will be mine." He says as he laughs evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile in a park Mimi was sitting on a bench watching Palmon.

"Yuck this soil is polluted." Palmon says with her vines in the dirt. "Tastes like gasoline and old candy wrappers." She says.

"I've got this bottled water. Try it; it's fresh and pure as a winter morning in the Swiss Alps. At least that's what it says on the bottle." Mimi says.

"Okay, pour it on my roots." Palmon says as Mimi poured the water onto Palmon's roots but then sees someone coming and quickly puts a blanket over Palmon's head.

Palmon struggles to get the blanket off but Mimi tells her to be quiet.

"Hm, Mimi, is that you? Mimi what are you doing out here?" Keisuke asks his daughter.

"Oh hi dad." Mimi says.

"You should be inside." Keisuke says.

"Well you see I was just waiting for you." Mimi says placing her hat on top of Palmon's covered head laughing nervously.

"Huh?" Keisuke asks looking at his daughter strangely.

"So dad, why are you so late anyway?" Mimi asks.

"It's this fog. It's got everything tied up in knots. Say what's that you got under your hat there?" Keisuke asks.

"Oh it's just um…oh burr its getting cold out here. We better hurry up and get home or mom will be worried." Mimi says trying to change the subject.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Tachikawa residence.

"Hi honey." Mimi's mother, Satoe Tachikawa, greets her husband.

"Hello." Keisuke says.

Mimi then heads to her room and Palmon then removes the blanket from her head and takes a deep breath of relief.

"Sorry I guess I could have pretended you were my doll or a stuffed animal I suppose but I have a reputation for good taste to maintain." Mimi says sitting on her bed with her palms to her chin.

"I'm in bad taste." Palmon says as her flower falls down like it had died. "Is that what you're saying?" She asks.

"Oh Palmon I didn't mean it that way." Mimi says. "Really." She says after a long awkward pause.

In the kitchen Keisuke was sitting at the table eating some kind of food his wife made.

"I made this dish up myself. I call it Shrimp Fried Rice with Whip Cream and Strawberries. Well?" Satoe asks.

"You've really outdone yourself this time honey." Keisuke says.

"You mean? Oh I'm so glad you like. You mean it?" Satoe asks.

"I mean it." Keisuke says.

"Really?" Satoe asks, again.

"Really." Keisuke assures her.

* * *

Meanwhile across the harbor Joe had just finished taking a test and got the grade back.

"Aw man, I can't believe I got a 'C'. There goes med school and my dad wanted me to call right away and tell him my grades." Joe says sitting on the steps with Gomamon in his bag.

"A 'C'?! Forget about Myotismon, this is a real disaster." Gomamon jokes.

"You're right clearly this grade is the result of all the stress from the monster attacks." Joe says.

"Well if you can't get into medical school I'd try politics." Gomamon says.

* * *

At the Ishida residence the TV signal had just gone out causing Matt to get upset.

"Oh no. Give me a break. Come on." Matt says and tries to get the TV to work by clicking the remote in different positions.

"Aw man, right when it was about to get to the best part." He says as Gabumon watches him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TV Station, Hiroaki Ishida, Matt and T.K.'s father and Shiro's adoptive father, was getting a drink from the vending machine. He then pulls out his wallet and looks at a picture of him, Nancy, Matt, Shiro, and T.K. when they were still a family.

Just then a worker runs by causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Hey what's going on, Charlie?" Hiroaki asks.

"You're awake. I was just coming to get you. The whole systems gone down; transmitters, satellite feed, the whole sha-bang." Charlie says.

"What?" Hiroaki asks.

"If it's a systems glitch it's like the Godzilla of all systems glitches but we can't even check it out because communications are down to. It's like the end of the world or something." Charlie says.

Meanwhile on top of the TV Station roof, Myotismon had just finish putting up his fog barrier.

"No one will escape. No one, not even the 9th child." Myotismon says and starts laughing manically.

* * *

Meanwhile Joe was trying to get back to his home but something was wrong.

_"Due to a systems failure all trains will be delayed indefinitely. We apologize for the in convenes."_ The male voice on the intercom says.

"The pay phones don't work either. What's going on? Everything's falling apart." Joe says.

"It could be worse we could be stuck on the train." Gomamon says from inside the duffel bag.

* * *

Back at the TV Station.

"Everything started going wonky ever since that fog came in." Charlie says.

"Even my cell phone isn't working. Of course it wasn't working before but still." A female worker says as Hiroaki puts on his coat. "Hey where are you going?" She asks.

"To earn my pay. To investigate this thing. That's what I do after all." Hiroaki says.

"We'll come with you." The woman says.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence, the Kamiya siblings were in bed but then Kari got up and looked through the window.

"Hey, Tai, do you think Gatomon's okay?" Kari asks.

"Sure she is, Kari. First thing tomorrow we'll go find her." Tai says.

"Don't worry. I think we had better go to bed. We need our rest to fight Myotismon. Don't wanna fall asleep on the job, do ya?" Agumon asks.

"Okay." Kari sighed as she crawled back into the top bunk.

"You two scared?" Tai asks.

"Not really." Kari said diving under the covers.

"Atta girl. Leave everything to me." Tai says looking at his Digivice with the clock reading 10:45 P.M.

* * *

At the Tachikawa residence.

"I'm dying my clothes pink again." Mimi says pushing Palmon back into her room.

"Okay." Satoe says to her daughter as she puts flowers into a vase while Keisuke reads a book.

* * *

At the Ishida residence.

"Looks like dad's working late again." Matt says wearing a black shirt with grey sweat pants and a towel around his neck.

"Something weird's going on." He says trying to get the TV to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiroaki and the workers were outside inside a van looking at a map.

"The fog's disrupting our entire area." Hiroaki says drawing a red circle around a certain part of the city.

"Why isn't any other part of town seeing fog?" Charlie asks.

"It's like some alien powers controlling the fog bank with magic or something." The woman says.

"Magic? Stop trying to scare me." Another man says.

Just then a loud stomping noise was heard outside causing Hiroaki to turn off the light in the van.

"Keep quiet." Hiroaki says. Outside a large black dinosaur with red markings and green plates on its back walks by roaring.

"What was that?" The man asks shaking.

"Shh, keep it down." Charlie says covering the man's mouth.

"You both saw it?" The woman asks and they nod. "Good at least I know I'm not the only one going crazy." She says as they get out of the van.

"What's the connection? Somehow this fog is tied in with these monsters we keep seeing." Hiroaki says but then the woman screams and they all turn to see a bunch of strange orange looking fish like creatures with black spikes on their backs and feet.

"Let the humans scream, it doesn't bother us Gizamon. We travel in packs creating terror, whether on land or underwater." A Gizamon says as they attack Hiroaki and the workers.

"Everyone get in the car!" Hiroaki shouts as he and the others try to fight them off.

* * *

The next morning at the Takaishi residence, T.K., Shiro, and Nancy were watching the morning news report. T.K. and Patamon were sitting up close to the TV, Shiro and Dracomon were leaning against the coffee table, and Nancy was sitting on the couch.

_"An impenetrable fog has seal off the main district of the city. Incoming reports also verify that all communication systems have appeared to have been rendered useless." _The news report says.

"We're coming Matt." T.K. and Shiro say together as they both stand up.

"Boys." Nancy says to her two sons.

"We have to go. You don't understand whatever happens they'll need us there." T.K. says but Nancy shakes her head no.

"But mom Matt's there and so is dad. We can't just leave them there. I already lost my family once." Shiro says with a sad look as T.K. and Nancy look at him. "I'm not going through that again." He says causing Nancy to smile.

"Alright then we'll all go together. Get your coats boys." Nancy says.

"Yeah." T.K. says smiling.

"Great but first I need to make one quick call." Shiro says heading for the phone.

* * *

At the Saiba residence Rei was watching the news with Lunamon beside her while Neo was in the kitchen doing the dishes since they're parents were at work.

Just then the phone rings and Neo goes to answer it.

"I'll get it. Hello, Saiba residence, Neo speaking." Neo says.

_Hi this is __Shiro__; I'm a friend of your sister. Can I speak to her?"_ Shiro asks.

"About what?" Neo asks but Rei heard Shiro's voice and quickly grabs the phone.

"Give me that Neo. Hey Shiro did you see the news?" Rei asks.

_"Yeah it's defiantly the work of Myotismon. My mom, __T.K.__, and I are heading over there and you need to come to."_ Shiro says.

"Alright I'll meet up with you at the pier." Rei says and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Neo asks.

"A friend." Rei says and walks over to Lunamon. "Let's go Lunamon. We have to meet up with Shiro and T.K." She whispers to her Digimon.

"Alright." Lunamon says as Rei picks her up and grabs her Digivice.

"I'm heading out for a bit." Rei says and runs out the door.

"Rei wait." Neo tries to stop his sister but it was too late.

* * *

At the Ishida residence, Matt and Gabumon were still asleep when suddenly Hiroaki comes in with his clothes ripped up a little.

"Wake up son. Get up and get dressed." Hiroaki says nudging Matt with his foot.

"What is it? Dad what happened to you?" Matt asks seeing his dad stuffing his face with food.

"I'll tell you later. Just get up and get dressed, okay." Hiroaki says rather than asks.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shimbashi Station Joe was walking carrying Gomamon in the duffel bag.

"Joe where are you going?" Gomamon asks.

"Down to the pier. Maybe we can get in by boat." Joe says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the subway station Susumu was waiting for the train to come.

_"An announcement will be made when service has been restored. We apologize for any in convenes."_ A male voice on the intercom says.

"Poor kids." Susumu says but then hears a ghostly sound.

He turns to see a group of Bakumon and a phantom looking Digimon carrying a scythe.

"What in the world is that thing?" Susumu asks.

"I'm Phantomon. You don't want to be near me or my frightening little friends when I start swing my Shadow Scythe!" Phantom says and slices a metal board hanging from the ceiling. "Myotismon requests your presents and he won't take no for an answer." Phantomon says.

* * *

At the Takenouchi residence Sora's chicken alarm clock had just gone off causing Biyomon to wake up and turn it off.

"Are you really going to soccer practice today?" Biyomon asks.

"Tai will be there and I really need to talk to him about our plan of attack. Besides I could use the practice." Sora says as she puts on her hat and shoes. "Mom, I going to soccer." She says carrying her blue duffel bag and soccer ball. "Mom?" She asks but Toshiko doesn't answer. "Well I'll see you in a little bit." She says as Toshiko continues to wash the dishes.

* * *

At the Kamiya residence Tai once again trying the phone with Kari next to him while the TV as it showed these monks in freaky smiley masks.

"Oh, great. The phone's still out." Tai says.

"Oh, your poor father. I hope he's not stuck in the subway." Yuuko says making me look back at her as my older siblings were at the phone.

"We're not watching that video again?" The Child of Courage whined.

"The TV's still out, sweetie." Yuuko said as she whipped down a table.

As the creepy people on TV rang the doorbell, the doorbell went off at the same time.

"I wonder who'd be dropping by unannounced. Coming!" Yuuko called as she went to answer the door. "Hello?" She asks opening the door before she screamed making the three of us jump up.

The man from the movie, only wearing a green jumpsuit, was there and pushed Yuuko own as he transformed into a Bakemon, more appearing behind him as they just barged into their apartment.

Agumon came out of their room and started attacking the ghost Digimon, making them burst into data particles.

"Agumon!" Kari and Tai smiled.

"Tai! Kari!" Yuuko yells.

They all watched as the Bakemon who kept coming grabbed her and dragged her out of the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile Mimi, Palmon, who was again under a blanket, and her parents were having the same experience as they run out of their apartment.

"Run! This way! Hurry!" Keisuke says leading his wife and daughter to the elevator and shut the doors before the Bakemon could get them. "Alright we're all safe now." He says hugging his family.

"But…but honey, what are they?" Satoe asks.

"It's a long story mom." Mimi says still wearing her pajamas.

Just then the Bakemon open the door scaring Mimi and her parents.

* * *

At the Takenouchi residence, Bakemon were trying to take Toshiko until Biyomon jumped into action.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon unleashes her green fire attack spending the Bakemon flying out of the apartment.

"You just talked! I saw you! I thought you were a stuffed animal!" Toshiko says on the floor pointing a shaking finger at Biyomon.

"Well life's full of surprises. Where's the soccer field?" Biyomon asks.

"It's down at the school. Why do you ask?" Toshiko asks.

"All you need to know is Sora's in trouble. I've got to find her." Biyomon says shocking Toshiko.

* * *

At the convention center Myotismon and DemiDevimon were flying over the rounded up crowd of people the Bakemon had captured.

"We'll start by separating the children from their parents. Aw how they'll scream and weep, delicious." Myotismon says as he and DemiDevimon come to a stop and just float in the air.

"I guess you're not as powerful here in the real world as you thought you'd be." Gatomon says being tied to chains as they lift her up.

"Power isn't anything I concern myself with if I were you. Especially seen you don't have any, you little traitor." Myotismon says.

* * *

Meanwhile in a not yet finished building across from the TV Station, Matt, Gabumon, and Hiroaki were hiding so they weren't found.

"Now will you tell me what happened dad?" Matt asks.

"I hardly know myself but I want you to stay here, out of sight." Hiroaki says.

"Where are you going?" Matt asks.

"The station, to try and find some way to communicate with the outside world, smoke signals, anything. You'll be safe here, stay with Gabumon." Hiroaki says shocking Matt and Gabumon.

"How do you know about me?" Gabumon asks.

"But dad, how-" Matt asks.

"Never mind how just be safe." Hiroaki says as he walks down the steps.

"You know I think he likes me." Gabumon says.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Kamiya apartment building families were being guided through the street by the Bakemon.

"Agumon digivolve too…Greymon!" Kari and Tai got up on Greymon, seeing the Bakemon with all of the adults at the front of the building, all of them screaming.

"Oh no, another monster!" Yuuko cries as she saw the good Digimon.

"Don't worry. These three monsters are on our side. Get my mom, Greymon. Hurry." Tai says.

"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon came in and used his scythe, hitting Greymon in the back and he cried out in pain.

"Well, Greymon, it looks like your time is up. Get the rest of the crowd." Phantomon ordered.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired his attacked but Phantomon faded away. "Sorry, Tai. I'm losing it. We'll get your mom later. Right now we've got to get out of here." Greymon says as he got up.

"Mommy!" Kari cries. "Mom, we'll be back!" Tai called. "Kari! Tai!" Yuuko calls as she tries to push through the pushing crowd.

* * *

At the soccer field Toshiko and Biyomon arrived to find the soccer field empty with scattered soccer balls everywhere.

"We'll follow them and find out where they've taken her." Toshiko says wearing a Bakemon disguise along with Biyomon.

"But will it work?" Biyomon asks.

"We'll see." Toshiko says holding Sora's hat.

* * *

At the convention center Bakemon were guarding the entrance and exit preventing anyone from escaping.

Inside Sora was sitting on a bench with a depressed look on her face.

"Sora, it's you." Mimi says.

"Oh no Mimi, they got you too." Sora says.

"Psst, I can digivolve anytime. Just say the word." Palmon says lifting the blanket up a little.

"There's too many people and too many of them. Let's see how this plays out, you'll be our trump card for later." Sora says.

"Got it." Palmon says.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand not knowing." Yuuko says sitting next to her husband.

"Calm down, dear." Susumu says.

"How can I calm down? For all we know that monster's devoured the children by now." Yuuko says.

"Don't worry, he's one of ours." Sora says causing Yuuko and Susumu to look at her. "There's a lot more where he came from. We've got some powerful friends. Besides we've got truth and justice and all that good stuff on our side." She says smiling.

Outside the convention center Biyomon and Toshiko had arrive and were getting ready to find Sora.

"Well if you can't beat them, join them." Biyomon says.

"Now let's go inside and find Sora." Toshiko says.

"Right." Biyomon agrees.

"Wait this maybe a strange question but did Sora ever say…did she tell you…does Sora hate me?" Toshiko asks. "What? Oh boy do you have it wrong." Biyomon says.

[Flashback]

"_Know what I really realized? My mom loved me all along." __Sora__ said with a loving smile._

_"It was your love that helped me digivolve, __Sora__." Yokomon said cheerfully._

_"I'm glad." __Sora__ said to her._

[End Flashback]

"Sora." Toshiko says smiling.

"Now if only she could admit to Tai she loves him too." Biyomon says causing Toshiko to giggle.

"It's going to take a miracle to get her to do that." Toshiko says.

Back inside the convention center Sora, Mimi, Palmon, Tai and Kari's parents, Mimi's parents, Hiroaki's workers were all sitting together.

"How could it be worse?" The woman asks.

"You could work for minimum wage in a foam rubber suit with kids kicking you all the time. Right guys?" A man in a green reptile suit asks.

"Right." The other two guys say in their suits but then Satoe stands up and clears her throat.

"What is it mom?" Mimi asks.

"I can't just stay in this place one second longer." Satoe says.

"Well you've been wanting to get away. Look at this as a vacation." Keisuke says.

"Who asked you to talk? I'm sorry children. I didn't mean to yell. It's just I'm not use to being held captive by creatures from another world." Satoe says.

"Don't worry lady you'll get use to it." Charlie says.

"But I don't wanna get use to it! I wanna go home and sleep in my own bed, I wanna live life to the fullest, I wanna clean lent out of my dryer, I wanna pick up after my doggy, and I wanna know what's happening on my soap operas." Satoe cries but then a second later she stops. "I'm so glad I got that off my chest." She says leaning into her husband's arms.

"Enough of this. We need a plan." Sora says.

"Yeah Jeremiah, why don't you help us instead of listening to those mind over matter tapes all the time." The woman says.

"What'd you say?" Sora asks.

[Flashback]

"_The only way to weaken Bakemon is with mind over matter." __Joe__ says._

_"Huh? Mind over what?" __Sora__ asks._

_"It's an old Roman technique. You repeat a phrase over and over again and it helps focus your mind." __Joe__ says._

[End Flashback]

"That's it. We need some of you to attack the Bakemon creating a diversion while the rest of us come up with a mind over matter chant." Sora says.

"What's that mean?" Yuuko asks.

"Just do what she says, alright? Haft of you come with me. Let's get them!" Susumu shouts as the males attack the Bakemon.

"Women and children follow me!" The woman orders.

They then run outside but are cut off by another group of Bakemon.

"Pump up the volume!" Sora says lifting up the boom box.

"Bakemon, lose your power! Bakemon, lose your power! Bakemon, lose your power! Bakemon, lose your power!" Everyone chants as they run out of the convention center.

"We made it! We're safe at last!" Satoe says but then DarkTyrannomon appears. "Oops spoke too soon." She says.

"It's DarkTyrannomon. He was actually a nice guy once until he was taken over by an evil computer virus, and his personality did a 180." Palmon says.

Keisuke hugs his wife but then decides to do something and runs off.

"Where are you going?" Satoe asks and watches as her husband drives a cart at DarkTyrannomon.

"You couldn't be in safer hands!" Keisuke shouts but DarkTyrannomon simply swats him away.

"Dad!" Mimi cries.

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" Togemon then punches DarkTyrannomon in the face. "Back to the stone age with you." She says.

Mimi and her mom then go and check on her dad.

"Honey bunch are you okay?" Satoe asks.

"I guess I made a fool of myself, huh?" Keisuke asks.

"Don't be ridicules. That was the bravest thing I ever saw." Satoe says.

"Really?" Keisuke asks.

"Really." Satoe says.

"You mean it?" Keisuke asks.

"I mean it." Satoe says hugging him.

"Oh honey." Keisuke says.

"Um mom, dad. I hate to ruin this love fest but maybe we should run for cover or something." Mimi says watching Togemon fight DarkTyrannomon.

DarkTyrannomon then throws Togemon to the ground and breaths fire on her.

"No! Togemon!" Mimi says running to her fallen Digimon.

"It's no use. Save yourself." She says.

"I've got it under control. No problem." Togemon says getting back up.

"Oh this is the end." Mimi says as the Bakemon chase the people back inside the convention center. "It's over." She says as Sora runs to get away. "Myotismon will rule the world." She says while Susumu and the others fight the Bakemon and some attack her parents. "This is terrible. Now my family's going to suffer and so is boyfriend and friends. There's got to be something I can do." She says and lets a tear fall.

Just then Mimi was surrounded by green aura causing her Digivice to turn all green and the Crest of Sincerity symbol shots out of her tag.

"Togemon digivolve to…" Togemon's whole body shines with a light and turns into a huge rose which opens up to reveal a fairy-like Digimon with four leaf wings, a pink dress made out of a flower, and two green boots with sunflowers on each side. "Lillymon!" DarkTyrannomon then backs off after the digivolving was complete.

"Where'd she come from?" Mimi asks.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon places her hands together causing an orange yellow flower to form and then opens up to reveal a cannon head inside that fires a blast of green energy at DarkTyrannomon.

"Wow! Who are you?" Mimi asks.

"It's just little old me. Or should I say "…little old us."? I'm Palmon and Togemon too. This is just my Ultimate digivolved form. You can call me Lillymon. Am I in bad taste?" Lillymon asks.

"No way. I'm sorry I ever said that." Mimi says.

"No biggie." Lillymon says with a wink.

DarkTyrannomon tries to slash the Ultimate but she dodges it.

"Whoops! You have to be quicker than that." Lillymon says.

"Be careful." Mimi says.

"Your wish to save your family and friends brought me into existence. Mimi, you're a very special girl, even though your wardrobe sometimes clashes." Lillymon says.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks in shock.

"Later right now I have a dinosaur to tame." Lillymon says and flies really fast around DarkTyrannomon's neck causing a wreath of flowers to form.

"My Flower Wreath counteracted the evil computer virus. So he ought to be as gentle as a lamb from now on. Nice DarkTyrannomon, that-a-boy." Lillymon says rubbing his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pier.

"I should have known. What made me think the boats would be running when nothing else is?" Joe asks.

"It could be worse. We could be stuck in some crazy-" Gomamon says.

"Please stop saying it could be worse. I have news for you pal, it is worse. The whole world is stuck in turmoil and we're waiting for a ride into town." Joe says.

"We might as well just give up right now." Gomamon says.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. After all it could be worse." Joe says but then hears Myotismon's evil laughter from inside the fog.

* * *

Meanwhile Rei and Lunamon were on a bus taking them to the pier.

"I hope we get there in time to met up with Shiro and the others as well as save our world." Rei says.

"Don't worry Rei. We'll definitely save it." Lunamon says causing Rei to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Shiro, Dracomon, T.K., Patamon, and Nancy were on a train that was heading to the pier.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TV Station, Hiroaki was sneaking around trying to find a way to communicate with the outside world.

_'Maybe if I can just get to that satellite dish.'_ Hiroaki says in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai and Kari managed to get away from the Bakemon but Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon.

"You OK, Agumon?" Tai asks as his carried his partner on his shoulders.

"I've felt better." Agumon groaned.

"Tai!" Someone called.

"Huh?" Tai asks as they stopped running by a building and turned to see that the duo of Friendship were hiding there.

"Up here!" Matt called.

"Matt, is that you? Hey, we've gotta talk." Tai says as they walked over.

They all went into the building; Kari was sitting around Agumon to check on him since he was still hurt from Phantomon's attack while Tai pulled Matt up to the stairs to talk about what's been going on lately.

"Do you feel any better?" Kari asks as she rubbed the dinosaur's hand.

"A lot better, thanks, Kari." Agumon says.

"What?! You're kidding me!" Matt says.

"No, it's true. Kari's the 9th child." Tai says.

* * *

Back at the convention center.

"Enough! That new aged vocal battle won't help you where you're going my pretty little miss. Seize her. Take her away." Phantomon says as the disguised Toshiko and Biyomon stand protectively in front of Sora.

"Boo." They say as they turn around.

"What?" Phantomon asks.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Oh it's just a bird. A large bird I grant you…a large angry bird!" Phantomon screams as Birdramon attacks him and the Bakemon.

"Sora." Toshiko says hugging her daughter.

"Oh mom, I'm so-" Sora says.

"There's no time now honey. You've got to get out of here, hurry." Toshiko says.

"But what about you?" Sora asks as more Bakemon show up.

"Get moving. I'll be fine." Toshiko says.

"No mother!" Sora cries.

"We won." Mimi says.

"We'll see about that. Back to the Digital World with you." Myotismon says as DarkTyrannomon disappears.

"You are such a bad sport." Lillymon says.

"You meddlesome little flower child it's time I plucked your pedals. Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon lashes his red whips at Lillymon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all your reviews and helping me get 100 of them. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review as my next goal is to get 150 reviews now.**


	36. Chapter 36: City Under Siege

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 36. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 36: City Under Siege

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fires her attack at Myotismon but it does nothing.

"Do you expect to beat me with geraniums? Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon sends a claw made of shadows at Lillymon causing her to scream in pain and loss her color.

"Lillymon." Mimi says as she watching her Ultimate Digimon fall to the plate form above her where Sora and Toshiko are.

"Get out of here Sora, now!" Toshiko says.

"But what about you, mom?" Sora asks.

"Just go!" Toshiko orders.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon sends his bats at Lillymon.

"Uh no! They're going to get her!" Mimi cries but Birdramon then flies.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires her attack at the bats destroying them and swoops in and grabs Lillymon.

"Sora, get out! He's way too strong!" Mimi shouts.

"What are you waiting for?! Get away you…you things! Sora, go!" Toshiko says.

Sora then makes her decision and jumps off the plate form and grabs Birdramon's foot as she flies off.

"I'll come back just as soon as I find the others. Don't worry mom." Sora says.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Toshiko says as two Bakemon grab her and another grabs Mimi.

* * *

Meanwhile at the unfinished building.

"Poor, Agumon. You're always getting beat up." Kari says as she helped him by bandaging the dinosaur's paw. "There, how does that feel?" She asks.

"You're getting good at this." Agumon says as she laughed.

"No way!" Tai's exclamation made everyone all look over.

"Way. It's true. I saw the whole thing." Matt says.

"That creepazoid. He's cut off the whole entire district." Tai says.

"Mm-hmm. It's that crazy fog bank of his." Matt says.

"This is insane. Holding thousands of people prisoner just so he can find the 9th child." Tai says.

"And there's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't find her." Matt says.

Tai kicked a can in his anger before he sat down on a bench.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Kari asks softly making the two males gasp as they looked over at her. "It's all happening because he's looking for me, right? Um, that's why Mom and Dad and everybody are-" She says.

"Now don't say that. It's not your fault." Tai says walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders with a small smile. "It's just the way things are. It's called fate." He says. "Don't you worry. I'm gonna bring Mom and Dad home safe and sound and your little buddy Gatomon too." He chuckled trying to lift the tense mood. "Hey, Matt. Do me a favor and look after Kari till I get back." He says.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Matt says unsure as he came over.

"Kari, I need you to be a big, strong girl for me while I'm away." Tai asks.

"OK. Please be careful." Kari says.

"Hey, aren't I always?" Tai asks giving a thumbs up as his Digivice started beeping. "OK, it's 7:30 am. Give me two hours. If we don't make it back by then, you guys get out of here. Let's go, Agumon!" He says.

"OK!" Agumon says.

"Be careful, man!" Matt calls.

"See ya soon! Everything's gonna be all right!" Tai before he tripped and fell down the stairs, Agumon following.

"I hope so." Kari says.

* * *

At the Izumi residence Izzy was in his room and opens his laptop.

"Look e-mail from Gennai." Izzy says.

_"Greetings. Salutations from cyberspace."_ Gennai icon says.

"Oh get to the point." Tentomon says.

_"But this is no time for pleasantries. You're in a tight spot, eh? First thing to do is put up a digital barrier." _Gennai icon says.

"A digital what?" Izzy asks.

_"You're probably wondering what that is. Well download the program and I'll explain. If you can put it up in time the digital barrier will protect you."_ Gennai icon says.

Meanwhile Tentomon looks outside to see the Bakemon rounding up more of the people.

"Oh the Bakemon are getting closer every second. Can't you go any faster, Izzy?" Tentomon asks.

"I'm trying. I told dad I needed a quicker modem." Izzy says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pier.

"We're sorry but because of fog conditions no fairies will be running to the distract until further notice." A worker says through a megaphone.

"What do we do in the mean time?" A man asks.

"Please bear with us we're doing everything we can. Just have to wait for the fog to lift." The worker says.

In the crowd Nancy, Shiro, T.K., and their Digimon were trying to catch a boat to get to the other side.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from this crowd. I think maybe we should be going, boys." Nancy says to her sons.

"Hey what do you suggest I do? My family is in there." A man says.

"Mine too." A woman says.

Just then the crowd pushes forward causing Shiro and T.K. to get separated from their mom.

"Please stay calm." The worker says.

"You stay calm." A man says.

"Yeah." Another man says.

"In cases of emergency you might try renting a private boat down at the harbor. That's all I can suggest for now." The worker says.

Shiro was holding onto T.K.'s hand so he wouldn't get separated from him like their mom did.

"Mommy?" T.K. asks holding Patamon.

"Mom?" Shiro asks too holding Dracomon.

"T.K., Toshiro where are you two?" Nancy asks from another part of the crowd but then the crowd starts pushing again causing her to get further from them.

"T.K. we have to get out of here." Shiro says as he takes his little brother and leads him outside.

Once the four of them were outside they were catching their breaths against the wall.

"Aw man that was close." T.K. says but then hears Shiro groan in pain. "What's wrong?" He asks but sees Shiro clutching his side and T.K. knew what that meant. "Is the pain coming back?" He asks.

"Not really. One of the people in the crowd just elbowed me in the side right where my scar is." Shiro says.

"Shiro! T.K.!" Someone calls out.

"Huh? Rei. Lunamon." Shiro and T.K. say together.

"I'm glad I found you guys." Rei says running over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Bakemon were continuing to take families from their homes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Phantomon says.

Back in Izzy's room he was continuing to download the digital barrier which was halfway finished.

"Come on. Come on." Izzy says. Just then his parents burst into his room with a frying pan and a golf club.

"It is time to go Izzy." Yoshie says holding the frying pan.

"We've got to get out of here." Masami says holding the golf club.

"No believe it or not we'll be safer here." Izzy says to them.

"What are you talking about, Izzy? Those creatures will be at our door any minute." Yoshie says.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just give me another couple of minutes here." Izzy says.

"No, you are coming now." Yoshie says pulling her son.

"Wait mom, let me go." Izzy says.

Outside a Bakemon was making his way to the Izumi residence.

"Mom, you don't understand." Izzy says struggling to stay at his desk.

"No you don't understand. This isn't the time. Now will you please leave that computer alone and come on?" Yoshie asks.

"Huh?" She asks feeling her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Dear, maybe he knows what he's doing. Let's trust the boy, alright? The kids seem to know more about it then we do." Masami says.

"You're right." Yoshie says.

"Go for it son." Masami says.

Izzy smiles and continues to download the digital barrier.

Phantomon was outside the Izumi door with two Bakemon.

"Next. Trick or Treat." Phantomon says. Just then the digital barrier finished downloading.

"Done. Digital barrier coming on…now!" Izzy says as a bright light flashes from his computer as Phantomon slices open the front door.

The two Bakemon fly in and look through the apartment.

One looks into Izzy's room but don't see anyone.

"Huh? That's funny. I could have sworn…huh?" Bakemon asks.

"There's no one here. Let's get moving." Phantomon says. After the Digimon leave Izzy's parents fall to the ground a second later.

"It worked! The digital barrier is in place." Tentomon says.

"Huh? Ah!" Izzy's parents say in shock as they turn to look at Tentomon.

"Oops. Well now that you know I can talk my name's Tentomon. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Tentomon says causing Yoshie to past out.

"Dear." Masami says catching his wife before she hits the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the convention center the Bakemon got all the adults separated from the children and were now sitting on the floor.

"Well what are you going to do with us?" Susumu asks.

"Now what's going to happen?" A woman asks.

"Well if I told you now it would just simply ruin the surprise that's coming up. In the mean time why doesn't everybody just take a little nap." DemiDevimon says putting the adults to sleep.

Meanwhile Gatomon was being forced to point out the 9th child from the group of kids the Bakemon rounded up.

"It's not him." Gatomon says.

"Next." Bakemon says.

"It's not her." Gatomon says.

"Okay next." Bakemon says.

"Beware Gatomon." Myotismon says from a shadow behind her.

"Huh?" Gatomon asks but doesn't turn around.

"If you lie to me I will simply destroy them all." Myotismon says appearing from the shadows.

All the kids start to cry as Gatomon wonders what she can do to help.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pier Joe was catch in the pushing crowd.

"Hey! Slow down!" Joe screams and runs outside and leans against the wall. "I thought we were going to be goners." He says catching his breath.

"Joe!" Someone calls his name.

"Huh?" Joe asks and looks to see T.K., Shiro, and a girl he hasn't met yet. "Hey T.K., Shiro. Huh? Who this?" He asks looking at Rei.

"This is Rei Saiba, she's the 10th DigiDestined, the Child of Destiny, and Lunamon's partner." Shiro says.

"Alright so we found the 10th child, great. My name's Joe Kido. Pleasure to meet you, Rei." Joe says holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to Joe." Rei says shaking his hand.

"We thought you'd be in town with the others." T.K. says.

"No I was across the harbor when the power went out." Joe says.

"So we're all stuck out here while everyone else is in there." T.K. says as they all look across the water at the fog surrounding the distract.

"Yeah who knows what Myotismon's planning to do inside that evil blanket of fog." Joe says.

"He must be getting desperate to find that 9th child." Shiro says clenching his fists.

"What do we do now?" Rei asks.

"Now it's time for action. We've gotta get there." Joe says.

"We know but what will we use to get across?" T.K. asks.

"We could use Dracomon but he can only carry two people as Coredramon." Shiro says.

"This is what." Joe says winking confusing the other three. "The answer's right here." He says setting his duffel bag down.

"Tada!" Gomamon says appearing from inside.

"Gomamon!" T.K. and Shiro say together.

"So this is your Digimon Joe?" Rei asks.

"Right." Joe says.

"Great, T.K. you ride with Joe and Rei you'll ride with me, okay?" Shiro says.

"Okay." Joe, Rei, and T.K. all say.

"You boys ready to give it a try?" Joe asks Gomamon and Dracomon.

"You bet." Dracomon says.

"Sure if you are." Gomamon says.

Inside the pier house Nancy was still looking for her sons.

"T.K., Toshiro!" Nancy says.

Outside the four DigiDestined head down to the docks and just then Joe and Shiro's Digivices start glowing.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon hops in the water near the dock while Coredramon stands on it.

"All aboard." Ikkakumon says as Joe, T.K., and Patamon climb on while Shiro hops onto Coredramon's back and helps Rei and Lunamon up.

"Look its two more." A man says seeing the two Champions.

Nancy pushes through and sees her sons on the backs of the Champions.

"T.K., Toshiro." Nancy says and walks down the dock.

"Uh oh." T.K. and Shiro say.

"T.K., Toshiro what are those things? Get down from there." Nancy says walking alongside Ikkakumon as Coredramon flies slowly in the air to Ikkakumon's right.

"Oh it's okay mom. By the way these are friends of ours. Their names are Joe and Rei." T.K. says.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am. I was in T.K. and Shiro's woodworking class at summer camp. They nearly cut off one of my fingers but that's a whole different story. I won't go into it right now." Joe says.

"Please stop I don't understand." Nancy says.

"Don't worry mom the saw completely missed him so he wasn't hurt." T.K. says.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Nancy says after running out of dock.

"See you later mom, we'll be back with Matt and dad before you know it." Shiro says as they enter the fog and disappear from Nancy's sight.

"Uh no I've lost all of them now." Nancy says.

"Alright guys Rei and I will go on ahead to see if the others need help. Ready Coredramon?" Shiro asks.

"You bet, Shiro." Coredramon says. Shiro was then surrounded by gold aura as his Digivice to turn completely gold and shoots the Crest of Bravery symbol of his tag.

"Coredramon digivolve to…Wingdramon!"

"Better hold on tight Rei, you too Lunamon." Shiro says as Rei wraps her arms around Shiro waist while Lunamon holds onto Rei.

The four of them then flew off at high speed into the fog towards the city.

* * *

At the Izumi residence, Yoshie was passed out on Izzy's bed with a rag on her forehead while Masami watches over her.

Izzy was currently at his desk listening to another e-mail from Gennai.

_"So __Izzy__ if you're still listening to me that means the digital barrier must have worked."_ Gennai icon says as Yoshie comes around.

"Like a charm." Izzy says.

_"The fog barrier surrounding the entire distract is not a natural phenomenon. It's Myotismon's doing."_ Gennai icon says.

"Well duh." Izzy says.

"Yeah but what do we do about it?" Tentomon asks.

_"You're probably wondering when I'm going to tell you what you can do about it. The source of the fog is here. Attack its source and you should be able to bring down the barrier."_ Gennai icon says pulling up an image of the TV station.

"That's a TV station. Let's get moving." Izzy says.

"Aye, aye." Tentomon says as Izzy gathers his stuff.

"They might come back. The safest thing you guys can do is stay right where you are. in here the digital barrier will protect you. I'll be back just as soon as I can. So long." Izzy says about to run out the room.

"Wait. You've grown so much Izzy and it's obvious you can take care of yourself but you will always be my little boy. So please son, be careful." Yoshie says with tears in her eyes.

"I will. Don't worry about me mom." Izzy says and exits the room.

"I'll make sure he's safe." Tentomon says following after Izzy.

* * *

Meanwhile a lone Bakemon was sitting on a bench near the Ferris wheel.

_'Never a moment's rest it's always, seize her or grab him or go terrorize that old lady. I'm one pooped shook.'_ Bakemon says in his head not noticing Tai and Agumon.

Just then the two jump on the Bakemon and start punching him.

"Okay, start talking. Where are you keeping everyone you little creep?" Tai asks. Just then Birdramon flies in with Sora and a frozen Lillymon.

"Hey Tai!" Sora says.

"Sora, so you're alright?" Tai asks but then sees the Bakemon run away. "Hey come back." He says.

"The convention center. Myotismon's holding them prisoner there." Sora says.

"Everyone in the whole distract?" Tai asks as Sora lands on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah including Mimi. He's got your parents too." Sora says to her crush.

"I've about had it with this guy." Tai says.

Just then they hear a loud roar and look to see Shiro and Wingdramon coming towards them.

"Shiro you made it." Tai says.

"Yeah glad to see you two are okay." Shiro says hopping off of Wingdramon.

"Where's T.K.?" Sora asks.

"He's riding with Joe but I didn't come alone." Shiro says.

"Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. I never guessed you two were part of this group." Rei says from Wingdramon's head.

"Rei what are you doing here?" Sora asks seeing hers and Tai's old friend.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet. As it turns out Rei's the 10th DigiDestined and my little sister Kari's the 9th." Tai says.

"Really? Sweet little Kari's the 9th child." Rei says.

"Who would have guessed?" Sora asks.

"So what now Tai?" Shiro asks.

"I want you three to go hook up with Matt. He's in the warehouse by Aqua City." Tai says.

"Right." Shiro says.

"Okay." Rei says.

"We're on our way." Sora says.

"I better digivolve just in case, Rei." Lunamon says.

"Okay." Rei says as her Digivice starts to glow.

"Lunamon digivolve to…Lekismon!"

"Whoa so that's what Lunamon's Champion form looks like." Sora says impressed.

"Not bad but let's go, Agumon." Tai says and runs past them towards the convention center.

Shiro climbs back up on Wingdramon and takes off towards Aqua City with Lekismon following on the ground.

"Aqua City Birdramon, step on it." Sora says holding onto her Champion Digimon's feet.

Unknown to them Phantomon appeared on the Ferris wheel and heard every word the four DigiDestined said.

"The plot thickens." Phantomon says watching them.

* * *

Inside the TV station Hiroaki was typing on a computer.

"The satellite dish won't respond. Rats! Come on there's gotta be some way to communicate with the outside world." Hiroaki says.

Meanwhile Izzy and Tentomon had just arrived outside the TV station.

"Wow! I had no idea TV stations were so big. If I'm going to destroy it I should digivolve." Tentomon says.

"Hold on for a minute. For all we know there might still be some people inside. We better check it out." Izzy says and they head inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at the convention center Mimi was sitting in the middle of a group of crying kids.

Outside Tai and Agumon had just arrived.

_'Hang in there __Mimi__, I'll get all of you out. I promised __Kari__.'_ Tai says in his head as he and Agumon hide underneath a walkway.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Matt was talking with Kari to pass the time.

"Wizardmon, huh? Is that your Digimon's name?" The Child of Friendship asks.

"No, no. mine is Gatomon. Wizardmon is like her best friend, but he's gone now. He got captured by the bad Digimon. It must be awful losing your best friend. My mommy got captured by them, too. But not my daddy! Do you think maybe my daddy got away?" Kari asks with a hopeful look. "He's all right, don't you think? And Mommy will be too 'cause Tai's gonna rescue her, right?" She asks.

"Uh, sure he will, Kari. But let's remember, Tai's just one kid and he's fighting hundreds." Matt says.

"I want Mommy to come back!" Kari cries.

"Nice work." Gabumon commented sarcastically. "Do it with compassion. Can't you see she's worried about her family? You're worried about yours, aren't you?" He asks.

* * *

Joe, T.K., and Patamon were still riding on Ikkakumon.

"We're almost there. Once we get past the bridge we'll be through the barrier." Joe says.

"Right." T.K. says.

As the two DigiDestined and their Digimon make their way towards the bridge the sound of growling is heard.

"Is your tummy rumbling or did I hearing something?" Joe asks.

"Huh? Like what?" T.K. asks.

They then look up into the fog to see two glowing blue eyes.

"Wait what's up there by the bridge?" Joe asks.

Just then a serpent Digimon who looked like Seadramon but this one was red with red hair and a helmet.

The boys then scream in shock.

"I knew this was too easy. That's MegaSeadramon. The old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this Ultimate version, it was just an angry guppy." Patamon says.

MegaSeadramon then roars as he tightens his hold on the bridge causing half of it to break apart.

"Oh great, we'll probably get blamed for this." Joe says.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fires three torpedoes at MegaSeadramon's face.

"Bulls eye! Right on the button." Joe yells thinking that did it but when the smoke cleared it revealed that MegaSeadramon was unharmed.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon fires a blue lightning blast at Ikkakumon causing Joe and T.K. to fall into the water.

"T.K.? Joe? T.K.?!" Patamon asks.

Just then T.K. surfaces and struggles to stay above the water.

"Help me! I can't swim so good Patamon!" T.K. yells.

Patamon grabs his hand and tries to pull him up but T.K. was too heavy which causes him to go back under.

_'__Matt__, __Shiro__. Brothers. I need you guys.'_ T.K. says in his head.

A pair of arms grabs T.K. and pulls him up and onto a piece of wood.

"What was that?" T.K. asks.

"Grab on!" Joe says.

"Joe." T.K. says.

"Just hang to that and you'll be okay. I wouldn't want your mom or brother to worry about you. You're just a kid. I'm responsible for you." Joe says as he goes under.

"Joe? Joe!" T.K. yells.

Joe continues to sink under but then his Crest of Reliability glows brightly. Joe's sinking form was surrounded by silver aura and his Digivice turns completely silver and his Crest of Reliability symbol shoots out of his tag.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…" Ikkakumon was engulfed in water and once he came up he had completely changed. He resembled a giant gray and orange walrus wearing a turtle shell with spikes coming out of it with a red stringy like tail, a large metal hammer, and a large horn that absorbed the electricity. "Zudomon!"

"Wow! Who's that Patamon?" T.K. asks.

"Don't worry, he's one of ours. That's Zudomon – he's the Ultimate digivolved version of Ikkakumon. I was wondering when he'd finally show up." Patamon says.

Zudomon then picks up T.K. and Joe from the water.

"Joe." T.K. says and then Joe's crest shoots a beam cutting through the fog.

"It's cutting an opening in the fog bank." Joe says.

"Thunder Javelin!" MegaSeadramon fires his attack at them.

"I don't think so." Zudomon says and uses his horn to absorb the attack.

"Yippee!" T.K. cheers.

"That's my Digimon." Joe says.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon slams his hammer into MegaSeadramon sending him into the water sending him back to the Digital World.

"Way to go!" Joe cheers.

"Hey we better get going before the fog bank closes again." T.K. says.

"You're right. Engines ahead full, Zudomon." Joe says and Zudomon makes his way through the opening.

* * *

Meanwhile at the TV station, Izzy and Tentomon were inside making their way through the hallways of the station.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled. Now if I were a fog barrier generator where would I be?" Izzy asks but then a Bakemon shows up down the hall. "Get back. Back up, we'll go the other way." He says but then another Bakemon appears. "Not that way either. They've got us surrounded." He says but doesn't see the door behind him open and someone grabs him and Tentomon pulling them inside.

"Keep quiet." Hiroaki says covering Izzy's mouth.

"Pretty boring, huh?" Bakemon asks.

"You said it." The other Bakemon says.

"Who are you?" Izzy asks quietly.

* * *

Back with Joe, T.K., Patamon, and Zudomon they continue to move through the fog.

"I can't see anything in here." T.K. says.

"I just hope we don't end up going in the totally wrong direction." Joe says.

"Take me to Gatomon. Please." A voice is heard.

"Huh? Who's there?" Patamon asks. Just then Wizardmon appears out of the water on a log.

"I'm Wizardmon. Must find Gatomon. Important." Wizardmon says weakly.

"Not so fast there. Aren't you one of Myotismon's henchmen?" Joe asks.

"He looks beat up pretty bad." T.K. says.

"Gotta give Gatomon this." Wizardmon says showing them the real Crest of Light.

"Look he's got somebody's crest." T.K. says.

"Yes it belongs to the 9th child." Wizardmon says before passing out.

"The 9th child!" Joe and T.K. yell in shock.

* * *

At the warehouse in Aqua City Matt's Digivice beeped signaling that the two hours Tai said he'd be gone were up.

"Your should have been back by now. Where is he?" Matt asks.

"Hey is anybody there?" A voice was heard outside. They gasped and looked over to see that Birdramon with Sora and Lillymon followed by Wingdramon, Lekismon, Shiro, and Rei.

"Sora! Shiro! Rei! What's up?" Matt asks as he and Gabumon run out.

"Matt! Thank goodness. Myotismon's rounded up the entire district. He's holding everybody at the convention center." Sora says as she, Shiro, and Rei hop off the Digimon.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asks.

"I have a suggestion." Someone says.

They all look up to see Phantomon on the bridge above them.

"You see, I've never understood why the master's wasting all his time searching for the 9th Child, but it would be so much easier just to destroy you all." Phantomon says.

"If you want a fight I'll give you one! Wingdramon!" Shiro yells.

"I don't prefer a four on one so I'll even the odds." Phantomon says and the ground starts shaking and out pops dinosaur Digimon. "Say hello to Tuskmon, and watch out. Avoiding his razor-sharp horns is no easy 'tusk'. Sorry." He says. "Here's the second member of our triple battle team." He says as the sky swirled and a large green bug Digimon with sickles for hands appeared. "Snimon: a deadly praying mantis Digimon, which is so appropriate because you're all about to become his pray." He says as the two green freaks stood in front of them.

"So where's this third Digimon." Rei asks.

"Why he's right over there. He's looking forward to seeing you, Wingdramon." Phantomon says pointing his scythe to the right.

The five DigiDestined look over to see a green four legged dragon with what looks like giant claws for wings, red spikes, and a metal wreaking ball tail.

"No it can't be!" Wingdramon growls angrily.

"Who's that?" Kari asks.

"That's Groundramon, he's an earth dragon Digimon and the Ultimate virus form of Dracomon. His Scrapless Claw and Megaton Hammer Crush are very powerful." Gabumon says.

"Another Ultimate form of Dracomon? Is that true Wingdramon?" Shiro asks but Wingdramon had already taken off after the earth dragon.

"Those two are mortal enemies because they're both different. One's a sky dragon the other is an earth dragon and once they start fighting it's almost impossible to stop them." Lekismon says.

"Watch out!" Sora yells as Snimon and Tuskmon got closer.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Garurumon then battles with Tuskmon.

"Don't worry, we can take these guys." Birdramon says as she flew up to Snimon while Garurumon pounced on Tuskmon as Lekismon went after Phantomon.

"Lekismon wait! Phantomon's an Ultimate level. You don't stand a chance." Shiro says.

"Don't worry Shiro. I know what my destiny is. It's to protect my friends, save this world, as well as the Digital World, and that's just what Lekismon and I are going to do." Rei says as her Crest of Destiny glows brightly. Rei was then surrounded by rose aura causing her Digivice to turn all rose as her Crest of Destiny symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Lekismon digivolve to…" Lekismon's entire body grew about five feet taller and her armor changed as well. Her face plate now covered her mouth and had armored feet that went up halfway to her knees. Two giant axes fell from the sky with moon symbols on them, she then picked them up in each hand and spun around. "Crescemon!"

"Lekismon did it. She digivolved to her Ultimate form, Crescemon. She'll bewitch her opponents with her Lunatic Dance and her Ice Archery and Dark Archery are devastating too." Rei's over voice says about her Ultimate Digimon.

"Amazing. Huh? Hey, you're going the wrong way." Matt called as Garurumon was punched by Tuskmon and was sent flying over the ware house we were in and landed in the lake.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon fire ice arrows at Phantomon but he blocks them with his scythe.

"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon slashed his scythe at Crescemon, making her cry out in pain as the phantom threw out his chain and wrapped it around Matt's neck, trying to slash at him with his scythe next.

"Get back!" Shiro yells as he picked up a long stick and ran at the phantom to help Matt out.

Phantomon used his scythe to break the stick and send the white haired boy flying back over to where the injured Lillymon was.

Sora was surrounded by red aura making her Digivice turn all red and her Crest of Love symbol shoots out of her tag.

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!"

Garudamon went after Snimon, but was hit by his Twin Sickles and was sent back into the wall of the ware house, Kari watching this all with sad eyes.

"Kind of chokes you up, doesn't it?" Phantomon joked as he tightened his hold on the chain around Matt's neck.

Crescemon swung her axe at Tuskmon as they continued to fight.

Wingdramon and Groundramon butted heads with each other as they struggled to out power the other.

"Stop it now! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kari yells.

* * *

Meanwhile Joe and T.K. got Wizardmon out of the water and the Crest of Light glowed brightly.

"What's it doing?" T.K. asks as Wizardmon opens his eyes.

* * *

Back at the warehouse all the fights stop as everyone looked at Kari. "It's me you want. I'm the 9th child. If you just stop hurting my friends, I'll come with you quietly. Wherever you want." Kari says.

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude. It's a deal." Phantomon said as Snimon and Tuskmon got off of Garudamon and Crescemon.

"We'll finish this later." Groundramon says as he digs into the ground disappearing.

The chain around Matt's neck was gone, making him drop to his knees as he tried to get his breath back and Garurumon came back over after he got out of the water.

"I'm ready." Kari says as an orb appeared around her.

"Hurry, Matt! Stop her!" Sora cries as she held Lillymon.

"Don't let her do this!" Rei says.

"No, Kari! You don't know what you're doing!" Matt yells as the orb was lifted into the air.

"This is just great. What are we going to do now?" Shiro asks.

"I don't know. Tai is going to be so mad at me." Matt says.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
